Losing Carter
by jeanpierre.sanguinetti
Summary: Pour Kathryn Prescott mais aussi parce que FC est une excellente série. Emily Silver a écrit une intrigue intelligente sur la question de la parentalité. Et puis impossible d'attendre le 6 octobre. Voici une suite à la 2e saison qui n'a rien à voir avec celle que nous découvrirons dans 2 mois. Mais Carter a bien le droit de craquer et de vivre autre chose, vous ne croyez pas ?
1. Chapter 1: L'évasion

**Chapitre 1: L'évasion**

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle voyait défiler des arbres dans un jour brumeux qui s'installait. Mais son esprit n'était occupé que par des images qui revenaient sans cesse comme les vagues qui creusent inlassablement la falaise jusqu'à sa chute.

La voix du chauffeur retentit à travers un haut-parleur grésillant, « Mesdames et Messieurs voici la Caroline du Nord. Go, Panthers, Go. »

Une voix du fond du bus lui répondit, « Les Falcons vous entuberont toujours »

Carter s'enfonça dans son siège. La nausée était toujours là. Elle ne disparaîtra peut-être jamais.

Il y a des décisions que l'on prend et qui vous brûlent. Surtout celles qui s'imposent à vous, que vous prenez sans réfléchir car vous ne pouvez pas y échapper. Elles vous déchirent et pourtant elles sont la seule issue.

Elle serre son sac à dos contre elle. Finalement, elle l'aura utilisé, ce sac. Elle l'avait rangé au fond du placard de sa chambre comme on enfouit un mauvais souvenir dans sa mémoire. Elle l'a ressorti et rapidement mit quelques affaires, plus pour se rassurer que par besoins. Elle n'avait plus de besoins. Elle voulait surtout partir vite et loin. Elle ne pouvait plus respirer, partir c'était comme remonter à la surface de l'eau. Il lui fallait retrouver de l'air libre.

La lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur la table de la cuisine, elle l'avait griffonnée, juste pour qu'ils aient un signe, pour ne pas qu'ils croient qu'elle était partie pour toujours. Elle espérait qu'ils comprendraient que rester c'était mourir.

La nuit qui la prenait, qui l'emportait, devenait une amie. Surtout ne pas se retourner. « Un ticket, s'il vous plait, le premier bus, la plus grande ville possible. » Elle rajouta doucement, « pour se perdre. »

Les heures s'égrènent. De toute façon, le temps n'a plus d'importance. Elle aurait voulu dormir, se perdre dans l'inconscient mais elle avait peur. Peur de revivre cette salle de tribunal d'où il lui semblait qu'elle n'était toujours pas sortie. Peur du regard de Lori qui s'imposait. Peur de ses sentiments confus pour ce garçon qui disait être son frère. Peur de voir sa famille à nouveau détruite par la douleur, à cause d'elle. Car tout, tout était arrivé parce qu'elle existait. Disparaître. Sans elle, plus de procès, plus de folie malsaine. Peut-être avec le temps un équilibre reviendra et elle pourra reprendre sa vie.

Le haut-parleur grésilla à nouveau, « Charlotte, gare routière. Dernier arrêt avant le terminus. Profitez-en pour vous dégourdir les jambes.»

Elle n'avait pas envie de sortir. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle s'assura que la puce de son téléphone était toujours dans sa poche. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres, « ça sert d'avoir une mère flic. » Ça donne des réflexes. Elle savait que la première réaction d'Elisabeth serait d'essayer de la localiser. Elle avait déjà tenté de le faire lors de sa fuite avec Crash. Donc exit la puce de son phone.

Non ! Ne pas penser à Crash, ne penser à personne. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

La vieille dame se leva de son siège de l'autre côté du couloir. Carter ne l'avait pas remarquée depuis le départ. Mais avait-elle remarqué quelque chose depuis ces dernières douze heures ?

Elle n'était pas très grande avec des cheveux blancs bien rangés dans un chignon impeccable. Elle essayait d'attraper une valise située dans un compartiment au-dessus d'elle mais visiblement elle n'y arrivait pas.

Elle jeta un regard dans le bus. Carter spontanément se mit debout, « attendez, je vais vous aider.»

« Merci, vous êtes très gentille, mademoiselle. » Son sourire était léger et frais comme celui d'une jeune fille que pourtant elle n'était plus. Carter ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre par un autre, certainement plus crispé.

Elle s'empara de la valise. Celle-ci était petite mais pas aussi légère qu'elle le pensait. Elle plia sous le poids. Elle arriva malgré tout à la poser sur le fauteuil.

« Excusez-moi, j'aurais dû vous dire qu'elle était un peu lourde.»

« Ce n'est pas grave. C'est avec plaisir. »

Carter retourna sur son siège, prête à replonger dans ses pensées.

La petite dame la regarda, « Vous ne sortez pas ? Vous savez, après il n'y a plus d'arrêt jusqu'à Atlanta.»

Carter se sentit obligée de lui répondre toujours avec le sourire. « Non, je ne me sens pas très bien. Je préfère rester à l'intérieur. »

La petite dame n'insistât pas et ouvrit sa valise. Carter plus par réflexe que par curiosité y jeta un œil. Elle vit qu'elle était remplit de bibelot, de papier mais également de photos.

La petite dame fouilla à l'intérieur, prit une enveloppe et referma la valise.

« Voulez-vous que je la remette à sa place ?» Carter se dit qu'elle ne se referait pas, sa bonté avait encore parlé.

« Je ne veux pas vous déranger, je peux demander au chauffeur. »

« Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais le faire. » Elle souleva la valise et en tendant fermement ses muscles elle arriva à la remettre dans son casier.

Elle allait s'asseoir quand elle entendit une voix légère lui dire, « vous ne devriez pas. »

Elle se retourna, « Pardon, je ne devrais pas quoi ? »

La petite dame était devant elle, « Rester seule comme cela. Venez avec moi, je vous offre un café pour vous remercier. »

« Non, vous n'avez pas à le faire, c'est ok. »

« S'il vous plait, j'ai besoin ... » elle hésita, « besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. »

Carter allait refuser à nouveau mais elle sentit un regard chaleureux l'envelopper. Après tout parler lui permettrait de penser, peut-être, à autre chose.

« Merci, j'accepte.»

Carter lui proposa sa main pour l'aider à descendre les marches du bus. Mais la petite dame sauta au sol avec une agilité qui la surprit. Elle dut s'en apercevoir car elle se mit à rire.

« Je ne suis pas encore totalement rouillée pour mes 77 ans. Allez donnez-moi votre bras quand même.»

Carter détailla ses vêtements, elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc.

Elles entrèrent dans le « diner » et prirent la première table près d'une fenêtre juste derrière la porte battante.

Les banquettes avaient cette couleur rouge sombre un peu passée par le nombre de fesses qu'elles avaient supporté. Finement craquelées, certaines laissaient voir la mousse qui les garnissait.

Les tables en formica racontaient l'histoire de milliers de repas partagés. Les cigarettes négligemment posées, avaient noirci par petites touches le beige du revêtement qui faisait si classe quand il était neuf. Les coups de couteaux et de fourchettes avaient formé des cicatrices sur ce plateau qui avait trop vécu.

Carter, assise, tête baissée, se dit que même si elle était plus jeune que toutes ces tables, à 17 ans elle leur ressemblait. Elle était tout autant cabossée, meurtrie, à la différence que ses cicatrices continuaient à saigner.

Elle sentit à nouveau que la petite dame la regardait. Elle leva la tête, elle avait toujours son expression chaleureuse.

La serveuse arriva. Sous son sourire et son maquillage un peu trop accentué, la fatigue était bien là.

Elle tenait une cafetière fumante à la main.

La petite dame fit un geste de refus, « Je préfèrerai un thé », elle s'adressa à Carter « et vous, jeune fille ? »

« Heu, oui, moi aussi, un thé, merci. »

« Et bien deux thés alors. »

« Voulez-vous manger quelque chose ? Nous avons une tarte aux pommes faite maison toute chaude.» La serveuse rajouta très vite, « vous avez le temps le bus ne repart pas tout de suite.»

« Pourquoi pas, donnez-nous deux parts. »

Carter réagit, « non, merci, je n'ai pas faim. Un thé sera suffisant.»

« Laissez-vous faire. Croyez-moi, il y a des moments dans la vie où il faut se laisser faire. » Elle lui tapota la main

Elle fit un mouvement de tête vers la serveuse pour confirmer la commande.

« Et si vous avez un peu de crème, pouvez-vous en mettre à côté ? Merci.»

La serveuse acquiesça et repartie.

« Je suis gourmande, » dit-elle avec un petit rire. « Bien, il est temps de se présenter, je m'appelle Barbara Scot.»

Elle lui tendit une main ferme que Carter saisit un peu hésitante.

« Heu, enchantée, Carter, Carter Wilson. » Elle se mordit les lèvres immédiatement. Pour une fugitive, elle n'était pas douée.

« Et bien, Carter qu'est qui t'amène à Atlanta ? »

« Le travail, je vais travailler. » Pourquoi diable avait-elle accepté de l'accompagner?

« Le travail ! Tu as raison, c'est une grande ville. Il y a certainement beaucoup d'opportunités pour une jeune femme intelligente qui a de l'ambition. » Son regard devint perçant.

« Oui, je crois. » Carter était gênée. Les personnes âgées veulent toujours tout savoir, exactement comme sa grand-mère.

La serveuse déposa une grande théière, deux tasses et deux assiettes où deux parts de tarte côtoyaient deux nuages de crème sucrées.

Tout en servant le thé, Barbara lui dit, « Mange Carter, n'hésite pas. Je t'assure que les gâteaux ont un pouvoir divin. »

Carter du bout de la cuillère pris un petit morceaux de tarte et le porta à sa bouche. Elle croyait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus avaler quoi que ce soit.

La tarte était chaude et fondante. Après avoir prit la première bouchée, elle s'aperçut que sa gorge n'était pas totalement obstruée par son angoisse. Elle essaya de se détendre et se laissa aller à prendre une deuxième cuillère.

« Dis-moi Carter, tu as de la famille à Atlanta ? »

« Toujours des questions », pensa Carter, elle m'agace.

Barbara vit que la jeune fille s'énervait, cela lui confirma ce qu'elle pensait.

« Excuse-moi, je suis une incorrigible bavarde. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer. »

Carter s'aperçut alors, que Barbara avait un visage très doux. Elle se dit pour elle-même qu'elle devait être très jolie jeune. Elle l'était encore.

« Non, ce n'est rien. Je suis un peu fatiguée, c'est tout.»

Elles finirent leur tarte en silence. Carter remarqua les yeux malicieux et scrutateurs qui parfois se posaient sur elle.

Les yeux ! Elle se perdit vers une maison où elle imaginait d'autres yeux qui, inquiets certainement, la cherchaient en ce moment même.

Elle sursauta, une voix hurlait dans son oreille. Elle commença à paniquer. Une main se posa sur la sienne. « Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas.» Elle se mit enfin à pleurer. Elle aurait voulu crier mais aucun son ne put sortir. Sa bouche se tordit. Elle se sentait si seule, si désemparée.

Barbara s'assit près de cette enfant qu'elle savait désespérée. Elle la prit dans ses bras.

« Pleure, n'hésite pas, fais sortir ta douleur. Exprime-la. Cela ira mieux après. Je suis là, ma puce. »

Carter s'abandonna dans cette chaleur dont elle avait tant besoin.

Les mains de Barbara caressaient le dos de Carter comme on le fait pour rassurer une enfant. Une enfant que Carter était encore malgré toutes ses épreuves.

Les sanglots qui montaient de sa poitrine, expulsaient sa détresse. Elle s'accrochait à cette inconnue comme si elle était l'unique chose qui avait encore une consistance. Sa figure enfouie dans le châle de la vieille dame, un parfum de lavande enveloppa ses sens. Comment une simple odeur peut-elle atténuer une douleur ? Elle se sentit protégée comme si cette lavande voulait lui dire qu'un autre monde était possible.

Carter se calma peu à peu. Elle sortit son nez du châle blanc et regarda Barbara. Celle-ci lui sourit et lui caressa les cheveux. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, elle était rassurée.

« Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Ce cri m'a affolée. »

« C'est le chauffeur qui nous demande d'embarquer. Viens avec moi. » Barbara posa deux billets sur la table.

Elle lui reprit la main. Elles sortirent du restaurant et Carter eut l'impression que la dame âgée, c'était elle.

Le chauffeur tout penaud, l'aida à monter. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. »

Elles retournèrent à leurs places. Carter s'agitât à nouveau. Son sac ! « Où est mon sac ? »

Barbara le tenait dans son autre main avec son propre sac à main. « Il est là. Ne t'inquiète pas.»

Carter s'en empara, il était le seul lien.

Elle s'écroule sur le fauteuil. Elle se sent ridicule. Elle a l'impression que tout le monde la fixe. Elle pose à nouveau la tête contre la vitre. Elle retrouve sa position de voyageuse sans destination. Pour ne pas voir qu'un nouveau jour se lève, elle ferme ses yeux mais elle ne pourra plus rêver. Elle est partie, il faut assumer.

Barbara s'est assise à la place qu'elle occupait auparavant. Elle tient une enveloppe jaunie à la main. Elle n'ose pas l'ouvrir. Elle la pose sur ses genoux.

Elle aussi ferme ses yeux.

Carter aurait juré qu'une larme coulait sur la joue de Barbara.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Carter glissa sur le siège à côté d'elle.

« Barbara, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas été très polie. Merci de vous être occupée de moi. »

Barbara ouvrit son sac et en sortit une petite boite de bonbon. « Ils sont à la violette, tu en veux un ? »

Carter sourit et tendit la main.

« Carter, je peux te demander une faveur ? »

« Oui, bien sûr.»

« S'il te plait, tutoie moi, je suis trop vieille pour que tu me dises vous. »

« D'accord Barbara, alors encore merci de t'être occupée de moi.»

Barbara la regarda intensément, « c'est moi qui doit te remercier. Tu m'as laissée prendre soin de toi et j'avais besoin de cela. » Elle lui souriait toujours.

« Je suis une vieille dame Carter, et toute les vieilles dames sont un peu folles, ne fait pas attention. »

Il y a des rencontres dans la vie qui sont improbables. Des personnes que tout devraient opposer et pourtant, que tout rapproche. Ces moments où l'on est persuadé que la route face à soi est sans issue et c'est alors qu'un chemin s'ouvre sur un côté de votre vie.

Barbara fit un mouvement, l'enveloppe glissa au sol.

Carter se baissa pour la ramasser. Elle sentit sous ses doigts l'épaisseur du papier.

Elle regarda Barbara, celle-ci ne bougeait pas. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour la lui prendre.

« Vous ne voulez pas la récupérer ? Enfin, je veux dire tu ne la veux pas ? »

Les yeux de Barbara avaient changé d'expression, ils n'étaient plus que tristesse.

« Elle me fait peur Carter ! Tellement peur.»

« Pourquoi ? » Carter se tourna vers elle et replia une jambe sous ses fesses. Elle voulait comprendre.

« Pourquoi, as-tu peur ? Tu peux me parler. Raconte-moi. »

Le bus filait sur la highway. La radio passait une chanson country de Sara Evans.

 _« Parce que lorsque nous sommes déchirés, brisés, et balafrés. L'amour à la grâce de nous sauver._ _Nous somme seulement deux cœurs abîmés. Quand nous sommes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, nous devenons des saints et des anges. »_ Chantait-elle.

Carter se saisit de la main ridée de Barbara. Elle éprouvait de l'empathie pour cette femme. Elle comprit que lorsqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule, elle n'avait pas menti.

Barbara plissa ses lèvres, arrangea sa jupe et se lança, « Je viens de perdre ma sœur. »

Carter spontanément serra un peu plus sa main, « mon Dieu, je suis désolé. C'est terrible. Perdre sa sœur, ...» Elle n'arriva pas à poursuivre. L'image de Taylor lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit. Ainsi Barbara, elle aussi avait perdu sa sœur.

Barbara perçut le trouble de Carter, « Non, ne soit pas triste pour moi. C'est une histoire difficile mais nous étions restées 50 ans sans nous revoir. »

« 50 ans ! Mais comment avez-vous pu ? » Carter eut peur pour elle-même.

« La vie, ma puce. Parfois, il y a des blessures qui t'éloignent, elles t'emmènent trop loin pour que tu puisses revenir facilement. Elles sont trop fortes, encore trop fraîches. Et puis le temps passe et tu n'oses plus faire le pas qui te ramène. Au fond de toi, tu crains toujours que la cicatrice ne soit pas refermée. Et c'est une erreur. »

« Mais vous vous êtes revues avant qu'elle ne ... soit plus là. »

Barbara sourit, c'est toujours difficile d'utiliser le mot « Mort ». Cette jeune fille lui apparaissait sensible et extraordinairement ouverte aux autres.

« Oui, nous nous sommes retrouvées, il a quelques années mais déjà la maladie l'avait diminuée. Peu à peu sa mémoire s'est enfuie. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu l'accompagner. »

Carter tenait toujours l'enveloppe dans sa main. Barbara la regarda. Elle soupira.

« La valise, c'est sa fille qui me la donnée après les obsèques. Lucy, c'était son prénom, l'avait préparée il y a longtemps mais n'avait pas eu le courage de me la donner tout de suite et puis après, elle l'a oubliée. »

Carter ne savait que penser. Elle comprenait qu'un secret était enfoui dans cette valise et que l'ouvrir était pour Barbara une réelle souffrance.

Barbara avança la main, pris délicatement l'enveloppe, ouvrit son sac et l'enfouie dedans.

« Je ne suis pas encore prête, je crois. Et puis, pas dans ce bus. »

Elle fixa Carter, « tu sais, c'est à cause de ce qu'elle contient que je suis montée dans un autre bus, il y a 60 ans. J'ai quitté ma famille, ma vie, pour vivre ou plutôt survivre.» A nouveau son visage reflétait la chaleur, la compréhension.

Carter tourna ses yeux vers la vitre de l'autre côté de l'allée. « Oui, vous avez raison et permettre aux autres de vivre. »

« Oui, permettre aux autres de poursuivre leur chemin et nous permettre de suivre le nôtre. »

Barbara passa son bras dans le dos de Carter et l'attira contre son épaule. Elles restèrent ainsi un long moment en essayant de chasser de leur esprit toutes les images qui venaient frapper à la porte de leur tristesse.

Barbara dit à l'oreille de Carter, « si tu veux, tu peux vivre chez moi. Le temps de trouver un travail puis un appartement. »

Carter eu un mouvement de surprise, cette femme avait compris. «Non, je vais me débrouiller.» Carter avait fait un choix, elle voulait l'assumer.

« Bien sûr que tu vas te débrouiller mais se débrouiller c'est aussi accepter l'aide que l'on te propose. Combien d'argent as-tu sur toi ? »

Carter grimaça, elle avait compté, exactement 267 $. Elle avait fait un dernier retrait en passant devant un distributeur puis avait détruit sa CB, plus question de l'utiliser.

« Mais, je ne veux pas vous déranger. »

« Me déranger ? » Barbara se mit à rire. « Les seuls que tu pourrais déranger sont les propriétaires de ma maison. »

Carter ne comprenait pas, « vous vivez avec d'autres personnes ? Ce sont eux les propriétaires ? »

« Tout à fait, ils s'appellent, Tigrette pour elle et Roméo pour lui. Aimes-tu les chats ? Car il faudra qu'ils donnent leur avis. Mais je suis sure qu'ils seront ravis de t'accueillir. »

Elle plongea dans les yeux de Carter, « alors, c'est d'accord ? Mais à une seule condition »

Carter écarta ses yeux, « laquelle ? »

« Arrête de me vouvoyer. »


	2. Chapter 2: une chatte et un osso buco

**Chapitre 2 : Une chatte et un osso buco**.

La gare routière était plutôt calme en ce début d'après-midi. Des voyageurs assis sur des bancs somnolaient, d'autres, devant un zinc, tuaient le temps en sirotant une bière. Des bus sagement rangés en épis servaient de refuge à des chauffeurs fatigués.

Carter fut saisi par la chaleur en sortant. Son visage recevait déjà l'agression des rayons de soleil alors que son dos bénéficiait encore de la fraicheur de la climatisation. Elle fronça les yeux, « merde » se dit-elle, « j'ai pas pris mes lunettes de soleil. » Ce n'était pas la seule chose qu'elle avait oubliée en Virginie.

Elle descendit les marches avec précaution, il faut dire que la petite valise était réellement lourde.

Barbara récupéra son autre valise dans la soute, « heureusement, elle a des roulettes », se dit Carter.

Barbara lui fit un signe, « viens, nous avons encore presque une heure avant d'arriver. »

Elles prirent un bus puis un second. Carter voyait défiler le Burger King qui laissaient la place à un Pizza Hut lui-même remplacée par un Dunkin' Donuts. Tiens un Starbucks. Sa petite ville lui semblât bien étroite. L'avenue était immense. Sans le vouloir, elle se laissa surprendre, une impression de liberté s'immisça dans son esprit. Depuis son départ, elle put enfin respirer, sentir poitrine se soulever sans contrainte.

Les magasins, hôtels et autres bars disparurent et apparurent des résidences puis des maisons individuelles. Carter vit un panneau routier indiquer la direction d'Emory University.

« C'est ici que nous descendons. » lui dit Barbara.

De grands arbres bordaient les rues, les pelouses étaient entretenues. Tout était, soit d'un vert profond, soit d'un vert tendre. Le quartier était calme et semblait sorti d'une revue d'art.

Carter suivait Barbara qui pour son âge marchait plutôt vite. Elle changeait souvent de main pour porter la valise, par chance se dit-elle, mon sac à dos ne fait pas le même poids.

Elles s'engagèrent dans une allée. Au bout de celle-ci, apparut une jolie maison blanche sous un grand chêne dont les branches étaient recouvertes de mousse.

Un jardin entourait la maison, Carter ouvrit ses yeux, c'était une vraie forêt vierge. Des rosiers se disputaient la place avec des arbustes aux fruits rouges entourés d'herbes folles d'une hauteur démesurées. Une allée en pierre permettait en principe d'atteindre la porte d'entrée mais elle eut peur de devoir utiliser un coupe-coupe.

Barbara s'aperçut de son étonnement, « je sais Carter, mon jardin n'est pas celui de mes chers voisins mais crois-moi j'entretiens la biodiversité. Je déteste les choses trop bien rangées et puis c'est mieux pour mes hôtes.»

Deux chats se précipitèrent vers elle avec un ronronnement de folie. Ils se frottaient à ses jambes en arrondissant leurs dos, la queue raide comme la hampe d'un drapeau.

L'un des deux se détacha et s'approcha de Carter. Il était marron clair avec des traces plus foncée, musclé et haut sur pattes. Après un temps d'arrêt, il renifla le jean de Carter puis se colla contre elle.

« Carter, permet moi de te présenter Monsieur Roméo. Fait attention, il porte bien son nom. Il séduit toutes les femelles qu'il rencontre. La plus petite s'appelle Tigrette.»

Cette dernière s'était assise et observait Carter de loin. Grise avec des stries noires, le bout de ses pattes et le masque de son museau étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Elle avait un regard bleu qui vous dominait et vous transperçait. Elle tourna le dos et montrant ses fesses se dirigea vers la maison.

« Elle est plus sauvage et très indépendante mais si elle t'adopte, tu verras, elle a un pouvoir magique. »

Barbara ouvrit la porte. « Pose les affaires dans l'entrée. »

« Tu n'aurais pas envie d'un thé et manger quelque chose, par hasard ? Installe-toi dans le salon. Je te montrerai ta chambre plus tard.»

Le couloir donnait directement sur une grande pièce. Une baie-vitrée s'ouvrait vers l'arrière du jardin.

Elle était totalement blanche. Les meubles étaient design, d'une rare modernité. Elle s'attendait à voir des meubles en bois, vernis, polis par le temps, un intérieur de personne âgée, quoi. En fait tout n'était qu'acier, verre et transparence. Des tableaux étaient suspendus au mur, modernes, abstraits, colorés souvent, sombres plus rarement. En tout cas des choses qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Les étagères étaient remplies de livres et d'objets divers qui semblaient provenir des quatre coins du monde. Sur un meuble, Carter découvrit des photos en noir et blanc. On y voyait une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds riant avec un diplôme à la main, accompagnée par une femme beaucoup plus mature. Sur une autre Carter n'en cru pas ses yeux, la même jeune fille au bras de Martin Luther King entourée de jeunes gens noirs, blancs, métis. Puis d'autres en couleurs de Barbara avec des hommes ou des femmes qui semblaient aimants et heureux à Paris, New-York, Pékin, Rome, Venise, sur une plage de sable, dans la neige ou devant le pont de Londres.

D'un bond souple Roméo monta sur le meuble, il renifla la main de Carter et s'assit près de la première photo. Carter s'approcha pour mieux la regarder.

« J'étais jolie, tu ne trouves pas ? » Carter sursauta, elle se retourna et vit Barbara avec une théière.

« Oui, tu étais très jolie. »

Barbara prit la photo, « je te raconterai l'histoire de cette jeune fille. »

Carter était sous le charme « j'adore ta maison. Je n'avais jamais vu une maison décorée en blanc. Et ces tableaux sont magnifiques. » Elle rit, « Tu n'aimes pas le noir visiblement. »

« Carter, le noir n'est beau que sur la peau ou alors c'est un tableau de Soulages.»

Elle regardait Barbara sans comprendre qu'elle était le secret que cachait cette femme. Elle ne savait pas encore que le blanc est la couleur du deuil.

« Excuse-moi mais c'est qui Soulages ? »

Barbara plissa ses lèvres, en prenant un air malicieux, « il faut que nous ayons une discussion toutes les deux. Je te montrerai ses toiles sur le net. C'est un grand peintre français, il ne travaille que le noir. »

« Tu veux dire que ses tableaux sont totalement noirs ? »

« C'est là tout son génie, ils sont noirs et pourtant aucun n'est pareils. Il joue sur la texture, la lumière qui se reflète. On vient juste d'ouvrir un musée en France qui lui est consacré. Je rêve d'y aller. Tu m'y accompagnerais ? »

Carter resta interdite, elle ne savait que penser.

Barbara sourit. « Excuse-moi, je vais un peu trop vite. Viens, allons prendre le thé, c'est une tradition dans cette maison.»

Assise devant sa tasse, Carter se laissa servir par Barbara. « Tu vois même dans le thé, je préfère le vert au noir. En fait ma mère était anglaise.» Son regard se perdit un très court instant, « c'est une des rares choses que je tiens d'elle.»

Il y avait des tas de petits gâteaux, de toutes les formes, de toutes les sortes ainsi que des petits sandwichs.

Barbara lui passa une assiette, « j'ai une excellente aide-ménagère, gentille et très dévouée. »

Elles mangèrent en riant, « le thé est excellent, Barbara. »

« Mon dealer personnel est un chinois encore plus vieux que moi. Il a aussi de l'opium mais c'est plus vraiment de mon âge. Un jour, il m'a demandé en mariage. Mais ça aussi c'est plus de mon âge, ou plutôt cela n'a jamais été de mon âge.»

«Tu n'as jamais été mariée ? » Carter était étonnée. Comment une jeune fille aussi jolie avait-elle pu rester célibataire ?

« Non ma puce, trop indépendante, trop sauvage, trop intelligente aussi, comme Tigrette. A mon époque cela faisait peur aux hommes. Et puis, il aurait fallu choisir et moi, j'étais du style à tout vouloir. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Barabara s'aperçut que Carter commençait à fermer ses paupières. «Je parle toujours trop. Suis moi, je vais te montrer ta chambre, repose toi et ce soir je t'emmène manger dans le meilleur italien d'Atlanta. »

Carter découvrit une chambre aux dégradés de bleu avec un grand lit. Une fenêtre donnait sur le chêne.

« La salle de bains est ici. » Barbara ouvrit une porte attenante à la pièce, qui fit apparaître une immense baignoire. Carter restât sans bouger, elle avait du mal à réaliser.

« Ha, j'oubliais !» Barbara disparut un instant puis revint avec des clefs à la main.

« C'est pour toi. Tu pourras sortir et rentrer comme tu veux. Ma chambre est à l'étage, tu ne me dérangeras pas. » Elle lui tendit le trousseau.

Carter se sentit totalement désarmée face à toute cette générosité. « Barbara, tu es si gentille. Tu ne me connais pas et tu m'offres les clefs de ta maison. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.»

Barbara s'approcha, «Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu es ici chez toi, Carter. En quelque sorte, je ne fais que payer une très vieille dette. Mais on en parlera plus tard. A toute à l'heure.»

Carter la regarda sortir, elle lui fit un petit signe. Elle s'allongea sur la couette du lit en prenant soin d'enlever ses chaussures.

Les choses étaient allées si vite, il semblait qu'elle était partie depuis des jours et pourtant…

Elle revoyait sa propre chambre. La porte qu'elle fermait avec tant de précaution pour éviter le moindre bruit. L'escalier qu'elle descendait en évitant soigneusement la marche qui grinçait.

Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas se produisit, l'image du tribunal s'imposa à elle. Le sourire de Lori, les questions de son avocat. Et ce juge, comment un juge peut-il laisser poser ces questions ? Peu à peu, elle eut l'impression que c'était de sa faute si Lori était devenue folle. Folle d'un amour qu'elle avait suscité. Elle était coupable, coupable de ne pas avoir su éteindre cette passion.

Elle n'avait que 17 ans, et maintenant les adultes lui demandaient de faire un choix impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas effacer 13 ans de sa vie même si cette vie n'était construite que sur un mensonge. Et elle ne pouvait renoncer à l'amour qu'elle portait à sa mère, à Taylor, à Grant, à sa famille.

Finalement, l'avocat avait raison, elle n'apportait que le chaos, le malheur. Et le regard d'Elisabeth devant l'annonce de ce soi-disant frère, de ce fils caché de l'homme qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Elle était irrémédiablement attachée à l'histoire de Lori. Comme si sa folie lui collait à la peau.

Carter s'agitait sur le lit. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Elle entendit un petit bruit, elle leva la tête, c'était la fenêtre qui s'ouvrait doucement. Elle sentit imperceptiblement un poids se poser sur le lit.

Tigrette s'approchait lentement. Carter n'osa pas bouger. La chatte monta sur son ventre tout en la fixant dans les yeux. Elle commença à masser son ventre avec ses pattes puis après quelques minutes, elle vint se coucher sur sa poitrine en posant sa tête contre son cou.

Carter avança sa main et caressa le poil soyeux. Un ronronnement monta de la gorge de l'animal qui la détendit complètement. Elle était apaisée. Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

* * *

Quand, elle se réveilla, le soir commençait à tomber. Tigrette releva son museau, Romeo était à ses pieds. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait dormi sans cauchemars.

Tigrette la libéra de son poids. Elle sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre et disparue.

Carter jeta un regard au cadran de son portable devenu inutile.

Elle vit sur une chaise, une grande serviette.

Elle fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur. La chaleur lui apporta un sentiment de plénitude. Elle prit l'éponge et la passa sur son visage. Elle retint sa respiration et plongea.

Barbara était scotchée devant la télévision, elle sourit quand elle vit Carter entrer. «Viens ma puce, viens voir ça. Au fait, tu as bien dormi ? »

« Très bien, j'ai eu des compagnons efficaces.»

« Assis-toi près de moi. » Elle rayonnait. « Ils l'ont fait, Carter ! La Cour Suprême a légalisé le mariage pour tous pour l'Amérique entière.»

Carter vit sur l'écran une foule immense qui s'embrassait et se tenait par la main. Des drapeaux arc en ciel flottaient partout. La joie des gens était communicative. Elle trouvait ça génial.

Barbara la regarda, « Je me suis toujours battue pour les droits civiques. Aujourd'hui, c'est un bon jour pour l'amour. Je suis heureuse pour tous les amoureux.»

Carter ne put s'empêcher de penser à Madison, est-ce que ses parents l'accepteront mieux ?

« J'ai une amie qui est gay. Ses parents lui ont demandé de choisir, soit renoncer, soit partir. »

« Et qu'a-t-elle fait ? »

« Elle est partie. Barbara pourquoi faut-il toujours faire des choix ? Pourquoi l'amour ne peut-il se partager ? »

« Parce que l'humain est souvent égoïste et possessif. Il faut rentrer dans une case sinon tu fais peur. Vois-tu, les parents de ton amie sont comme beaucoup de parents, ils sont persuadés de connaître les besoins de leurs enfants parfaitement et surtout ils ne peuvent imaginer qu'il soit différent d'eux. La famille est un microcosme compliqué, Carter.»

« Oui, je m'en suis aperçu. » Carter sentait à nouveau le vide l'envahir.

Barbara la fixa, « Ton amie a fait son choix, comme je l'ai fait, il y a longtemps. Comme tu l'as fait hier soir, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Carter était troublée, « Comment l'as-tu compris ? Je semblais si perdue ?»

Barbara lui pris la main, « ma puce je l'ai compris parce qu'il y a 60 ans, j'ai pris un bus pour quitter ma famille comme toi. Comme toi, j'avais un petit sac de toile sauf qu'il ne se portait pas sur le dos.»

Elle fit une pause.

« Carter nous avons tous des raisons différentes de partir mais il y en a une qui nous est commune et c'est la principale. On veut simplement sauver notre peau. Rester c'est mourir, c'est renoncer à notre vie. »

Elle vit les larmes dans les yeux de cette jeune fille qui passait de l'adolescence à l'âge adulte.

Elle l'a pris dans ses bras. Carter se laissa faire. « Il faut beaucoup de courage; crois-moi cela permet un jour de mieux revenir. S'ils t'aiment, ils le comprendront. »

Carter sentit sur sa joue, un énorme baiser.

« Allez, viens, ce soir je te fais découvrir le monde de Guiseppe et Frederico. Ils font les meilleures pizzas du monde et leurs pates sont extraordinaires. En plus il y a un chianti capiteux et d'un rouge profond. »

* * *

Carter se vit entrainée dans une petite voiture blanche, bien entendu, qu'une fine bande tricolore traversait du capot au coffre en passant par le toit.

Barbara en démarrant dit à Carter, «les italiens connaissent parfaitement trois choses, la sauce tomate, les voitures et la chanson.» Elle sourit, « parfois les femmes aussi. »

Elles passèrent devant un grand mur où trônait une inscription en latin, et un nom Emory University. « C'est Emory, c'est ici que je travaillais. Il m'arrive encore d'y faire des conférences. »

« Tu étais prof ? »

« Et oui, prof de psychologie. J'ai étudié les méandres de l'âme humaine. » Elle se mit à rire ; « J'ai même écrit des bouquins. Une vraie intellectuelle.»

Carter le dit spontanément, « comme Taylor, ma sœur.» Elle se mordit les lèvres. Mais elle se dit qu'après tout, Barbara l'avait déjà mise à jour, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins. Et puis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Barbara avait une fracture dans son cœur comme elle. Malgré leur différence d'âge, elle la voyait comme une amie.

« Tu as une sœur, et tu l'aimes beaucoup sinon tu n'en parlerais pas. Elle est intelligente, studieuse et tu penses, différente de toi, c'est ça ? »

« C'est vrai. C'est une « Tête », elle est à la fois douce, fragile mais aussi très déterminée. Elle a beaucoup souffert ces dernier mois.» Carter se tut, trop de mélancolie.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus basse, « dès demain, je vais chercher du travail. Ensuite j'essaierai de trouver un appart. »

Carter voulait changer de sujet, Barbara n'était pas dupe.

« Merci, tu veux déjà me quitter. C'est sûr vivre avec une vieille, ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Non, c'est pas ça. Mais je ne veux pas être une charge pour toi et puis je dois m'assumer. Sinon, ça sert à quoi de m'être enfuie ? »

Cette gamine a une maturité extraordinaire pour son âge, pensa Barbara.

« Je comprends, tu as raison. Pour le boulot, nous en parlerons demain. » Elle lui posa la main sur la cuisse, « ce soir, on fait la fête. On en a besoin, toute les deux.»

Le restaurant arborait fièrement son enseigne, verte, blanche et rouge, « A casa ».

Construit en pierre avec un toit en tuile ocre, il dégageait une impression de bien-être. L'intérieur était décoré avec des peintures où on apercevait des cyprès qui montaient haut dans un ciel azur, des champs de blé piqués de coquelicots, des vignes qui courraient le long de vallons verdoyants où des hommes travaillaient. La mer était omni présente, d'un bleu intense, avec des barques de pêcheurs et cette lumière crue qui éclairait chaque objet, chaque personnage.

En entrant, un homme jovial d'une trentaine d'années, grand et costaud, avec le geste ample, les accueillit en venant du fond de la salle.

« Cara mia », il s'emparât de Barbara et l'engloutit dans ses immenses bras. « Tu es toujours la plus belle. »

« Frederico, je suis heureuse de voir que ton charme agit toujours.»

Il tomba en arrêt devant Carter, « Mais tu nous amènes une vraie poupée. »

« Je te présente Carter, une amie très chère. »

« Mademoiselle, je suis enchanté.» La main de Carter disparut dans celle de Frederico qui la porta à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser.

« Carter, fais attention, Frederico est l'exact double de notre Romeo. Atlanta rugit de ses conquêtes.»

« Barbara, pour qui tu me fais passer. Ne l'écoute pas Carter, je suis devenu inoffensif. Je suis amoureux.»

Barbara rigola, « alors c'est sérieux avec Sofia, la petite cubaine t'as définitivement attrapé. »

Frederico rougit comme un enfant, « on va se fiancer et vous serez invitées à la noce. Toi aussi Carter. »

« Venez, je vous mène à votre table. »

Le restaurant était plein de monde, de bruit, de rire. L'ambiance était chaude et décontractée.

Elles s'installèrent à une petite table, dans une alcôve ; une nappe blanche, sur laquelle était posé un petit chandelier, recouvrait une table en bois rustique. Les flammes de deux bougies amenaient une note d'intimité.

« Comment va Guiseppe ? »

« Mieux, Barbara, beaucoup mieux, son opération est derrière lui. Il a retrouvé son cœur de jeune homme. Je lui ai dit que tu venais, il va passer. Tu sais bien que pour t'embrasser, il se damnerait.»

« Je vous apporte de l'eau et ton chianti.»

« Carter, tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non de l'eau ça ira. »

Frederico fit la moue, « Tu as déjà gouté un martini ? »

« Non, jamais. »

« Tu bois de l'alcool, t'es pas trop jeune ? » Il regarda Barbara.

« Je crois que Carter à l'âge maintenant pour beaucoup de choses, Frederico. » Elle toucha gentiment la main de Carter qui lui sourit.

« Alors un martini rosso.»

Barbara le reprit, « Non, due Frederico ; Uno bianco per me. »

Carter était conquise par l'énergie dégageait par Frederico. Il parlait en agitant ses mains, elle le trouvait très drôle.

« Sta sera, ho un' osso buco, ça vous tente ? »

Il s'adressa à elle, «Carter, hai già mangiato osso buco ? » Il avait pris un accent italien très prononcé.

Elle secoua la tête tout en commençant à rire, « Non, c'est quoi ? »

Frederico prit une mine outragée. « Come, non conosce osso buco. » Il se tourna vers Barbara, « ma, il faut lui faire toute son éducation à cette petite. »

Barbara lui dit, « tu vas voir c'est excellent.»

Frederico se mit à la hauteur de son visage. «L'osso buco, c'est une recette qui vient de la ville de mon grand-père, Milano. Imagine du veau très tendre avec des petits légumes tous cela mijotés au vin blanc servi avec un rizotto en sauce et une pointe de safran. Carter, tu m'en diras des nouvelles. Tu me fais confiance ? »

Carter secoua la tête de haut en bas cette fois-ci, «oui, je te fais confiance.»

« Bene, allora andiamo.» et il disparut en cuisine.

Carter riait franchement, « il est extraordinaire » dit-elle à Barbara, « il a le don pour communiquer sa joie de vivre. »

« Oui, » lui répondit Barbara, « c'est ce qui fait son charme. Il est toujours très positif.»

Une serveuse apporta les deux martinis. Carter trouva le gout sucré et très agréable surtout servi bien frais avec des glaçons.

Les martinis étaient accompagnés d'olives vertes cassées que Carter s'amusait à piquer avec un cure-dent avant de les porter à sa bouche.

Elle regarda Barbara, « tu étais prof de psycho, c'est ça ?

« Oui, Carter c'est ça.»

« Ce sont des études difficiles, je pense ? »

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question. Cela t'intéresse, tu aimerais étudier la psychologie? »

« Je ne sais pas, je crois que je n'ai pas le niveau pour cela. Je ne me suis jamais projetée dans mes études. Celle qui réussira c'est ma sœur, pas moi. Et puis de toute façon, aujourd'hui la question ne se pose plus.»

L'osso buco était arrivé, elle commença à manger. Effectivement, c'était excellent.

Barbara attendit un petit moment puis repris la conversation. « Tu sais Carter, si l'étudiant est passionné par ce qu'il travaille et s'il s'est fixé un objectif, les choses deviennent plus faciles. Tu étais au collège ? »

« Oui, mais disons que mon année a été un peu chaotique, tu vois. »

Barbara continua, elle ne lâcherait pas, « Tu as passé les tests d'entrée en fac ? »

« Oui, j'ai eu 1600 points mais Taylor en a eu 2300. » Elle le dit avec une pointe de fierté.

Cela agaça un peu Barbara, « Ok ! Pourquoi tu te compares toujours à ta sœur quand tu parles de tes études ? » Le ton devenait plus ferme

« Parce qu'elle est plus douée que moi. »

« Donc tu considères qu'elle est plus intelligente que toi.»

« Oui, je le crois.»

« Tu crois que Taylor comprends plus vite et mieux que toi, en sachant ensuite analyser la situation.»

Carter ne voyait pas où voulez en venir Barbara, « oui, elle comprend mieux, plus vite, tout ça quoi. »

Barbara fixait Carter sans sourciller, son regard la pénétrait, Carter en était troublée.

« Carter, tu parles des études, bien sûr. »

« Oui, des études. » Carter était décontenancée

« Et tu dirais la même chose des expériences de la vie. Taylor les affronte mieux, elle les comprend plus vite, sait les analyser et trouver des solutions mieux que toi. »

Carter resta interdite, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Barbara ne la quittait pas des yeux.

« Alors ? Répond moi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil. Elle n'a pas vécu les mêmes choses et puis son caractère n'est pas le même. En tout cas elle a su faire face dans les moments difficiles.»

« Et pas toi ? »

« Si, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour …. les protéger, pour les aider. »

« Tu n'as toujours pas répondu. Taylor a su faire face mieux que toi ? »

Carter baissa la tête. Elle devait être honnête, «Non.»

« Carter l'intelligence n'est pas liée à un QCM auquel, on saura plus ou moins répondre. Les livres ne sont qu'un support. Ils permettent certes de comprendre mais ensuite c'est la réflexion, l'expérience et souvent l'intuition qui permettent de progresser. Cela s'appelle l'intelligence de la vie. Il faut être capable de déceler les signes qui permettent d'adapter la théorie à la pratique. Si tu appliques bêtement une théorie apprise dans un bouquin, tu échoues. Et plus tu travailles sur l'humain, plus cette faculté de compréhension de la vie est essentielle. »

Elle lui prit la main, sa voix redevint douce, « Tu peux et dois avoir confiance en toi. Ne te mesure pas aux autres, mesure tes progrès. Et si tu as envie de faire de la psychologie, ne te mets pas de barrières. Moi je sais que tu en as les capacités. »

Carter ne voyait que le sourire de Barbara qui éclairait son visage. Elle croyait en elle, avait-elle raison ?

Elle se sentait si nulle. Devait-elle essayer ? Etrangement, elle ne voulait pas décevoir cette femme qui voulait transformer sa fuite en avenir.

« D'accord Barbara j'y réfléchirai, je te le promets. Mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas le plus urgent.»

Barbara sourit, « tu as raison, l'urgent est de finir cet osso buco. »

* * *

Barbara jeta un regard sur la salle. Elle était bondée. Elles virent passer Frederico, l'air soucieux avec quatre plats sur les bras. Les serveuses étaient nerveuses également. Barbara compris qu'il y avait un problème.

Elle happa Frederico au passage, « qu'est ce qui ne vas pas ? »

« Rien, on gère. Une des serveuses s'est foulé la cheville et du coup, c'est très juste pour le service. Mais bon, on a l'habitude. Même si ce soir ça tombe mal car j'ai un repas en salle privée aussi. Bref, c'est la merde mais on va y arriver. »

Carter se leva tout de suite, « Je peux vous aider, si tu veux. J'ai déjà fait le service. Je ne suis pas une professionnelle mais je me débrouille. Ok ? »

Frederico fut très étonné, « Barbara, cette fille est un cadeau du ciel. Ok, viens je te donne une veste. »

Elle regarda Carter suivre Frederico. Oui, elle était un cadeau. La vie, lui permettait de rencontrer au moment où elle en avait le plus besoin, cette personne qui pourrait l'aider à ne pas partir tout de suite.

Tout en lui enfilant la veste, Frederico donnait les recommandations à Carter. « Tu vas t'occuper du groupe. Ça sera plus simple que la salle dont tu ne connais pas l'organisation. Ce sont des profs et des élèves d'Emory. Ils sont sympas. Ils sont nombreux mais c'est un repas convivial donc pas de prise de tête et si tu as un souci, je suis là. » Il l'enlaça, « Merci, Carter, t'es super.»

Carter fronçât ses yeux et pinçât ses lèvres, « tu verras, je suis la meilleure. »

Elle fut prise dans cette ambiance de stress, où on réagit plus qu'on ne réfléchît. Le service, c'est être rapide, efficace et toujours à la disposition du client quoiqu'il souhaite. En fait, elle adorait ça.

Rapidement son sourire et sa gentillesse, firent la conquête des convives. Tout le monde voulut être servi par Carter. Et des réflexions désespérées fusaient dès qu'elle passait soi-disant plus de temps à une table qu'à une autre. Elle s'en amusait et jouait avec cela, en distillant des petites phrases pleines d'esprits.

Elle avait remarqué son comportement depuis un moment déjà. Elle croisa son regard plusieurs fois. Elle se sentit un peu gênée mais à vrai dire, s'il était insistant, il n'était pas grossier. Au contraire, il y avait de la tendresse et beaucoup de douceur dans ses yeux.

Le hasard, enfin si on y croit, fit qu'elle se retrouva près de lui. Une personne qui passait derrière elle, la bouscula et comme cela n'arrive que dans les romans, elle perdit la maîtrise de son plateau. Alors qu'elle allait pouvoir rétablir la situation, il prit la décision de l'aider et bien sûr cela eut l'effet inverse recherché, une des assiettes se retrouva sur leurs deux vêtements.

« Shit, je suis désolé. » Il se précipita sur une serviette et renversa deux verres de vins.

Il regarda Carter avec un air décomposé. Il se dit, « Putain, je suis un vrai con, elle me prend pour le plus grand abruti de la terre. Et en plus, elle rigole »

Carter avait éclaté de rire. « Il doit croire que je le prends pour un abruti. Il est mignon avec ses yeux perdus. Si je ne le rassure pas tout de suite, il va se liquéfier sur place.»

« Ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétiez pas. Je vais réparer ça. »

Une autre serveuse arriva, « Je m'en occupe Carter, va te nettoyer et amène le jeune homme maladroit, il en a besoin aussi.»

Carter lui sourit pour l'encourager à la suivre car bien entendu toute la pièce résonnait de hurlements et de petites phrases qui se transformèrent en sous-entendu quand Ils disparurent dans les toilettes.

Tous les deux seuls devant les lavabos, chacun des serviettes en papier à la main, Carter attendait qu'il ose lui parler. Finalement, il se lança.

« Je suis sincèrement, désolé. J'ai été stupide. J'ai voulu vous aider. J'aurai dû vous faire confiance mademoiselle. »

Il enleva sa veste. Il n'était pas très grand mais ses épaules étaient larges. Son corps musclé semblait à l'étroit sous cette chemise blanche. Carter pensa immédiatement à un fauve, un jaguar prêt à bondir. Pourtant dans ses gestes, tout aspirer à la tendresse.

« Carter, et ce n'est vraiment pas grave. »

« Carter, tu permets. » Délicatement, il lui essuya une tache sur la manche droite de sa chemise.

Il évita ses yeux et fixa le lavabo. « Tu travailles ici depuis longtemps ? Je suis déjà venu et je ne t'avais jamais vu ? »

Sa peau d'ébène luisait à la lumière.

Soudain, Carter se sentit troublée par sa présence. « Non, je donne juste un coup de main. Une serveuse s'est blessée, tu vois…. J'étais là avec une amie qui connait Frederico… alors, …, j'ai voulu l'aider. »

Elle aurait voulu avoir une voix plus calme moins hésitante.

« Tu es étudiante ? »

« Non, pas du tout. En fait, je suis arrivée ce matin à Atlanta.»

L'eau continuait à couler dans le lavabo mais personne ne s'en souciait.

Carter voulait reprendre ses esprits.

« Et toi, tu es étudiant à Emory ? »

« Plus tout à fait, je suis l'assistant d'un prof. Je suis en post doctorat à la Business School. »

Carter hocha la tête, elle n'était pas sûre de savoir en quoi consistait un post doctorat.

« Vous, enfin, tu fais plus jeune que ton âge. »

Il sourît, et arriva enfin à la regarder. Il se dit qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. « Mais je suis jeune, je viens juste d'avoir 23 ans . J'ai un peu d'avance, c'est tout. »

Pour avoir à faire quelque chose et se détourner de ce regard, elle s'employa à nettoyer la veste de ce garçon aux yeux profonds et envoutants.

Lui continuait à la regarder, « Je m'appelle, Thomas. Et je suis très heureux de faire ta connaissance, Carter.»

Il tendit la main. D'un coup Carter se sentit affreuse, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant les yeux, elle était tachée, elle avait les mains mouillée. Elle s'essuya tant bien que mal et prit cette main fine et malgré tout puissante.

Il se saisit de sa veste, « puisque tu nettoies la mienne, je m'occupe de la tienne. » Et un énorme sourire barra son visage.

Une fois les taches plus ou moins diminuées, ils se les échangèrent.

Thomas prit dans une de ses poches, une carte. « Carter, ce sont mes coordonnées. Si tu passes par Emory et … », il hésitât, « si tu as envie, viens me voir. Je te ferai visiter le campus. »

Carter prit la carte, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. C'était bizarre, sa conscience lui dictait de ne pas répondre mais tout son instinct lui disait le contraire.

Elle répondit par un laconique, « Ok, bien sûr, ce sera avec plaisir si je viens à Emory. » Elle se dit que cela n'arriverait jamais de toute façon.

Thomas était nerveux, Il était pourtant un garçon calme et discret. Mais sans se l'expliquer, il ne voulait pas laissait partir Carter.

Alors qu'ils sortaient des toilettes, il se mit devant elle, « Carter, j'aimerai vraiment te revoir. » Il continua très vite. « Je sais nous ne nous connaissons pas mais justement j'aimerai te connaître. On pourrait être ami, en tout cas essayer. » Son attitude était respectueuse, pleine de sollicitude.

Carter le fixa. Elle se raidit un instant, regarda ses pieds puis leva la tête, ses yeux s'étaient plissés et avec cette petite moue qui exprimait son plaisir, elle lui dit, « moi aussi, Thomas ; d'accord, on essaie. Mais c'est moi qui t'appelle.»

« Génial, tu aimes danser ? »

Carter sourit, « oui, j'adore »

« Alors tu as trouvé ton homme. » et un post doctorant se mit à tourner sur lui-même avec des pas glissants tout en rentrant dans la salle sous le regard interloqué de ses profs et celui amusé de Carter.

* * *

Il était minuit. Les derniers clients étaient partis depuis un petit moment. En sortant Thomas avait fait un petit signe à Carter qui lui avait répondu par un geste de la main.

La salle du restaurant était nettoyée et les nappes propres misent sur les tables pour le lendemain.

De la porte des cuisines, Carter pouvait voir Barbara parlant à un homme âgé avec ferveur et tendresse. Ils se tenaient les mains.

Elle sentit Frederico derrière elle. Il avait une bouteille et deux petits verres. Il les remplit et lui en tendit un. « C'est de la grappa, une liqueur d'Italie. C'est fort mais après une telle soirée, ça fait du bien. Merci Carter, tu es une excellente serveuse, mieux que cela même. »

Il sortit de sa poche, une enveloppe, « c'est pour toi. »

«Non, Frederico, je l'ai fait pour te rendre service. »

« Et tu la fait. Tu as travaillé et c'est normal. » Il lui mit l'enveloppe dans la poche.

« J'ai compris que tu cherchais du boulot. Je ne peux pas te prendre en continue, j'ai déjà mon personnel mais par contre le WE ou quand j'ai des soirées, si cela t'intéresse, c'est quand tu veux. »

« Merci Frederico, bien sûr, cela m'intéresse. »

« Alors c'est ok. Bienvenu « A Casa » et il la prit dans ses bras.

Le regard de Carter se porta à nouveau vers la table où Barbara continuait à discuter avec le vieux monsieur.

« Je comprends que c'est ton grand-Père. »

« Oui, c'est Nonno. Ça veut dire grand-Père en italien. C'est une bonne personne.»

« Ils semblent très proches avec Barbara. »

Frederico rit, « oui, ils le sont. En fait, ils ont longtemps eu une liaison puis avec l'âge elle s'est transformée en solide amitié. Mais par égard pour moi, ils n'ont jamais voulu l'avouer réellement. »

Carter ne comprenait pas, « Pourquoi ne pas l'avouer ? Ton grand-père était marié ? Ou Barbara avait un autre engagement ?» Finalement, elle ne connaissait rien de la vie passée de sa nouvelle amie.

« Non, Nonno est veuf depuis la naissance de mon père. En fait, Barbara aime son indépendance mais surtout elle a imposé cette règle par déontologie. »

« Par déontologie ? »

« Oui, elle était ma thérapeute et donc pas question que sa liaison interfère dans le protocole de soin. D'ailleurs, elle a refusé les avances de Nonno pendant un certain temps malgré l'amour qu'elle lui portait. J'étais plus important. »

Carter regardait Frederico sans oser poser la question. Il le comprit, il sourit.

« Barbara a été ma thérapeute pendant plusieurs années, elle l'est encore parfois. J'ai perdu mes parents dans une agression pendant mon adolescence. Ils sont morts sous mes yeux. Malgré l'amour de Nonno, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. J'ai fait des tentatives de suicide. Tous les médecins, les éducateurs pourtant plein de bonne volonté, se cassaient le nez sur mon cas. Je buvais, me droguais, fréquentais les pires délinquants de la ville. Un vrai dur. Nonno ne savait plus quoi faire, mais il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Un jour, alors que je sortais d'une garde à vue, il m'a amené chez Barbara. Elle a su me parler, sans me brusquer, en prenant le temps, en acceptant mes écarts. Elle se mettait à ma place. J'avais l'impression qu'elle comprenait ma déchirure.» Il regarda Carter, « elle m'a fait confiance. Sans elle je serai au mieux en prison dans le couloir de la mort, au pire déjà enterré mais surtout à continuer à souffrir.»

Il lui prit les deux mains, « je ne connais pas ton histoire et elle ne me regarde pas. Mais tu peux t'ouvrir à elle. La vie de Barbara est dédiée à la détresse des enfants et des adolescents et dans ce registre, elle est la meilleure. Elle a écrit des livres qui sont extraordinaires d'amour et de compréhension. Rare sont ceux qui, comme elle, on comprit le mal que les adultes peuvent faire aux enfants en voulant leur bien. »

Carter comprenait ce que disait Frederico. « C'est vrai, Les adultes peuvent être destructeurs par amour. »

Frederico lui posa une main sur son épaule.

La grappa était forte, elle accepta volontiers un deuxième verre. Elle était crevée.

Son évasion avait débuté il y avait 24 heures. Une éternité.


	3. Chapter 3: Des amies

**Chapitre 3: Des amies**

« Mademoiselle Wilson pouvait vous affirmer devant cette cour que votre mère, Lori Stevens, ne vous aime pas ? »

« Non, bien sûr. »

« Mademoiselle Wilson pouvez-vous affirmer devant cette cour que vous n'aimez pas, Lori Stevens, votre mère ? »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas ma mère. Ma mère s'appelle Elisabeth Wilson, c'est elle ma mère. »

« Mademoiselle Wilson, rappelez-nous votre prénom. »

« Carter, c'est Carter.»

« Est-ce le prénom que vous a donné, Lori Stevens ? »

« Oui … c'est elle.»

« Alors pourquoi l'avoir gardé ? »

« Parce qu'il était le seul lien avec ma vie passée. »

« Votre vie avec Lori Stevens. Votre mère. »

« Arrêtez ! Elle n'est pas ma mère. »

« Mademoiselle Wilson, vous nous avez déclaré que vous considériez la femme qui se trouve devant vous, Lori Stevens, comme votre mère biologique. Vous êtes contradictoire. Est-elle ou pas votre mère ? »

« Biologiquement peut-être. Peut-être l'est-elle par le sang mais une mère c'est celle qui aime. »

« Mademoiselle Wilson, vous nous avez déclaré que Lori Stevens vous aime alors elle est bien votre mère. »

« Non, elle n'est pas ma mère ! Une mère ne ment pas pendant 13 ans à son enfant. Elle ne le kidnappe pas deux fois. Une mère ne fait pas souffrir son enfant en lui demandant de témoigner lors d'un procès pour en avoir la garde. » L'avocat est devant elle.

« Mademoiselle Wilson, vous avez un frère, Benjamin. Le connaissez-vous ? » Il la domine.

« Non, je ne le connais pas. » Il devient plus grand.

« Pourtant, vous lui avait parlé dans le hall du palais de justice. » Ses yeux sont menaçants.

« Mais je ne savais pas que c'était mon frère. » Son sourire est glaçant.

« Vous êtes une menteuse Mademoiselle Wilson et une manipulatrice. Expliquez à la Cour comment vous avez séduit le petit ami de votre sœur.» Il est immense devant elle.

« C'était un accident. J'étais mal. Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. » Il ouvre sa bouche, il rit.

« Vous avouez donc avoir trahie votre sœur. » Il l'enveloppe dans ses bras

« Non, je ne le voulais pas. Je l'aime.» Il la serre.

« Vous l'aimez comme vous aimez Lori Stevens ? » Il l'étouffe.

« Au nom de l'amour que vous porte votre mère, et malgré votre égoïsme et vos mensonges, la cour décide que votre garde lui sera confiée jusqu'à votre mort. » Une main lui caresse les cheveux, elle tourne la tête, les yeux de Lori, « tu es à moi »

Un cri. « Non ! »

Carter se réveillât en sursaut.

Barbara était assise sur son lit. Elle lui essuyait le front avec un mouchoir mouillé. Tigrette était collée contre son ventre.

« Ce n'est rien Carter, c'est un cauchemar. Tu es en sécurité. »

Carter s'empara du bras de Barbara, elle se réfugia contre sa poitrine et se mit à pleurer.

Elles restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Quand elle commença à se calmer, Barbara lui souleva la tête. « Viens avec moi, ma puce, un thé nous fera du bien. »

Elle prit Carter par la main.

En rentrant dans le salon, Carter vit la valise ouverte et des objets éparpillés sur le sol. Des photos étaient posées sur la table basse et des lettres ouvertes sur le divan. Seule l'enveloppe était restée fermée.

« Ne fais pas attention au désordre. Assis toi ici dans ce fauteuil. » Elle lui désigna celui qui faisait face au divan. Elle prit une tasse et versa un thé à Carter. Puis elle s'assit dans le second qui était sur le côté.

Carter la regardait, elle lui semblait plus vieille comme froissé par le temps. Elle avait, à nouveau, une grande tristesse dans ses yeux.

« Tu as ouvert la valise. »

« Ne t'en occupe pas, ma puce. »

« Mais si je veux m'en occuper. Je veux t'aider…. Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'aider. »

« Tu n'as pas assez de tes malheurs. Tu veux les miens aussi. » Barbara eut un geste de dépit, « Je suis fatiguée Carter. Je crois que nous sommes chacune dans une période difficile de notre vie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle lui désigna la valise, « ouvrir cette valise c'est remonter 60 ans en arrière. C'est revivre des évènements qui me font souffrir mais si je ne le fais pas, Ils vont continuer à me hanter. Ils le font depuis 60 ans Carter. Vois-tu j'ai toujours dit à mes patients qu'ils devaient parler pour commencer à évacuer leurs angoisses. Mais moi, je ne l'ai jamais fait. Même avec mon psy, je n'ai jamais parlé de cette période de ma vie. » Elle but une gorgée de thé.

Carter restait silencieuse, elle savait instinctivement que Barbara ne parlait pas que d'elle, elle parlait pour elle deux.

« Lorsque je t'ai vu monter dans le bus, j'ai tout de suite compris que tu fuguais. Une ado seule qui prend un bus de nuit avec pour seul bagage un sac à dos et que personne n'accompagne à la gare routière, ce sont plutôt des signes probants. » Elle reprit du thé, il semblait que cela lui donnait la force pour continuer.

« Bien sûr, j'aurais pu me tromper mais tes yeux eux ne trompaient pas. J'avais les mêmes yeux, il y a 60 ans. Je te l'ai fait comprendre, moi aussi, j'ai fugué. » Elle sourit, moi aussi, j'avais 17 ans. C'est pourquoi pour voyager, je prends les bus, pour ne pas oublier le chemin que j'ai parcouru. »

Elle marqua un nouveau temps d'arrêt. Elle prit une photo sur la table basse. Des larmes montaient dans ses yeux. Elle scruta Carter. «D'accord. A partir de ce moment, tu vas être la première à entendre l'histoire qui a forgé ma vie. Dans cette valise, il y a tous les objets de mon enfance. Il y a également des photos et des lettres dont une que je ne connais pas. C'est ma sœur, comme je te l'ai dit, qui les a récupérés. »

« Elle a voulu par ce geste un peu se racheter, je pense. »

Carter l'écoutait attentivement, elle vivait une expérience unique face à cette femme qui lui faisait une confiance absolue comme peut-être jamais personne ne l'avait fait.

« J'avais 16 ans, j'étais la troisième et dernière fille d'un couple de pasteur respecté d'une petite ville très américaine. Ma mère était d'origine anglaise. C'est elle qui m'a initiée au thé, c'est probablement la seule chose qu'elle m'est donnée. Elle était une femme sèche et rigide qui évitait de montrer ses sentiments. Avec le recul, je crois qu'elle souffrait de cela mais qu'elle ne savait pas se comporter autrement. Mon père était doux et bon. Il était d'un dévouement aux autres absolus. Sa foi était inébranlable. Il m'a appris à lire avant même que je sois à l'école. Nous étions très complices. Mes sœurs étaient sages et disciplinées, elles avaient bien appris de ma mère. Moi, j'étais une herbe folle, gentille, naïve et totalement écervelée. Je m'insurgeais contre toutes les injustices. Mais surtout, j'étais coquette, je voulais plaire et être aimée. J'étais jolie, je le savais et j'en profitais pour mettre tous les garçons à mes pieds sans jamais rien donner. Je n'aimais pas leurs grossièretés, leurs façons de parler, leurs gestes rudes et surtout leurs bêtises.»

Elle montra la photo à Carter. Elle y vit une famille modèle dont chaque membre prenait une pose sérieuse à l'exception d'une jeune fille qui souriait à pleine dent.

« Ma sœur ainée, nous a rapidement quittés pour faire ses études d'infirmière. Je suis restée avec Martha, la seconde. Nous étions comme chien et chat. Elle avait deux ans de plus que moi. Ma mère l'obligeait à me surveiller et bien sûr elle détestait ça. Elle a rencontré un garçon du coin, le style sportif, sûr de lui qui travaillait à la ferme de son père. Il était très beau. J'étais toujours fourré dans leurs pattes comme ma mère l'exigeait et j'ai commencé à devenir copine avec ce Jeff. Il m'emmenait faire du cheval avec lui alors que ma sœur détestait ça. Bien sûr j'étais flattée qu'un garçon de 20 ans s'occupe de moi. J'ai joué à le séduire sans vraiment me rendre compte des conséquences. Je ne voyais là qu'une occasion de faire enrager ma sœur. Et bien sûr, un soir, il est devenu un peu trop pressant et je l'ai viré. Il était très en colère de se faire rembarrer par une gamine.»

Barbara repris sa respiration, Carter sentait monter l'angoisse de son amie. Elle avait peur d'entendre la suite.

« Barbara, ce garçon t'as fait du mal ? »

« Oui, Carter beaucoup mais pas de la façon dont tu le penses. En fait à cette époque, j'ai rencontré une personne dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse. Elle était noire. Le racisme aujourd'hui, est toujours présent mais dans les années 50, il était terrible surtout dans le sud. Les lynchages était monnaie courante. Le Clan faisait régner sa loi surtout dans les petites villes. Une blanche avec un noir c'était intolérable. Sauf que moi, c'est une fille que j'aimais. »

Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Barbara. Carter ne put s'en empêcher, elle vint prendre son amie dans ses bras. « Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller au bout, Barbara. »

« Si je le dois Carter sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage de l'ouvrir. » Elle fixa l'enveloppe. « A moins que tu ne le souhaites pas. Je comprends que pour toi, ce soit difficile d'entendre ce récit. »

Carter continuait à la serrer dans ses bras, « non, cela ne me dérange pas. Au contraire, je pense que ça m'aide. »

Barbara la remercia du regard et poursuivie.

« Je l'avais rencontré dans la rue, elle était assise sous un arbre. Elle lisait le même livre que moi. « Un tramway nommé désir » de Tennessee Williams caché sous une jaquette de livre pour enfant. C'était un livre interdit pour les jeunes filles. Il parlait de passion, d'érotisme et surtout nous nous imaginions dans les bras de Marlon Brando. Nous avons commencé à nous voir. Il nous a fallu beaucoup de temps pour nous avouer notre amour. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque l'homosexualité était le pire des pêchés. C'était grisant les rendez-vous secrets, la peur de se faire prendre. Mais le jour où nous nous sommes aimées physiquement pour la première fois, ce fut une explosion dans nos cœurs. Elle s'appelait Angela et je t'assure Carter, c'était un ange. Elle était douce, belle et très intelligente. Elle avait une voix chaude. Elle me chantait de vieilles rengaines de blues et de gospel. Pour moi, le paradis était sur Terre. »

« Elle avait un frère d'un an son ainé. Il était au courant de notre liaison. Même s'il la désapprouvait, Il nous aidait à nous retrouver. »

Barbara respira un grand coup comme si elle allait plonger en apnée.

"Un soir où il m'accompagnait, ma sœur m'a surpris avec lui. Elle a dit à Jeff que c'était certainement mon amoureux secret. Cet imbécile a cru que j'aimais un noir, s'il avait su. Il en a parlé à ses copains. Tous ces petits blancs que j'avais rejetés, se sont sentis bafoués dans leur honneur. Une nuit, ils se sont réunis, Ils ont bu. Puis une fois ivres, ils ont mis leur cagoule et ils sont allés chez Angela. Ils ont pendu son frère sous ses propres yeux. Ce pauvre Ismaël. »

Carter était horrifiée. Elle tenait les mains de Barbara et laissait glisser les larmes sur son visage.

« Les parents d'Angela ont mis leurs enfants dans une voiture et sont partis juste après les obsèques. Je ne l'ai jamais revue. J'étais révoltée, je m'en suis pris à ma sœur qui m'avait trahie, à mes parents racistes pour qui la mort d'un noir n'était rien. A ma mère qui disait ne rien vouloir savoir. A mon père qui dans son serment du dimanche n'osa pas en parler alors que Jeff était dans le temple. J'ai hurlé ma douleur, ils m'ont enfermé dans ma chambre pour éviter le scandale. Alors je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas Ismaël mais sa sœur que j'aimais, que lui était innocent et que je voulais mourir pendu comme lui. »

« Comme la communauté noire se mobilisait, il y eu un semblant d'enquête et pour éviter les problèmes Jeff s'engagea dans l'armée. Ce con est mort au Vietnam quelques années plus tard. Ma sœur pouvait dire adieu au mariage dont elle rêvait. Elle m'en a voulue pendant très longtemps puis elle a épousé un pauvre représentant de commerce qui lui a fait quatre enfants.»

Elle regarda Carter. « Un soir j'ai réussi à ouvrir la fenêtre et je me suis enfui. Je suis sûre que des gens m'ont reconnu à la gare routière mais ils étaient tous contents de me voir partir et je pense, mes parents aussi. Pour eux, pour ma sœur, la situation était intenable dans une si petite communauté. En partant, l'hypocrisie pourrait reprendre ses droits et eux vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé.»

Elle marqua une pause. « Tu sais je n'ai même pas une photo d'elle. J'ai toujours eu peur que son visage s'efface de ma mémoire. »

Elle posa les yeux sur l'enveloppe. « Dans cette enveloppe, il y a deux choses que ma sœur dit y avoir mises. Une lettre d'excuse de Jeff, il l'a écrite ou plutôt dicté de l'hôpital juste avant sa mort. Mais il y en une autre et celle-là, j'ai besoin de ton aide pour l'ouvrir. »

Elle marqua une pause, chercha du courage. « J'ai appris il y a deux jours, qu'Angela m'avait écrit. Quelques semaines après ma fuite, mes parents ont reçu un courrier. Comme ils ne savaient pas où me trouver, ils l'ont gardé dans l'espoir de me le donner un jour. Ils sont morts sans me revoir. Mon père l'avait rangé dans son bureau à côté de sa Bible. Lorsque ma sœur l'a trouvé, elle l'a gardé avec le courrier de Jeff en se disant qu'un jour peut-être sa sœur lui pardonnerait. »

Barbara s'était tue. Le silence après toutes ces paroles était encore plus terrifiant.

Carter se leva, prit l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit.

Elle la donna à Barbara. Elle saisit les deux lettres d'une main tremblante. De l'une d'elle, une photo glissa. Barbara détourna les yeux. Elle tomba à l'envers.

Carter se baissa mais d'un geste Barbara la stoppa. Péniblement, elle ramassa la photo et la tourna.

Carter vit une superbe jeune fille, au sourire éclatant, qui irradiait de bonheur en tenant dans ses bras une autre jeune fille dont le regard étincelait. La première était noire, la seconde était blanche.

Barbara avait la photo entre les doigts.

Elle la regarda puis la porta à ses lèvres. Elle se posa contre l'épaule de Carter, « merci ma puce.»

Barbara lut la lettre, écrite à l'encre d'un bleu très clair. Puis elle la tendit à Carter. Elle semblait rassurée. Carter vit d'abord des petits dessins qui entouraient le texte. Des oiseaux, des cœurs et des bouches qui s'embrassaient. Angela disait sa peine, son désarroi, son désespoir. Ses parents effondrés à l'annonce de la vérité. Sa mère la condamnant à l'enfer. Et l'interdiction d'en reparler, à jamais. Elle disait son amour pour Barbara. Lui demandant de ne pas s'en vouloir, qu'elle n'était pas responsable de la lâcheté de sa sœur et de son ignoble petit copain. Elle lui donnait une adresse où elle pouvait lui écrire sans danger. Elle attendait de ses nouvelles et elle espérait qu'un jour elles se retrouveraient mais que si cela n'était pas possible, qu'elle sache qu'elle l'aimerait toujours au-delà de tout.

Carter n'avait jamais lu une aussi belle lettre, aussi amoureuse, aussi réaliste et aussi triste.

Elle comprit pourquoi cette fille était unique pour son amie.

Barbara continua doucement, « Le bus s'arrêta à New York. A la descente, une dame s'approcha de moi et me glissa un papier dans la main. « C'est mon adresse, n'hésite pas à venir me voir si tu en as besoin.» « Au début ce fut difficile. Je vivais dans des hôtels de passe. Je faisais des petits boulots et puis un jour, je me suis décidée, j'ai frappé à sa porte et ma vie a changé. »

« C'est elle sur la photo, le jour où j'ai obtenu mon diplôme de psycho. Elle était une artiste peintre. Elle avait connu Picasso, Duchamp, je te montrerai leurs tableaux, fréquentée Montmartre à Paris, vécu la bohème. Elle était très amie avec Georgia O'keeffe et Nicki de Saint Phalle.»

« Elle m'a considéré comme sa fille et m'a fait découvrir mes capacités. »

« Quand je t'ai vu dans le bus, j'ai pensé qu'il était temps que je perpétue la règle. »

Elle sourit en voyant Carter froncer ses sourcils, « mais je te rassure, je ne veux pas être ta mère, juste une amie qui peut t'aider. Car je n'ai jamais eu la fibre maternelle. J'adore m'occuper des enfants mais de ceux des autres. » Carter se détendit, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une troisième mère.

Barbara avait compris, elle partit d'un éclat de rire. «Tu me fais beaucoup de bien Carter, attend ! », elle se leva et alla chercher une grande boite. Elle fit de la place sur la table basse et la posa. « C'est une autre tradition de la maison, les chocolats.»

* * *

Au troisième chocolat, celui-ci était fourré à la noisette, Carter se demandait si Barbara qui était passée si rapidement des larmes au rire, se trouvait bien.

«Ça va Barbara ? »

« Oui, Carter. Je me suis toujours demandé si Angela avait voulu m'oublier après ce drame. J'avais peur qu'elle m'en veuille. Aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle m'aimait toujours. Et cela m'est d'un énorme réconfort. »

Elle fixa Carter, elle reprenait sa posture professionnelle, « tu sais ma puce, il ne faut pas garder les choses pour soi. Il faut pouvoir les exprimer. Je ne veux surtout rien t'imposer. Mais si tu veux parler aujourd'hui ou un autre jour, je suis là. Tu peux aussi le faire avec une autre personne. Garder pour soi ses propres angoisses n'est pas une bonne chose.»

Carter baissa les yeux, « Je te remercie. C'est difficile, compliqué. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver.»

« Pourquoi, tu penses cela ? »

« Parce que j'ai peur ! »

« Tu as peur des sentiments que tu pourrais exprimer.»

« Oui. »

« Tu as peur de dire la vraie raison qui t'a poussée à partir. »

Les yeux de Carter ne savait plus où se poser. Elle cherchait une issue mais n'en trouvait pas.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie Carter ? »

« Je voulais protéger ma famille du mal qu'une personne leur faisait. »

Sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Tu voulais les protéger. C'est pour cela que tu es partie ? C'est la seule raison ? »

Barbara cherchait le point de rupture, il fallait expurger toute cette souffrance.

« Oui ! » Carter voyait des images défiler depuis ce soir où elle était montée sur ce manège débile.

« Non ! Je suis partie parce que j'étais en colère. »

Elle explosa, « Barbara, tous, tu entends, tous ils n'ont pensé qu'à eux. Il fallait que je sois, que j'agisse comme eux le voulaient pour leur propre bonheur. A 16 ans, ils m'ont utilisée comme un jouet. Personne jamais, ne m'a demandée ce que je souhaitais vraiment. Il a toujours fallu que je découvre les choses seule, toute seule. Il y a eu tellement de dissimulations, de mensonges. Et pour finir, il y a ce procès où je dois choisir entre deux mères, où je dois décider encore une fois toute seule où est le bien et le mal.»

Carter serrait ses poings, elle aurait voulu frapper sur la vie qui la bousillait.

Elle se mit à tout raconter à Barbara, son premier kidnapping, sa vie avec Lori. Cette soirée atroce, ses nouveaux parents, Taylor, Grant, son ami Maximilien blessé par Crash qu'elle aime et dont elle est si proche. Sa confiance qui se développe pour Elisabeth dont elle comprend l'amour maternel. Sa prise de conscience de la folie de Lori. Et puis, ce deuxième kidnapping, sa peur. Et ce moment ignoble où elle apprend que Lori est sa mère biologique et qu'Elisabeth ne lui a pas dit toute la vérité. Ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la ronge de plus en plus pour Lori, pour sa famille. Et ce procès, où elle est autant victime qu'accusée. Elle voit les gens qu'elle aime déchirés. Elle est incapable de trouver une solution. Alors la rage monte en elle contre les institutions, les avocats, les juges, contre Lori et le plus terrible contre ses parents, contre sa mère incapable, cette fois, de la protéger.

« Je suis épuisée Barbara, tellement fatiguée. Je me sentais prisonnière. Je voulais que tout s'arrête mais personne ne voulait m'écouter. J'ai pris conscience que j'avais toujours tout fait pour aider, comprendre les autres et que là, au moment où j'en avais le plus besoin, j'étais seule, personne, même pas Elisabeth ne pouvait faire quelque chose pour moi. Alors, j'ai fuit pour éviter de faire encore plus de mal car je craignais de ne pas pouvoir me contrôler, j'avais peur de ce que j'aurais pu faire avec ma colère.»

Elle s'allongea sur le sol, et dans un gros soupir, elle cria, « Barbara, j'en ai marre. »

Barbara laissa passer quelques minutes, le temps que Carter se calme, puis elle se leva, «C'est bien Carter, c'est très bien. Je te propose un breakfast puis ensuite je te sors. »

Barbara lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Carter chancela un peu, comme si elle avait tourné trop vite sur elle-même. Elle mit sa main devant ses yeux. « Et tu me mènes où ? »

« Je te le dirai après que tu aies pris une douche, cela te détendra et moi pendant ce temps je fais frire le bacon et cuire les pancakes. Tu en penses quoi ?»

« Que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontrée. » Elle prit Barbara dans ses bras en lui donnant un baiser. Barbara était heureuse, elle avait gagné du temps, elle en était sûre. Mais elle savait que pour Carter le chemin serait encore long.

* * *

Dans la petite Fiat, Carter se demandait ce que Barbara avait en tête.

« Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit où nous allions. » Carter avait plissé ses yeux avec un air qu'elle voulait suspicieux mais son sourire trahissait son plaisir. En fait, elle était heureuse de mettre de côté ses idées noires. Parler lui avait fait du bien et la présence de Barbara la rassurait.

Elle était étonnée, Barbara conduisait avec dextérité et beaucoup d'assurance.

« Nous allons dans le saint des saints, le lieu où on peut trouver toutes les réponses pour peu que l'on se donne la peine de chercher. Une bibliothèque. » Elle avait prononcé ce dernier mot avec gourmandise.

Carter roula de grands yeux, « une bibliothèque, mais pour y faire quoi ? »

« Mais pour travailler ma puce.»

Carter était dubitative, « travailler, mais j'ai fini mes exams. Tu veux me donner des cours ? Tu veux qu'on travaille ensemble. » Carter se voyait déjà enseveli sous des dizaines de livres avec Barbara, une baguette à la main, qui la forçait à apprendre des pages entières de formules et autres citations.

« Non, pas moi, c'est toi qui va travailler. »

« Moi ? »

Elle rit de l'air effarée de Carter. «Tu m'as dit qu'il te fallait un job pour quitter la sorcière qui t'héberge. »

Carter réagit immédiatement, « je n'ai jamais dit ça. Tu es peut-être beaucoup de chose, je ne sais pas, mais pas une sorcière. » Elle rajouta doucement, « ou alors une bonne sorcière. »

« Va le dire à mes anciens étudiants. Certains m'avaient surnommée le dragon de Jung. Carter, j'ai appelé une des responsables de la bibliothèque de la fac. C'est une amie. Ils ont souvent besoin de personnel. Le boulot n'est pas facile car même si c'est informatisé, il faut toujours sortir des livres, les ranger, les étiqueter, les classer, sans parler des revues. Bref, pénible mais indispensable. Alors ça te tente ?»

Carter était ravie, « bien sûr, mais ils ne prennent pas des étudiants pour ce genre de travail. »

« Ils ont aussi besoin de permanent. Tu sais la bibliothèque est souvent ouverte 24/24 surtout en période d'examens. Par contre, pour éviter les questions j'ai dit que tu étais ma petite nièce. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

Carter lui sourit, « être ta petite nièce est un honneur, Barbara. «

La voiture s'arrêta sur un petit parking. Carter en sortant vit devant elle deux immenses bâtiments reliés par une passerelle en hauteur.

Barbara lui expliqua, « il y a plusieurs bibliothèques sur le campus, une par discipline mais celle-ci est la principale. »

Elles entrèrent dans un grand hall en marbre blanc. « Carter lève les yeux. Tu vois au plafond sont peintes les muses qui veillent sur le travail des étudiants.»

Carter compris que Barbara était dans son élément.

Des jeunes passaient près d'elles, décontractés et rieurs. Elle pensa que Taylor serait bien ici.

Elle suivit Barbara dans un méandre de couloirs. Alors qu'elles passaient devant une salle, un homme en sortit, les rattrapa et saisit Barbara par la taille. Il s'écriât, « Mais qui je vois ici. » et il l'enlaça chaleureusement.

« Douglas, arrête tu vas m'étouffer. » Carter ne vit devant elle qu'une barbe, rousse, intense, fourni. L'homme lui fit immédiatement penser au nain du seigneur aux anneaux. Il était petit, râblé et ses mains était énormes.

« Que fais-tu ? Préparerais-tu une intervention, et je n'en saurai rien. » Il était surexcité. « Regarde-moi, tu vas reprendre un cycle de conférence ? Allez dis-moi que c'est ça ? » Il regarda Carter, « et tu as amené une étudiante pour t'aider dans tes recherches.» Il ne la laissait pas parler. Carter vit que cela amusait beaucoup Barbara, elle vit même une pointe de fierté dans son expression.

Il se tourna franchement vers Carter, « jeune fille, tu as une chance extraordinaire, tu sais le nombre d'étudiant en psy qui rêverait d'être à ta place. » Ses yeux brillaient.

Carter se mit à rire. « Je ne suis pas étudiante. »

L'homme était incrédule, « non ! », il prit le bras de Barbara, « non, c'est vrai ? Ce n'est pas ta dame de compagnie ? Tu es trop jeune pour ça.»

« Douglas arrête de faire le pitre. Voici Carter, c'est ma petite nièce. Carter, je te présente l'éminent professeur Fairbanks. »

Douglas s'empara de la main de Carter et scruta ses yeux, « Tu es donc de sa famille. Le sang ne ment pas, je le vois, tu seras une excellente psy. Tu ne peux pas y échapper. Et je t'aurais dans ma classe. »

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu ici, Barbara ? »

« J'emmène Carter rencontrer Gladys. Elle va travailler dans son équipe. »

Douglas continuait à s'intéresser à Carter qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

« Et ensuite tu l'inscrit pour l'année prochaine. Une nouvelle Scot, c'est génial. »

Barbara se décida à calmer son enthousiasme, « peut-être pas tout de suite Douglas, Carter vient juste d'arriver. Laissons-lui le temps de réfléchir et de décider de son avenir. Elle a été un peu malade, elle a besoin de se reposer. C'est pour cela qu'elle est ici.»

Douglas semblât comprendre ce que lui disait Barbara. « Bien sûr, elle a tout le temps. », il s'adressa à Carter d'une voix plus posée. « Bienvenue à Emory. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, voici ma carte, mon bureau est indiqué. Et si par hasard, tu veux commencer des études de psychologie, il est grand ouvert.» Il lui sourit. « Je te taquine, excuse-moi »

Carter se dit que dans les universités donner sa carte devait être une tradition. Elle l'enfouit dans sa poche

Il embrassa Barbara, « je vais rejoindre mes deuxième années. Avec eux, je ne suis pas au bout. »

Barbara le retint, « viens manger à la maison, tu peux ce soir ? »

« Ok, j'ai rien de prévue, cela me fait plaisir. J'apporte le vin et le dessert comme au bon vieux temps. Kiss à ce soir. » Et il disparut.

Carter marchait à côté de Barbara, elle était encore sous le coup de cette rencontre, « il a l'air d'être un prof plutôt cool et visiblement il t'aime bien. »

Barbara hocha la tête, « oui, il fut mon élève mais ne te fit pas à sa bonhommie, il est très exigent. C'est un grand professeur et un thérapeute hors classe. Il a beaucoup étudié les stress post-traumatique. Il aide beaucoup de monde grâce à ses techniques de soins. »

Barbara s'arrêta devant un bureau, Carter lut sur la plaque, « Gladys Rose, directrice section sciences humaines » Elle frappa et entra. Une jeune fille était derrière un ordinateur, elle n'avait pas 20 ans.

« Bonjour, Barbara Scot, j'ai rendez-vous avec Gladys. »

La jeune fille leva les yeux, ils étaient d'un vert tendre et lumineux. Elle se leva tout de suite. Carter remarqua sa grâce et surtout son sourire radieux.

« Enchantée professeur Scot, Gladys m'a prévenue, elle est au dernier étage, je vais vous accompagner. Je suis Sally.»

Elle salua Barbara puis vint serrer la main de Carter. Elles se regardèrent et tout de suite elles comprirent ensemble qu'elles pourraient être amies. « Salut, moi c'est Carter.»

Barbara devançait les filles. Sally s'adressa à Carter, « Gladys m'a dit que tu allais travailler avec nous. »

Carter acquiesça, « enfin, si la directrice veut de moi. » Sally sourit, « avec la recommandation de madame Scot, tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. »

« Pourquoi, elle est si connue ici ?»

Sally fut surprise, « connue ? Mais Carter, Barbara Scot est une légende au sein de cette fac et en particulier en sciences humaines. Elle est une sommité qui est étudiée dans toutes les écoles de psy du monde. C'est ta grande tante et tu ne le savais pas ? »

Carter était gênée, « en fait, je n'ai eu que peu de contact avec elle. Des histoires de famille, tu vois. »

« Oui, je vois. Je suppose qu'il y en a dans toutes les familles. Tu es sur Atlanta depuis peu de temps alors ?»

« Oui, je suis arrivée hier. Mis à part, Barbara et un de ses amis, je ne connais personne ici. »

Sally lui donna un petit coup d'épaule. « Et bien, tu me connais moi, maintenant. »

Carter reçut cette remarque avec beaucoup de plaisir, « Yep, je te connais, toi »

Elles prirent un ascenseur qui les amena à un 7e étage. C'était une immense salle vitrée où de grandes tables étaient disposées mais surtout des canapés et des sofas où des étudiants pianotaient avec le portable sur les genoux. Il y régnait une atmosphère à la fois calme et électrique comme si toute l'énergie produite par la concentration de ces élèves pouvait être matérialisée.

Une grande femme d'un âge mur les aperçût du fond de la salle et s'approcha d'elles en pressant le pas. Elle donna une accolade chaleureuse à Barbara qui la lui rendit. Elle remercia Sally qui recula d'un pas.

Puis elle regarda Carter. Celle-ci à nouveau se sentit examinée. Cela commençait à l'agacer.

Pourtant un sourire marquait le visage de Gladys. « Donc voici cette petite nièce. Barbara m'a dit le plus grand bien de toi. Cela tombe bien, nous avons besoin d'une assistante. Aimes-tu les livres Carter ? Aimes-tu classer, ranger, accueillir ? Car vois-tu, il faut de la rigueur avec les livres et de la bienveillance avec les usagers mais surtout de la discrétion. Sauras-tu allier toutes ces qualités ? »

Carter se voulut la plus agréable possible mais cette femme l'irritait, sa voix était haut perchée et surtout elle ne la sentait pas franche. « Oui, madame je le crois. »

« Bien alors c'est parfait. Bienvenue à la bibliothèque ! » Elle s'adressât à Sally, « tu piloteras Carter. Amène là à l'administration puis donne-lui sa fiche de poste et ses horaires. Retrouvez nous ici.» Visiblement Gladys avait l'habitude de commander et d'être obéi.

Elle prit Barbara par le bras, « viens, je t'offre un thé. »

Barbara fit un petit signe à Carter et suivi son amie.

Sally entraina Carter vers la baie vitrée. « Avant tout, il faut que je te montre ton nouveau monde. »

« Carter, voici le campus d'Emory !»

Elle découvrit des bâtiments à perte de vue dont l'architecture allait du néo-classique agrémentée de colonnes doriques à un avant-gardisme le plus absolu, fait d'acier, de béton nu et de transparence. A ses pieds serpentaient des chemins qui se faufilaient entre des bosquets d'arbres et des carrées de verdure. C'était un entrelacs qui devait relier les immeubles mais qui confusément semblait se perdre à force de se croiser.

Carter était fascinée, c'était une vie qui s'étalait devant elle. Des dizaines de marcheurs les uns pressés, les autres nonchalants se côtoyaient, pendant que des contemplateurs allongés sur l'herbe parlaient entre eux, lisaient ou somnolaient.

C'était comme si son horizon venait de s'ouvrir.

« Alors comment tu trouves ? »

Carter ne put dire qu'une chose, « c'est immense.»

Sally se mit à rire, « oui, la première fois ça impressionne, il a plus de 30 000 personnes sur ce campus. Mais tu verras, tu finiras par te repérer après t'être perdue une dizaine de fois. »

Carter compris que Sally plaisantait. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai l'habitude des labyrinthes de la vie. »

Sally la regardât, « alors on est peut-être sœurs sans le savoir. » Carter sourit mais elle se dit que si elle pouvait éviter une nouvelle fratrie cela aussi l'arrangerait.

Après le bureau de l'administration où Carter hésita un moment avant de donner son identité de peur que la secrétaire aille vérifier directement dans la base de données du FBI si elle n'était pas recherchée. Elles retournèrent dans le bureau de la Directrice.

Sally s'installa devant l'ordinateur et s'activa sur le clavier. « Ce sont tes horaires mais je les modifie. »

Carter ne comprenait pas, « Pourquoi ?», Sally rigolât, « pour que nous soyons ensemble, sinon on travaillera en décalé et on pourra jamais se voir. T'as l'air d'une fille cool et dans mon équipe elles ne sont pas toutes marrantes. Et puis je pourrais te montrer le job. Tu verras, le logiciel n'est pas compliqué. Les étudiants et les profs sont dans l'ensemble sympas sauf dans les périodes d'exam où ils sont tous paniqués.»

Elle récupéra une feuille à l'imprimante et la lui tendit.

Carter s'aperçut que ses WE avaient été protégés, elle en remercia Sally. « C'est sympa, j'ai un autre job dans un restau. Mais le patron ne peut me prendre qu'en fin de semaine. »

« Ouah, deux jobs ! T'as vraiment besoin de fric. »

« Oui, je veux trouver un appart, je n'ai pas envie d'être une charge pour Barbara. »

« Et tes études ? »

« Pour l'instant, c'est pas une priorité. Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'irai à l'université. De toute façon, je n'ai pas l'argent pour ça. »

« Tu peux pas compter sur tes parents, c'est ça ? »

Carter se pinça les lèvres, « C'est ça. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne voudraient pas mais disons qu'ils sont loin. »

Sally compris le trouble de Carter, elle n'insista pas.

« Tu sais pour l'appart, si ça t'intéresse, j'ai une de mes colocs qui s'en va dans 1 mois. Elle va vivre avec son mec. C'est une grande baraque, qu'on loue à quatre. Elle un peu loin mais avec le bus, ça va. Si ça te dit, viens la visiter et rencontrer mes potes, je suis sûre qu'ils voteront pour toi. Y'a une autre fille sur le coup, mais franchement, elle m'inspire pas. »

« Ok, c'est cool merci. Pourquoi pas. C'est super sympa de me le proposer. » Carter marqua une pause, les choses allaient très vite quand même. « Et toi, tu es en psy, alors ?»

« Ouais, je viens de finir ma première année. Mes résultats sont plutôt bons mais je ne croyais pas que ce soit aussi dur. J'ai un prof incroyable, il est à la fois génial et d'une exigence absolue. Il nous dit, « vous êtes les médecins de l'âme. Mais sachez que si un chirurgien peut toujours rectifier une cicatrice qu'il a ratée, vous, vous ne pourrez pas. Les cicatrices de l'âme ne se réparent pas, on apprend juste à vivre avec. Alors, pas le droit à l'erreur. »

Carter trouvait cette formule très juste, il faut apprendre à vivre avec ses cicatrices. Elle sourit, « il ne s'appelle pas Douglas, pas hasard ? »

« Oui, c'est Doug, enfin, nous on l'appelle l'Ours Doug car il peut être une grosse peluche et se transformer en Grizzly féroce. Comment tu le connais ?»

« Je l'ai croisé avec ma tante en arrivant. Effectivement, il est impressionnant avec sa barbe. »

« Oui, mais c'est un prof réglo, toujours prêt à t'aider. » Elle plissa des yeux, « Dis-moi, tu fais quoi ce soir ? On sort avec la bande, boire un coup. Si tu veux, je passe te prendre. Comme ça tu rencontreras mes colocs. Alors, t'en dit quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'une sortie te ferrai du bien.»

« Ouais, volontiers mais après le repas car justement l'ours vient manger à la maison, ce soir. »

« T'inquiète, les profs ça bouffe tôt. Attend, je récupère ton adresse sur ta fiche. » Elle la nota sur son portable. « Vers 9 Pm, ok »

« Ok »

« Au fait, t'as un numéro de phone ? »

« Non, c'est vrai que je devrais en acheter un. »

Sally sourit, « t'es bien la première fille que je rencontre qui n'a pas de téléphone. T'es spéciale quand même. Allez viens, on remonte sinon Gladys va râler.»

« Elle n'a pas l'air commode. »

« Non, il faut s'en méfier. C'est une peau de vache.»

* * *

Sur le parking, au moment de récupérer la voiture, Barbara tendit les clefs de la voiture à Carter.

« Tu sais conduire, n'est-ce-pas ? », Carter fit oui avec un regard de plaisir, « Alors vas-y, montre-moi comment conduit une fille de Virginie.»

Sur le chemin, Carter s'arrêta à une boutique. Elle acheta un abonnement avec un téléphone inclus et une carte prépayée.

Dans sa chambre, assise sur le lit, une jambe repliée sous ses fesses, elle tourne dans ses doigts ce téléphone.

Elle insère la carte, allume l'appareil, fais attention que la géolocalisation soit désactivée. Elle compose un numéro. Elle tape le texte, « Je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis en sécurité. N'essayez pas de me retrouver. Je reviendrai. J'ai besoin de temps. Je vous aime. Carter. »

Elle appuie sur envoie. Elle éteint le téléphone, enlève la puce, les rangent dans le tiroir de la commode. Elle se recroqueville sur le lit. Elle pleure.


	4. Chapter 4: Une rose et un éléphant

**Chapitre 4 : Une rose et un éléphant**

Douglas avait beaucoup d'esprit. Carter le remercia au fond d'elle d'être ainsi, surtout ce soir.

« Appelle moi Doug ou l'ours comme mes étudiants, cela ne me dérange pas. »

Entre Barbara et Douglas, elle se sentait dans un autre monde. sans sous-entendus, sans mensonges.

Il avait apporté un vin blanc qui commença à la griser.

La conversation se porta sur les problèmes raciaux. La multiplication des bavures policières à l'égard des noirs étaient insupportables.

« Sais-tu Carter qu'en un mois la police américaine tue autant de monde que la police britannique en a tué en un siècle. » Barbara était une révoltée.

Carter découvrit alors un aspect de la personnalité de Barbara qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la militante.

Elle demandait à Douglas des renseignements sur les manifestations qui se déroulaient depuis quelques jours dans le pays. « Nous devons mobiliser Douglas. Il est intolérable que des noirs soient encore tués dans ce pays simplement parce qu'ils n'ont pas la bonne couleur. »

Elle parlait d'un prêtre qu'elle irait voir et d'associations dans des quartiers populaires que visiblement, elle connaissait bien. « Mais il faut éviter les affrontements. Depuis le pasteur King, nous le savons, les racistes n'attendent que ça. »

Carter osa lui demander, « tu as connu Martin Luther King, comment était-il ? »

Barbara réfléchit un instant. «Beaucoup de gens ont parlé de lui, il y a même des films. C'est vrai qu'il était courageux, intelligent, bon, mais moi ce que j'ai retenu, ce sont ses doutes. Jamais ne l'ai vu sûr que les décisions qu'il prenait fussent les plus appropriées. C'est cela la clef Carter, le doute pour avancer. » Elle lui prit la main. Elle tenait ses doigts puis leva les yeux vers elle, « cultive le doute Carter, un être humain qui ne doute pas ne peut pas se remettre en cause et donc il ne peut pas avancer. La seule chose dont le pasteur King était certain c'est que notre combat est juste. Je l'aimais beaucoup, il m'a libérée d'une part de ma colère ou plutôt il l'a canalisée.»

Elle s'interrompit un instant. « Tu sais ma puce, beaucoup d'homme et de femme sont morts pour cette cause. Certains que j'ai connus, toujours appréciés, parfois aimés. Pourtant malgré la peur, il suffisait que le pasteur King nous parle pour nous apaiser et nous donner du courage. Et Dieu sait qu'il avait peur lui aussi. Mais notre vie était dédiée à ce combat. Nous savions que nous pouvions mourir. Et lui, il est mort. Il a donné sa vie. Et comme tu le vois, rien n'est terminé. Malgré tout, sa parole d'amour et de non-violence doit rester en nous.»

Barbara faisait un effort immense pour ne pas montrer son chagrin. Carter et Douglas restaient silencieux. Elle décida de changer de conversation.

« Bien, je crois qu'il y a un gâteau au chocolat à manger, non. »

Elle allait se lever mais Carter la retint, « J'y vais. » Douglas se leva également, « Je viens t'aider.»

Carter se retrouva donc seule avec Douglas dans la cuisine. Elle trouvait la situation assez cocasse, regarder un professeur couper un gâteau.

Tout en essayant de faire des parts égales, il lui dit, « tu lui fais beaucoup de bien, Carter. Ces derniers temps, elle était morose, sans énergie, et là je la vois rire et avoir envie de se battre. C'est grâce à toi.»

Carter le dévisageât, « Oui, j'ai compris que nous nous aidions l'une et l'autre. Elle m'est d'un très grand secours.»

Douglas sourit, « Je n'en doute pas. Barbara passe sa vie à récupérer les chiens perdus sans collier. Elle a sauvé un nombre incalculable d'enfants. »

« J'en ai déjà rencontré, un, Frederico. Il m'a expliqué ce qu'elle a fait pour lui. »

« Tu connais Rico. C'est un type bien. Il revient de loin lui aussi.»

Il poursuivit. « J'étais son étudiant, un parmi tant d'autres et elle m'a soutenu comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je n'avais pas un rond, mes parents étaient de simples ouvriers, je galérais. J'étais sur le point de tout abandonner et elle s'est battue pour m'obtenir une bourse. Elle a cru en moi avant même que j'ai la moindre idée de mon potentiel. »

Il posa le couteau. Ses yeux s'éclairaient au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait de Barbara. « Elle croit en l'humain. Elle dit qu'il y a toujours une part de bonté même chez le pire salaud, il suffit de trouver le levier qui permet d'actionner ce sentiment. Car avant d'être un homme, il était un enfant. Elle est incroyable.»

Il la fixa, « Carter, je ne te connais pas. Mais tu es intelligente. Il y a une chose qui ne ment pas, c'est le regard. Tu n'as pas celui d'une gamine écervelée de 17 ans. Tu as un vécu. Ecoute, je ne suis pas dupe, je me doute bien que tu n'es pas sa petite nièce et cela ne me regarde pas de toute façon. Mais tu as une forte personnalité. Je suis sûr que tu réussiras quoique tu entreprennes. » Il lui sourit. « Je vois que tu aimes Barbara autant que moi. Alors prends soin de toi, en le faisant tu prendras soin d'elle parce que l'autre lui importe plus qu'elle-même.»

Carter était gênée. Elle le remercia du regard. « Je le ferai Douglas, je te le promets. Tu permets ? » Elle embrassa son immense barbe rousse.

Douglas, à son tour était ému. Il rougit. « Excuse-moi. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'une aussi jolie fille me marque autant d'intérêt sauf si c'est pour un examen.» Il se reprit, « Bon, j'arrête de dire des conneries et occupons-nous de ce gâteau qui ne se coupera pas tout seul. »

Carter plissa ses lèvres et se mit à rire. Elle piqua un bout de gâteau, imitée par Douglas qui riait aussi.

La sonnette de la porte retentit. Carter se précipitât pour ouvrir mais Barbara l'avait devancée.

Sally était toute intimidée. « Bonsoir, madame Scot. Je viens chercher Carter. »

« Bonsoir Sally. » Barbara se tourna vers Carter, « je vois que tu as déjà des amis, cela ne m'étonne pas. »

Carter était embêtée. « Excuse-moi, j'ai complétement oublié de t'en parler. »

« Ma puce, tu n'as pas à me dire ce que tu fais. Tu es libre. Je suis très heureuse que tu sortes. »

Elle regarda Sally, « mais ne reste pas dehors, entre. » Elle la prit par le bras. « Vous aurez bien 5 minutes pour manger un bout de gâteau. Douglas est un vrai cordon bleu en pâtisserie. »

Sally se retrouva assise entre Barbara qui servait le gâteau et Doug qui ouvrait une deuxième bouteille de vin blanc. Elle n'osait plus bouger. Elle lançait des regards désespérés à Carter.

Carter lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.

Barbara s'en aperçut. Elle fit un clin d'œil à Douglas.

« Dis-moi, Sally tu es en psy, c'est ça ? »

« Oui, madame, je viens de finir ma première année. » Elle était mortifiée.

Carter vit que Douglas se retenait de rire.

« Fin de première année, je vois. Et que penses-tu sérieusement de la théorie que développe Freud dans son célèbre livre, l'interprétation du rêve ? Parce que finalement, l'interprétation libre est sujette à caution avec les nouvelles expériences menées en psychologie expérimentale, tu ne crois pas ? »

Sally était décomposée, Carter la vit glisser doucement de sa chaise.

Douglas hurla de rire et Barbara prit Sally contre elle.

« Excuse-moi ce n'est pas très gentil ce que je viens de faire mais c'est pour que tu comprennes que dans cette maison, il n'y a ni professeurs, ni élèves. Il n'y a que des amis. Et tu en fais partie. »

Douglas s'essuyait les yeux. « Ne t'inquiète pas Sally, nous y sommes tous passés, moi le premier. Par contre un fois en cours la nature reprend ses droits. » Et il lui serra l'épaule.

Ainsi après le premier verre, Sally détendue, participa à la conversation autour des bienfaits du chocolat sur l'intellect. Autant dire que tout le monde était d'accord.

* * *

Dans la voiture, Sally continuait à s'extasier sur ce moment irréel. « Si on m'avait dit, un jour, que je mangerai du gâteau chez Barbara Scot et me ferai servir du vin blanc par Douglas Fairbanks.»

Carter riait. « Si tu avais vu ta tête, j'ai cru que tu allais t'évanouir. »

Sally lui tapa la jambe, « tu n'as rien fait pour m'aider aussi, salope. »

« Mais que voulait tu que je fasse ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle te faisait marcher.»

« En tout cas, ils sont très sympas. Tu as de la chance d'avoir une tante comme elle. C'est toujours bien quand tu sais pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un de ta famille. »

Le sourire de Carter disparut un instant puis elle regarda Sally. « Pourquoi, tu dis cela ? Tu penses à ta famille ?»

« Disons que ma famille est un peu éparpillée, tu vois. » Elle le dit sur un ton désinvolte mais Carter n'était pas dupe.

« Tes parents sont loin et ils te manquent ?»

Sally eut un sourire amer. « Mes parents sont séparés depuis très longtemps. En fait ils l'étaient avant ma naissance. Je suis une erreur de jeunesse. Pour faire joli, on dit un enfant de l'amour. Ma mère vit le rêve américain en Californie avec mon beau-père et deux charmants demi-frères et mon père vit à Boston d'où il paye mes écoles et le loyer. Bref, tout roule.»

Elle reprit son air bravache et dit, « mais ici, j'ai mes amis et tu en fais partie maintenant.»

Elle s'engagea sur un parking. « Voici notre QG, chez Mo !»

Carter découvrit un bar, avec un immense comptoir central, une scène au fond de la salle, des billards à l'autre bout et, entre les deux, de grandes tables en bois avec des bancs. A bien y regarder, il y avait aussi des endroits plus discrets dans des niches réparties le long des murs.

Une musique de fond essayait de couvrir le tumulte des clients. Carter reconnue « Look of Love » of « The Jezabels »

Sally ce dirigea vers une de ces niches où un petit groupe, joyeux et bruyant, s'invectivait.

« Putain, tu fais chier, rends-moi mon portable ! » Une jeune fille noire assez ronde menaçait son voisin, un garçon aux cheveux blonds et long retenus en catogan, au visage fin et rieur.

« Je vous assure, je l'ai entendu, elle chantait du Céline Dion. Je suis sûr qu'elle a ses chansons en play list. »

Un superbe mec, brun, l'air cool et ténébreux au tee-shirt noir, semblait désespéré, « attends, si on sait ça on est grillé sur le campus. Qui va vouloir écouter un groupe rock où la chanteuse se pâme devant «My Heart Will Go On. »

Une jeune fille athlétique surenchérit, « en plus, Céline Dion a dit-elle même qu'elle n'aimait pas cette chanson. »

Les autres se gondolaient en voyant la jeune fille noire proche de l'implosion.

Sally amusée, dit à Carter, « voici la bande de bras cassés qui sont censés être mes amis. »

« Hé vos gueules ! Je vous amène une fille super alors tenez-vous bien. »

Toute la bande se figea et leva les yeux vers Carter. La jeune fille noire en profita pour récupérer son portable en mettant un coup à son copain.

Sally poursuivit, « je vous présente Carter. Elle vient juste d'arriver et va travailler à la bibliothèque. »

« Carter voici, Alma. » Celle-ci planquait son portable au fond de son sac. « La susceptible de la bande, chanteuse aux gouts musicaux chelous mais avec un cœur énorme. En troisième année de médecine. » Alma sourit à Carter en lui disant, « bienvenue à bord.»

« Le blondinet chiant à côté d'elle, c'est Richard dit Nike, parce qu'il court très vite. Au synthé du groupe et en deuxième année de littérature.»

Le Nike en question rigolât, «courir, un jour, ça peut me sauver la vie. Ravi Carter. »

« Au fait, tous les deux sont mes coloc. » ajouta Sally.

« Le beau mâle, c'est Indy, auteur, compositeur, guitariste, chanteur, producteur du plus grand groupe rock de « Chez Mo », « For your pleasure.» Je lui laisse le soin de t'expliquer sa passion pour Roxy Music. Il est en école d'art. »

« Quand tu veux Carter. Dis-moi tu sais chanter ou danser ? » Dit-il avec un œil brillant et moqueur.

Carter s'exclama, « Chanter surtout pas ! Danser, pas de problème. Je pense que je t'apprendrais quelques trucs. » Elle le défia du regard.

Il en resta muet. Les autres s'amusèrent de voir le bel Indy renvoyé dans son en but.

Sally continua, sourire en coin, « la jolie petite brune à côté de lui, c'est Vannina, qui a la particularité d'être Française. A la batterie et en troisième année à la Goizueta Business School. C'est une tronche avec deux ans d'avance.»

« Bonjour Carter. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis Corse avant d'être française. »

Enfin, la bodybuildée, s'appelle, Shirley, bassiste, également à la Business School comme Vannina et surtout notre capitaine des cheerleaders des Eagles d'Emory. Yeah ! »

Shirley rigola, « dont font partie nos estimées amies Sally, choriste, et Vannina. »

Sally baissa les yeux par jeux, « j'avoue c'est mon point faible. Mais que voulez-vous tous ces sportifs musclés me rendent dingues.»

Nike s'était précipité pour prendre deux chaises. Il proposa à Carter de prendre sa place sur la banquette.

Alma, un grand sourire aux lèvres, souligna, « qu'elle galanterie Heureusement que Carter est une fille sinon, on se serait fait des idées.»

Vannina rajoutât, « pour nous, il n'en fait pas autant. »

Nike rougit un peu, « vous êtes vaches, je le fais pour vous aussi, vous le savez.»

Alma et Vannina se levèrent ensemble pour l'embrasser chacune sur une joue, « Mais oui, on le sait et c'est pour cela qu'on t'aime. Parce que tu es gentil. »

Indy en profitât pour commander deux bières de plus pour les filles.

Alma prit la main de Carter. « Bien maintenant chérie, on veut tout connaître de toi. D'où tu viens, ce que tu fais, si t'as un petit copain ou une petite copine, bref tout. Vas-y !»

« J'ai oublié de te dire que la curiosité d'Alma est légendaire sur le campus. » dit Jessy.

Shirley la reprit, « mais nous aussi on veut savoir, alors ? »

Carter les regarda, ils étaient tous plus vieux qu'elle pourtant elle ne sentait pas décalée au contraire. Par contre, ils semblaient tous très intelligents.

Carter pris sa respiration, il fallait en dire le moins possible tout en restant honnête.

« J'arrive d'une petite ville de Virginie où vivent mes parents. J'ai été un peu malade, disons que j'avais besoin de changer d'air, du coup ma grand tante m'a proposé de venir vivre à Atlanta. Il fallait que je travaille, c'est plus facile dans une grande ville. »

« Du coup, tu vas bosser à la bibliothèque, c'est cool. » dit Alma

« Sûr », repris Vannina, « Avec Sally, ça nous fait deux entrées pour récupérer les bouquins et pas se faire baiser par les doctorants. Tu verras, ils profitent de leurs positions pour prendre les revues même si elles ont été réservées.»

Le groupe éclata de rire. « Putain, Vanni, tu ne penses qu'au boulot, décroche un peu. Tu sais Carter peut aussi te servir d'amie, » remarqua Shirley.

Vannina regarda Carter, « excuse-moi, c'est vrai, je ne suis pas cool sur le coup. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, t'inquiète je mettrai les revues de côté pour toi. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

Indy scrutait Carter, celle-ci n'était pas dupe, c'était le coq de la bande, du coup, il voulait tester la nouvelle poulette.

« Et tes études, tu en es où ? Tu étais dans qu'elle fac avant ?» Il voulait créer du lien.

Carter qui prenait une gorgée de bière faillit s'étouffer. « Fac ?! Je viens juste de terminer le collège. »

«Comment, mais tu as quel âge ? »

« 17 ans, pourquoi ?»

Indy ne put retenir son étonnement, « Merde, j'aurais jamais cru. Putain, tu fais pas gamine. »

Carter s'amusa de sa réaction, « je dois le prendre comme un compliment.» Elle était flattée malgré tout.

Shirley bien sûr le lui demanda, « Et tu comptes t'inscrire pour l'année prochaine ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. D'abord mes résultats scolaires sont médiocres et puis j'ai pas un rond »

Nike l'arrêta, « Ecoute, les dossiers sont une chose mais ce qui compte souvent c'est l'entretien de motivation. Après pour le fric, tu crois qu'on est tous fils d'Emir. Mis à part Sally dont les parents sont blindés de tune, » il la pinça gentiment, « nous avons tous fait des emprunts étudiants et la plupart ont des bourses. »

« Ouais, sauf moi parce que je suis étrangère, » précisa Vannina.

Carter était désorientée. « C'est le sport local ici, convaincre le maximum de personne de reprendre ses études. Tout le monde me pousse à cela. Ma tante, son ami prof, vous maintenant. A moins que ce soit une obsession.» Carter s'agaçait

Sally lui répondit doucement, « tu t'entendais à quoi, tu es sur le campus d'une des plus grande facs des USA voire du monde. Tout ton environnement est lié aux savoirs. » Elle rit, « et tu as des gênes dans ton sang qui te prédispose à cela. Sincèrement à ta place, je tenterai le coup, tu risques quoi ? Si tu te plantes au moins tu auras essayé.»

Alma repris la balle au bond. « Sally, pourquoi tu dis qu'elle est prédisposée à faire des études? Carter, tu disais que ta tante à un ami prof d'Emory ?»

Sally s'aperçut qu'elle avait fait une gaffe, elle regarda Carter, cette dernière secoua la tête, « de toute façon, vous l'apprendrez tôt ou tard, autant être honnête avec vous tout de suite. » Elle pinça ses lèvres.

« Ma tante est Barbara Scot et son ami prof c'est Douglas Fairbanks. »

Indy siffla, Nike fit un ouah respectueux et les autres restèrent bouche bée sauf Vannina qui demanda, « c'est qui ces deux-là. » Ce à quoi Shirley lui répondit, « tu sais, il n'y a pas que les cours de la bourse dans la vie. Lis la brochure de la fac, tu comprendras. Il y une salle de cours au nom de Barbara Scot.»

Alma prit la parole la première, « je comprends ce que dit Sally maintenant. Avec ces deux références, ils te prennent demain à Emory. Je même sure que tu pourrais avoir une bourse de la fac elle-même. Et ce serait psycho, c'est évident ? »

Carter haussa les épaules, « oui, j'en avais déjà envie avant même de venir ici. Mais bon, c'est pas si simple.»

Nike avança sa chaise et la regarda dans les yeux, « je vais t'expliquer une chose Carter, dans le système actuel faire des études supérieures est très compliqué. Les classes populaires n'y ont pas accès et les classes moyennes comme nous ne peuvent le faire qu'aux prix d'énormes sacrifices. Alors quand on a une opportunité, on n'a pas le droit de la laisser passer. Ok ! »

Sally lança un regard désapprobateur à Nike, « J'avais oublié de te dire que notre ami est socialiste. »

« Ben, moi aussi », rétorqua Vannina.

« Oui, mais toi ça compte pas, tu es française et tous les français sont socialistes limite communistes. » lui répondit Shirley.

Vannina se renfrognât, « n'importe quoi !».

Tous cela énervait Carter. On ne lui parlait que d'études alors qu'elle était au fond d'un trou dont elle ne voyait aucune issue. « Ecoutez, c'est très gentil de vous préoccupez de mon avenir. Mais ma vie est un peu compliquée en ce moment. J'ai d'autres problèmes à régler. » Elle fut certainement plus sèche qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Mais Nike était du genre têtu, il ne lâcherait pas, « Je ne connais pas la nature de tes problèmes, ils sont certainement très importants. Mais nous tous, nous en avons aussi sans exception. Regarde, moi par exemple, je suis gay. Mon père ne veut plus me voir, mon frère à honte, ma mère prie le seigneur et ma grand-mère m'appelle en cachette. Tu sais pourquoi, je fais de l'athlé, parce qu'un jour des connards m'ont coursé, je ne raconte pas la suite. Sally, ses parents ne sont jamais occupés d'elle. Elle a passé sa vie en pension. Alma, sa mère était mannequin. Elle l'a mise au régime depuis l'âge de trois ans et quand des amies du boulot venaient la voir, elle la planquait dans la chambre. Indy, son père s'est fait sauter le caisson après sa faillite. Shirley, elle a déjà fait un séjour en clinique pour ses addictions. Quant à Vannina, ses parents vivent plus dans les aéroports que chez eux. »

Il marqua une pause, « Tu sais pourquoi, on est tous si potes alors qu'on n'est pas dans les mêmes disciplines, c'est parce qu'on se soutient. On s'est trouvés chacun avec des fractures mais on avance quand même et quand une nuit, on sent l'angoisse monter, il y en a toujours un pour venir passer la nuit dans ton lit. Grâce à cela, on peut s'accrocher.»

Alma était désespéré, « Putain, Nike tu fais chier, ça sert à quoi tout ce déballage. »

«Alma à raison, » surenchérit Sally, « laisse Carter tranquille, elle doit faire son chemin. Tu es qui pour décider de sa vie. Et puis, on la connait ta théorie sur « il faut être les plus compétents possible pour baiser la société. » Elle posa sa main sur celle de Carter. «Ne l'écoute pas. Il est toujours comme ça après sa troisième bière. »

Vannina rajouta, « et à la quatrième, il dort. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Nike joua le blasé que rien ne touche.

Malgré tout, Carter ne savait plus que penser. Mais Nike avait certainement raison, pour avancer, il fallait se battre, et penser à demain pour mieux maîtriser hier.

Elle lui sourit pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. « Merci, Nike, tu te comportes en vrai ami, alors que tu ne me connais pas. Merci à tous, c'est cool de m'accepter. Enfin, je suis acceptée, non ? »

Indy fit la moue. « Je ne sais pas. Il y a d'autres épreuves à passer. »

Carter le toisa, « ok, première leçon. Est-ce que tu sais faire tenir un verre sous la paume de ta main? »

Croyez-moi, pour se faire des potes, ce truc marche à tous les coups, surtout quand ils voient le feu qui brule l'alcool dans le verre et que votre main se pose dessus. Et Carter le maîtrisait parfaitement et depuis longtemps.

La soirée se termina dans la coloc de Sally. Tous regroupés, assis par terre, dans le salon, Ils furent rejoints par Terry, le copain australien de Vannina, qui apporta de quoi égayer la soirée. Indy roula un joint qu'il tendit à Carter en lui disant, « j'ai envie d'être ton ami. »

Carter plissa ses yeux et sa bouche, elle fixa Indy d'un regard malicieux, « ami ? Je ne crois pas que tu puisses être ami avec une fille. »

Il plongea dans ses yeux, « avec toi, je pourrai être beaucoup de chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. »

Carter se mit à rire, « en attendant, on peut fumer.»

Elle s'allongeât sur le tapis, elle se sentait détendue. Elle avait juste envie de laisser les choses aller.

Crash approchât son visage, elle pouvait sentir son souffle, ses mains qui la caressaient, le gout de sa peau. Son cœur enflait, elle était heureuse, il l'avait retrouvée. « Je vais rester avec toi. Je t'aime. »

Mais un flou l'entoure, peu à peu son image s'estompe. Elle veut le retenir, il lui tourne le dos, elle ne le voit plus. « Crash ne part pas. » Il disparaît dans le noir. Une lueur l'aveugle.

Carter se réveillât en sursaut. Sally et Alma sont autour d'elle.

« Carter calme toi, c'est un cauchemar. » Sally la serre dans ses bras.

Nike lui apporte un verre d'eau.

Carter le prend, elle est sonnée. « Désolé, je me suis endormie. »

Indy lui sourit, « tu m'as foutu les jetons, tu t'es mise à crier. Ma foi, je ne sais pas qui est ce Crash mais en tout cas tu le cherches. Il t'a fait quelque chose de mal ou quoi ?»

Carter se soulève et s'assoit. « Non, au contraire. »

Shirley lui prend une main, « ce Crash, ce ne serait pas ton petit copain par hasard ? »

Carter fait oui de la tête. Elle a mal. Les larmes ne sont pas loin.

« Et, il est resté en Virginie, c'est ça ? »

Elle renifle, « Non, il est militaire. » Elle hésite, « je ne sais pas où il est.»

Nike la regarde, « dans ces cas-là, tu sais ce qu'on fait ? »

Carter a le regard un peu perdu, elle fait non de la tête.

Alma s'adresse à Shirley, « elle ne sait pas », Shirley dit à Vannina, « c'est pas possible », Vannina prend Indy par le cou, « il faut lui apprendre », Indy lui répond, « tu as raison. »

Carter les voit se rassembler en cercle autour d'elle, ils se rapprochent, l'entourent, la prennent dans leurs bras et crient ensemble, « Câlins Général.»

Elle est submergée par un torrent d'amitié.

* * *

Les jours suivant Carter prit le rythme de sa nouvelle vie peu à peu. Ses nuits étaient parfois agitées mais à chaque fois, elle trouvait Tigrette près d'elle et cela avait un effet apaisant qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer.

Elle avait trouvé un livre de Freud, sur une étagère qui s'intitulait, « introduction à la psychanalyse », elle se dit que pour commencer, une introduction était une bonne idée. Par contre, elle ne dit rien à Barbara.

Le travail à la bibliothèque était plaisant. Sally lui avait expliqué les subtilités du logiciel. Rapidement, elle se retrouva à l'accueil d'une des salles de travail. Visiblement, peu des assistantes aimaient le contact avec les usagers, ça tombait bien, elle adorait ça. Au bout de trois jours, l'accueil devint un lieu de rencontre. Tout le monde voulait voir le sourire de la nouvelle assistante et lui demander de trouver un livre.

En fait, Carter faisait de son mieux pour aider les étudiants dans leurs recherches et ce, quel que soit leurs niveaux, première année ou post doctorants, oui maintenant elle savait ce que cachait ce terme barbare.

Alors qu'elle rangeait des journaux sur un présentoir, elle l'aperçut. Il portait à nouveau un costume assez strict et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela ne collait pas forcement à sa personnalité. Il était penché sur sa table de travail, de nombreux documents étalés partout autour de lui. Devant son ordi, il était tellement concentré que le monde extérieur n'existait plus.

Carter l'observait, il était beau. Il avait une force en lui, une assurance. Son visage bien dessiné exprimait la détermination pourtant comme le premier soir, elle trouvait son regard doux. Il semblait incapable de la moindre violence. Elle regarda ses mains, elles étaient fines, ses doigts allongés dansaient sur le clavier. Sans hésiter elle s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour Thomas », au son de cette voix, les doigts se suspendirent. Thomas ne tourna pas tout de suite la tête. Il voulait à nouveau entendre prononcer son prénom. Il le lui demanda. « Tu peux répéter, s'il te plait ? »

Carter se mit à rire, mais elle appréciait, et d'une voix encore plus douce, « bonjour Thomas. »

Il la regarda. Elle était là près de lui, elle le dominait et il comprit que cela risquait de durer un long moment de sa vie.

« Bonjour Carter. Tu ne m'as pas appelé.»

« Je suis là, maintenant.»

« Et c'est encore mieux. »

Carter trouvait sa voix suave et puissante. « Tu travailles beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ? Et quel est le sujet ? Enfin, si c'est accessible à une jeune bibliothécaire. »

« Bien sûr, viens », il approcha une chaise de lui. Carter s'assit, elle sentit l'énergie que Thomas dégageait. Il fit défiler sur l'écran des fiches et s'arrêta sur une, « regarde, ce schéma, il résume ma démonstration. L'idée est de réorganiser les moyens de production et de commercialisation des matières premières exploités dans certains pays africains. Cela pour permettre aux pays concernés de pouvoir exploiter eux-mêmes leurs minerais et surtout de les vendre. Cela passe par la création ou la restructuration des places boursières africaines. »

Carter était fascinée, non pas par la théorie mais par la passion que Thomas mettait dans son explication.

« Thomas, tu es africain ? Tu es né dans quel pays ? »

Elle vit un voile devant les yeux de Thomas, « je suis né en Ouganda. C'est un immense pays au centre de l'Afrique, dans la régions des grands lacs.»

Carter était fascinée. « Ouah et comment tu te retrouves à Atlanta ? »

« Mon père est fonctionnaire international à l'ONU. Enfin, c'est mon père adoptif. Il est en poste à New-York. »

« Je suis désolé, tes parents ne sont plus là. » Carter avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras.

Thomas essaya de parler d'une façon détachée. « Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Heureusement en Afrique la solidarité est un sentiment très développé.»

Une voix aiguë et crispante venant de derrière eux, les surprit. « Mademoiselle, je ne crois pas qu'il soit inscrit dans votre fiche de poste que vous devez vous retrouver assise à côté des étudiants, dans une salle de travail, à conter fleurette. »

Carter sursauta, elle se retourna et vit madame Rose qui la toisait avec une pointe de satisfaction malsaine dans le regard. Elle bafouilla, « madame, excusez-moi, je, … non, c'était… »

Thomas se leva et s'interposa entre Carter et la directrice. « C'est moi madame Rose qui ait demandé à cette jeune fille de s'asseoir près de moi, je voulais lui montrer le titre d'un ouvrage dont j'avais besoin. »

« Mais permettez-moi de me présenter je suis Thomas Sankara, l'assistant du Professeur Cromwell, responsable du département d'économie appliquée. Je rédige une note pour une présentation du professeur Cromwell et c'est assez urgent, c'est pourquoi je me suis permis d'accoster votre collaboratrice. »

Gladys Rose se décomposa, « Professeur Sankara, j'ai entendu parler de vous et si c'est pour le professeur Cromwell, vous avez bien fait. Bien sûr, il vaut mieux respecter les règles, mais enfin dans certaines circonstances, il faut savoir s'en affranchir, n'est-ce pas. » Elle émit un petit rire forcé. « Bien, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps. Carter, aidez de votre mieux le professeur Sankara. »

Carter résista à son envie d'éclater de rire, « Bien madame, je ferais tout mon possible. »

Thomas sourit de toutes ses dents à madame Rose, et la remercia de sa compréhension.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de la salle, ils commencèrent à rire.

Thomas regarda Carter. « Tu as entendu ta directrice, tu dois m'aider de ton mieux. »

Carter prit un air soumis et dit « Que dois-je faire pour vous satisfaire monsieur le professeur ? »

« Accepter de sortir avec moi, ce soir. » Il s'aperçut de son audace et rajouta très vite, « enfin, si cela ne te déplait pas. »

Carter le fixa en plissant ses yeux et tordit légèrement sa bouche. « Non, cela ne me déplait pas. »

Le visage de Thomas s'éclairât d'un grand sourire, « super, tu finis à quelle heure ? »

« 17h mais passe me prendre plutôt chez moi vers 19h. » Elle prit sur la table son stylo-plume et nota son adresse sur une pochette.

« Ok, je serai à l'heure. » Il lui prit la main et la lui baisa, « Merci Carter. »

Elle était heureuse sans pouvoir l'expliquer. « Je te laisse travailler, à toute. »

Elle se retint de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle ne savait pas où elle allait avec Thomas. Elle ne voulait pas se poser cette question qui pouvait faire mal. La seule chose qu'elle voyait c'est que les deux fois où Thomas avait été près d'elle, elle s'était sentie bien. Et puis elle pouvait avouer quand même qu'elle le trouvait intelligent et extraordinairement sensible.

C'est pourquoi Carter ne fut pas surprise d'être impatiente de voir s'afficher un 5 sur la pendule de la salle.

Elle n'était jamais partie aussi vite de la bibliothèque. Sally eut à peine le temps de lui dire au-revoir et Barbara vit passer une sorte d'ouragan qui se précipita directement vers la salle de bains.

Face à la glace, c'était une évidence, « il faut que je me lisse les cheveux. Avec ces boucles folles, je ne ressemble à rien.»

Elle remercia par la pensée Sally et Alma qui l'avaient forcée à faire du shopping. La petite robe rouge serait parfaite.

Elle ferma son esprit. Elle ne voulait penser qu'au plaisir de vivre une soirée normale, comme toutes les filles du monde qui sont invitées à sortir par un garçon.

* * *

Il l'attendait un peu en retrait de l'entrée de la maison. Il tenait une rose dans sa main. Le post doctorant sûr de lui avait laissé la place à un jeune homme intimidé.

Carter s'avança doucement pour ne pas trop montrer son enthousiasme, mais si elle avait répondu à son désir, elle se serait précipitée vers Thomas.

Il lui tendit la fleur, un peu timidement, « Je sais que cela se fait pour un premier rendez-vous, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. »

Carter le regarda avec un air suspicieux, « cela m'étonnerait que je sois le premier rendez-vous de votre vie, monsieur le professeur. »

Thomas baissa la tête puis il la releva pour regarder Carter dans les yeux. « Je suis une personne un peu distante avec les autres. Je ne me lie pas facilement. Pour être franc, je n'agis pas avec toi comme je le fais avec tout le monde. »

Carter prit la fleur dans ses mains. « Merci, Thomas. Tu es très gentil. » Et cette fois-ci, elle lui embrassa la joue.

Il l'emmena dans un restaurant français. Les serveurs faisaient un ballet aérien et gracieux entre les tables pour servir les clients.

Les plats étaient très bons et les profiteroles aux chocolats délicieuses. Thomas parlât surtout de l'Afrique et de sa beauté, de sa culture, de son désir d'aider les hommes de cet immense continent à mieux vivre en étant libre de leurs choix. « La misère, les guerres et les dictatures ne sont pas une fatalité, Carter. »

Elle aurait pu l'écouter des heures. Elle apprenait des choses sur tous les sujets qu'ils abordaient. Elle se sentait un peu nulle. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de culture, Thomas. »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est ridicule, j'ai devant une jeune femme intelligente et perspicace. »

« Mes résultats au collège étaient plutôt médiocre. »

Thomas rigola, « crois-moi, le collège ne fait pas tout. Je connais des parcours scolaires très atypique. Tu étais dans quel coin avant de venir à Atlanta ? »

« En Virginie, une petite ville américaine classique. En fait, je n'ai jamais voyagé. Je me rends compte que je ne connais rien du monde mis à part ce que montre CNN. »

Elle regarda Thomas. « Tu n'es guère plus vieux que moi et j'ai l'impression que tu connais déjà beaucoup de choses de la vie. »

Il se referma sur lui-même pendant un très court instant. Il se reprit mais pas suffisamment vite pour qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas.

« Carter, tu as 17 ans, tu as le temps d'apprendre et découvrir la vie. Parfois, il vaut mieux ne pas savoir trop vite. Il faut préserver l'enfance le plus longtemps possible, tu ne crois pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est sur le visage de Carter qu'une ombre passa.

« Tu as raison Thomas. Malheureusement les adultes ne nous laisse pas toujours le choix.»

La voix de Thomas se fit encore plus douce, « et toi, tu ne l'as pas eu, c'est ça ? »

Carter ne répondit pas.

Elle sentit la main de Thomas se poser sur la sienne très doucement. « Parfois cela peut aider de mettre des mots sur ses difficultés. Mais ce n'est pas simple.»

Carter le fixa intensément, « tu as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles. »

Thomas soupira, « moi non plus, je n'ai pas eu le choix. »

Comme pour tout chasser, son visage redevint joyeux. « De la musique et de la danse, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Les yeux de Carter devinrent pétillants, « je pense que c'est génial ! »

Thomas l'emmena dans une boite aux rythmes latinos et antillais. Elle se laissa emporter par le son et la chaleur des corps qui bougent sans retenus, se frôlent et se serrent.

Thomas était fasciné par les cheveux de Carter qui ondulaient, volaient et dans un mouvement rapide lui recouvraient le visage puis le libérer en découvrant un sourire qui l'ensorcelait.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux depuis très longtemps. Il pensa à son frère, il saisit délicatement Carter par les épaules, lui sourit, celle-ci étonnée lui rendit son sourire, et sans dire un mot, il la lui présenta.

* * *

Thomas conduisait prudemment dans la nuit. En fait, il n'avait pas envie que cette soirée s'achève.

Carter à côté de lui avait fermé ses yeux.

« Tu t'endors. »

« Non, je profite de ce moment. » Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit son regard. « Merci beaucoup Thomas, j'avais besoin d'une soirée comme celle-ci. »

« Moi aussi Carter. J'ai passé une excellente soirée, grâce à toi. Tu es magique. En Afrique, on dirait que tu es un gri-gri, un porte bonheur. »

Carter plissa les lèvres, « en Afrique peut-être mais pas d'où je viens. » Elle rigola. Cela la surprit, pour la première fois, elle riait de son histoire.

Thomas arrêta la voiture devant la maison. Il ne bougeait plus et n'osait rien dire. Il fixait le volant. Il se tourna vers Carter, il avait envie de l'embrasser et en même temps, il ne voulait rien brusquer. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il était capable d'aimer. Mais s'il ne faisait rien, comment allait-elle l'interpréter ? Il avança sa main vers son visage. Il lui caressa la joue.

Carter voyait le désir dans les yeux de Thomas.

Elle devait lui parler, cette fois-ci c'est elle qui posa sa main sur celle de Thomas. «Je t'aime beaucoup Thomas, je te trouve vraiment fabuleux. » Il détourna le regard comme s'il avait compris.

« Regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Thomas avec appréhension tourna les yeux vers Carter et il vit qu'elle souriait toujours.

« Ma vie est une sorte de puzzle en ce moment. J'ai besoin de temps pour reconstruire les choses. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Cette soirée a été merveilleuse. Mais pour l'instant c'est difficile d'aller plus loin. Je pourrais peut-être le faire mais j'aurais l'impression de te mentir et de me mentir. Je ne le veux pas. Tu es important pour moi et je veux être sûre de mes sentiments si je viens vers toi.»

Thomas l'enveloppa d'un regard plein d'amour, « Carter, je le savais, tu es magique. Mais après ce que tu viens de me dire, je crois surtout que tu es unique. Je ne te demande rien, si ce n'est que j'aimerai être ton ami. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de temps. Je suis un peu sauvage et je n'ai jamais ressenti un tel sentiment pour une femme. En fait, je pensais ne pas en être capable. Mais faisons-nous confiance, on peut se donner du temps.»

Carter remua sa tête de haut en bas très vite, à nouveau Thomas vit ses cheveux voler et son nez se retrousser.

Elle s'approcha de son visage et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

«Et promis, je t'appelle dès demain.»

Thomas montra son téléphone, « je m'en fous j'ai ton numéro maintenant. On verra qui appelle le premier. »

En passant la porte, elle lui fit un petit signe. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que Barbara était à la fenêtre de sa chambre à l'étage. Elle était heureuse pour Carter.

* * *

Elle ouvrit la penderie et prit son sac à dos.

Pour la première fois depuis son départ elle sortit son IPod et le mit à ses oreilles. Elle y trouva aussi un animal en peluche. Lui aussi avait passé trop de temps enfermé. Elle se passa Natalie Taylor, « Love Life », et elle fredonna la chanson en serrant un éléphant contre son cœur.

Oh oo oh whoa oh oh ho  
Oh oh whoa oh oh ho

When you love life, love life  
It's beautiful, beautiful  
When you love life, your life  
It's beautiful, you're beautiful

Feel alive every time  
Just be free  
There's a strength deep inside  
That lets you be  
Just how beautiful you are

When you love life, love life  
It's beautiful, beautiful  
When you love life, your life  
It's beautiful, you're beautiful

Take a minute  
Catch your breath  
One day at a time  
Live your life with no regret  
And just be free

Be how beautiful you are  
Don't let your fear stop you now  
Pull it together  
And let yourself be  
Just how beautiful you are

When you love life, love life  
It's beautiful, beautiful  
When you love life, your life  
It's beautiful, you're beautiful

Yeah-eah  
Hoo oh hoo yeah  
Ah ah ah  
Yeah hey hey  
Yeah hey hey  
Yeah hey hey  
Life life life life

When you love life, love life  
It's beautiful, beautiful  
When you love life, your life  
It's beautiful, you're beautiful

When you love life, love life  
It's beautiful, beautiful  
When you love life, your life  
It's beautiful, you're beautiful

Elle pensa à Crash sans culpabilité. Il fallait qu'elle vive si elle voulait laisser une chance à leur amour. Si elle l'aimait comme elle le pensait encore hier alors elle sera assez forte pour comprendre ce qui l'attirait chez Thomas et elle pourra revenir vers lui.

Elle prit son portable et tapa un texte court. « C'est moi, la première. »

Au moment où elle appuyait sur la touche envoi, elle reçue un texto, un smiley avec un numéro 1.

Elle s'endormit en souriant.

La rose était posée sur la table de nuit. L'éléphant la regardait, il n'était plus triste.


	5. Chapter 5: des lèvres sur des cicatrices

**Chapitre 5: Des lèvres sur des cicatrices**

Carter finissait de ranger sa chambre. Son sac à dos était prêt et les valises que lui avait prêtées Barbara aussi. Elle se souvenait. Elle était arrivée dans cette maison avec un sac à dos à peine rempli et elle repartait avec deux valises. En fait, elle repartait avec bien plus que cela. En un mois Barbara lui avait beaucoup apporté. Elle avait permis à Carter d'analyser sa situation. Grâce à leurs discussions, elle avait progressé dans sa réflexion et mieux compris ses réactions mais aussi celle de son entourage.

Elles avaient beaucoup parlé de Lori et de ses problèmes.

Barbara l'avait ouverte à la psychologie, commençant doucement à l'initier aux théories.

Carter trouvait cela passionnant et elle avait finalement retiré un dossier d'inscription à l'université et demandé une bourse d'étude. Elle se disait que cela ne l'engageait en rien. Elle pensait très aléatoire la possibilité d'obtenir cette bourse.

Elle avait participé avec Barbara et toute la bande à une manifestation contre le racisme. Elle avait aimé ce rassemblement de gens unis par la même cause. Tout le monde se tenait par la main ou les bras et malgré la gravité du sujet, elle avait senti le bonheur des manifestants d'être ensemble. Nike leur avait fait promettre de venir aussi à la Gay Pride. « Vous verrez, il y a plus de musique, » dit-il en rigolant.

Par ailleurs, son travail à la bibliothèque se passait bien. Certes, le travail administratif était fastidieux mais elle aimait le contact avec les étudiants et quelques profs venaient déjà directement la voir s'ils avaient besoin d'effectuer des recherches. Et puis, Sally était là, elles s'aidaient mutuellement. Elle appréciait cette fille, simple, directe mais qui manquait énormément de confiance en elle.

Le week-end, elle faisait des extra au restaurant. Elle aimait son ambiance. Frederico était devenu son ami. Ils plaisantaient ensemble et s'entendait à merveille pour faire les pitres. Ils sortaient parfois ensemble avec sa compagne, Sofia et Thomas.

Thomas, elle se mit à sourire devant sa glace. Leur relation tout en restant amicale était devenu très proche. Elle ne pouvait pas se passer de lui et visiblement la réciproque était vraie. Ils se cherchaient tout le temps. Elle appréciait son intelligence, sa gentillesse, sa modestie. Il avait intégré la bande et rapidement tout le monde oublia qu'il n'était plus tout à fait un étudiant. Cela lui rappelait son amitié, sa proximité avec Maximilien mais pour l'instant sans les bénéfices. Surtout, elle ne voulait pas penser à cela.

Max, elle espérait qu'avec Taylor, tout allait bien, et qu'ensemble, ils avaient surmonté son absence. Peut-être même qu'ils ne pensaient plus à elle que de temps à temps.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, sans vraiment de mélancolie, elle avait hâte de rejoindre la coloc. Barbara, là encore avait été formidable. Elle avait coupé court à la culpabilité de Carter qui la laissé seule, en lui disant que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour poursuivre sa quête de la liberté. Par contre, elle voulait la voir deux fois par semaine pour sa thérapie et cela n'était pas négociable. Barbara après avoir dit cela sur un ton sans appel, éclata de rire. « Ma puce, tu viens quand tu veux et si tu en éprouves le besoin. Garde les clefs, tu seras toujours chez toi dans cette maison. »

* * *

La sonnette retentit. Carter cria à Barbara, qu'elle savait à l'étage, « j'y vais, ça doit être le facteur. »

Si c'était le facteur, il avait changé de look. Carter reçut un choc, son cœur se serra.

Le garçon dans l'encadrement de la porte portait un costume clair élégant et décontracté sans cravate avec une chemise ouverte juste ce qu'il fallait pour montrer sa virilité. Des cheveux blonds cendrés encadrés un visage parfait avec un nez bien dessiné et une bouche qui laissait apparaitre des dents d'une blancheur éclatante. Grand, musclé, bronzé, on pourrait appeler cela une gravure de mode, un top, quoi. Il lança un regard bleu azur à Carter qui resta interdite.

Bien sûr la voix était à l'unisson du personnage, envoutante. « Bonjour mademoiselle, Madame Scot est-elle disponible ? »

Carter après quelques interminable secondes, balbutia un « oui, enfin, je pense, je … qui vous êtes ? Enfin, je veux dire qui la demande ? » Elle se sentait totalement ridicule et elle s'en voulait d'être aussi débile parce qu'un bellâtre était devant elle.

Le sourire ravageur toujours accroché aux lèvres, il répondit, « je suis son petit neveu, Shane, Shane Rockland. »

Carter arriva à lâcher la porte qu'elle tenait si serrée que ses ongles avaient marqués le bois et arriva enfin à faire une phrase construite, « Je vais chercher Barbara. » Elle tourna les talons puis d'un coup se ravisa, « excusez-moi, je suis stupide. » Elle pensa que cela, il l'avait déjà remarqué. «Entrez, ne restez pas dehors. Je reviens. »

Elle monta et trouva Barbara dans son bureau, « Il y a quelqu'un pour toi, il dit qu'il est ton neveu, un certain Shane Rockland. »

Barbara réfléchit, « oui ce doit être le fils d'une des filles de Lucy. Dis-lui que j'arrive.»

Carter redescendit et entendit rire dans le salon.

Shane s'était installé confortablement dans un fauteuil et elle trouva Sally à moitié allongée sur le canapé qui le badait en gloussant comme une dinde.

Cela énerva Carter, autant la désinvolture de ce Shane qui prenait ses aises que l'attitude de Sally qui était déjà prête à s'offrir sans retenue.

Sally remarqua Carter qui entrait dans le salon. « Je viens de faire la connaissance de Shane.»

Carter lâcha un « oui, je vois. Barbara descend. » Elle regarda Sally, « tu viens m'aider ? Ou tu restes couchée ? »

Sally se leva presqu'à regret, « J'arrive. » Elle regarda Shane, « je l'aide à porter ses affaires, elle vient habiter dans ma coloc. »

Sally rejoint Carter dans sa chambre, totalement surexcitée, « putain, il est canon. Tu le connais depuis longtemps ? »

Carter sur un ton qu'elle voulait le plus neutre possible répondit, « non, il est arrivé il y a 10 minutes. »

Sally se mit devant elle, « tu es sûre ? Tu n'aurais pas voulu le cacher à tes copines par hasard ? Avoue. »

Carter s'agaça réellement, « vous cacher quoi ? Je te dis qu'il est arrivé il n'y a pas 10 minutes. Et puis je n'ai pas vraiment besoin d'un autre mec dans ma vie. »

Sally se regarda dans la glace de l'armoire, « Cool, la voie est libre alors. »

Carter poussa un soupir, «bon, tu prends une valise ou tu prépares directement la liste de mariage. »

Sally réagit en minaudant, « ça va, calme toi, j'ai bien le droit de craquer sur un mec surtout s'il est mignon. » Puis plus sérieusement, « pourquoi tu râles ? Tu ne le connais pas et j'ai l'impression que tu ne l'aimes pas. »

Carter se radoucit, « C'est rien, je pense que c'est laisser Barbara seule qui me travaille plus que je ne veux l'avouer. »

Carter devait être honnête avec elle-même. Quand, elle avait ouvert la porte, elle crut un très court instant que Crash l'avait retrouvée. Cet infime moment avait suffi pour réveiller sa tristesse. Et elle en voulait à ce type d'avoir rouvert cette blessure. Et puis sa réaction devant lui avait été stupide. C'est vrai, il était beau, beau comme l'est Crash. Et surtout avec le même regard qui vous fait comprendre que résister est inutile. Merde elle avait le visage de Crash devant elle, « ça fait chier !» Elle empoigna son sac à dos et le jeta dans le coffre de la voiture de Sally.

Elle trouva Barbara assise sur le canapé, Shane était assis à côté d'elle et lui tenait les mains.

Elle aurait préféré lui dire au revoir seule à seule mais cela semblait compliqué.

Barbara l'appela, « Carter, viens, je te présente Shane, c'est le fils d'Alexandra, la fille ainée de Lucy. »

« Shane, voici Carter, la jeune fille la plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. » Shane lui décrocha le sourire le plus ravageur qu'il put. Carter resta de marbre. « Elle vivait ici, mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle va voler de ses propres ailes. N'est pas ma puce ? »

Carter lui sourit, « oui, et c'est grâce à toi. »

Barbara aperçut Sally. « Mais viens toi aussi, asseyez-vous, vous n'allez pas partir tout de suite. Prenez quelques minutes. »

Sally répondit immédiatement en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil le plus proche de Shane, « bien sûr, madame Scot, nous ne sommes pas pressée. »

Carter leva les yeux au ciel, mais puisque cela faisait plaisir à Barbara. Elle prit le second fauteuil.

«Shane me disait qu'il s'installait sur Atlanta pour son travail, c'est ça, Shane ? »

« Oui, Barbara. En fait, je développe un projet autour de l'importation et l'exportation de produits, en particulier avec l'Amérique Centrale et les Bermudes. Certaines entreprises du coin sont intéressées. J'ai donc décidé de m'installer ici. »

Carter se demandait comment on pouvait parler tout en gardant son sourire accroché aux lèvres, Shane, en tout cas, maîtrisait parfaitement cette technique. « Et quel type de produits ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Lui demanda-t-elle plus par politesse que par intérêt.

« Surtout des matières premières mais également des objets. J'ai des contacts dans ces pays et ils cherchent à écouler leurs marchandises et par contre, ils sont intéressés par les bibelots américains qui se vendent bien chez eux. »

Il regarda Barbara, « Maman m'a donné ton adresse et j'ai pensé venir te voir. »

Carter voyait que Barbara était heureuse, elle renouait avec sa famille.

Shane prit un air désolé, « je n'ai pas pu venir à l'enterrement de Lucy, j'étais en déplacement. »

Barbara lui tapota la main, « les enterrements, il faut les laisser aux vieux, comme cela ils s'habituent mais vous, vous êtes trop jeunes pour cela. Tu as bien fait de venir me voir. La maison est ouverte, tu viens quand tu veux et n'hésite pas si tu as un problème. »

Carter cru voir de la satisfaction dans le regard de Shane, qui reprit les mains de Barbara en lui disant merci.

Sally, bien sûr, voulait attirer son attention, « Donc, tu es tout seul sur Atlanta ? » dit-elle d'une voix triste.

Carter faillit s'étouffer le pauvre petit était seul. Elle trouvait Sally pathétique.

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas grave. J'ai l'habitude. J'ai quand même quelques connaissances avec lesquelles j'ai renoué des liens. Ne vous inquiétez pas.»

Sally sortit de son sac un stylo et arracha deux bouts de papier, « voici mon numéro. », elle le lui tendit, « et marque moi le tien, quand on fera un truc avec la bande, je t'appelle. »

Carter n'en revenait pas.

Shane nota son numéro et le donna à Sally avec le regard du chat sur une souris.

Carter tourna la tête après tout, elle n'avait à juger l'attitude de son amie même si elle reléguait l'émancipation féminine au fond d'une caverne.

Elle se surprit à dévisager Shane du coin de l'œil. C'est vrai, il avait le même côté désinvolte que Crash quand elle l'avait rencontré, il sentait le souffre, l'aventure comme lui, sauf que Crash était un vrai voyou à l'époque. C'est normal que Sally craque. Au-delà de leur beauté, avec ce genre de type, on a l'impression que le monde vous appartient.

Carter osa enfin se poser la question qui lui faisait peur : Est-ce que cela suffit pour faire une vie ?

Une sonnerie de portable la sortit de ses pensées, Shane recevait un appel. Il fut très bref et ne dit qu'un « ok ». Il se leva, « je suis désolé, une urgence, je dois partir. Mais je reviendrai Barbara, promis.»

« J'espère bien. » dit-elle.

Il fit un signe de la main à Sally, « je t'appelle. »

Il fixa Carter avec intensité. « Je suis ravie Carter. Je suis sûr que nous serons amis. »

Ils sortirent sur le perron de la maison. Shane se dirigea vers un coupé sport décapotable allemand. Carter fit la moue, cela ne la surprenait pas. Sally par contre s'extasia devant l'engin automobile d'un rouge criant.

Il démarra et leur fit un signe par-dessus le pare-brise.

Carter regarda Sally, « bien, quant à nous, on va prendre ta bonne vieille Toyota. Tu en penses quoi, Sally ? »

Sally revint sur Terre et s'installa au volant en soupirant.

Carter embrassa Barbara. Elle n'avait pas fait un pas vers la voiture que deux chats se mirent devant elle. Tigrette et Roméo se collèrent contre ses jambes en ronronnant. Elle se baissa, les caressa, « vous aussi vous allez me manquer. Je vous apporterai des friandises la prochaine fois. » Tigrette la regarda intensément avec ses yeux bleus. Elle la prit contre elle, la chatte miaula doucement. «Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. » Elle leva le regard vers Barbara, « tu avais raison, elle a un don. » Elle lui parla à nouveau à l'oreille, « je sais que tu comprends. Veille sur Barbara. ». Elle posa Tigrette, celle-ci dressa sa queue et partie vers le derrière de la maison, arrivée au coin, elle se retourna, lança un dernier regard vers Carter puis disparut.

Carter revint vers Barbara qu'elle enlaça tendrement. « Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenue sans toi. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance dans ce bus. »

Barbara embrassa Carter, « Non Carter ce n'est pas de la chance. Si ce n'avait pas été moi, cela aurait été une autre personne. Tu as une qualité finalement assez rare Carter, tu aimes réellement les gens. C'est pourquoi, tu arrives à faire des rencontres et crois-moi, ce n'est pas fini. Ta vie ne fait que commencer.»

Elle monta dans la voiture et envoya un baiser à son amie.

* * *

Comme dans toutes les colocs, la question essentielle est : Qui nettoie la salle de bains ou plutôt qui ne la nettoie pas ?

Alma avait posé une pancarte sur les deux faces de la porte. « Nettoyer ou mourir ! »

Elle expliqua à Carter, « ces deux-là, » dit-elle en désignant Sally et Nike, « ce sont les rois de l'esquive. Ils sont toujours trop pressés pour le faire après leur douche. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Donc pas de nettoyage, pas d'eau chaude. » Elle fixait méchamment les deux accusés.

Carter essaya de garder son sérieux. Nike jouait avec son téléphone et faisait mine de rien entendre mais dès qu'Alma avait la tête tournée, il lui faisait des grimaces. Quant à Sally elle se défendit comme elle put d'une voix suppliante, « Tu le sais, je déteste ramasser les poils. »

Alma leva les yeux au ciel, « Mais enfin, techniquement ce sont tes poils. »

Sally penaude répondit, « Mais en fait quand ils sont tombés. Je ne sais pas reconnaitre les miens de ceux des autres. »

Alma était exaspérée, « c'est pour ça qu'il faut les ramasser après chaque douche. »

Carter n'arrivait plus à contenir son fou rire.

Nike jeta un œil au-dessus de son écran. « C'est bien ce que je pensais, je ne suis pas concerné. »

Alma s'étouffa. « Comment tu n'es pas concerné. Tu n'as pas de poils peut-être ? »

« Non, chère ami, je suis parfaitement imberbe. De toute façon, je me rase intégralement le corps. »

Alma explosa. « Et quand tu te rases, tu crois qu'ils vont où tes poils ? Qu'ils disparaissent par enchantement. »

Nike avec un aplomb extraordinaire répondit, « Mes poils sont très fins et s'évacuent parfaitement. Il n'en reste pas de trace.»

Alma s'avança vers Nike, qui eut un léger mouvement de recul. « C'est toi que je vais évacuer par la bonde de la baignoire si ça continue. Et puis, il n'y a pas que les poils, il y a les cheveux aussi. A moins que tu ne portes une perruque. Après tout est bouché.»

Carter les trouvait géniaux. Alma la supplia du regard. « Aide-moi car là je n'en peux plus. »

« J'ai peut-être une idée. Il existe des petites grilles qui se mettent sur l'évacuation. Elle récupère les poils et les cheveux, ensuite on n'a qu'à la prendre et jeter le contenu à la poubelle. »

Alma ouvrit ses yeux comme si elle avait eu une révélation. « Mais c'est une super idée. Tu passes un coup d'eau sur les parois et hop tout va sur la grille. Tu es extraordinaire. Je savais qu'on avait bien fait de te prendre avec nous. »

Nike replongea sur son jeu, « et bien tu vois, fallait pas s'énerver.»

Sally tout doucement dit, « mais la grille, il faut l'attraper avec les doigts.»

* * *

La maison d'un étage était une vielle bâtisse en bois avec un jardin sur le derrière et une véranda ouverte sur le devant qu'une bande d'herbe jaunie séparait de la rue.

Les pièces étaient grandes notamment le salon qui traversait tout le rez-de-chaussée. La cuisine donnait sur le jardin.

A l'étage, les chambres étaient réparties de chaque côté d'un couloir où on accédait par un escalier central situé au milieu de l'entrée. Deux données sur la rue, deux sur le jardin.

La salle de bains trônait en haut de l'escalier, première porte à droite.

Carter avait la chambre du fond à gauche dont les fenêtres s'ouvraient sur un parterre de très vieux rosiers avec de grosses branches torturées qui avaient pu se développer librement au grès de la lumière.

Une vigne vierge venait caresser le tout petit balcon qui s'ouvrait face à son lit.

Cela compensait les peintures écaillées, la tapisserie incolore et des meubles d'une époque très indéterminée.

L'armoire grinçait, les tiroirs de la commode, soit ne se fermaient pas, soit se fermaient définitivement, donc ils restaient ouverts. Par contre, le grand bureau, sous une fenêtre, tenait un pan de mur. Il était d'un bois patiné par le temps et dégageait une odeur ambrée. Elle s'assit devant et tournât la tête. Carter se vit dans la glace de l'armoire. Elle se sourit. Elle avait le sentiment d'être chez elle. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle allait habiter dans une maison qu'elle avait choisie.

Sally avait la chambre face à la sienne. Elle était sortie faire des courses avec Alma. Carter dans le couloir vit la porte de Nike ouverte. Elle s'avança et frappa. « Oui, c'est toi Carter ? Entre, entre. »

Nike était sur son lit, les jambes croisés. Son ordi ouvert devant lui.

Des affiches de spectacles ornaient ses murs ainsi qu'un poster immense de Freddy Mercury.

« Assis toi, sur le lit. Je termine une fiche de lecture. »

Carter regardait ses doigts taper délicatement sur les touches. Il fit glisser la souris, enregistra son travail et ferma le capot. Il leva les yeux vers Carter.

« Alors, tu as fini de t'installer ? Ta chambre te plait ?»

« Oui, beaucoup, elle est grande et puis j'aime la vue sur le jardin. »

« Tant mieux, moi je préfère regarder la rue. » Il sourit, « on ne sait jamais un beau mec qui passe !»

Carter croisa une jambe sous ses fesses. «Tu sais ce que je ferai si je vois un beau mec dans le jardin ? Je te l'envoie. »

« Pourquoi tu aimerais plutôt avoir un moche, ou alors une fille ? » Il lui cligna de l'œil.

Carter rigola, « non, ni les uns, ni les autres. Je fais une pause. »

« Et que fais-tu du beau Thomas ? Je voudrais bien m'en occuper mais j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas possible. »

« Pourquoi, parce qu'il n'est pas gay ? » lui susurra Carter.

« Ho, qu'il soit hétéro n'est pas forcément une difficulté, au contraire. Non, le vrai problème, c'est qu'il est amoureux. » Nike la regarda en inclinant la tête. « Et toi, tu ne le serais pas un tout petit peu aussi ? »

Carter pinça ses lèvres, « C'est difficile. J'aime être avec lui, le sentir près de moi mais je n'arrive pas à prendre une décision. Je ne suis pas sûre de moi. »

« C'est à cause de ton copain, Crash, c'est ça. Je ne comprends pas. Tu as dit que tu ne savais pas où il était. Tu ne peux pas correspondre avec lui ? Pourtant même les militaires en mission peuvent contacter leurs proches. » Nike se reprit, « enfin, cela ne me regarde pas. »

Carter passa sa main dans ses cheveux, « j'ai coupé un peu les ponts avec mon ancienne vie. Et Crash en fait malheureusement parti. Et puis, cette décision avec Thomas n'aurait pas que des répercussions sur ma vie sentimentale.»

Elle soupira, « c'est l'histoire de ma vie, je dois toujours choisir et je ne veux, ni trahir, ni faire de mal à personne. Mais cela n'est pas possible. Alors, il faut que j'apprenne à faire les choses aussi pour moi ainsi je les ferais pour les autres. »

Elle continua. « Tout est lié, Thomas, mes études aussi. Si je décide de rester, cela va avoir des conséquences très importantes sur des gens que j'aime. Et si je pars, cela en aura aussi sur des gens que j'aime, ici. »

Nike lui mit sa main sur le genou, « Ma fille, parfois, il faut savoir être égoïste, comme tu viens de le dire très sagement. Tu dois faire ce que ton cœur te dicte, ce que tu as envie réellement de faire. »

Carter sourit, « justement, je travaille sur cela, savoir ce dont j'ai envie.»

Nike s'allongeât sur le lit, « la vie est trop compliquée, c'est épuisant. »

Carter l'imita, « tu as raison. Et toi, pas de copain ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Tu sais les mecs gays sont comme les hétéros, ils veulent bien baiser mais pas s'engager.»

Carter se tourna vers Nike, « Si je comprends bien, on est la coloc la plus tranquille du campus. Sally aussi est célibataire. Et Alma, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est seule? »

Nike rit, « houlà, Alma se méfie des hommes. Et si elle a des aventures, elle est toujours d'une grande discrétion. Non dans la bande, la seule vraiment macquée c'est Vannina avec son australien. Au grand désespoir de Shirley d'ailleurs.»

« Pourquoi, Shirley est gay ? », Carter était étonnée. « Elle ne laisse rien paraître et il m'a semblé la voir avec un mec la dernière fois. »

Nike sourit, «Shirley va où ses sentiments la portent. Mais elle est très amoureuse de Vannina sauf que celle-ci est une pure hétéro. »

« Je vois. Dur pour elle. Bon, puisqu'on est dans le people, et Indy ? »

Nike mit ses mains sur son visage, « Mon Dieu, Indy c'est un oiseau migrateur mais qui ne rêve que d'une chose c'est de se poser et de faire son nid. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne se livre pas. Du coup, il ne trouve que des filles qui se pâment en voyant sa belle gueule mais pas forcément ce qu'il y a derrière. Et les autres le fuient car elle le trouve superficiel. Heureusement, il n'est pas gay, cela m'évite d'y réfléchir. » Il rit, « C'est mon seul vrai ami mec. »

Ils entendirent du bruit au rez-de-chaussée, les filles avaient dû rentrer.

Ils descendirent et virent des sacs dans l'entrée. Carter les récupéra et les mena à la cuisine. Nike sortit pour aider Alma et Sally.

Carter les vit revenir avec trois sacs chacun. Sally avait l'air épuisé. « Elle m'a achevé, on a à bouffer pour au moins 6 mois. »

« Et c'est très bien, comme ça. J'en avais marre de devoir toujours courir à l'épicerie du coin parce qu'il manquait un truc. Et puis c'est plus cher. » Alma avait l'expression conquérante.

Nike s'inclina, « merci déesse de la fécondité, ainsi ton peuple pourra croitre et prospérer en mangeant … putain c'est quoi ça ?» Il sortit un sachet translucide où une sorte de masse verte faite de filaments était compactée.

Alma le lui prit des mains, « Ce sont des algues. C'est très nourrissants et sains.»

Nike pris un air désespéré, il regarda Carter, «Tu as déjà mangé un truc comme ça ? »

Carter se mit à rire, « non, à vrai dire je préfère les oignons grillés. Mais bon, on peut toujours gouter. »

« Je te remercie de ton ouverture d'esprit Carter.» Alma lui fit un bisou.

« En plus, ça fait pas grossir. » surenchérit Sally.

Nike totalement dépité, joint ses mains en levant les yeux au plafond, « Saint Burger King, protégez moi des impies végétariens. »

Pendant qu'ils rangeaient, Carter proposa de faire un thé, proposition unanimement acceptée.

Une fois que les conserves et les boites trouvèrent leur place sous l'autorité vigilante d'Alma, tout le monde se retrouva dans le salon, soit sur l'énorme et vieux divan soit sur des poufs qui étaient éparpillés dans toute la pièce.

Nike regarda sa montre, « Va pas falloir tarder, ce soir, répet. Si on est en retard, Indy va « criser » encore une fois. Tu viens avec nous Carter ?»

« Bien sûr, en plus Indy veut que je sois là, il m'a envoyé un texto. Vous savez pourquoi ? »

Alma haussa les épaules, « aucune idée, il travaille sur un nouveau concept. Il écrit toujours de nouvelles chansons et à une idée toute les minutes. En tout cas, cette fois ci il ne m'a rien envoyé. »

Carter était suspicieuse, elle fronça ses sourcils, « tant qu'il ne me demande pas de chanter. »

* * *

La salle de répét était en fait un sorte de grand garage que prêtait à Indy, un motard à l'âge incertain, au teint buriné, au collier de barbe et aux tatouages évocateurs fait de croix, de tête de morts et autres Satan et Freddy. Assis sur un rocking-chair devant la porte de sa baraque, sa bécane devant lui, il leur fit le signe du diable tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée de sa Bud.

Indy était à l'intérieur. Il avait déjà tout préparé. « Super, vous êtes tous là. »

Vannina, derrière sa batterie, réglait la tension de ses drums.

Shirley regroupait les câbles des projos pour éviter qu'ils trainent.

Indy leur demanda de se rapprocher. Il sortit des feuilles d'une pochette, « Voici les textes et les musiques. Certaines vous les connaissaient. Il les tendit à Alma, Nike, Vannina, Shirley et Sally. Il regarda Carter et lui donna un texte.

Elle était interloqué, « mais je ne plaisantais pas Indy, j'ai une voix affreuse et je ne joue d'aucun instrument.»

Indy pris un air malicieux et pointa son doigt sur elle. « Tu te sous-estimes. Tu as une voix profonde, grave, enivrante. Tu ne vas pas chanter, tu vas dire des textes. » Son regard était lumineux.

Il partit vers les instruments, en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras, « Nous allons intégrer des textes récités entre les chansons ainsi nous construirons une histoire. Cela va créer une unité dans le spectacle.»

« Et Carter sera le récitant, elle fera le lien. Elle sera l'âme du spectacle, celle qui vous mène vers le nirvana. »

Carter ne savait pas quoi faire, Indy était surexcité et elle ne voulait pas le décevoir, « tu sais je ne suis jamais montée sur scène à part pour les spectacles scolaires et encore, je faisais toujours l'imbécile. »

D'un coup Indy tourna un projo allumé vers elle, Carter fut un moment aveuglé.

« Regardez comme elle prend la lumière. Son visage est régulier, fin, doux. Son regard est profond. » Il s'avança vers elle. « Putain Carter arrête de croire que tu ne sais pas faire les choses. Tu es notre muse. »

Vannina s'approcha d'elle, « il a raison, tu es superbe. »

Sally lui arrangea les cheveux, « avec un léger maquillage, tu vas être canon. »

Alma lui dit, « allez, on essaye. »

Carter se retrouva sur la scène, sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Elle commença à lire le texte qu'elle découvrait au fur et à mesure. Il était sombre et pourtant une douceur s'en échappait. _C'était l'histoire d'une enfant qui ne croyait plus au conte de fée. Elle pleurait sur ses illusions perdues._ Peu à peu, Carter se laissa porter par les mots. _L'enfant rencontra un être magique qui la fit voler et l'emmena vers les étoiles._ Elle continua et une mélancolie infinie l'enveloppa. _L'enfant avait peur d'être si haut mais un arc en ciel la protégeait._ Elle avait oublié les projos, le micro, elle était totalement absorbée par le récit. _Une main se tendit vers l'enfant. Elle hésita puis la saisit et sa vie s'éclaira._ Carter lut les dernières lettres, _Amour._

Elle entendit ses amis l'applaudir, elle situa des silhouettes à l'entrée du garage. Elle plissa ses yeux. Le motard était visiblement en extase. Il poussait des yeah et des fuck sonores. Puis elle vit Thomas qui s'approchait de la scène. Elle ne réfléchit pas à son geste, elle sauta, se précipita vers lui, et elle l'embrassa….

….. La main fine de Thomas lui caressait les cheveux. Elle était blottie contre lui comme un petit animal apeuré. Comme cet oiseau qui sort du nid et prend son premier envol. Une fois posé, il se dit qu'il a été fou de se jeter dans le vide et pourtant maintenant il est heureux car il peut découvrir le monde.

Carter remonta vers le visage de Thomas, elle espérait qu'elle ne le rendrait jamais malheureux. Elle remarqua ses yeux luisant de bonheur. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure, son regard devint pointu et elle l'embrassa à nouveau.

Elle entendit très loin la voix d'Indy, « qui avait raison ? Bon, on la finit cette répétition ! »

* * *

La peau noire de Thomas brille à la lumière de la pleine lune. C'est sa première nuit dans cette chambre et elle la passe avec un homme. Ils se sont aimés avec une fougue, une passion qu'elle-même ne soupçonnait pas posséder.

Carter sent le regard de Thomas sur son corps nue, elle rit un peu gênée, « nous étions si pressés que tu as gardé ton tee-shirt.»

« Non, en fait je suis frileux.» Il détourne les yeux.

Elle se couche sur lui, il la prend dans ses bras. Elle les sent puissants. Son désir est intact, le sien également, elle le sent.

Il la bascule sur le dos et l'embrasse tendrement. Elle caresse ses épaules musclées puis descend sur ses fesses. Il veut l'aimer à nouveau. Elle se laisse aller, son corps lui appartient. Elle remonte ses mains, les passe sous le tee-shirt. Elle sent la rugosité de la peau, des boursouflures irrégulières, des crevasses. Il se cabre, se relève, et s'assoit sur le bord du lit. Carter reste sans bouger. Thomas a la tête baissé.

Elle s'approche de lui lentement, lui passe la main autour du cou. Il se pousse, évite le contact.

Elle comprend. Assise, les jambes sous ses fesses, elle lui parle doucement malgré sa peur. «Thomas, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me repousses-tu ? Explique-moi, ce sont des cicatrices ? Tu as eu un accident ? »

Thomas ne bouge pas, il reste silencieux.

Elle poursuit malgré tout. « Thomas, parle-moi. Je suis avec toi. »

« Mais pour combien de temps ? » Son regard est dur, mais surtout désespéré. « Les rare filles qui comme toi, un jour, ont caressé ma peau m'ont quitté. Pas le premier soir, non, elles me disaient que ce n'était pas grave. Mais ensuite l'idée même de me toucher à nouveau les révulsait. » Il se lève et prend ses affaires. « Il vaut mieux que je parte. J'ai cru que c'était possible, que j'en étais capable mais quand j'ai senti tes mains …. Je suis désolé. »

C'est un cri qui sort de la bouche de Carter. «Non, tu ne peux pas partir comme cela et me laisser seule. » Carter s'est mise debout sur le lit, elle le domine. « Crois-tu réellement que je sois une femme comme les autres. Crois-tu que si je me suis donnée à toi ce soir, ce n'était qu'une simple passade ou par jeu. » Ses yeux sont en feu, sa mâchoire volontaire est crispée. Thomas voit cette femme nue dont tous les muscles sont tendus par une volonté inébranlable.

Elle descend du lit, se met devant lui, « Ce soir, en étant dans tes bras, j'ai trahie beaucoup de chose. J'ai trahie un homme qui m'est cher, j'ai trahie ma vie d'adolescente. J'ai accepté d'être égoïste, de penser à moi, à mon plaisir et j'en étais heureuse mais sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Elle le toise, le fixe. Il est incapable du moindre mouvement.

« Parce que je t'aime. En 24 h, ma vie à totalement basculé pour la troisième fois de ma vie. Tu veux connaître la vérité. Je ne suis pas la petite nièce de Barbara. Elle m'a récupéré à la dérive dans un bus de nuit. J'ai fui ma famille, j'ai fuis les êtres que j'aimais pour tenter d'arrêter leurs souffrances et la mienne. Et le soir même de mon arrivée, j'ai croisé ton regard et depuis, il me brule. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive et pourquoi mais je peux t'assurer que si tu passes cette porte, tu ne me reverras jamais même si je dois en mourir de chagrin. Non, je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres, en tout cas pas comme celles que tu as connues.»

Carter s'assoit sur lit, des larmes coulent, elle est épuisée.

Thomas est désemparé, son cœur bat trop vite. Il hésite. Il met ses mains sur le bas du tee-shirt puis le retire d'un seul mouvement.

Il est debout, nu devant Carter. Il ne s'était plus mis totalement nu devant une autre personne depuis 10 ans.

Elle le regarde. Sa tête est baissée, ses bras inutiles pendent le long de son corps. Elle se lève, s'approche de lui. Elle caresse son torse. Elle voit sur le côté de son ventre, une marque comme un petit trou au bord irrégulier. Il a un tatouage sur le cœur, un nom, Nelson, accompagné d'une croix.

Elle passe sa main dans son dos. Il trésaille. Délicatement, ses doigts suivent les cicatrises comme pour les apprivoiser. Elle se met derrière lui. Elle embrasse ses muscles, sa peau.

« Non, Carter !» Il veut prendre sa main pour la faire revenir, elle le retient. Dans un souffle elle lui dit, « Si » et continue avec sa bouche à découvrir ces plaies qui ne sont toujours pas refermées.

Elle l'entoure maintenant de ses bras, se met sur la pointe de ses pieds et viens à son oreille, « Que t'est-il arrivé ? Qui as pu te faire cela.»

Thomas prends ses mains dans les siennes, ils les serrent. Il fixe le mur face à lui. « J'ai été un enfant soldat en Ouganda. »

Carter resserre son étreinte, et toujours à son oreille, « mon dieu, mais tu avais quel âge ? » Elle pose sa tête sur le dos de Thomas. Et pour la première fois, il ressent de la chaleur sur ses plaies. Alors il se livre à la seule personne qu'il est arrivé à aimer depuis 10 ans.

C'est une longue confession, dure et dont les meurtrissures resteront gravées en lui à jamais. Mais enfin, il peut les partager.

« Je vivais dans un village de pécheur au bord d'un grand lac. Nous étions heureux, nous ne manquions de rien. J'avais un frère et trois sœurs. Il y avait une école, mes parents étaient très fier car j'étais le meilleur élève, meilleurs que les plus grands. J'avais 9 ans, je courrais dans la forêt avec mon frère, Nelson. Il avait 13 ans, il était grand et puissant. Je faisais des bêtises avec mes sœurs. J'aidais mon père quand il rentrait de la pêche. J'allais chercher de l'eau pour ma mère.

Ils ont arrivés une nuit par bateau. Ils devaient venir du Congo. Ils ont pillé le village, tué les hommes et emmené les femmes et les enfants. Je n'ai jamais revu ma mère et mes sœurs. »

Thomas sentait des larmes dans son dos, et jamais des larmes n'avaient été aussi apaisantes.

« Nelson m'a entrainé dans la forêt et nous nous sommes cachés. Pendant des jours, nous avons erré. Nous étions affamés. Nous mangions des racines. Nous sommes tombés sur un groupe de rebelles. Ils nous ont dit que c'était les hommes du gouvernement qui avaient attaqué notre village. Ils nous ont enrôlés. Ils nous ont appris à nous battre. Nous avons pillé, massacré. Nous avions la haine en nous, une folie meurtrière. J'avais une Kalachnikov, elle était presque aussi grande que moi. Nous étions drogués. La vie, la mort, cela n'avait aucun sens pour nous. Il y avait des dizaines d'enfants. Toutes les semaines, ils en mouraient et tous les semaines, ils en arrivaient. Les filles étaient souvent livrées aux soldats, d'autres combattaient. »

Thomas repris sa respiration, il était en apnée.

« Nelson m'a toujours protégé. Rapidement, il devint un des leaders du groupe. Beaucoup le craignait car il était fort au combat et il n'avait peur de rien. Alors que souvent les petits comme moi étaient violentés par les plus âgés, personne n'osait me toucher. Lors des affrontements, il me faisait rester derrière lui. »

« Un jour, Nelson m'a apporté des livres de classe qu'il avait trouvé lors d'une attaque. Tu dois continuer à apprendre m'a-t-il ordonné. Je lui ai obéi. Je le faisais en cachette. Et à chaque razzia, il ramenait tous les livres qu'il trouvait. Il essayait au maximum de me laisser en arrière et il m'interdit de prendre à nouveau de la drogue.»

Les yeux de Thomas le piquaient, sur le mur, les images défilaient.

« J'ai grandi entre la haine et la violence mais peu à peu je me suis rendu compte que tout cela était horrible. Je supportais de moins en moins le sang. Et j'étais convaincu que nos chefs nous mentaient. Des hommes blancs amenaient des armes et repartaient avec des caisses dont je ne connaissais pas le contenu. »

« Un jour, nous avons attaqué un convoi militaire. Ce fut un massacre. Nous devions achever les blessés avec les machettes. Mais il y a avait des civils, des familles, des enfants. Notre capitaine a demandé à un petit garçon de tuer son père. Il lui a mis une machette dans la main. L'enfant était tétanisé. La machette est tombée au sol. Alors le capitaine l'a ramassé, il a pris son père par les cheveux et lui a tranché la tête devant lui. Nous étions tous recouvert de sang. Et les hommes riaient. Puis il m'a demandé de faire la même chose à l'enfant. »

Thomas sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans les paumes de ses mains.

« Carter, je n'ai pas pu. Le sang poisseux coulait de la machette sur ma main, j'ai cru que jamais je ne pourrais décoller mes doigts. Il était à genoux face à moi. Il pissait de peur. Non, je ne pouvais pas. » Thomas avait la fièvre, il tremblait. De grosses gouttes de sueur glissaient sur sa figure. « Le capitaine a posé son arme contre ma tempe et m'a dit de le faire ou il tirait. C'est Nelson, c'est mon frère qui la fait. »

Thomas s'est effondré sur le lit. Carter se couche sur lui, et lui parle doucement, « je suis avec toi, je t'aime, je suis là, maintenant, avec toi. »

Le visage caché, Thomas poursuit cette descente en enfer.

« Le capitaine dit à Nelson qu'il m'épargnait parce qu'il était un de ses meilleurs hommes mais que la prochaine fois, il me tuerait. Pour faire un exemple, il a décidé de me fouetter. »

« Nelson était impuissant. J'ai reçu des coups de fouet. J'ai senti ma peau partir en lambeaux. J'ai perdu connaissance.»

Carter pour chaque coup de fouet, posait ses lèvres sur une plaie et à chaque baiser, la douleur de Thomas s'estompait.

«Nelson m'a soigné et a décidé que nous devions nous évader. Nous savions que s'ils nous reprenaient ce serait la mort mais qu'avions-nous à perdre. Au bout d'un mois, dès que j'ai pu suffisamment marcher, nous avons attendu la nuit et nous nous sommes enfuis. Nelson savait qu'il y avait un camp de réfugié tenu par les forces de l'ONU à quelques jours de marche. Nous avons couru dans la forêt sans nous arrêter. Nous ne dormions que deux heures et repartions aussitôt. Mais je sais que Nelson ne dormait pas. J'étais épuisé, il m'a porté sur son dos. Puis un matin, nous avons entendu du bruit, ils nous avaient retrouvés. »

« Nous avons commencé à tirer protégé par le tronc d'un arbre mort. Nous étions sur une colline, en contre-bas, il y avait une route. Nelson m'a ordonné de la rejoindre. Je ne voulais pas le laisser. Il m'a dit que c'était la route qui menait au camp et qu'il aurait peut-être des soldats. »

« Les autres se rapprochaient, les balles sifflaient. J'avais peur. Alors j'ai couru vers la route, j'ai dévalé la pente de la colline. J'entendais Nelson tirer. Puis d'un coup, j'ai eu mal au ventre mais j'ai continué à courir. »

Thomas reprend sa respiration.

« Sur la route, j'ai vu de la poussière, j'ai couru encore plus vite. Il y avait des véhicules de l'armée et de grandes voitures noires. Je me suis écroulé devant elles. Je criais que les rebelles allaient tuer mon frère. Des militaires sont sortis, ils voulaient me faire dégager. Mais un homme en costume est venu vers moi. Il m'a demandé où était mon frère, j'ai montré la colline. Il a donné l'ordre aux soldats de grimper. Je me suis levé malgré la douleur et j'ai essayé de les suivre mais je suis tombé. L'homme m'a dit que j'étais blessé, que je ne pouvais pas marcher. Je l'ai défié du regard et me suis levé à nouveau, il m'a retenu avant que je ne tombe encore. Alors, il a déchiré sa chemise, il m'a fait un pansement. Il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a monté sur la colline malgré mon poids, malgré la chaleur, malgré le sang qui coulait sur son costume.

Thomas s'est retourné, il regarde Carter. Elle pleure. Il est inondé de baisers, il est inondé de caresses.

« Nous avons retrouvé mon frère derrière le tronc de l'arbre. Il avait la tête tournée vers la route et il souriait. Ses yeux étaient déjà vitreux. L'homme m'a ramené à sa voiture et ne m'a jamais quitté. Je l'appelle père maintenant. J'avais 13 ans, Carter.»

Il prend son visage et l'embrasse, l'embrasse encore. Carter sent ses baisers, elle veut être aimée et elle veut aimer. A son tour, elle embrasse, à son tour elle caresse. Elle le désire, il veut répondre à son désir. Elle est sur lui, les mains sur sa poitrine, elle sent ses cuisses contre les siennes. Il voit posé sur lui, un corps gracile et fin. « Aimons-nous, Thomas ». Elle sent son désir, il sent son amour. Elle s'offre, il s'abandonne. Ensemble, sans rien oublier, ils se livrent, plus de défense, plus de barrières. Ils se laissent une chance de pouvoir vivre.


	6. Chapter 6: TomorrowWorld

Chapitre 6: TomorrowWorld

Le jour commençait à inonder la chambre. Carter se réveillât. Un bras de Thomas l'entourait. Elle se serra contre lui. Elle aimait l'odeur de son corps fait d'un musc sensuel et boisé avec une pointe de noisette. Intuitivement, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait rien lui arriver tant qu'il serait près d'elle. Elle pensa à la nuit. L'histoire de Thomas était atroce mais elle avait forgé sa personnalité. Elle aimait Thomas à travers ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Nos vies nous façonnent et les malheurs nous permettent d'avancer. Pourrait-elle aimer et être aimée d'un garçon comme Thomas, si elle n'avait pas subi les épreuves qu'elle a traversées ?

Hier après-midi encore, elle se demandait quel choix elle devait faire. Finalement elle l'avait fait spontanément. Elle savait au fond d'elle que cela n'avait rien à voir avec un coup de tête. Son inconscient l'avait tout naturellement mené à la décision qu'elle souhaitait le plus. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer mais depuis un mois, elle aimait la vie qu'elle menait. Elle était libre, sans crises, sans pression. Elle avait des amis auprès de qui à chaque conversation, elle s'enrichissait. Barbara l'avait amenée avec Thomas au musée d'art moderne. Elle avait adoré écouter ses explications sur les différentes œuvres. Elles lui apparaissaient tellement plus proches. Nike les avait entrainés au théâtre voir une pièce de Brecht. Shirley et Vannina adoraient le cinéma des années soixante, Marylin et Audrey Hepburn. Et surtout, elle avait commencé à lire Anna Karénine.

Elle songea à ses parents, à Taylor, à Grant, sans mélancolie. Elle était sûre que dans peu de temps, elle pourrait les revoir. Mais elle comprenait que sa vie n'était plus dans cette maison là-bas en Virginie mais ici, à construire son avenir.

Par contre, elle refusait de penser à Crash. Peut-être était-ce de la lâcheté mais elle voulait profiter de ce moment de répit dans sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle devrait assumer son comportement mais pas tout de suite. Non, elle ne culpabiliserait pas.

Thomas ouvrit les yeux au bon moment. Il avait eu peur un instant que Carter soit partie mais elle était là et elle lui souriait. Il ne savait pas ce que serait demain mais il se promit de tout faire pour garder cette fille magique.

Carter donna un léger baiser à Thomas, « comment te sens-tu ? » Il lui suffisait de le voir pour tout oublier.

« Heureux, Carter, car tu es prêt de moi. Je … » Il hésita.

Carter l'encouragea. « Oui ? »

« Je voudrais te remercier pour hier soir. Jamais personne n'avait réussi à me faire parler même mon père. Je te suis très reconnaissant de cela Carter. »

« Je n'ai rien fait Thomas. Je t'ai juste écouté. Et puis je t'aime, cela aide. »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu as su trouver les mots, les gestes. Tu m'as montré que je n'étais pas seul et qu'en me refermant, je faisais souffrir les gens qui m'aimaient. »

Carter se souleva et appuya sa tête sur sa main, « tu pourrais demander conseil à Douglas. Il travaille sur les syndromes post traumatique. Toi-même tu m'as dit que la parole pouvait apaiser. Peut-être cela te permettra de faire … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Elle eut peur de le brusquer.

Thomas le comprit, il avança sa main et d'un geste affectueux remis derrière l'oreille de Carter, une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage.

« De faire mon deuil, c'est ça. » Il respira. « Tu as certainement raison, je vais essayer. »

Il sourit. « D'autre côté j'ai déjà une thérapeute. » Il se rapprocha de Carter. « Normalement le patient tombe amoureux de sa thérapeute pendant le traitement mais moi, je l'étais avant. Je pense que c'était une prémonition.»

Il avança ses lèvres. Carter posa son index dessus. « Mais si je suis ta thérapeute, déontologiquement je ne peux plus coucher avec toi. »

Thomas prit un air affolé. « J'arrête tout de suite mon analyse, de toute façon, je suis guéri. Enfin presque, j'ai juste besoin d'un dernier traitement. » Il attira Carter contre lui.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, « Pour le bien-être de mes patients, je suis prête à beaucoup de choses. »

* * *

Quand, ils descendirent au salon, la matinée était déjà bien entamée.

Ils trouvèrent Shirley totalement éclatée sur le canapé et Sally amorphe sur un pouf. Alma semblait être toujours dans sa chambre.

Carter leur jeta un œil compatissant. « Bien, je vois que la soirée a été rude. Qui veut un café ou un thé ? » Thomas opta pour un thé et il lui sembla entendre provenant du canapé, « café » mais rien n'était moins sûr.

Par contre, ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'en rentrant dans la cuisine, elle trouva Shane qui mangeait un bol de céréales.

Il lui décrocha son plus beau sourire. Il était agaçant même avec des céréales dans la bouche, rien ne dépassait, tout était blanc et parfait.

« Bonjour Carter ! Tu as bien dormi ? Cela me fait plaisir de te voir. »

Après l'effet de surprise passé, Carter lui demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Son ton devait être un peu rugueux car Shane posa sa cuillère et s'essuya la bouche.

«Excuse-moi, j'avais faim et j'ai vu le lait et les céréales. » Il sentait une pointe d'agressivité chez Carter, il fallait la désamorcer. « En fait, Sally m'a appelé hier soir et nous sommes sortis avec Shirley. Puis Vannina et son copain nous ont rejoints. J'ai des amis qui travaillent dans une boite, on est y allé. Elle est très sympa, si tu veux je t'y mènerai.»

Carter le fixait, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à décider s'il était un ami potentiel ou un danger. Son instinct la poussait vers la deuxième option pourtant elle voulait lui laisser une chance.

« On pourrait y aller tous les deux, un soir. » Son regard la transperçait.

Elle sentit le bras de Thomas autour de sa taille. « Ça, c'est moins sûr. »

Carter se tourna vers Thomas, elle rit et dit à Shane, « désolé, tu as ta réponse.»

Thomas toisait Shane, son regard si doux avec Carter devint dur et froid. Shane battit prudemment en retraite.

« Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas. Désolé vieux, sans rancune. Shane.» Il se levât et lui tendit la main. Thomas la saisit tout en continuant à le dévisager. « Thomas.»

Shane prit son bol, « je vais le finir au salon, » et sortit de la cuisine.

Carter se colla contre la poitrine de Thomas. « Je ne te connaissais pas sous cet angle. Jaloux. » Elle plissa ses lèvres, « j'aime bien, » et l'embrassa.

« Excuse-moi. Mais je le sens pas ce type. Il me fait penser aux blancs qui venaient au camp. Ils avaient toujours le sourire aux lèvres. »

Carter fit une petite moue. « Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un dangereux trafiquant. Il est surtout très imbu de lui-même. »

Assis l'un contre l'autre sur un pouf, devant leurs tasses de thé, Carter et Thomas se tenaient la main, simplement, juste pour garder encore un peu ce lien qui les avait unis toute la nuit.

Shirley et Sally tentaient de boire un café tout en évitant de fermer leurs yeux. Alma était descendue, elle tapotait nerveusement son ordi.

Shane fumait tranquillement une cigarette.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit qui les fit sursauter.

Indy et Nike étaient réellement énervés. « Putain, ça fait chier ! » dit Indy.

Vannina les suivait boudeuse.

Ils s'avachirent devant le canapé.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ?» Demanda Carter, à moitié amusée en voyant leur mine totalement déconfite.

« On a pas de billets pour « TomorrowWorld» lui répondit Nike dégoutté.

Indy rajouta, « ce connard nous avait dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun problème, tu parles. Il nous a baisés. »

Sally poussa une plainte, « ho, non. Putain c'est pas cool. »

Carter regarda Thomas, « c'est quoi TomorrowWorld? »

« Un festival électro avec les plus grands DJ. Il y en a en Europe et en Amérique dont un à Atlanta. Le truc est génial mais ce n'est pas donné, près de 400 dollars avec le camping. »

« Ouais, mais trois jours de folie, Carter. Ce n'est pas que la musique qui est géniale c'est tout l'environnement. L'ambiance de fou. Le monde de demain. » Vannina allongée, rêvait éveillée.

« Un pote devait nous avoir des prix mais ce con s'est planté. » Indy avait la haine.

« David Guetta, Martin Garrix, Armin van Buuren, Paul Van Dick, les plus grands. » soupira Shirley

Sally poussa Carter, « ben, tu ne connais pas ça ? »

Carter avoua son ignorance. « Je suis plutôt branché pop rock qu'électro. »

Indy se mit devant elle, « non, mais là c'est tout le concept, la musique, l'atmosphère, être ensemble, vivre en communion, tu comprends. C'est comme Woodstock, Wight, le rassemblement de la jeunesse, des dizaines de milliers de jeunes.»

Shane écrasa sa cigarette et lâcha négligemment, « peut-être que je peux faire quelque chose. »

5 visages se tournèrent instantanément vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » Nike avait les yeux exorbités.

« J'ai un pote qui bosse dans le milieu. Je vais voir s'il n'a pas un tuyau. »

Nike se prosterna devant Shane. « Si tu arrives à nous avoir des billets, considère moi comme ton esclave. »

Sally se rapprocha de lui, et le pris par le cou « tu crois vraiment que tu peux ? Ce serait génial, honey. »

Carter ne se demanda plus où avait dormi Shane la nuit précédente.

Ce dernier se leva, « laissez-moi une heure ou deux le temps de le joindre. Je reviens. A +»

Indy pris une clope, « les heures les plus longues de ma vie. »

Vannina alluma son ordi, « pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance. C'est la vidéo du festival brésilien de cet été. 1h30 avec le plus grand français, monsieur David Guetta ! Je mets tes enceintes en wifi Alma. »

Un son répétitif envahit la pièce. Les basses bousculaient l'espace, faisait vibrer les murs, les vitres tintaient. Les morceaux s'enchainaient, tous debout, ils sautaient, ils frappaient dans leurs mains.

Indy hurla à Carter, « imagine la même chose avec 200 000 personnes qui crient et donnent le rythme. C'est ça TomorrowWorld.»

Carter s'accrocha à Thomas, « ça te plait ? »

« J'adore ça.»

Alors que le concert se terminait sur Titanium, Shane poussa la porte. Tout le monde s'arrêta de respirer.

Il sortit de la poche intérieure de sa veste, une enveloppe.

Nike se précipita, Indy était stupéfait, Sally et Shirley poussèrent un cri. « C'est pas vrai ?! »

« Une pour chacun de nous et vous savez quoi, c'est cadeau. »

Sally se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa, « Comment tu as fait ? »

Shane, visiblement, était satisfait de lui. « Mon pote connais très bien les organisateurs sur Atlanta. Il me devait un service et voilà. »

A partir de ce moment, Shane devint le héros de la bande enfin de presque toute la bande. Carter était réticente à se livrer totalement. Elle était confortée en cela par Thomas qui ne l'appréciait pas plus que cela.

Elle voyait Sally heureuse mais le comportement de Shane était équivoque. Il vivait le plus souvent à à la coloc mais Il s'absentait souvent la nuit. Il disait que c'était pour son travail. A plusieurs reprises, elle sentit sur elle, son regard insistant. Elle ne dit rien à Thomas pour ne pas provoquer d'histoires et puis il n'y avait rien de probant dans tout cela.

De plus, Shirley venait souvent le voir. L'herbe circulait facilement mais elle le soupçonnait de lui donner bien plus que cela.

Un soir, elle en parla à Alma. « Arrête Carter, ce mec est cool. Ok, il nous fournit un peu en herbe mais on ne va pas en faire un monde. Quant à Shirley depuis sa cure, elle sait se contrôler. »

* * *

La nuit, qui venait, n'atténuait pas la chaleur moite qui régnait sur la ville. Carter était sur son lit, elle ne portait sur elle qu'une culotte en coton et un petit body très léger. Elle était absorbée par la lecture d'Anna Karenine. Une femme qui cherche sa liberté et finalement décide de se moquer des conventions par amour. Elle ressentait ses peurs, ses angoisses et cette passion qui la consumait en lui faisant oublier tout le reste même son mari et son enfant. Elle comprenait cette femme. La morale, les idées reçues sur la fidélité, l'obligation d'être l'épouse, la mère parfaite qui devaient s'imposer. Carter aurait pu rajouter, l'obligation d'être la fille, la sœur, la petite amie parfaite.

Mais personne n'est parfait, et elle commençait à accepter qu'elle, non plus ne l'était pas, qu'elle n'avait pas à l'être. Elle voulait par contre être honnête et avant tout, envers elle-même.

Elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Thomas qui ce soir-là avait du travail. Elle crut que Sally voulait encore lui parler de son grand amour et sans réfléchir, toujours dans ses pensées, elle ouvrit la porte.

Shane était devant elle, son regard alla de ses seins à ses cuisses.

De sa voix toujours doucereuse, il lui demanda pardon de la déranger mais ne fit aucun mouvement pour détourner ses yeux ou se retourner. Au contraire, il reluqua Carter qui passait très vite un tee-shirt et chercher désespérément un jean. Il s'amusait de son trouble. Il se dit en lui-même que les petites culottes en coton pouvaient être très sexy quand elles étaient portées par une fille comme Carter.

Carter boutonnait son jean et s'en voulu de ne pas avoir eu le réflexe de lui claquer la porte au nez, maintenant c'était trop tard.

Elle prit son air bravache mais elle sentait que son visage était rouge pivoine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je voulais te parler. Ecoute, tous les deux, je crois qu'on est parti sur un mauvais pied. Nous avons besoin de nous expliquer. Je ne suis pas celui que tu crois, Carter.»

« Ok, parlons » Elle lui désigna la chaise de son bureau et elle s'assit sur son lit dans sa position préférée, une jambe sous ses fesses. Elle avait repris le contrôle d'elle-même. «Je t'écoute.»

Il la regardait dans les yeux sans ciller, « J'ai conscience d'avoir débarqué dans ta vie et d'avoir chamboulé certaines choses. Je me suis immiscé dans ta relation avec Barbara, je sors avec ton amie. Et tu as l'impression de ne voir que moi. J'ai bien compris que je t'agaçais.»

Carter continuait à l'écouter sans aucune réaction. Et là, elle vit le regard de Shane se perdre pour la première fois, elle sentit une vulnérabilité. Son sourire avait disparu.

« J'ai l'habitude de susciter ce genre de réaction. Je ne laisse personne indifférent. Ma belle gueule attire mais elle repousse tout autant et personne n'essaie de voir ce qu'il y a derrière. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si j'ai les yeux bleus, le nez droit et les cheveux blonds. »

Il triturait ses mains. « Je veux donner une image cool mais je ne suis pas aussi sûr de moi que mon sourire le laisse penser. Je viens d'un milieu très modeste. Mon école de commerce n'est même pas répertoriée dans les guides pour étudiants. Je fais ce que je peux pour m'en sortir. »

Il se tut un instant et à nouveau fixa intensément Carter.

Elle continuait à se tenir droite mais sa détermination commençait à s'effriter.

Il poursuivit. « Et puis il y a autre chose et je sais que tu t'en es aperçu. Tu me plais Carter. Au moment même où tu as ouvert la porte chez Barbara, j'ai reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.»

Carter ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shane soit si direct. Elle eut un mouvement de recul qu'il perçut tout de suite.

Il voulut la rassurer très vite, « je sais Carter, tu aimes Thomas et moi-même, j'ai pour Sally beaucoup d'affection et je sais qu'elle est attachée à moi. Il n'y a pas d'ambiguïté mais parfois c'est plus fort que moi et mon regard se laisse aller. » Il baissa les yeux, « Carter, je sais qu'entre nous c'est impossible. Mais j'aimerai être ton ami. J'en ai besoin. »

Carter avait face à elle, un homme qui se mettait à nu comme l'avait fait Thomas. Bien sûr les situations étaient différentes et l'histoire de Shane n'était heureusement pas aussi tragique mais elle savait qu'il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour avouer ses sentiments. Et puis, son air contrit le rendait plus proche, très humain. Elle découvrait son âme et elle lui semblait très belle mais il y a avait encore quelques détails à régler.

« Shane, je te remercie de ta franchise. C'est vrai, je me méfie de toi. Il y a une chose dont je veux te parler, c'est de tes relations avec la bande. Tu les sors, tu arrives à avoir des billets impossibles à trouver ailleurs. Et surtout, il y a la drogue. Quel jeux joues-tu avec Shirley, Nike, Indy, tu les fournis, non ? »

Le sourire de Shane revint. « Oui, mais non, pas comme tu l'entends. D'abord les billets c'est un vrai coup de bol et pour l'herbe, je la leur revend au prix où je l'ai achetée. C'est juste pour rendre service. »

Carter à son tour le regarda dans les yeux sans ciller. « Et tu es sûr que ce n'est que de l'herbe ? »

Ses yeux s'arrondirent. «Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Non, non, y a rien d'autre. C'est que de l'herbe. Tu sais c'est aussi une façon de me faire accepter par le groupe.»

« Ok, c'est bon. Cool. » Carter avait envie de le croire.

Shane se leva et lui tendit la main. Carter la prit. Shane était ravi. « Tu es super, Carter. Merci.»

« Tu permets.» Il la prit contre lui. Carter sentit ses bras l'entourer. Elle se laissa faire. Même son after-shave était envoutant.

Au moment de sortir, Shane se retourna. « Pour ton secret, avec Barbara, tu peux être rassurée, je ne dirai jamais rien. »

Carter joua la surprise, « quel secret ? »

Shane sourit. « Je sais bien que tu n'es pas sa petite nièce comme Sally me l'a dit, mais cela ne me regarde pas. Y a pas de lézard. Je serai une tombe. » Et il sortit.

Carter se pinça les lèvres, devait-elle être rassurée ? De toute façon, il ne savait rien de sa situation. Et puis, elle était coincée. Carter décida de lui faire confiance et … d'aller prendre une douche. Son parfum était capiteux pas question que Thomas s'en aperçoive.

* * *

Le salon était jonché d'affaires, de sac à dos ouverts, de tentes, d'ustensiles divers et variés.

Carter avait fait un effort et s'était retenue d'emporter l'ensemble des meubles de la maison mais visiblement Alma n'était pas dans les mêmes dispositions. Elle avait déjà préparé 3 sacs et deux énormes caisses. Elle avait le nez dedans.

Nike commença à se moquer. « Ma chérie, je ne savais pas que nous ne revenions pas à Atlanta.»

Il se tourna vers Carter. « J'avais mal lu, le festival dure 3 ans en fait. »

Alma se releva. « Rigole, tu sais le temps qu'il va faire ? Fais le malin, après tu viendras me voir. Alma, tu me prêtes, ton couteau, Alma, t'as pas un pull ? Alma, t'as du shampoing ? »

Nike s'approcha, la prit dans ses bras, « Alma, tu me fais un bisou ? » Elle tenta de se dégager et finalement, elle rit en l'embrassant.

Vannina s'approcha des caisses. « Ok, Alma mais honnêtement 3 casseroles, c'est peut-être deux de trop non ? Tu es sûre que nous allons beaucoup cuisiner ? De toute façon, on ne pas peut garer les voitures à côté des tentes. Les parkings sont à l'extérieur, il faut tout se taper à pied.»

Alma prit un air désespérée, « tu es sûre ? »

« Certaine. Tu le saurais aussi si tu étais allée sur leur site internet. »

Après quelques tractations et négociations, Alma sacrifia les caisses et il n'y eu plus que 2 sacs.

Sally abandonna sa voiture pour rester avec Shane qui récupéra aussi Shirley et Vannina.

Thomas outre Carter, pris Alma, Indy et Nike dans la sienne.

Ce dernier cria par la fenêtre de la voiture, « go to TomorrowWorld », avant que Carter insère une clé USB dans le poste de radio.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient devant le site. Ils suivirent les panneaux qui indiquaient les parkings. Ils voyaient s'éloigner de façon irrémédiable l'entrée et chaque tour de roue augmenter le nombre de pas qu'il leur faudrait réaliser pour rejoindre le campement.

Ils n'étaient pas seuls, des centaines de voitures se suivaient faisant un serpent multicolore d'où émergeait des drapeaux multicolores de toutes les nationalités.

Déjà l'ambiance était irréelle, faite de cris de joie, de chants et surtout de musique. C'était une nouvelle tour de Babel où les langues se mélangeaient et où tout le monde se comprenait par un sourire ou un geste de la main.

Imaginez 200 000 jeunes réunis avec un seul mot aux lèvres : Love. Des murs d'enceintes, des écrans géants, des dizaines de scènes, un monde imaginaire crée pour la musique. Des tours, des châteaux, une férie de sculptures. Des volcans crachent des feux d'artifice.

Des elfes courent et vous frôlent, des fées vous embrassent. Puis le son monte, vibre et fait exploser votre cœur.

Pas un qui ne soit maquillé, des filles des fleurs dans les cheveux, des garçons torse nu, tatoués, les bras en l'air qui sautent le bonheur dans leurs yeux.

Unies, Carter, Alma, Sally, Shirley et Vannina volent dans la nuit.

Carter est électrique, elle ne s'arrête plus de danser. Les lumières lui donnent un aspect surnaturel. Ses cheveux sont des filaments incandescents qui ondulent sur son visage. Ses gouttes de sueurs sont des perles d'argent qui glissent sur sa peau.

Son regard scintille, elle est possédée par la musique, son corps ne répond plus qu'aux impulsions du son.

Le maître derrière ses platines et ses synthés règle le rythme de sa vie.

Thomas ne la quitte pas des yeux. Elle le sent, elle s'avance, elle l'embrasse, « je t'aime ».

Alors, il la prend dans ses bras, la soulève, la monte dans le ciel et la pose sur ses épaules.

Un projecteur l'éclaire, elle est une nouvelle déesse. Les index pointés vers les étoiles, elle montre la voie, toujours plus haut, toujours plus grand, c'est la vie qu'elle désigne.

Le DJ la repère, elle est là, l'icône de sa soirée. Il concentre toutes les poursuites vers elle, il hurle dans le micro, et la montre à tout ce peuple qui communie dans la fureur des résonnances électroniques. Les caméras s'en emparent, et sur les écrans aux millions de led, elle apparaît, la nouvelle idole au sourire ensorceleur. La foule l'acclame et s'incline devant sa beauté.

* * *

La bande se réunit en cercle. Chacun se tient, s'enlace, s'embrasse. Ils dansent depuis des heures. Ils s'éloignent, cherchent un coin d'herbe accueillant et s'assoient au pied d'un grand arbre.

Nike et Shirley s'éclipsent avec Shane.

Ils reviennent au bout d'un moment. Ils s'allongent près d'eux. Nike sort un petit sachet. Les mains d'Indy et d'Alma se rapprochent de lui. Shirley met un petit cachet entre ses lèvres, elles les posent sur celles de Vannina qui se laisse faire.

Nike fait un petit signe à Carter. Elle décline en secouant la tête. Nike lève son pouce, il n'insiste pas.

Elle se blottit contre Thomas, « je n'aime pas les drogues. Je n'en ai pris qu'une seule fois et ça ne m'a pas réussi. J'ai atterri à l'hôpital dans le coma et avant j'avais agi comme une conne.»

Elle remarque le regard noir de Thomas, il fixe Shane, « Je sais ce que la drogue peut faire. Elle change l'homme en animal. Elle l'asservit puis le détruit. »

Il la prend par la main. « Viens ! Rentrons au campement. »

Il la soulève, la tiens dans ses bras. Elle rit, s'accroche à son cou.

« La nuit est belle Carter. Je suis heureux. »

Ils passent entre des tentes. Un groupe les interpelle, « C'est la fille de l'écran. Putain, t'es géniale. C'est quoi ton nom ? »

Carter est surprise, Thomas finalement très fier répond, « elle s'appelle Carter et elle est plus que géniale. »

Un gars se lève, « Carter regarde, j'ai fait une vidéo. » Thomas la pose sur le sol délicatement. Elle se voit sur l'écran du smartphone. Ainsi c'est elle, cette fille qui danse sur les épaules d'un dieu égyptien, avec un regard qui brille et dont le bonheur est éclatant. C'est elle qui encourage la foule à crier plus fort, à bouger plus vite. C'est elle qui se livre complètement et ne fait plus qu'une avec la lumière et la musique.

« T'es d'enfer. Je l'ai posté sur YouTube et je l'ai tweeter. »

Elle voit les centaines de vues qui déjà s'additionnent. Elle se mord les lèvres.

« Tu fais le buzz, Carter. » Le gars est aux anges.

Thomas rigole. « Tout le monde a droit à son quart d'heure de célébrité. Mais toi, je sais que cela ne s'arrêtera pas. »

Carter sourit, elle est peu perturbée par ce qui lui arrive. Des filles, des garçons s'approchent d'elle et lui glissent un mot sympa, certains l'enlacent, d'autres lui serrent la main.

Thomas l'entraine sous leur tente. « Quand je te disais que tu es magique, tu me crois maintenant.»

Carter s'enfouit habillée sous le duvet comme pour se cacher. Thomas s'accroupit, « tu as froid ?»

Elle prend un petit air de chien battu, et fait oui. Il se déshabille, se glisse contre elle.

« Thomas, moi aussi, je suis heureuse.» Et elle l'attire vers elle.

* * *

Carter voit un trait de lumière à travers l'ouverture de la tente. Elle regarde son téléphone, 6 h, elle n'a pas dormi plus de 2 heures. Elle a besoin d'aller aux toilettes, de prendre une douche. Tout est silencieux autour d'elle. Elle n'entend que la respiration régulière de Thomas.

Elle se lève avec précaution. Elle le regarde, il est beau.

Elle récupère une serviette, repère le gel douche et sort en faisant glisser le zip de l'ouverture lentement.

Le campement est calme. Elle perçoit au loin des bruits diffus qu'elle n'arrive pas à déterminer.

C'est encore le petit jour, une brume légère recouvre la forêt qui entoure le site.

Les douches et les toilettes sont éclairées par des néons blancs qui leur donnent un air aseptisé.

Deux ou trois lève-tôt comme elle sont déjà en train de se laver. Elle croise une grande fille blonde qui la salut gentiment.

L'eau chaude sur son visage lui fait du bien. La craie et les peintures de son maquillage font un petit ruisseau multicolore qui serpent sur son corps. Il vient jusqu'à ses pieds, elle s'amuse à dessiner avec son orteil et sans le vouloir un C apparait qui aussitôt disparait emporté par le flot. La soirée d'hier lui revient en tête. Elle ne s'attendait pas à devenir une des vedettes du festival. Elle ne trouve pas désagréable toutes ces marques d'affection. A tout prendre, elle préfère cette célébrité à celle qu'elle avait en Virginie.

En sortant de la douche, elle décide de marcher un peu. De toute façon, la bande et Thomas ne se lèveront pas tout de suite. Elle pourra leur préparer le café.

Sous les grands arbres, elle suit un sentier. Elle découvre des arches immenses décorées de symboles païens qui sont à chaque fois un appel à la joie et à l'amour. Des fleurs et des ballons sont accrochés dans les branches. Cette forêt qui est sombre et profonde se transforme en palais féerique.

Il est assis sur un tronc d'arbre. Il donne l'impression de l'attendre.

« Je vois que nous avons un point commun, nous dormons peu toi et moi. »

Carter est surprise. « Shane, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Comme toi, je me promène. Je profite du calme. » Il tient un thermos dans la main, il le lui tend.

« C'est du thé, ça te tente ? »

Carter hésite, puis le prend, « Ok, ça me fera du bien, je n'ai pas dû dormir plus de deux heures. »

« Moi, c'est pareil. Il fait trop chaud sous ces tentes, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Carter sourit, « oui, c'est vrai.»

Shane se pousse pour lui faire une place.

Carter s'assoit. Il l'observe, sans rien dire.

Carter plisse sa bouche. « Shane, tu te laisses aller. »

Mais il voit bien que ses yeux rient.

Il réagit. « Tu as raison, un moment d'égarement. Excuse-moi. » D'un coup, il se met à sursauter. Une araignée lui monte sur le pantalon. Il se lève d'un bond et tape des pieds. « Putain de saloperie. » Il réussit en gigotant à la faire tomber sur le sol. Il soulève sa chaussure et avec une rage non dissimulée, il l'écrase en frottant longtemps sa semelle sur la terre. Son regard est devenu froid et métallique.

Carter le regarde médusée. « Shane, ça va ? » Il est totalement blanc.

Son visage se détend un peu. « Oui, c'est bon. Je suis désolé. Mais j'ai horreur de ces choses. »

Carter vient vers lui. « Je m'en aperçois. » Elle remarque qu'il tremble. Elle lui prend les mains. « Shane, calme-toi. Celle-là ne reviendra plus. Tu as un vrai phobie des araignées, c'est impressionnant.»

« Je suis ridicule, je sais mais ces bestioles c'est vicieux, elles se planquent puis sortent la nuit. J'ai vécu dans un endroit où il y en avait des tas. Elles étaient petites et velues. Elles te montaient dessus pendant ton sommeil et impossible de les exterminer. »

Il reprend ses esprits et son sourire revient. « Voilà, maintenant tu connais un de mes secret comme je connais un des tiens. On est un peu plus à égalité. » Il prend un air penaud. « J'ai peur des araignées. Cette nuit, je suis sûr qu'il y en avait. Et personne n'était là pour me protéger. » Il se blottit contre Carter et la serre contre lui.

Carter rit. «Je ne pense pas que tu es besoin d'être protéger. La pauvre bête en a fait l'expérience. Et puis, tu as Sally ? » Elle sent ses mains sur elle, son corps, son odeur. Elle est mal à l'aise, troublée, elle a chaud. Elle se dégage de son étreinte.

Il fait un geste évasif. « Trop défoncée hier soir, c'est ça ? »

« Ils se sont amusés. J'étais là pour les surveiller. »

Carter fixe Shane, « ce sont des conneries et c'est dangereux. Je sais de quoi je parle. Toi, tu n'en prends pas ? »

« Non, je n'aime pas perdre le contrôle. » Carter remarque qu'il le dit de façon claire et déterminée.

« Pour te remercier d'être mon amie.» Il marque un temps d'arrêt, « on est bien amis, n'est-ce pas ?»

Carter regarde ses pieds puis lève les yeux vers lui. Ce regard bleu sur elle, non, ne pas y penser. Sinon, sa tête va lui tourner. Elle lui tourne déjà.

Elle lui sourit, « oui, on est amis.» Elle reprend une grande gorgée de thé.

Shane sourit à son tour. « Alors, laisse-moi te faire découvrir un endroit merveilleux. » Il prend sa main. Carter se laisse faire. Il l'entraine en courant. « Arrête, on va tomber.»

Il se tourne et lui dit, « on ne peut pas tomber avec toi. »

Ils arrivent au bord d'un ruisseau, ils le remontent et soudain devant eux, surgit une cascade.

Shane écarte les bras, « je l'ai découverte ce matin. »

Carter est émerveillée, « c'est beau, Shane.»

De rochers torturés recouvert de mousse d'un vert profond, entourés d'arbres majestueux, un voile d'écume se précipite d'une dizaine de mètres dans une conque lisse que les courants ont façonnée pendant des millénaires. L'eau est claire, d'une transparence absolue.

« Alors, je n'ai pas menti et tu n'as pas tout vu. Viens ! Redonne-moi ta main.»

Shane l'attrape fermement. Il s'avance sur des cailloux glissants. « Suis-moi, n'aie pas peur. » Ils commencent à s'avancer vers la paroi.

Le pied de Carter n'est pas assuré. Elle progresse doucement, elle serre encore plus la main de Shane.

« Mais on va où ? » Elle voit la chute qui se rapproche.

Shane la regarde, « fais-moi confiance. » Et il passe sous l'eau en tirant Carter. Elle pousse un cri en sentant, sur sa tête et ses épaules, le liquide glacé qui la recouvre. Elle glisse, deux bras la rattrapent.

Elle est contre Shane presque à genoux, l'eau dégouline de ses cheveux. Le sol semble se dérober, elle sent son cœur battre la chamade.

Elle se relève, remonte contre son torse. « Merci, tu es gentil »

Shane lève un sourcil, « mais je suis toujours gentil. », « Regarde. »

Elle découvre une salle voutée. Des milliers de cristaux sur les parois la rendent scintillante. Même le sable sous ses pieds brille comme s'il était recouvert de petits diamants.

La barrière naturelle formée par la chute d'eau les coupe du monde.

Shane cri le nom de Carter, un écho lui répond puis un autre, puis un autre,….

« Tu es la plus belle », le dernier mot résonne encore et encore. Carter rit, elle se sent légère, la salle danse autour d'elle. Elle n'y voit plus très bien. Des bras l'entourent et la font valser de plus en plus vite. Les lumières et les sons se confondent. Devant elle, des cheveux blonds lui balayent le visage, des yeux bleus l'ensorcellent. Crash est là, est-ce possible ? Ses mains se posent sur son corps. Elles sont dans son dos, sur ses reins, sur ses fesses. Elle balbutie, « Crash, je suis tellement désolé. Je l'aime. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Dis-moi, que dois-je faire ? »

« Laisse-toi aller. Ne résiste pas. Tu seras heureuse. »

Elle trébuche, glisse sur le sol. Un poids sur elle, une bouche s'avance, cherche ses lèvres. Ces mains, cette odeur, son instinct, ce n'est pas Crash. Elle a peur. Son poing part dans le vide puis heurte un obstacle, elle lance sa jambe, elle entend un cri de douleur. Le poids a disparu. Elle se relève, elle entend le bruit de la cascade. Elle avance à tâtons puis elle sent l'eau sur ses pieds, ses genoux. Elle voit le petit lac, elle se jette. Elle est aveuglée par cette eau froide mais elle lui fait du bien, sa force revient. Elle nage vers la rive, se traine sur le sol puis une fois debout se met à courir.

Elle ne sait pas où elle va mais elle sait qu'elle doit fuir le plus loin possible.

Elle court plus vite. Elle trouve une route. Son souffle devient court, ses muscles lui font mal. Elle s'arrête. La nausée est trop forte. Elle est à genoux, elle vomit. Des papillons volent devant ses yeux, la route tangue, le ciel se rapproche, tout bascule.

* * *

Le petit groupe avance. Il voit une forme allongée sur l'herbe au bord du chemin.

Quelqu'un la remue, Carter ouvre les yeux. Un grand rouquin à genoux la dévisage.

Depuis combien de temps, est-elle inconsciente ? Que s'est-il passé ? Elle n'a aucun souvenir.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

Carter s'appuie sur un coude, la tête lui tourne. « Le campement, s'il te plait. »

« T'as pas l'air bien ? » Il approche son visage du sien.

Elle le repousse, « putain, dis-moi où est le campement. » Elle se relève péniblement.

« C'est tout droit à 200 mètres mais t'es sûre que ça va ? » Il lui prend le bras.

Elle rugit, se dégage et repart en trainant les pieds.

Elle entend une fille dire, « laisse tomber, elle est stone. »

Elle est devant sa tente, trempée. Elle à froid.

Elle rentre sans faire de bruit. Elle se déshabille, cherche désespérément son sac. Il lui faut des affaires sèches. Le polo de Thomas, elle l'enfile. Son odeur, sa douceur. Elle se couche dans le duvet, se coule contre Thomas. Elle grelotte. Tout son corps est une douleur.

Il ouvre les yeux. « Mon amour, pourquoi tu trembles? Pourquoi tes cheveux sont mouillés ? »

Elle essaie de sourire. « C'est rien, je suis allé prendre une douche. Serre-moi contre toi. »

Elle est enveloppée par un corps chaud et aimant.

« Au petit matin ? Il fait trop froid. Tu aurais dû m'attendre. »

« Oui, promis, la prochaine fois, je t'attendrai.»

Thomas lui embrasse la joue et referme ses yeux.

Carter se mord les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer, pour ne pas hurler.

* * *

Les cauchemars sont revenus. Dans une voiture, Lori l'attache, Crash conduit et rit. « Tu ne nous échapperas plus. » Elle tourne la tête, Shane est à côté et tape dans la main de Lori.

Elisabeth porte la robe du juge. « Elle nous a trop fait de mal. Ce n'est pas la peine de la rechercher. »

Grant déchire sa photo, Taylor et Max brulent ses vêtements. Ils s'embrassent et ferment la porte de leur chambre.

Carter est dans la rue. La maison s'éloigne. Elle n'arrive pas à la rattraper. Elle disparait dans une grotte. Lorie vient vers elle. Elle ne peut pas s'enfuir. Shane la maintient et la pousse sur le sol. Lorie se jette sur elle pour la noyer. Elle lui verse sur la figure des seaux de liquide visqueux. Elle étouffe.

Une main est posée sur son front.

« Carter, calme-toi mon amour. Ce n'est rien. C'est juste de la fièvre. »

Thomas est au-dessus d'elle. Il tient un cachet et une petite bouteille d'eau.

Il la soulève doucement, « tiens, avale ce cachet, tu iras mieux après. Tu as dû prendre froid en en te douchant ce matin»

Carter remue, « non, je ne veux pas. »

Thomas la prend contre lui. « Bien sûr, ce n'est pas urgent mais Alma pense qu'il faut le faire. N'est-ce pas Alma ? »

Alma est de l'autre côté du duvet, Carter la voit, elle a un regard rassurant.

Elle ouvre la bouche. Thomas dépose le cachet sur sa langue et verse un peu d'eau.

Elle avale ce cachet et s'accroche à Thomas.

Il s'allonge près d'elle. « Tu peux te rendormir. »

« J'ai peur, Thomas, peur de fermer les yeux.»

« Alors, on reste comme ça. On profite d'être ensemble, tous les deux. »

Alma sort de la tente en leur faisant un petit signe. Carter essaie de comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Une angoisse l'étreint sans qu'elle puisse l'expliquer.

Elle se voit à la douche puis revenir poser sa serviette sur la tente. Ensuite, elle se promène dans la forêt. Il lui semble voir Shane. Mais l'a-t-elle rêvé ? Et pourquoi était-elle mouillée comme cela ?

Un tambour frappe dans son cerveau. Elle se recroqueville, Thomas se love contre elle.

Combien de temps sont-ils restés sans bouger ? Carter entend au loin les sons des concerts qui ont repris.

« Veux-tu rentrer à la maison ? » Thomas continue à la serrer contre lui.

Carter le regarde, ses yeux sont plus clairs.

« Non, pourquoi ? Ça va aller. Tu as raison j'ai dû prendre froid. Je vais mieux déjà. »

« Tu as faim ? Quelque chose te ferait envie ? »

Carter se tourne contre lui et se pend à son cou. « Non, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. » Elle dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. « Mais toi, tu dois avoir faim. Je suis sûre que tu n'as rien mangé ce matin. »

Elle se lève, « Viens, on sort. Je vais vite te trouver un sandwich sinon tu vas dépérir. »

Elle passe un jean. Lorsque qu'elle se retrouve en équilibre sur une jambe, elle sent bien qu'elle vacille, mais elle ne veut rien montrer à Thomas.

Celui-ci l'observe à la dérobée. Il n'est pas dupe mais il fait comme si tout était redevenu normal.

Elle enfile un tee-shirt où un drapeau anglais déchiré est barré par deux mots : The Clash. Il la voit si mince. Il sera toujours étonné qu'un corps aussi frêle puisse avoir une telle volonté.

En sortant de la tente, Carter plisse des yeux, le soleil l'agresse. A nouveau son regard se trouble. Elle visse une casquette des Eagles d'Emory sur sa tête en faisant ressortir une queue de cheval sur le derrière, elle chausse une grosse paire de lunette de soleil et s'avance hardiment.

« S'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. »

Elle hésite et lui demande, « tu restes derrière la porte.»

Thomas lui prend la main, « je ne bouge pas. »

* * *

La foule est déjà compacte vers les buvettes, cela a beau être le milieu de l'après-midi, elles ne désemplissent pas.

Thomas trouve une petite table à l'ombre, « Assis toi. Je reviens. »

« Thomas, s'il te plait, je ne veux rien. Je n'ai vraiment pas faim. »

Il sourit, ses dents banches semblent dire à Carter, « tu peux toujours parler. »

Elle regarde passer des gars et des filles qui rient et se poussent les uns les autres.

Elle n'arrive pas à imaginer qu'une partie de sa vie se soit effacée sans qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Elle a inspecté son corps dans les toilettes. Son vagin ne lui fait pas mal. Aucunes traces visibles n'apparaissent. Elle s'en doutait mais elle a eu peur tout de même. Par contre sa main droite et son poignet la lancent. Ses phalanges ont éraflées.

Elle voit Thomas qui revient, il tient un plateau où trône un énorme cheeseburger accompagné d'une grande portion de frites et de deux Sprite. A côté, elle remarque un petit pot tout blanc avec de la crème qui forme un cône torsadé et pointu.

Thomas dépose le plateau. Il prend le petit pot et le tend à Carter. « Je t'ai pris un yaourt glacé. J'y ai rajouté des petits ours. » Il est heureux de son cadeau.

Carter voit ces petits ours de toutes les couleurs. Les bras levés, ils semblent lui faire un signe amical comme celui d'un vieux copain qu'on a perdu de vu et dont on n'a plus de nouvelles depuis très longtemps.

Elle fond en larmes. Thomas est désemparé. « Carter, j'ai besoin de comprendre. Pourquoi un simple yaourt te met dans cet état ? Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ? »

Carter se prend la tête dans les mains puis se frotte les yeux et regarde Thomas. Elle serre les lèvres puis prend sa respiration, « ce yaourt il vient de loin, tu sais. » Une boule lui bloque l'estomac. Elle lui doit la vérité.

Elle se lance. « J'ai fui ma famille et la justice parce qu'elle devait décider laquelle de mes deux mères devaient avoir ma garde. »

Thomas fait des yeux ronds, « tu as deux mères, comme est-ce possible ? »

« Celle qui est ma vrai mère a fait appel à un don d'ovocytes pour nous avoir ma sœur jumelle et moi. »

Thomas la coupa, « tu as une sœur jumelle ! »

Carter sourit. « Oui, mais elle est blonde et elle est super. » Elle continua. « La femme qui a fait le don m'a kidnappée à trois ans et pendant 13 ans je l'ai considérée comme ma mère et aimée comme telle. »

Carter sentit la main de Thomas de poser sur la sienne. « Le FBI m'a retrouvée et renvoyée dans ma famille. Au début, je voulais m'enfuir et rejoindre ma kidnappeuse. Puis j'ai peu à peu compris leur amour et j'ai décidé de rester. Mais l'autre voulait me récupérer à tout prix et elle m'a enlevée une seconde fois. Finalement, elle a été arrêtée et internée en hôpital psy. Elle a poursuivi son harcèlement et demander à la justice de trancher sur ma garde. Tu comprends, si elle a gain de cause, plus de kidnapping et plus d'hôpital.»

Elle cherche le regard de Thomas pour pouvoir poursuivre. « J'étais fatiguée Thomas de devoir lutter contre mes sentiments, contre les juges, les avocats. Il y a eu tellement de mensonges et de trahisons de la part de gens que j'aime, de ma famille, de mes amis. Et pour finir mon père qui a eu à l'époque de ma naissance, une liaison avec cette femme dont serait issu un frère qui débarque à l'audience. »

Carter est amère, « c'en était trop. La nuit même j'ai pris un aller simple pour la première destination. »

Thomas l'écoute avec compassion sans rien demander.

Mais elle doit tout dire, être honnête jusqu'au bout. «Thomas, il y a un homme dans ma vie. Il s'appelle Crash. Il m'a plu au premier regard. » Elle se met à parler plus vite, « C'était un voyou, mais il était seul comme moi. Nous avons traversé des moments très difficiles. Nous nous sommes soutenus. J'ai fugué avec lui. Sans le vouloir, il a tiré sur mon meilleur ami. Je l'ai rejeté puis je l'ai retrouvé. Sans lui j'aurais sombré. Il est allé en prison. Mais les choses se sont arrangées. Il a changé. Il est dans l'armée maintenant. »

Carter fixe Thomas qui ne bouge pas. « Je croyais l'aimer. » Elle se reprend, «non, je l'aimais ! Mais je t'ai rencontré et mes sentiments pour toi sont si forts que j'ai l'ai trahie. Thomas le plus terrible c'est que je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait parce que ... Je t'aime. » Elle se tait. Elle attend un signe.

Thomas avance sa chaise vers Carter. De son pouce, il essuie les larmes de ses joues. « Carter, tu es la femme la plus honnête que je connaisse. Je t'aime moi aussi tu le sais mais c'est à toi de décider de ta vie et à personne d'autre, quel que soit les sentiments que ces personnes te portent, tu comprends. Moi, y compris. C'est difficile mais si tu ne le fais pas, toute ta vie tu seras tirailler par tes remords. Comment rendre tout le monde heureux, je ne sais pas si c'est possible. Mais ceux qui t'aiment le comprendront, moi le premier. »

Il prit une cuillère de yaourt qui commençait à devenir liquide et le proposa à Carter, « si tu aimes le yaourt, n'hésite pas ». Il déposa un nounours dessus.

Elle lui sourit, « tu es formidable » et avala la bouchée.

Ils trouvèrent l'équipe devant une scène. Ils se précipitèrent tous vers Carter. Alma lui demanda si elle allait mieux, Sally la pris dans ses bras, Vannina et Shirley l'embrassèrent avec effusion. Indy et Nike poussaient de petits cris. Carter ensevelit sous ses amis. C'est vrai, elle allait mieux.

Une voix glaça son sang.

Shane s'avança avec son éternel sourire. « Je suis heureux que tu ailles mieux. Tu nous as fait peur.»

Carter le fusilla du regard. Elle ne savait pourquoi mais sa présence la révulsait encore plus que d'habitude. Elle avait cette image de Shane dans la forêt puis dans la grotte. Certes, il était dans le rêve avec Lori mais cela lui semblait si réel.

Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle s'adressa au groupe, « bon, on est là pour s'éclater non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? »

Vannina sauta en l'air « et ce soir qui va mettre le feu, devinez ? Le seul, l'unique, David Guetta. »

Carter la prit par le cou et elles sautèrent ensemble sous les hurlements des autres.

Les deux jours suivant ne furent que dance, music and fun.

Le retour se révéla très dur. Après avoir dormi quasiment 24h d'affilée, reprendre le travail à la B.U fut terrible.


	7. Chapter 7: Sombre et sale

**Chapitre 7 : Sombre et sale.**

Carter ce jour-là ne travaillait pas. La chaleur était toujours aussi étouffante. Elle était seule dans la maison et elle avait décidé de nettoyer la cuisine qui en avait bien besoin. Thomas était parti la veille pour aller voir son père à New-York. Il lui avait demandé de l'accompagner mais en riant, elle lui avait dit que c'était un peu tôt pour rencontrer sa famille. Il l'avait compris et lui avait promis de revenir au plus vite. Il lui manquait beaucoup. «Demain. Il sera là, demain. »

Elle pensa à ses nuits agitées. Elle ne rêvait plus du procès mais par contre, elle se voyait toujours dans une grotte avec Shane qui lui souriait. Au début, Lori était présente mais rapidement, elle ne vit plus que lui. Il essayait de l'embrasser. Il se couchait sur elle. Elle se réveillait le matin en croyant qu'elle se noyait dans de l'eau glacée.

Elle entendit frapper à la porte d'entrée. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ces images. L'expérience aidant, elle passa sa chemise et vérifia son short.

Shirley était devant elle, visiblement elle avait pleuré.

Immédiatement, elle lui demanda si Shane et Sally étaient à la maison.

« Non, il ne sont pas là. Mais pourquoi les cherches-tu ? »

« Pour rien Carter mais tu ne saurais pas où ils sont, par hasard, Shane surtout. »

S'il y a bien une chose que Carter ne voulait pas savoir c'est où se trouvait Shane. Elle était suffisamment mal à l'aise quand elle le savait dans la chambre de Sally.

« Non, mais rentre 5 minutes. Je vais faire un café, tu veux. »

Shirley se laissa faire et s'assit sur le divan.

Carter fit rapidement deux expresso avec une machine que lui avait donnée Frederico. Il lui avait dit, « ma, le thé c'est bien, mais le café c'est encore mieux surtout quand il est stretto. Goutte tu verras. » Et c'est vrai, son café était parfumé, excellent, très fort mais excellent.

Elle apporta une tasse à Shirley et s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Bien, raconte-moi, pourquoi tu es dans cet état ? »

« Mais je vais bien, je t'assure. » Elle tenta un sourire qui se perdit dans un rictus.

« Ecoute Shirley, tu as pleuré, tu trembles et tu as l'air totalement angoissée. Pour quelqu'un qui va bien, cela fait beaucoup. »

Shirley s'avachit sur elle-même. « J'ai fait une connerie. »

Carter la regarda se tordre les doigts. « Oui, laquelle ? »

« C'est Vannina. » Et Shirley ouvrit son cœur à Carter. « Je l'aime depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontrée. Elle est vive, intelligente, elle est jolie avec du tempérament. »

Elle regarda Carter. « Elle ne me calcule même pas. Je ne suis qu'une amie pour elle. Pourtant le week-end dernier au festival, j'ai cru que c'était possible. Son australien était rentré chez lui pour l'été. Elle s'était laissée embrasser. C'est sûr l'exta nous avait un peu libérée. Du coup, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. On était chez nous, on était bien. On rigolait sur mon lit. J'ai voulu aller plus loin et elle m'a rejetée. Elle m'a dit des choses horribles. Qu'elle refusait de me revoir parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que je me branle en pensant à elle. Elle s'enferme dans sa chambre. Elle veut quitter l'appart. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Carter, je suis paumé. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié. »

Carter lui prit les mains. « Elle est troublée, c'est normal. Il faut lui laisser du temps. Elle comprendra que tu veux rester son amie sans ambiguïté. Laisse lui faire son chemin. Je pourrais lui parler si tu veux.»

« Tu le ferais ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est ce qu'on fait entre amie, non ? Et puis, je le ferai aussi pour Vannina car je sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour elle, malgré tout ce qu'elle peut penser aujourd'hui. »

« Peut-être qu'elle t'écoutera. » Un sourire forcé apparut sur son visage, « Vannina ne se livre pas beaucoup et elle ne se lie pas facilement. Tout le monde pense qu'elle est arrogante mais en fait c'est juste qu'elle a peur d'être déçue. Elle t'apprécie parce qu'elle dit que tu es comme elle, une combattante. Vannina a une volonté d'acier. Elle n'avait pas 17 ans quand elle a débarqué aux States et à Emory. Elle était seule et cela ne l'a jamais inquiétée. Et moi, j'ai tout fait foiré comme une conne mais … c'est après que j'ai fait n'importe quoi.» Shirley se mit à pleurer.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? » Carter fixa Shirley. « Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ?

Shirley bassa les yeux. « Carter, je crois que j'ai vraiment déconné. Tu ne me jugeras pas quoique je te dise, s'il te plait ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. » En voyant la réaction de Shirley, Carter craignait le pire. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui révéler.

« J'étais très mal, Carter. J'ai appelé Shane pour qu'il m'aide.» Sa respiration s'accentua.

Carter commença à se raidir. « Pour qu'il t'aide comment ? Avec du produit, c'est ça ? »

Shirley commençait à transpirer. Elle fit oui de la tête.

La voix de Carter se fit plus douce. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shirley comme pour la calmer, comme pour l'encourager.

« Et depuis longtemps, je présume ? » Shirley haussa les épaules comme pour dire depuis toujours mais quelle importance.

« Mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. » L'angoisse, la peur de Shirley devenait palpable. « Sally et lui m'ont proposé de sortir pour me changer les idées. Nous sommes allés dans la boite que fréquente Shane. Nous avons eu droit au carré VIP. Il y avait des types parfois assez âgés et des filles. Certaines très jeunes. L'alcool circulait, la coke aussi. Shane m'a présenté à des gars sympas qu'il disait être ses amis. On a dansé, rigolé puis ils m'ont proposé d'aller dans des salons plus privés pour être tranquille et pouvoir se défoncer. Je leur ai dit qu'on pouvait regarder mais pas toucher. Ils n'étaient pas collants, au contraire certains étaient mignons. »

« Je ne me suis pas méfiée, Shane et Sally étaient avec moi. Je commençais à être stone mais je gardais le contrôle. Puis d'un coup tout s'est mis à tourner. »

Carter ne voulait rien laisser paraître mais sa terreur augmentait avec la progression du récit de Shirley.

« J'ai senti des mains sur moi, je me suis débattue mais j'avais mes bras bloqués. J'ai entendu des voix qui me disaient d'être gentille puis ce fut le trou noir. »

Shirley commença à paniquer, « Carter, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Je ne me souviens de rien. Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans mon lit. C'est pour ça que je veux voir Shane. » Elle éclata en sanglots. «J'avais du sang sur mes cuisses. Des odeurs sur ma peau que je ne connais pas. Je me sens sale. Carter, tout mon corps me fait mal.» Ses yeux la suppliaient. « J'ai mal au plus profond de moi. »

Carter la serrât contre elle. Elle venait de comprendre qu'elle-même n'avait pas rêvé du matin dans la forêt. La grotte était bien réelle. La haine s'empara d'elle. Shane voulait détruire ses amis. Elle pensait à Sally prise dans les griffes de ce salaud.

Elle devait arrêter tout ça.

« Shirley, tu vas rester ici, dans ma chambre. Je vais appeler Alma, elle pourra nous conseiller un médecin. »

Shirley se recula, « non, je ne veux pas. Ça va passer. »

« Rien ne passera Shirley. Tu as besoin d'être examinée par un docteur et d'être soignée. »

« Je ne veux pas Carter. J'ai peur. »

« Tu as peur de quoi, de savoir ? » Shirley avait un regard perdu.

Carter la pris contre elle, « Shirley, mon amour, je suis désolé, tu as été … », elle baissa à nouveau le ton de sa voix, « tu as été violée. Il faut le faire constater et t'aider. Je vais appeler Vannina pour qu'elle soit près de toi. »

Shirley s'effondra à nouveau. «Mon dieu, elle va croire que je suis une salope. Que je l'ai cherché. »

Carter la regarda dans les yeux, « Vannina est ton amie, comme Alma, comme moi. Écoute-moi, tu n'as rien cherché. Tu n'es pas responsable. Et personne, jamais, ne pensera cela. Nous t'aimons et nous te soutiendront. Vannina sera la première, je le sais. Tu n'es pas seule Shirley. » Carter lui prit la main, « viens avec moi. »

Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après cette confession, Shirley semblait avoir perdu toute force, toute volonté. Monter les escaliers fut long et difficile. Elle l'assit sur son lit.

« Shirley, écoute-moi ! Dans cette chambre, tu ne crains rien. Je reviens, » Shirley fit un mouvement pour la retenir. « Je suis dans le couloir. Juste derrière la porte.» Carter lui sourit, elle s'agenouilla. « Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, ok !, Jamais. Allonge-toi, tu seras mieux. » Shirley se mit en boule. Elle se saisi de l'éléphant en peluche de Carter et le mit contre son ventre. Celle-ci se souvint qu'elle avait adopté la même position, ce matin-là sous la tente mais elle avait eu la chance d'avoir Thomas près d'elle.

Elle referma la porte doucement. Elle était persuadée qu'il valait mieux que Shirley n'entendent pas ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle appela Alma. Elle est vraiment super, elle n'a pas besoin de beaucoup de mots. « Ok, Carter, j'appelle mon copain tout de suite. Il est interne, il l'auscultera dès ce matin.»

Carter exprime sa surprise, « tu as un copain interne ? Mais tu ne l'as jamais montré ! »

« J'aime la discrétion, Carter. De ce côté-là, je ne tire pas de ma mère. J'arrive au plus vite. »

La voix de Vannina était mal assurée, elle ne laissa pas le temps à Carter de s'expliquer, elle parlait très vite. « Tu m'appelles pour Shirley. Je sais, j'ai été très dure avec elle. Mais en fait, j'ai été choquée, tu comprends, je m'y attendais pas. Je ne suis pas gay Carter. C'est mon amie mais je ne me vois pas en train de la baiser. Et puis même, en admettant que j'essaie, je me connais le premier mec un peu mignon avec des pectoraux et des tattoo, je vais plonger et elle souffrira. Pourtant je m'en veux de ma réaction, je l'aime très fort. Tu crois qu'elle me pardonnera ? »

Carter compris qu'elle ne devait pas être directe. « Ecoute, Shirley a un problème. Je t'appelle pour cela. Je pense qu'elle a besoin de toi. »

Vannina réagit immédiatement, « un problème, où est-elle ? J'arrive. C'est grave ? « Carter sentit son inquiétude, Vannina n'était peut-être pas gay mais Shirley était sans aucun doute son amie.

Alors Carter lui expliqua la déchirure de sa vie que venait de subir Shirley. Elle entendit les pleurs de Vannina même si celle-ci ne voulut rien laisser apparaître. Moins d'un quart plus tard, elle caressait les cheveux de Shirley et les embrassait en lui disant qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle.

Carter expliqua à Vannina qu'Alma et un médecin allaient arriver. Puis elle les laissa, elle avait un troisième coup de fil à passer et celui-là était le plus compliqué.

Finalement, il ne le fut pas car Sally était sur messagerie. Carter fut brève, « Sally rappelle moi c'est très urgent et très important. »

Carter avait également besoin de conseils pour pouvoir parler à Shirley et l'aider. Bien sûr la seule personne à laquelle elle pensa était Barbara. Elle l'appela pour être sûre de la trouver chez elle sans rien lui dévoiler.

Son téléphone s'alluma, un texto, « Je t'aime. Tu me manques. Thomas.» Son visage s'éclaira. Elle envoya le plus gros cœur qu'elle pouvait.

* * *

Le bus la laissa au même arrêt où elle était descendue la première fois avec son sauveteur. Car Barbara l'avait bel et bien sauvé. En refaisant le chemin qui la menait vers cette maison blanche, elle se dit qu'elle avait fait le bon choix. Barbara lui avait permis de le comprendre. Elle savait maintenant où elle voulait mener sa vie et comment. Quel que soit le résultat de sa demande de bourse, elle pourra retourner vers sa famille. Elle était sûre de trouver auprès d'elle le soutien dont elle avait besoin. Et si sa demande est refusée, elle repassera les tests et elle la refera l'année prochaine.

Mais pour l'instant elle avait un compte à régler avec un salopard et aider une amie à ne pas sombrer.

En arrivant, elle remarqua un type qui sortait de l'allée qui séparait la maison de Barbara de celle de ses voisins. Il était plutôt de type mexicain, grand et très mince. Habillé avec un costume élégant, il portait une grosse chevalière en or à son annuaire. Il dévisagea Carter lorsqu'il la croisa. Sa face taillée au couteau était grêlée de petits trous et son regard froid la transperça. Carter sentit sa peau se tendre, un frisson la parcourut. Il se dirigea vers une limousine noire garée plus loin.

Elle n'osa pas se retourner mais elle savait que la voiture était toujours là. Bien que les clés de la maison soient dans son sac, elle préféra sonner.

Barbara vint lui ouvrir très vite et l'embrassa très fort. « Ma puce, je suis contente de te voir, entre. »

En voyant son visage radieux, Carter fut rassurée et déjà moins anxieuse. Mais cela ne dura que le temps de se rendre au salon.

Shane trônait dans le canapé avec à côté de lui, une Sally les mains sur les genoux qui baissa la tête en voyant les yeux de Carter qui commençait à devenir d'un noir profond. Elle leur jeta un regard où se mélangeaient le défi et le dégout. Shane était trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre mais il arborait toujours ce sourire douceâtre que Carter aurait bien aimé effacer d'un coup de poing voire d'une barre de fer dans sa belle gueule. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste.

Barbara la prit par le bras et l'entraina vers un des fauteuils. « Je suis comblée, aujourd'hui, de vos visites à tous les trois.» Elle assit Carter face à Shane et Sally et lui mit une tasse de thé dans les mains. Elle s'installa dans celui qu'elle avait placé juste à côté de son petit neveu. « Shane est venu m'annoncer une excellente nouvelle mais peut-être la connais-tu, Carter ? » Carter s'empêcha de répondre que de Shane rien d'excellent ne pouvait arriver. Barbara riait, « je vois que je suis la première à le savoir, c'est flatteur. »

Elle se tourna vers Sally, « tu permets ? » Cette dernière fit oui sans rien dire et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège. « Sally et Shane vont se fiancer. »

Carter poussa un non que Barbara pris pour de la surprise. « Bien sûr que si. Shane a tenu à me l'annoncer personnellement. »

Shane s'empara de la main de Sally, « je comprends que tu sois surprise Carter mais Sally et moi, nous nous aimons alors pourquoi attendre. N'est-ce pas chérie ? »

Sally regarda Carter de biais, « oui, c'est vrai nous nous aimons » et elle embrassa Shane.

Barbara semblait aux anges. « Et par ailleurs, il m'avait caché qu'il connaissait très bien la peinture moderne. »

Shane la joua modeste, « Non, pas autant que vous mais c'est vrai que j'aime l'art. J'ai même envisagé de faire des études aux beaux-arts mais pour un enfant pauvre le commerce est une valeur plus sûre. »

Carter sentait qu'elle allait étouffer.

Barbara continua, « il s'inquiète même du système de sécurité de mes tableaux.» Elle lui posa sa main sur son genou, « tu es gentil mais comme tu l'as vu ils sont bien protégés. Les assurances m'ont assez ennuyée avec ça. »

Shane acquiesça, « c'est vrai, je suis rassuré. »

Carter n'en pouvait plus, elle se leva, « Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai vous enlever Sally quelques minutes, j'aimerai lui parler. Viens avec moi Sally. » Son ton était sec.

Cette dernière jeta un œil peureux à Shane mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose Barbara intervint, « mais oui, c'est normal, deux amies aussi proches. Après une telle annonce, vous avez des tas de choses à vous dire entre filles. Laissons les Shane et parlons peinture. »

Pour une fois, le sourire de Shane se crispa un tout petit peu, « Bien sûr tu as raison Barbara, elles ont plein de choses à se dire.»

Carter poussa presque Sally vers la sortie et l'emmena dans le jardin, sous le chêne, derrière la maison.

Carter sentait Sally nerveuse. Elle se planta devant elle. « Sally, tu joues quel jeu ? C'est quoi cette histoire de fiançailles ? Mais avant tout que s'est-il passé hier soir avec Shirley ?»

Sally joua la surprise, « Il ne s'est rien passé hier soir. Shirley était avec nous. On s'est amusé, c'est tout. » Elle fuyait le regard de Carter.

« Vous vous êtes amusés. » La colère de Carter montait. « Sally, hier soir, Shirley a été violée. Tu entends, violée. Et pendant ce temps où étiez-vous, Shane et toi ? »

Sally se raidit, « Non, ce n'est pas vrai. C'est elle, elle était défoncée et a commencé à allumer les mecs ensuite, elle a voulu rester avec eux. Shane et moi, nous étions dans un autre salon. Elle n'a pas voulu venir avec nous. »

« Comment tu as pu faire ça. Ton amie est défoncée et tu la laisse seule avec des gars que tu ne connais pas. »

« Les types sont des amis à Shane. Ils sont cools. Ils ne l'ont obligé à rien » La voix de Sally se perdait dans les aigues. Mais celle de Carter devenait de plus en plus sombre et dure.

« Comment tu peux dire ça. Ils étaient combien ? Tu aurais envie toi de te faire sauter par plusieurs gars à la suite. » Carter attrapa Sally par les bras, « Combien ? Réponds ! »

Sally commença à pleurer, « je ne sais pas, je n'y étais pas. »

« Mais tu étais où ? Merde. » Carter eut d'un coup un soupçon, « c'est à toi que Shirley a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas venir ou est-ce à Shane ? »

Sally s'écroula, « c'est à Shane, j'étais déjà avec un autre groupe.»

« Un autre groupe, mais tu faisais quoi ? » Carter craignait le pire.

Sally se dégagea, « on partouzait, Shane et moi, on adore ça. Ça te pose un problème ? » Sally devenait hystérique

« Tu veux dire que tu baisais avec d'autres mecs ? »

« Oui, c'est ça et je m'éclate.» Elle voulait défier Carter du regard mais dans ses yeux, celle-ci sentit toute sa détresse.

« Mon Dieu, Sally » Sa voix s'adoucit d'un coup, elle voulut la prendre dans ses bras mais une main lui broya l'épaule, elle ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Elle se retourna violemment mais les doigts de cette main pénétraient profondément dans sa chair.

Elle vit le mexicain devant elle, son visage était sans expression, froid et vide, sa voix sans émotion.

«Mademoiselle, vous importunez mon amie et vos questions la gênent. Je vous demande d'arrêter. »

« Lâche-moi, salopard. »

« Bien sûr, excusez-moi. »

Sa main retomba mais ses yeux étaient rivés sur ceux de Carter. Elle n'avait plus aucune sensation dans l'épaule comme si elle était morte.

Shane arriva tranquillement, « Alors Carter, tu cherches quoi ? » Il regarda Sally, « je crois chérie, que ton amis est jalouse. Elle ne supporte pas l'annonce de nos fiançailles, elle aurait préféré que je la choisisse.» Shane l'enlaça.

Carter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, « Quoi ? Mais tu délires complétement, moi jalouse.»

Sally porta son torse en avant, « oui, Shane a raison. Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un te résiste. Tout le monde doit être à tes ordres. Shane m'a raconté comment tu l'as attiré dans ta chambre à moitié à poil. »

Tout cela était insupportable pour Carter, elle décida de tout dire à Sally. « C'est faux, au contraire Shane a tenté de me violer lors du concert. Il m'a refilé certainement la même drogue qu'il a donnée hier à Shirley. » Elle le défia du regard, « mais tu n'en sortiras pas comme ça. »

Sally éructa, « C'est parce qu'il n'a pas voulu d'une gamine de 17 ans que tu inventes tout ça. Tu me dégoutes. C'est toi qui fantasme sur lui. Shane m'aime et nous allons nous marier.»

Shane pris la main de Sally, « Chérie, ça ne sert à rien de discuter, retourne à la voiture. »

Il fit un signe au mexicain qui raccompagna fermement Sally. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Carter mais celle-ci était incapable de dire si c'était pour l'insulter ou l'appeler à l'aide.

Shane perdit son sourire, ses dents étaient celle d'un carnassier. Carter eut un léger mouvement de crainte quand il s'approcha à quelques centimètres de son oreille.

« Tu nous emmerdes. Tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds. Je sais tout sur toi, Carter Wilson ou dois-je dire Carter Stevens. Je suis sûr qu'un juge de Virginie serait très heureux de te retrouver. Et puis dois-je parler à Thomas d'un certain jeune délinquant avec lequel tu as passé du très bon temps et de la balle qu'il a logé dans la poitrine de ton meilleur ami. Ou alors de ta mère, enfin celle qui en hôpital psy, sacrés gênes.»

Le sang de Carter ne fit qu'un tour, elle lança sa main vers la figure de ce connard mais Shane fut plus prompt et bloqua son poignet qu'il serrât très fort avec un plaisir évident.

« Pas deux fois mon amour. Tu m'as déjà séché dans la grotte, ton genoux m'a forcé à 48h d'abstinence. C'est dommage, je t'aurais bien sautée et après tu aurais été à moi comme toute celle que j'ai baisé. »

Son regard devint dur, Carter avait mal, elle avait peur. « Si tu t'occupes encore de nos affaires, tu le regretteras amèrement, crois-moi. Et tu ne seras pas la seule. N'oublie pas que tu as une famille et ce n'est pas un petit flic comme ta mère qui pourra vous protéger. »

La voix de Barbara retentit, « mais où êtes-vous ? » Elle apparut au coin de la maison.

Shane repris son sourire, « Ici, Barbara, je disais au-revoir à Carter », il lui baisa la main. « A bientôt Carter, et fais bien attention à toi. »

Il embrassa Barbara et alla s'engouffrer dans la voiture noire qui démarra en faisant crisser ses pneus.

Carter était sous le choc. Elle tremblait. Elle avait du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Elle suivit Barbara dans la maison. Shane connaissait tout son passé. Visiblement lui et les gars avec qui il magouillait étaient dangereux. Il menaçait sa famille. Merde, comment avait-il fait pour tout savoir ?

Elle pensait à Sally. Elle était prise au piège de Shane et Carter savait qu'elle en avait conscience.

Barbara sentit le trouble de Carter. Elle prit la grande boite de chocolat et une bouteille avec deux petits verres. Elle posa le tout sur la table, face à Carter assise ou plutôt engloutie par un fauteuil. Elle avait renoncé au canapé, l'odeur de Shane flottait encore dans la pièce.

Barbara versa un liquide brun dans les verres, « c'est de la Cachaca Ypioca du Brésil. De l'alcool de canne à sucre avec du malt. Ça fait tout passer. »

Carter pris le verre et le vida d'un trait. La chaleur de l'alcool, qui brula sa langue et coula dans sa gorge, lui fit du bien.

Une fois de plus le regard bienveillant de Barbara l'enveloppa. « Tu voulais me parler ma puce, je t'écoute. »

Elle ne devait pas oublier pourquoi elle était venue. Elle décida de se battre, elle ne voyait que cette issue, sinon elle serait à la merci de cet enculé.

Carter parla de Shirley sans faire allusion bien entendu à Shane. Elle ne voulait pas rendre Barbara malheureuse et surtout la mêler à toute cette histoire.

« Barbara, que dois-je faire ? Shirley a certainement besoins de parler mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre. »

« Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Carter. Tu as été persuasive. Elle s'est confié c'est un premier pas primordial. Et crois-moi, cela est très compliqué, pour une femme violée d'accepter de voir un médecin. »

Barbara se leva, « suis-moi dans mon bureau.»

Elle sortit d'une pochette une carte de visite. « Ceci sont les coordonnées d'une fondation qui aide les femmes et les hommes d'ailleurs, violentés. Le personnel est très efficace. Ils ont d'excellents psychologues. » Elle rit, « c'est normal, certains ont été mes élèves. Shirley peut y aller en toute confiance. Ils sauront prendre le temps et l'accompagner. Et si elle veut déposer plainte, leurs avocats sont très forts. »

Elle regarda Carter. « Tu dois prendre du recul face à ce drame. Je te sens très impliquée. Il y avait beaucoup d'affect dans ton récit. C'est ton amie et cela est normal mais Carter il n'y a rien de vécu par toi-même dans tout cela ?»

Carter se mordit les lèvres. « Non rien je te rassure. Mais j'ai une amie en Virginie qui a subi également un viol. Elle ne m'en a jamais parlé directement mais elle est peintre et j'ai vu ses dessins ils étaient horribles. Toute son angoisse et sa souffrance se reportaient dans ses tableaux. »

« Carter, on ne se soigne pas d'un viol, on l'intègre dans sa vie et ensuite on traite ses peurs par des moyens détournés pour poursuivre notre existence. Il faut montrer à tes amies qu'elles ne sont pas seules et que vous les soutenez sans aucun jugement. Dans le cas de ton amie Shirley ce qui est difficile c'est qu'elle ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé du coup son imagination va lui apporter toute sortes d'images ignobles. C'est sur ce point qu'il faut travailler.»

Sur le pas de la porte, Barbara caressa la joue de Carter, « J'ai connu beaucoup d'enfants tous étaient uniques et fascinants car c'est le propre d'un enfant. Vois-tu, la vie ne m'a pas permis d'être mère, et à vrai dire je ne l'ai jamais souhaité mais j'aurais été fière que tu sois ma fille. Tes mères ont énormément de chance, Carter et c'est pour cela qu'elles tiennent autant à toi. Alors certes, elles le font avec maladresse et pour une avec violence mais elles t'aiment car tu es la personne la plus admirable que je connaisse.» Elle l'embrassa, « et en plus, tu es courageuse et forte.»

* * *

Carter marchait dans la rue, elle pensait aux paroles de Barbara. Courage et force, il lui en faudra pour affronter Shane. Elle saisit son portable et envoya un texto à Nike et Indy. Le rdv à la cafet était sans échappatoire.

Installée dans un coin, un peu à l'écart, Carter tenait sa tasse nerveusement mais avec détermination.

Elle vit rentrer Indy suivi presque immédiatement de Nike. Elle leur fit un signe.

Ils s'assirent en soufflant. « Putain, y a quoi de si urgent ? » demanda Indy.

« C'est vrai, les zombies sont parmi nous ou quoi ? » rigola Nike.

Mais le regard de Carter lui effaça son hilarité.

« C'est sérieux. Je vais vous poser une question et j'attends de vous une franchise totale. »

« Tu me fous la trouille.» Nike essayait de lire dans ses pensées. « Tiens, tu bois du café, maintenant. »

« Arrête de faire le con, » lui dit Indy et il fit un signe de la tête pour montrer qu'il attendait la question.

« Est-ce que vous trafiquez avec Shane ? »

Indy la regarda avec de grands yeux surprit. « On trafique rien avec Shane. Il nous deale un peu de shit et parois des amphet comme lors du concert mais rien de plus. Il est cool, ses prix sont très corrects. On ne t'en a jamais parlé parce qu'on sait que tu n'es pas chaude pour ça. Mais c'est tout.»

Il se tourna vers Nike, pour le prendre à témoin. « N'est-ce pas Nike ? Pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ? » Nike sortit une cigarette. Indy la lui prit des mains, « et mec, tu fais quoi, si on te voit avec une clope ici, on va te virer à coup de pieds au cul. »

Carter fixa Nike, « c'est sûr pour toi aussi, Nike. Aucun trafic avec Shane. Et vous n'avez rien remarqué de bizarre ? C'est très important, Nike. » Elle ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Celui-ci triturait son paquet. Indy le connaissait bien, il le sentait mal à l'aise.

« Nike, y a une embrouille avec Shane ? »

Nike regarda la salle. Il était blanc.

« Et Nike, réponds moi. Tu ne fais pas le con ? » Nike n'ouvrait pas la bouche. « Ho, c'est ton pote qui te parles. » Indy le secoua.

Cela le fit réagir, « Lâchez-moi, bordel. Je ne fais rien avec Shane. »

Indy commençait à s'énerver, « t'es sûr de ça ? » D'un coup il serra son poing et frappa la table, « Je suis con. Avec quel fric tu as pu t'acheter tes nouvelles fringues et tes fameuses pompes pour courir ? »

Nike le défia du regard, « je te l'ai dit, j'ai eu un plan. »

« Un plan, tu te fous de moi, tu deale, c'est ça ? Mais t'es malade. » Indy était hors de lui.

Nike gonfla sa poitrine et leva la tête vers Indy. « T'es pas ma mère. »

Carter regardait ses deux amis commencer à se déchirer.

Elle attrapa la main de Nike. Ce dernier fut surpris mais il vit une Carter très déterminées. D'une voix calme, elle lui dit, « Nike, il faut que je sache. C'est beaucoup plus grave que tu ne le penses. Il s'agit de Sally. Elle est en danger. S'il te plait, dis-moi ce que tu sais.»

Nike poussa un soupir. « Vous faites chier. J'avais besoin de fric. J'étais sec pour le loyer et surtout je dois payer la fac. Mes parents m'emmerdent pour m'envoyer du pognon et je ne trouvais pas de job. Shane m'a proposé de m'aider. J'ai fait quelques livraisons pour lui et puis après des mecs m'ont forcé à en faire plus. Ça paye bien et de toute façon, je n'ai plus trop le choix. Ces types, ils ne rigolent pas. Carter, ils sont dangereux. Ce sont des latinos, un cartel mexicain. Ne t'en mêle pas. »

Indy prit Nike par l'épaule, « mec, on va pas te laisser tomber. Il faut aller voir les flics. »

Nike se dégagea, « Tu débloques. Tu veux crever. Tu ne regardes pas les infos. Ces cartels, ils te découpent en morceaux. Et puis, avec quelles preuves ? C'est moi qui vais aller en taule.»

Carter réfléchissait, aucune solution ne lui venez à l'esprit. « Mais Sally est dans leurs pattes. Il faut la sortir de là. On ne peut pas la laisser comme ça. Shane l'oblige à faire des choses ignobles. »

Nike baissa les yeux, « je suis désolé Carter mais je ne peux rien faire. J'ai la trouille tu saisi, la trouille. »

Indy avait son regard perdu. Ils se sentaient totalement impuissants.

Carter jeta un œil à son portable. « Merde, c'est déjà 18h, je vais être en retard. » Elle avait oublié qu'elle bossait au resto de Frederico, le soir même.

Elle quitta précipitamment ses deux amis. Rien n'était réglé, mais au moins Indy était auprès de Nike.

Elle devait passer chez elle pour se changer.

Elle rentra doucement dans sa chambre, Vannina était couchée près de Shirley. Shirley dormait et Vannina la veillait. Elle récupéra une jupe, un chemisier blanc et une paire de soulier. Elle fit un signe à Vannina pour lui demander de sortir.

« Comment va Shirley ? Qu'a dit le copain d'Alma ? »

Vannina haussa les épaules. « Il lui a donné des calmants pour l'aider à dormir. Elle avait peur des cauchemars. Le toubib aurait préféré l'amener à l'hôpital mais elle a refusé. » Des larmes apparurent dans les yeux de Vannina, « Carter, elle a des bleus sur tout le corps. Et son …,» elle n'osait pas le dire, elle fit un effort sur elle-même, «son sexe est meurtrie, elle a des lésions partout, Carter, c'est horrible. Mais le docteur l'a soigné. Il a dit que rien n'était irrémédiable et qu'avec le temps ses blessures disparaitraient. Mais comment pourra-t-elle oublier tout ça ?»

Carter sortit la carte de la fondation et la confia à Vannina. « Je n'en ai parlé qu'à Barbara, à part elle et nous, personne n'est au courant. » Vannina se blottit contre elle, «merci, pour tout ce que tu fais. » son regard devint dur. « Je sais pas comment mais ces salauds doivent payer. »

En partant, Carter vit Alma qui rentrait. Elle portait un sac de médicaments. Elle sourit à Carter.

« Ça va aller, Vannina et moi, on s'occupe de Shirley. Va bosser, car si tu ne payes pas ton loyer. On te fout dehors. » Et elle lui fit une grosse bise.

* * *

Elle arriva très en retard au restaurant. Elle avait envoyé un message mais cela n'excusez rien. Frederico l'accueillit avec bienveillance. « Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à ça. Dépêche-toi, la soirée va être difficile.»

Et elle le fut. Carter se trompait dans les commandes, confondait les tables. Elle cassa un nombre incalculable de verres et fit même tomber un plat en cuisine. Son sourire avait disparue, elle répondait mécaniquement aux clients. Sa nervosité était visible. Elle ne pensait qu'à une chose comment aider Sally. Elle était sûre que celle-ci ne pensait pas ce qu'elle lui avait dit. De toute façon, elle était sous l'emprise de Shane. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution coute que coute.

Rien de ce qui se passait dans son restaurant n'échappait à Frederico. Il observait Carter, il comprenait que quelque chose la contrariait.

Alors qu'il ne restait que deux tables encore occupées, il attrapa Carter. « Viens t'asseoir avec moi. »

Carter lui fit remarquer qu'il fallait débarrasser puis ensuite monter le service pour le lendemain, il sourit, « laisse faire les autres, tu as assez fait de casse pour ce soir. »

Carter se retrouva dans une alcôve devant Frederico, un petit verre de grappa à la main.

« Je suis désolé. Tu la retiendras sur mon salaire. » Carter était fatiguée.

« Oui, c'est ce que je devrais faire. Ce soir, tu as été la pire serveuse que j'ai vue à l'œuvre depuis longtemps. » Il la regarda dans les yeux. « D'un autre côté, tu es aussi la meilleure serveuse que je connaisse donc j'en conclu que tu as un souci et comme je suis ton ami, j'espère que tu vas m'en parler. »

Carter appréciait le geste de Frederico mais elle ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ses problèmes. «Ce n'est rien. J'ai une amie qui a des ennuis du coup, ça me prend la tête plus que cela ne devrait. Mais tu es gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. » Elle avait peur.

Frederico la scrutait, « en matière d'ennui, je suis champion du monde, je les connais tous. Quel est son genre d'ennui ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps avec ça. » Carter sentait son angoisse monter.

Frederico vit les larmes dans les yeux de Carter. « Merde, Carter. Parle-moi. C'est grave ? » Il lui prit la main et Carter se laissa aller. Elle était désemparée.

Elle lui raconta, Shane, Sally, la drogue et son sentiment d'impuissance.

Imperceptiblement le regard de Frederico changeait au fil du récit de Carter.

Quand elle eut terminée, il la toisa, « Carter, tu vas me promettre une chose. Tu vas rester à l'écart de tout cela. Je vais me renseigner et essayer de trouver une solution mais surtout n'essaie pas de faire quoi que ce soit. Ne prend aucun risque. »

Carter le regardait incrédule, « mais que peux-tu faire ?»

Frederico mit son doigt sur sa bouche, « ça ma fille, c'est mon problème. Tu n'as pas à le savoir. Fais-moi confiance c'est tout. Ok ? »

« Ok, Frederico»

« Sois prudente. Ta copine n'est pas encore perdue. Allez viens je te ramène chez toi. Ce sera mieux que le bus.»

Frederico attendit que Carter rentre dans sa maison. Quand il vit la porte se refermer, il regarda sa montre. Il s'arrêta à une station-service, acheta un téléphone prépayé et composa un numéro. La personne qui décrocha ne dit aucun mot. Frederico guère plus. « Sono io. Arrivo. » Il récupéra la puce, la cassa en deux. Il supprima le numéro et jeta le téléphone dans la bouche d'égout. Il démarra et sa voiture disparut dans la nuit.

Carter était dans le salon. Elle se sentait rassurée d'avoir parlé à Frederico. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Son phone vibra. Le message la fit frémir. « Suis à la boite. Aide-moi. Enfermée dans une pièce. 2eme fenêtre ruelle. Fais vite. »

Elle trouva sur le bureau de Sally les clefs de sa voiture. Elle monta dans la Toyota sans réfléchir, elle devait sauver Sally et n'avait pas le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit. De toute façon, Thomas n'était pas là et les autres avaient peur.

Elle passa devant la boite. Elle vit deux hommes devant qui filtraient les entrées. Elle décida de se garer un peu plus loin dans la rue. La voiture dans le sens du départ. Elle laissa son sac et ne prit que son téléphone. Elle le mit sur silencieux et sortit de la voiture. Être discrète, ne pas se faire repérer, elle essayait de respirer calmement. Elle pensa à Thomas, demain tout sera mieux. Il la serrera dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha et attendit que les videurs soient occupés pour se faufiler.

La ruelle était éclairée par une mauvaise lampe jaune qui accentuait son ambiance glauque et malsaine.

Elle contourna prudemment les immondices qui jonchaient le sol. Une odeur âcre saturait l'atmosphère. Il faisait chaud, elle commença à transpirer.

Carter repèrera la deuxième fenêtre, elle était trop haute pour qu'elle puisse voir quelque chose. Elle repéra des containers poubelles au fond de cette ruelle qui était en fait une impasse. Un frisson la parcourut, si quelqu'un arrivait elle était prise au piège. Il fallait faire vite. Elle s'empara d'un des containers et le tira vers la fenêtre. Il roulait mal et grinçait. « Moins de bruit,» pensa-t-elle.

Elle entendit une voix. Elle se cacha très vite. Un homme s'avançait vers elle. Elle en vit un autre qui restait à l'entrée de la ruelle. Son cœur battait très fort, trop fort, il allait dépasser le container et la voir, c'était certain. Non, il se cala face à la poubelle, descendit sa braguette et se mit à pisser.

Il cria à son copain, « Hé, Charly, elles sont bonnes les gamines ici. Putain quelles salopes. Ça n'a pas 18 ans et ça sucent comme des pros. »

L'urine coulait sous le container, Carter sentit la nausée la prendre.

« Ouais, je te l'avait dit », l'autre gars se rapprocha. « Et celle d'hier soir, elle était canon. Complètement défoncée l'étudiante. Quel cul !»

« Charly, tu sais quoi ? »

« Non, mec. »

« J'aime les conventions de notre putain d'entreprise.»

Il remonta son froc et ils partirent en riant à gorge déployée.

Carter vit leurs visages dans la lumière jaune, elle se promit de ne jamais les oublier.

Elle eut un haut le cœur et elle vomit.

Elle s'essuyât la bouche d'un revers de la main et poussa le container sous la fenêtre.

Elle monta dessus et regarda à travers la vitre.

Sally était allongée, dans le noir, sur le sol d'une sorte de débarras. Elle frappa au carreau. Sally releva la tête, ses yeux étaient terrifiés.

Elle lui sourit pour la rassurer et lui fit signe de venir lui ouvrir la fenêtre. Sally s'agitât, elle essaya de se lever, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle était attachée.

Carter n'hésita pas, elle poussa fortement sur la fenêtre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, trop facilement pensa-t-elle subitement. Une main puissante lui attrapa le bras et la tira à l'intérieur. Elle s'écrasa par terre.


	8. Chapter 8: Le courage de vivre

**Chapitre 8 : Le courage de vivre**

Carter se vida d'un coup de toute son énergie. Un piège, elle était piégée.

Une lumière aveuglante, elle plissa les yeux, devant elle le mexicain ricanait.

Elle était tétanisée. La peur l'empêchait de bouger et de parler.

« Bonsoir mademoiselle. Savez-vous que la violation de domicile est sanctionnée par la loi ? »

Il se tourna vers une ombre. « Je te l'avais dit, Shane, cette gamine a du courage. Mais elle est inconsciente.»

Shane ne souriait pas, il était très pale. « On pouvait faire autrement. »

Le mexicain s'avança vers Shane. « Non, elle en sait trop. Elle est venue seule. Il faudra que tu t'assures que ses copains se tiendront tranquille. »

« Pas de souci. Ils sont terrorisés, ce sont des gamins. »

Il prit Shane par le cou. « Je l'espère pour toi. Tu as assez fait de conneries comme ça. »

Carter essaya de se relever.

Il fit un geste rapide et la saisit par les cheveux.

« Il ne fallait pas être aussi curieuse. »

Carter cria de douleur, « lâche-moi, connard ». Des larmes lui coulaient sur le visage. Elle tentât de le frapper mais il la gifla d'un revers de sa main libre. La chevalière s'imprimât sur sa joue.

Il la libéra et elle s'effondra comme un pantin dont les fils ont été coupés. Elle avait le gout du sang dans sa bouche.

« On te surveille depuis ta baraque. On n'a même pas eu à intervenir. Tu es venue à nous toute seule.»

« Appelle les gars ! »

Shane sortit et revint avec deux types massifs, totalement tatoués sur leurs visages et leurs bras. Ils portaient à leur ceinture deux énormes flingues.

Le mexicain leur fit un signe. Les gars s'emparèrent de Carter et lui attachèrent les mains et les jambes avec des liens en plastique. Ils lui prirent son téléphone et le brisèrent sur le mur en béton.

Carter arriva à regarder le mexicain dans les yeux. « Qu'allez-vous nous faire ? Salaud! »

Il découvrit ses dents comme le ferai un loup face à une brebis.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie. » Il s'accroupit près d'elle. Il se rapprochât de sa bouche. Son haleine était rance. « Mon patron est un homme d'affaire. Toi et ta copine valaient du pognon. On ne vous fera pas de mal, que du plaisir. Des tas de gars paieront très cher pour avoir ton petit cul. »

Il passa sa main sous sa jupe. « J'aime ton caractère. C'est dommage, tu aurais pu être une de mes femmes.»

Carter sentit sa peau rugueuse sur ses cuisses, elle essaya de lui cracher dessus mais elle n'avait plus de salive.

Elle se débattit. « Jamais ! Je ne me laisserai jamais faire. »

« Aujourd'hui, mais dans quelques jours tu seras prête. Nous sommes très doués pour ça. »

Il porta un doigt à ses narines qu'il humât avec une délectation non feinte. « Regarde, tu mouilles déjà. » Cela le fit rire.

Carter se rendit compte alors que sa culotte et sa jupe étaient trempées. Elle se sentit humiliée et sans défense.

Il se releva et s'adressa aux deux types. « Vous les surveillez. Il y a trop de monde pour les sortir. On le fera au petit matin. On ira au motel. »

Carter hurla à Shane. « Tu es un pourri mais crois-moi, je t'aurai. »

Shane se mit devant Carter. Il la dominait totalement. Il était au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne voyait plus que ses jambes interminables. Elle crut un moment qu'il allait lever son pied et l'écraser comme l'araignée. Il pencha la tête. « Carter, c'est fini. Ils vont te droguer, tous te passer dessus et à la fin, tu feras tout ce qu'ils te demanderont.»

Le mexicain l'appela. « Shane, bouge-toi. N'oublie pas que tu as du boulot ce soir. »

Shane lança un dernier sourire à Carter et sortit.

La porte se referma. Le noir devint total, seule la lumière jaune de la ruelle éclairait le plafond.

Carter se tortillait mais les liens étaient trop serrés et plus elle bougeait, plus ils lui entaillaient la peau.

Elle était terrifiée. Il fallait réfléchir, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Son esprit était complétement vide.

Des pleurs, ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait oublié Sally. Elle fit un effort et arriva à se tourner vers elle, en roulant sur le dos.

« Sally, calme-toi. Tu n'as rien ?» Sally ne répondait pas, elle continuait à pleurer. « Ecoute moi, je sais que nous allons sortir d'ici, crois-moi. Il faut garder espoir, sinon on est foutue. » Sally ne bougeait pas. Carter haussa la voix. « Sally, il faut que tu sois avec moi ! »

Sally enfin, osa la regarder. « Carter, je suis désolé, ils ont pris mon portable et ont envoyé le texto.»

Carter voulut rassurer Sally et lui sourit. L'intérieur de sa joue lui faisait mal.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. C'est ma faute, je suis stupide, j'aurais dû me méfier. »

« Tu es venu pour me sauver malgré ce que je t'ai dit aujourd'hui. Je ne me doutais pas que je comptais autant pour toi. Merci Carter.»

« Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas. Et tu es mon amie.»

Sally s'agita. « Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir. J'ai tellement peur. Je sais de quoi ils sont capables. »

Carter essaya de se rapprocher de Sally en se trainant vers elle. « Sally, ils t'ont fait du mal ? »

Sally se remit à pleurer. « Je l'aimais. Je l'ai cru. Jamais personne ne s'était occupé de moi comme lui. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir alors j'ai accepté de faire …. Carter, j'ai tellement honte. Il y avait des hommes et des femmes. C'était dégoutant. Des mineures aussi. J'ai voulu arrêter alors Gaucho, celui qui t'as frappé, m'a dit qu'ils avaient des dvd très sympas de moi et que le campus les aimerait. J'ai été obligée de le faire avec son patron et avec lui. » Les larmes inondaient son visage, « Shane était là, il me tenait les mains en me disant qu'il m'aimait. C'est une ordure. Et maintenant, ils vont nous envoyer je ne sais où. On ne s'en sortira jamais. Mais je ne veux pas mourir.»

Carter ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer sa panique. « Sally, il faut se soutenir. Viens, contre moi. » Elles se collèrent l'une à l'autre.

Sally lui dit à l'oreille, « pour Shirley, je ne l'ai compris qu'après, quand nous l'avons ramenée chez elle. Mais j'avais trop peur de faire quoi que soit. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te jure qu'on trouvera une solution. »

* * *

Les heures défilèrent, régulièrement un des gars passait la tête par la porte. Il ne disait rien.

Carter entendait la musique assourdie et parfois des bruits de pas. Elle avait vite compris que crier ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est à les énerver. Il fallait rester calme et attendre le bon moment.

La musique s'était arrêtée. Le jour commençait à peine à poindre.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Carter sentit deux mains la saisir sans ménagement, la mettre debout, lui couper les liens de ses jambes et la porter.

D'un coup un sac en toile lui recouvrit la tête, elle cria, « non ! ». Les mains la poussaient, elle se cogna à une barre, peut-être une chaise. La douleur irradia son genou droit.

Elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Elle sentit un air frais sur sa peau.

Les mains la soulevèrent et la jetèrent sur une tôle. Une camionnette. Elle s'affola, « où les amenaient-ils ? » Un corps vint s'écraser sur elle, Sally.

Le véhicule démarra. Couchée, elle ressentait toutes les vibrations de la route. Elle avait terriblement soif.

Le temps lui sembla interminable. « Ils ne vont pas nous amener au Mexique. » Elle essayait de bouger, ses poignets lui faisaient mal.

Elle reçue un coup de pied dans les côtes. « Arrête de gigoter ! »

Le véhicule s'arrêta. La portière coulissa. Elle entendit parler espagnol.

Les mains la soulevèrent à nouveau. Elle marcha quelques mètres et compris qu'elle était entrée dans une pièce.

Elle restait debout sans bouger. Les mains lui arrachèrent le sac en toile. Elle distingua une lueur. Puis les éléments devinrent plus précis. Les deux gars tatoués étaient là avec le mexicain. Un grand lit occupait la pièce, c'était certainement la chambre du motel. Sally était à côté d'elle, totalement pétrifiée.

Carter vit un des hommes s'approcher d'elle. Il lui coupa ses liens. Elle devait en profiter. Elle courut vers la porte mais il fut plus prompt, il l'empoigna et l'envoya sur le lit.

« Comme mademoiselle est déjà en position, nous allons commencer par elle. »

Carter paniqua complètement. Les deux gorilles la tenaient sur le lit par les bras et les jambes. Elle se débattait, lança toutes les forces qu'ils lui restaient dans une lutte sans espoir. Elle commença à sentir des larmes sur ses joues. Le mexicain rit, « je vais te calmer. » Il sortit une trousse de la poche intérieure de son costume qu'il posa sur la table de nuit. Il enleva sa veste doucement et la plia en deux sur une chaise. Un holster battait le flan de sa poitrine. Il ouvrit la trousse et y prit une seringue. « Avec ça tu seras toute gentille. Juste ce qu'il faut pour te tenir tranquille et que tu puisses quand même profiter de nous. »

Sally s'effondra sur le tapis élimé. Carter vit l'aiguille s'avancer vers le creux de son coude. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Son souffle s'accéléra. Son visage se décomposa, elle éclata en sanglots. Son corps se mit à trembler. L'aiguille était là, la pointe lui touchait la peau, elle ferma les yeux, elle hurla, « Thomas !»

Un bruit énorme, une porte s'écrase. Des cris, des voix, « Bouge pas, putain, bouge pas. » Une détonation.

Une main la tire. Une main noire. « Carter, on y va.» Thomas la saisi par les épaules et la taille. Il la soulève comme une poupée de chiffon. Elle voit Frederico une arme au poing qui soutient Sally. Trois autres hommes, armés, braquent les tatoués qui sont à genoux. Un corps est au sol. Du sang sur sa poitrine. Le mexicain. Ses yeux fixent le plafond. Seule la chevalière en or jette encore un éclat.

Ils sortent en courant, deux autres hommes sont devant la chambre avec des Uzi. Thomas l'engouffre dans une voiture. Il la prend contre lui. « C'est fini Carter, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité. »

Frederico dépose Sally à côté d'eux, passe devant et dit au chauffeur, « Andiamo.»

La voiture démarre en trombe.

Cela a duré moins d'une minute.

* * *

Carter ne réalise pas encore. Elle se serre contre Thomas. Elle prend la main de Sally. Celle-ci a les yeux totalement vides. Elles tremblent.

Elle regarde Frederico qui s'est tourné, Carter ne lui connait pas ce visage fermé et dur.

« Putain Carter, t'es un vrai numéro.» Il esquisse un sourire.

« Comment avez-vous su ? » Sa voie est cassée.

« Ce n'est pas le moment. Plus tard. » Frederico a repris son expression fermée. Sa main reste sur son arme.

Elle sent un baiser sur ses cheveux. Elle se laisse aller contre Thomas. Elle s'approche de sa bouche. Thomas pénètre son regard. Il a des yeux noirs profonds et sombres « J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre. » Elle n'arrive pas à contrôler ses lèvres. Il voit les tremblements. Il l'embrasse délicatement puis plus intensément pour atténuer ce choc qu'elle ressent.

La voiture rentra dans un parking. Elle s'arrêta près d'un autre véhicule. « On descend ici », dit Frederico.

Il serra la main du chauffeur, « Grazie per tutti ! ». Le gars fit un signe de la tête. « Con piacere. »

Ils montèrent dans l'autre voiture. Frederico conduisait. Il se détendit. « Allez, on rentre a casa. »

Carter a besoin de comprendre. « Vous pouvez m'expliquer maintenant ?»

Frederico bougea sur son siège. « Carter, la prochaine fois que je te demande de te tenir à carreau, tu devras m'écouter. Tu as eu beaucoup de chance aujourd'hui et Sally aussi. »

« Frederico, ces hommes, ce sont des amis à toi ? »

« Disons que je les connais suffisamment pour solliciter ce genre de service. Ils sont bien renseignés et ont les moyens d'agir. Et sur le coup, vous aviez toi et eux les mêmes intérêts.»

« Mais comment avez-vous su qu'ils nous avaient enlevées ?»

Frederico poursuivit. « Je leur ai demandé des infos sur le Shane et la boite. Et puis Thomas m'a appelé cette nuit en me disant qu'il était arrivé plus tôt et que personne ne t'avait vu à la maison, or moi, je t'avais vu rentrer. La voiture de Sally n'était plus là. L'intuition et la chance, on l'a retrouvé près de la boite. J'ai appelé mes amis. Nous avons surveillé les sorties et au moment où on voulait intervenir, on vous a vu monter dans la camionnette, on vous a suivie. La suite tu la connais. »

« Le mexicain est mort, n'est-ce pas ? Et c'est toi qui a … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase.

Frederico ne remua pas un cil. « Ne t'en fait pas pour ça.»

« Que va-t-il arriver aux deux autres types ? »

Frederico éclata de rire. « Tu es extraordinaire, ces deux gars t'ont enlevée. Ils étaient prêts à te droguer, à te violer, à te vendre et toi tu t'inquiètes pour eux. » Il redevint sérieux. « Carter, je suis désolé mais il y a des questions dont il vaut mieux ne pas connaître les réponses. »

Il la regarda dans le rétroviseur. « Carter, cette nuit et ce matin, il ne s'est rien passé. Tu entends, rien.»

Carter baissa la tête. Elle s'accrochait au polo de Thomas. « Frederico, merci pour ce que tu as fait pour Sally et moi. Je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainé dans cette histoire. J'ai fait prendre des risques à beaucoup de gens. J'ai été inconsciente et stupide. Mais j'avais peur d'arriver trop tard pour Sally. Ils m'ont piégé avec un texto.» Elle regarda Thomas. Celui-ci était resté silencieux. Pendant tout ce temps, il lui avait seulement caressé le dos. Il fixait le siège devant lui « Excuse-moi, Thomas. »

Il la serra contre lui. « Ne t'excuse pas, tu as été la Carter que j'aime, courageuse et déterminée. Sans toi, Sally ne serait plus avec nous. Mais la prochaine fois, envoie moi un message.»

Frederico sursauta. « Si tu permets, Thomas, je préfèrerai qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois. »

Carter ferme ses yeux.

Thomas serre sa mâchoire. Le sang fait battre ses tempes.

Sally s'est endormie depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

Ils étaient tous dans le salon. L'anxiété qui existait dans la pièce aurait pu être coupée au couteau.

Les visages étaient blêmes. Vannina et Shirley collées l'une à l'autre, ne savaient plus quoi faire de leurs doigts rongés jusqu'au sang. Alma tenait les mains de Nike et Indy. Ils se surprirent à prier.

Ils entendirent une voiture s'arrêter devant la maison.

Thomas et Carter aidèrent Sally à sortir. Carter fit un signe à Thomas. « Je peux marcher, prend Sally.»

Il la souleva et la porta dans ses bras. Il s'arrêta sur le perron et lui parla doucement.

Frederico s'approcha de Carter. Il regardait Thomas. « Ce mec a un sacré courage, je ne sais d'où il vient mais il n'a peur de rien. C'est lui qui est rentré le premier dans la chambre et sans arme. Il n'en a pas voulu. » Il se pencha vers Carter. «Il tient à toi plus qu'à sa propre vie. Mais tu vois, c'est son calme qui m'a le plus impressionné. Respect. » Il lui prit les épaules. « Carter, il faut essayer de dormir. Et ne reste pas seule. Tu vas avoir besoin de quelqu'un près de toi aujourd'hui. Quoique de ce côté-là, je ne m'inquiète pas. »

Une voiture passa dans la rue, Carter sursauta, « Regarde-moi, tu ne crains plus rien. Tu es protégée et tes amis également. Le signe est très clair pour tous les voyous d'Atlanta et même au-delà. »

Il lui pinça la joue et lui fit un énorme bisou. « Bien, j'y vais. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de dormir et de retrouver Sofia. »

Carter ne put que lui dire, « merci Frederico »

Il sourit. «Thomas a raison. Toi aussi, tu as un sacré courage. »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement. Quand ils virent Thomas qui portait Sally. Ce fut une explosion de joie. Ils se précipitèrent vers eux, chacun voulant les attraper et les toucher. Non, ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Mais où est Carter ? » et pendant un infime instant l'angoisse les repris. Puis ce fut un cri. Carter fut ensevelie sous les accolades, les baisers et exclamations.

Alma la première imposa le calme, « c'est bon, il faut les laisser respirer. Vous allez les étouffer et cela n'aura servi à rien de les sauver. »

« Je vais porter Sally jusqu'à sa chambre. » dit Thomas. « Je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de se reposer. »

Carter se laissa tomber sur le divan qui en soupira d'aise.

Alma lui demanda, « tu ne veux pas aller dans ta chambre ? »

Carter répondit, « non, pas tout de suite même si j'ai besoin d'une douche en urgence. »

Ils se mirent tous autour d'elle en silence. Ils attendaient qu'elle parle. « Ecoutez, nous allons bien. Frederico et Thomas nous ont retrouvées, c'est l'essentiel. Pour le reste, je préfère oublier. Ok ? Par contre, j'ai très soif. »

Shirley se leva d'un bond, « je vais chercher de l'eau. »

« Et moi, je vais te faire un thé, d'accord. J'en fais pour tout le monde.» Sans attendre de réponse, Vannina se précipita dans la cuisine sur les pas de Shirley puis se retourna, « au fait, j'ai changé tes draps. Ton lit est tout propre. Je t'ai mis de la lavande de ma Provence. »

Carter sourit, « merci Vannina, merci à vous tous.»

Nike se gratta la tête, il chercha l'aide d'Indy du regard. Celui-ci l'encouragea d'un geste de la main. « Allez vas-y ! »

Nike respira un grand coup, « Carter, je voudrais que tu me pardonnes pour ma connerie et surtout …. ma lâcheté.»

« Nike, tu avais peur. C'est naturel. Ces mecs étaient vraiment dangereux mais maintenant on est en sécurité. » Carter ouvrit ses bras. « Viens.» Nike se blottit contre elle.

Vannina ramena une grande théière, des biscuits et trois énormes tablettes de chocolats.

Thomas vint les rejoindre. Carter se poussa et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Sa tasse à la main, elle se sentit d'un coup épuisée. « Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger. » La tête lui tournait.

Thomas l'aida à monter les escaliers. « Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes. » Thomas lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bains et allait ressortir, Carter le retint. « Non, je préfère que tu restes avec moi. Tu voudrais bien me faire couler un bain.»

Thomas frottait son corps avec une éponge et faisait glisser de l'eau très chaude sur ses cheveux. Carter assise dans la baignoire, se sentait fébrile, une angoisse qui venait du plus profond de son âme la saisit. Elle se mit à greloter. Elle n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. Elle éclata en sanglots.

Thomas continuait à la caresser. Il embrassait sa peau tout en lui fredonnant une chanson dans une langue douce et mélodieuse.

Il attrapa une énorme serviette, l'enveloppa dedans et la souleva. Elle ressemblait à petite fille entre les bras musclés de Thomas. Carter s'accrochait à lui. Il la porta jusqu'à leur lit.

Il la déposa dans sur des draps bleus très doux qui embaumait la pièce d'une odeur fleurie et ensoleillée. Elle la reconnue, l'odeur du châle.

Carter croyait que ces tremblements ne cesseraient jamais. Thomas remonta les draps sur elle puis il s'allongea à ses côtés. L'éléphant était sur le coussin, elle le saisit et se mit en boule contre la poitrine de Thomas.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle s'en rendit compte, sa mère lui manquait énormément.

* * *

Carter dormait. Elle s'était apaisée. Sa respiration était devenue régulière. Thomas lui caressait les cheveux. Il avait soif et sa colère ne lui était pas totalement passée. Il n'avait pas sommeil. Il avait besoin de bouger. Il l'embrassa puis se leva. Il referma la porte avec précaution.

Le salon était vide. Il imagina que chacun était dans une chambre.

Arrivé dans la cuisine, il se versa un grand verre d'eau. Il avait réussi à sauver Carter. Il avait eu si peur que le destin à nouveau lui enlève l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais cette fois-ci la fatalité avait changé de camps.

Il entendit frapper à la porte.

Il trouva devant lui le professeur Fairbanks. Il semblait très fatigué. Alors qu'il l'avait toujours vu en costume de gentlemen-farmers, le professeur portait un jean informe avec un tee-shirt froissé.

« Thomas, je suis heureux de te voir. »

« Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Vous semblez perturbé. Vous allez bien ? » Douglas ne répondit pas. Son regard était nerveux. « Mais entrez. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?»

« Non merci Thomas. Carter est là ? »

Thomas était embêté. « Oui, mais elle dort. Elle a été malade cette nuit. Pourquoi ? »

Il vit le professeur chanceler, Il lui prit le bras, « venez, asseyez-vous. » Il l'emmena dans le salon et lui offrit un fauteuil.

« Il s'est passé quelque de grave Professeur ? »

« Oui, Thomas. Mais ne réveille pas Carter.» Ses yeux se mouillèrent. « Thomas, Barbara a été agressée chez elle, cette nuit. Elle est à l'hôpital dans le coma. » Il s'écroula. « Mon dieu, les médecins ne veulent pas se prononcer. Elle va mourir. »

Thomas pris Douglas par les épaules, « Calmez-vous, elle est toujours vivante. Barbara est une femme forte. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Les tableaux, c'était pour les tableaux. Sa femme de ménage l'a retrouvée ce matin dans son salon, elle baignait dans son sang. Elle a écrit Shane avec ce sang.» Il éclata en sanglots. Il respira un grand coup, sorti un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. « Je ne peux pas rester, je dois retourner à l'hôpital. Elle est à Emory. Annonce le à Carter mais avec précaution. Elle aime tellement Barbara que cela va lui briser le cœur. »

Thomas se retourna, Alma, Vannina et Shirley étaient descendues dans le salon. Elles étaient blanches comme un linceul.

Thomas raccompagna Douglas à sa voiture. En revenant, il prit sa décision. Il devait le faire.

Il monta dans la chambre de Sally. Il en ressortit une minute plus tard.

Il redescendit au salon et demanda aux filles de veiller sur Carter pendant son absence.

Il sortit de la maison, monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Son regard était redevenu noir.

* * *

Carter ouvrit les yeux brusquement comme si un mauvais présage venait de la frapper. Le soleil jouait avec les rideaux de la chambre mais elle ne voyait que les ombres qui se formaient sur le mur. Elle envoya sa main derrière elle mais elle ne rencontra que le vide.

Elle se retourna.

Thomas avait disparu. Elle ne vit qu'Alma assise sur la chaise de son bureau un livre à la main qui lui souriait.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Elle ne dit qu'une chose, « où est Thomas ? »

Alma perçut le regard affolé de Carter. « Il est juste sorti un moment. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur toi. Il va revenir très vite. »

Carter sauta du lit. « Non, il ne m'aurait pas laissé seule. Il y autre chose. » Elle passa très vite une culotte et un tee-shirt. Elle se planta devant Alma. « Dis-moi, que se passe-t-il ? »

Alma ne pouvait mentir, elle baissa les yeux. « Barbara a été agressée chez elle. Elle est à l'hôpital. » Devant le visage totalement effrayé de Carter elle rajouta très vite, «Elle va bien. Enfin, elle est dans le coma mais pour l'instant ça va.»

Carter s'assit sur son lit, « mon dieu, mais pourquoi ? » Elle leva les yeux vers Alma.

« Je crois que c'est pour les tableaux …. On soupçonne Shane.»

A ces mots, tout s'éclaira pour Carter. « Shane ! »

Cela lui apparut comme une évidence, sa passion pour la peinture, le salaud.

« Mais pourquoi Thomas était-il sorti ? … Non, ce n'est pas possible. »

Elle se précipita dans la chambre de Sally. Alma n'eut pas le temps de la retenir.

Elle la trouva allongée avec Shirley et Vannina assises sur le lit qui lui parlaient.

Elle se jeta sur elle et lui pris les bras, « Sally, est-ce que Thomas t'as demandé quelque chose ? »

Sally tenta d'esquiver en demandant de l'aide des yeux à Vannina et Shirley.

Vannina réagit, « qu'est-ce qui se passe, ne la secoue pas comme ça. »

Carter était hors d'elle, « tu ne comprends pas, Thomas est peut-être en danger. Sally est-ce que Thomas t'as demandé où il pouvait trouver Shane ? »

Sally était désemparé, elle avoua, « oui, quand nous étions sur le perron. » Elle prie la main de Carter. « J'ai refusé de parler mais il est revenu tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit que nous ne serions pas en sécurité tant que Shane serait libre. Alors je lui ai expliqué où il avait un appartement. »

« Il y a combien de temps que Thomas est parti ? » Elle regarda les filles.

Alma répondit doucement, « 10 minutes environ. »

« Sally donne-moi l'adresse, vite ?»

Sally s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

Carter courut à sa chambre, s'habilla de ce qu'elle trouva et dévala l'escalier.

Alma l'arrêta en bas des marches. « Carter où tu vas encore, la nuit ne t'a pas suffi ? »

Carter ne se contrôlait plus. « Thomas est en danger et tu veux que je reste sans rien faire. »

« Mais tu n'as pas de voiture.»

« Je m'en fous, je prendrai le bus ou j'irai en courant. Donne-moi ton téléphone.»

Alma s'exécuta. Devant la détermination de Carter, elle n'osa plus rien dire.

Carter l'écarta de sa main et alla vers la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit, face à elle un grand blond aux cheveux ras fut autant surpris qu'elle.

Elle s'exclama, « Crash.»

Elle sentit le sang s'enfuir de son corps. Il semblait encore plus grand. Ses épaules avaient pris du volume. Il la regardait sans pouvoir parler, il fit un geste de la main.

Carter vit la main se rapprocher de son visage, elle recula instinctivement. Elle regretta tout de suite ce mouvement, les yeux de Crash devinrent si tristes. Jamais elle n'oubliera ce regard.

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, elle était exaspérée. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Crash s'écarta et derrière lui, elle découvrit la voiture de ses parents garées juste devant la maison. « Non, pas les parents, pas maintenant. » Pendant un court instant, cette crainte l'envahit mais elle découvrit Taylor qui s'accrochait à Max avec un autre garçon, elle reconnut Benjamin.

« C'est pas vrai ! » dit-elle.

Elle lança ses bras en l'air et les laissa retomber de lassitude. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » Elle commença à marcher le long du perron.

Maximilien s'approcha. « Carter, on se doutait que nous risquions de ne pas être accueilli à bras ouvert mais on espérait un peu plus de compréhension.»

Taylor le rejoint. « Tu as disparu. On a eu en tout et pour tout, quelques lignes jetées sur un bout de papier et un texto qui date de presque deux mois. On s'inquiétait mais visiblement, on te gêne.»

Crash pour sa part restait silencieux, son instinct le lui conseillait.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Ou plutôt,... shit ! » Elle regarda Taylor, « ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

Puis elle pensa à la voiture. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent.

« Ok, vous voulez me voir alors suivez-moi. Qui a les clefs de la caisse? »

« Moi. » répondit Crash. Il les sortit de la poche de son jean.

Carter tendit la main et les lui prit. Elle se précipita et s'installa au volant. « Bougez-vous ! »

La dernière portière n'était pas fermée qu'elle démarrait déjà.

Elle sortit l'adresse et la tendit à Crash assis à côté d'elle. « Entre là dans le GPS, je connais la direction mais pas l'endroit précis. »

Carter roulait vite, très vite. « A cette allure, on va pas tarder à se faire gauler par les cops. » La voix de la sagesse avait de nouveau parlée.

Carter regarda Max dans le rétro. « Tu ne changes pas ! Mais tu as raison.» Elle leva le pied de mauvaise grâce.

Elle tourna son regard vers Taylor. « Comment vont maman et papa ? Et Grant ?»

Taylor gardait son expression fermée. «A-t-on avis ? Ils s'inquiètent. Mais finalement on a compris que tout allait bien pour toi. »

Carter fixait la route et ne comprenait pas l'allusion de sa sœur. « Pourquoi tu dis cela ? Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ? »

« C'est Grant sur YouTube. »

« Quoi sur YouTube ? »

« Il t'as vue sur le site d'un concert. Tu dansais sur les épaules d'un gars. Tu avais l'air de t'éclater. Ensuite on a cherché des Carter Wilson dans le coin et on en a trouvé une qui travaillait dans une bibliothèque universitaire à Atlanta. Mais on ne savait pas en venant que c'était toi. Finalement, tu t'es bien débrouillée.» La voix de Taylor exprimait la contrariété.

« TomorrowWorld, c'est pas vrai !» pensa Carter. « Ecoute Taylor, si tu es juste venue pour me reprocher mon départ, ce n'est pas la peine d'avoir fait la route. J'ai d'autres soucis pour le moment. » Sa voix était sèche.

Elle regarda l'heure sur la montre du véhicule, déjà presque 30 minutes que Thomas était partie. Et cette circulation qui la ralentissait. Et Barbara, comment allait Barbara ?

Max posa sa main sur celle de Taylor. Il voulait lui rappeler leurs conversations. Pourquoi, ils étaient venus jusqu'à Atlanta et ce qu'ils avaient compris de l'attitude de Carter.

Taylor baissa les yeux, une nouvelle fois, elle s'était laissé emporter par son égoïsme. Elle connaissait pourtant tous les efforts que Carter avait fait pour contenir la blessure qu'elle supportait depuis son retour dans sa famille.

« Excuse-moi. Je sais que pour toi, partir a dû être très dur. »

« Merci de t'en être aperçue, Tay. » Carter essaya de lui sourire à travers le rétro. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait cela. Mais c'était la seule solution pour m'en sortir. »

Elle regarda Benjamin. « Et lui, il fait quoi avec vous ? Alors, tu es vraiment mon frère ?»

« Il peut avancer plus vite, celui-là » marmonna-t-elle après un conducteur hésitant.

Benjamin rigola. « Je n'en sais rien et personne jamais ne le saura. »

Carter marqua sa surprise. « Comment ? Je ne comprends pas.»

« C'est facile. Pour confirmer les déclarations de Lori, il fallait faire un test de paternité et j'ai refusé le prélèvement. Je suis mineur mais émancipé, du coup on ne pouvait pas me contraindre. La constitution protège les citoyens. »

« Mais alors le procès ? »

« Il a été suspendu puisque le principal témoin avait disparu.» dit Taylor avec une pointe de malice. « Et l'attitude non coopérative d'un autre témoin n'a pas aidé à sa poursuite. » rajouta Max en claquant la cuisse de Ben.

« Par contre, la juge est furax de ta disparition. Mais bon, comme tu n'es pas une dangereuse terroriste, le FBI n'a pas utilisé tous ses moyens pour te rechercher. » Maintenant Taylor riait franchement.

Carter s'adressa à Ben, « et toi, tu ne voulais pas savoir ? » Elle n'arrivait pas à se joindre à l'hilarité de sa sœur.

« Pourquoi faire? Je n'ai jamais eu de père, ni de mère d'ailleurs. J'ai toujours vécu en foyer. Sans vouloir te gêner, Lori t'a toujours préférée. Moi, je ne la voyais que deux fois par an et encore. Lori voulait m'utiliser alors je l'ai prise à son propre jeu. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'a pas de famille que l'on a le droit d'en détruire une où il y a de l'amour. Franchement, tes parents sont super, ils m'aident beaucoup. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Ben.» Carter se disait que Lori avait gâché bien des vies. « Et où est-elle maintenant ? »

« Toujours à l'hôpital, le juge devrait rendre une décision d'ici la fin du mois.» répondit Taylor.

Carter essayait de faire bonne figure mais son angoisse était de plus en plus forte.

« Tu as dit que tu avais des soucis, de quoi voulais-tu parler ? » Crash l'observait depuis le départ, il la connaissait. Carter n'était pas bien.

Sa voix, cette voix, comment allait-elle pouvoir lui parler ? Sa présence si proche. Elle n'était pas prête à affronter la vérité. Pourtant, son cœur la connaissait. Elle souffla.

« Un ami a des ennuis. Je dois le retrouver. J'espère qu'il sera à cette adresse.»

« Quels genres d'ennuis ? » Crash en fait s'inquiétait pour Carter et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de l'embrasser. Mais sa réaction devant la maison lui faisait comprendre que les choses avaient changé. D'ailleurs même en étant à côté de lui, elle n'avait eu aucun geste tendre.

Carter le regarda, « Crash, s'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêle. »

Oui, elle avait changé. Son regard était plus pénétrant, sa voix plus ferme. Son ton était encore plus direct. Son corps était droit, ses gestes précis. Elle donnait l'impression qu'elle était déterminée comme si elle savait où elle allait et pourquoi.

Crash n'avait plus devant lui une adolescente mais une femme.

Il ne montrera pas, mais son cœur saignait. Il était sûr d'avoir perdu Carter.

Le GPS indiqua le point d'arrivée à 100 mètres. Carter engagea la voiture sur le parking d'une résidence où on pouvait louer un appartement au mois, en liquide et sans questions.

Elle chercha à repérer la voiture de Thomas mais elle ne la vit pas. Elle était mal.

Elle stationna le 4x4 devant un escalier extérieur.

Les appartements étaient disposés tout autour du parking soit en rez-de-chaussée, soit sur deux étages avec une coursive qui faisait tout le tour du bâtiment.

Elle regarda le numéro de l'appart et sortit. Crash fit de même. « Non, Crash. Reste ici, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Carter pensait qu'après tous ses ennuis judiciaires, il valait mieux qu'il reste à l'écart de cette histoire. Crash l'interpréta comme une preuve de plus de la distance que Carter voulait mettre entre eux deux.

Elle regarda les autres, « je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. S'ils vous plait.»

Max lui répondit d'un laconique, « comme tu veux. » Mais aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait l'attitude de Carter.

Ils la regardèrent partir, où était passé la joie et la gentillesse de Carter ?

Elle s'engagea dans l'escalier. Il était au premier mais où ? Appartement 66F.

En fait, des couloirs emmenaient vers d'autres bâtiments, et d'autres coursives. C'était un vrai labyrinthe.

Carter s'énervait. Elle allait d'un couloir à un autre. D'un palier à un autre car derrière le premier immeuble, il y a avait d'autres étages. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Et personne pour la renseigner. Ce lieu était froid, vide, sans âme. Il lui semblait qu'elle évoluait dans un immense tombeau.

Elle commençait à paniquer. Elle stoppa sa course. Repris sa respiration. « Sois calme, Carter. Réfléchis. Alors comment c'est organisé, ici c'est G et tout à l'heure j'ai vu E donc F est entre les deux. »

Elle rebroussa chemin. D'un coup, elle vit 26F de l'autre côté d'un couloir. « Yes, j'y suis presque. »

Elle pressa son pas, 34, 42, 56. Son cœur s'accéléra. 60, 62, 64. Elle était devant le 66F. Une fenêtre donnait sur la coursive mais des rideaux tirés empêchaient de regarder à l'intérieur.

Ce qu'elle vit ensuite ne la rassura pas. La porte était ouverte et visiblement fracturée.

Elle respira à fond pour se donner du courage et la poussa doucement.

Celle-ci donnait sur un studio où un canapé-lit était ouvert. Des draps sales et froissés le recouvraient. Elle vit également un petit bureau où une lampe était renversée et une commode style préfabriqué par cher, avec tous ses tiroirs ouverts.

Carter ne put réprimer un haut le cœur en pensant que Shane vivait ici.

Le vent qui passait par les joints usés de la fenêtre faisait une musique lugubre au grès de son souffle. Une plainte lourde occupait l'espace, c'était le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre.

Carter hésita avant de poser un premier pied sur la moquette tachée. Puis elle ouvrit totalement la porte. Elle resta sur le seuil. Sur le sol, des vêtements trainaient. Des revues à moitié déchirées étaient abandonnées sous le lit.

Elle osa faire quelques pas. Une armoire murale n'offrait plus que des cintres en fil de fer tordu.

Elle remarqua à sa gauche, une salle de bain où trainait une serviette avec une pub Coca-Cola et une image du siège d'Atlanta. Il restait dans la douche un savon fondu.

Elle entra dans la cuisine qui se situait dans l'enfilade de la chambre. De la vaisselle sale se trouvait toujours sur une petite table contre un mur blanc où la peinture s'écaillait. Dans l'évier, elle vit des bouteilles de bières et … elle mit une main devant sa bouche. Du sang avait coulé de l'évier sur le carrelage. Une trace rouge barrait le réfrigérateur. « Thomas, non, mon Dieu, non ! »

Le soleil frappait la fenêtre et la porte ouverte du studio. Elle vit une ombre se constituer sous ses pieds. Dans le reflet de l'inox du frigo, elle aperçut des cheveux blonds. Elle déglutit. Sans hésiter, elle s'empara d'un petit opinel sur la table et se retourna violemment. Elle lança sa main au hasard à hauteur de visage.

« Carter, c'est moi ! »

Crash évita d'extrême justesse la lame qui lui effleura la joue. La chance voulut qu'elle soit trop courte. Il avait une expression d'effroi.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es devenu folle. Que fais-tu dans un endroit pareil ? »

Carter tenait toujours le couteau. Son regard était déterminé, elle dévisageait Crash, elle tremblait.

Quand elle fut totalement sûre que c'était bien Crash qui se trouvait devant elle, elle baissa son bras, referma le couteau et le rangea dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

« Je t'avais demandé de ne pas me suivre. »

« Ecoute, tu n'es pas ton état normal. C'est quoi cet appart ? »

Carter sourit. « Au contraire Crash, je n'ai jamais été aussi normale. Je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai à faire. Ne restons pas ici, il faut retrouver Thomas.»

« Mais qui est ce Thomas ? »

Carter se retourna, « je t'expliquerai. Mais ce n'est pas le moment.»

Elle avait décidé de ne pas céder à la panique. Si elle voulait retrouver Thomas elle aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés. Rien ne disait que ce sang soit le sien. Il n'avait pas l'air frais.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la voiture. Crash était sur ses talons.

Elle se remit au volant. Elle regarda ses amis. «Je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître fou. Mais c'est important. J'ai un ami qui est peut-être en danger de mort. Je ne sais pas où il est mais il faut que je le retrouve. »

Elle démarra, fit le tour du parking. D'un coup, caché derrière un petit mur elle repéra la voiture de Shane. Elle pila et vit que la portière était ouverte.

Elle sauta de son siège et courut vers la BM.

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

Max regarda Crash. « Mais que s'est-il passé là-haut ? Elle fait quoi ?»

Crash ne voulut pas inquiéter ses amis. «Rien, elle était dans un appartement dévasté dont le locataire a dû partir en vitesse. Mais il n'y avait personne. » Il ne parla pas du couteau.

Elle s'approcha de la voiture. Une couverture recouvrait des objets sur le siège arrière. Elle la souleva et vit des tableaux de Barbara. Elle ouvrit le coffre, d'autres tableaux y étaient entassés.

Elle était sûre que Shane n'était pas loin. « Mais pourquoi, essayait de le capturer ? C'était une folie. Pourquoi ne pas appeler la police ? » Elle se rendit à l'évidence. « Pour la protéger, elle. Une nouvelle fois, des personnes qu'elle aimait, étaient en danger à cause d'elle. »

Elle retourna dans la voiture.

Taylor n'en pouvait plus. « Carter pitié dis-nous quelque chose. Dans quoi tu t'es embarquée ? »

Carter démarra et allait prendre l'avenue. D'un coup, Crash appuya sur la pédale de frein. Le 4x4 stoppa brusquement.

« Carter, si tu veux qu'on t'aide, tu dois nous expliquer. »

Carter posa ses bras sur le volant, elle plissa ses yeux. « Ok, nous recherchons Thomas. Il est africain, pas très grand et baraqué. Il a une impala beige. Il cherche un homme, Shane, qui a à peu près le même physique que toi Crash. Shane est un voyou très dangereux. Cette nuit, il a agressé une dame âgée pour lui voler ses tableaux. » Carter sentit ses yeux se mouiller. « Cette dame est une amie très chère. » Elle regarda Taylor, « c'est elle qui m'a hébergée quand je suis arrivée à Atlanta. Elle est dans le coma à l'hôpital. Thomas essaie de me protéger, il a peur que Shane s'en prenne à moi pour se venger. »

Taylor avait un air effrayé. Max n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il voulut intervenir mais Crash le devança.

« Il doit beaucoup tenir à toi pour risquer sa vie. » Il fixait Carter avec beaucoup d'intensité.

Elle était mal à l'aise, « Oui, il tient beaucoup à moi, Crash. » Son regard ne cilla pas. « Et moi aussi, je tiens à lui. » Elle respira, sa voix se fit moins ferme. « Je suis désolé.» Elle avança sa main mais cette fois-ci c'est Crash qui se recula. « J'aurais préféré que tu l'apprennes autrement. »

Le silence s'était installé dans l'habitacle. Taylor se rapprocha de Max. Ils comprirent alors que jamais plus les choses ne seraient comme avant.

Un coup de klaxon les fit sursauter. Un conducteur était impatient de sortir du parking.

Carter s'engagea sur l'avenue. « J'ai retrouvé les tableaux dans la voiture de Shane, je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas loin s'il est à pied. Mais où peut-il se cacher ? »

Elle roulait doucement et chacun scrutait le moindre coin et recoin de cette avenue morne et déserte où des garages succédaient à des immeubles et des shoppings aux enseignes délabrées.

Elle fit le tour de la résidence. Un chantier s'étendait un peu plus loin. Carter l'atteignit mais toujours aucunes traces de Thomas. « Comment le retrouver ? Il peut être n'importe où, » pensa-t-elle.

Benjamin demanda sur un ton neutre, « l'impala beige, elle n'a pas un aigle sur la vitre arrière. »

Carter cria, « oui, tu l'as vu ?»

« Recule !» Ils découvrirent sur le devant d'une enfilade de baraques de chantier, la voiture de Thomas. Un grillage protégeait le lieu.

Carter jeta la caisse à côté.

Elle prit son portable et nerveusement lui envoya un message. « Je suis sur le chantier avec des amis, où es-tu ? »

Elle regarda le groupe, « Ne me suivez pas. Ce type est peut-être armé.»

Crash très sérieusement lui dit, « tu crois qu'on va te laisser aller dans ce trou toute seule. »

Ben renchérit, « je ne vais pas abandonner ma peut-être sœur alors que je viens juste de la retrouver. »

Carter bougea sa tête comme pour dire Ok et merci. « Max, Tay, par contre restez ici. » Elle s'avança vers sa sœur. « Je ne serai pas tranquille si tu venais avec nous. Et puis si vous comprenez qu'il y a un problème vous pourrez toujours appeler du secours. »

Taylor se précipita dans les bras de Carter. « Fais attention à toi, je t'aime. Je suis désolé, mon caractère me pousse à dire des choses que je regrette après. »

Carter la serra très fort. « Taylor, je sais que pour vous aussi ces deux mois ont été difficile, plus que pour moi, certainement. »

Max serra les mains de Crash et Ben. Il vint vers Carter et l'embrassa sur la joue. Il avait son expression de gros Saint Bernard qui le rendait si attachant. Il lui susurra. « Tu es vraiment obligé d'y aller ? »

Carter pinça ses lèvres, ses yeux s'allumèrent. « Si c'était Taylor, tu ferais quoi ? »

Max avait compris. «Alors prend soin de toi. J'ai encore besoin de mon amie.»

Carter lui sourit. « Promis. » Elle lui rendit son baiser.

Ils trouvèrent facilement un passage où le grillage avait été forcé et Ils s'éloignèrent tous les trois vers les bâtiments en construction.

* * *

Un chantier ressemble souvent à un immense champ de bataille. On y trouve des éléments disparates qui, à priori, n'ont aucun lien entre eux. Des morceaux de bois et des tiges de fer sur le sol qui semblent avoir perdu leurs utilités mais qui empêchent la progression. Des grands sacs d'où des sables colorés s'écoulent pour créer des mélanges de couleurs improbables qui aveugleront au premier souffle d'air. Des engins de chantier sagement stationnés en rang d'oignons qui sont comme de gros insectes prêt à sortir de leurs hibernations pour creuser, griffer, pincer, couper, défoncer. Des grues ressemblant à des tours de défense, prêtes à résister aux assauts que des chevaliers félons pourraient lancer. Tout cela pour protéger des pans de murs incomplets et des dalles non terminées qui sont pour un chantier aussi précieux qu'un palais des mille et une nuits.

Les trois s'avançaient prudemment, ils cherchaient des yeux un signe de vie.

L'immeuble faisait un immense cercle avec une grande cour intérieure.

Il semblait y avoir plusieurs bâtiments, chacun relié par des plateformes qui faisaient le tour de tout l'édifice.

Pas tous les bâtiments n'en étaient au même point d'avancement. Et les niveaux différaient d'un à l'autre. De nombreux piliers s'envolaient vers le ciel sans savoir reçu le moindre support. Des échafaudages encadraient certaines parties de l'édifice. Des plateformes n'étaient réalisées que partiellement. Cela ressemblait au squelette d'un immense animal fantasmagorique dans les entrailles duquel ils devaient plonger.

Carter vérifia l'écran de son téléphone. Aucun nouveau message ne s'y était affiché.

Son inquiétude était à son comble. Mais elle essayait de se raisonner. « Thomas a l'habitude des combats. Il sait se battre, certainement mieux que Shane et que n'importe qui. Mieux que Crash même. Mais si Shane est armé, aussi fort soit-il, Thomas ne peut pas arrêter les balles. » L'angoisse revint encore plus intense.

Ils commencèrent à monter dans les étages. « Nous verrons mieux d'en haut. » dit Crash.

Arrivé au sixième niveau, ils arrivèrent sur une plateforme qui donnait sur le vide. Ils entendirent un rugissement. Celui d'un fauve. A l'opposé de leur position, ils virent deux hommes sur la plateforme qui se faisaient face. Le premier était torse nu sa peau d'ébène semblait bruler. Il commença à courir vers le second qui le visait avec une arme, il allait tirer.

Carter cria de terreur. L'homme qui tenait l'arme tourna la tête un très court instant, l'autre en profita pour sauter sur lui. Une détonation retentit.


	9. Chapter 9: Noir est le sang

**Chapitre 9 : Noir est le sang**

Thomas l'avait pisté depuis son appartement. L'arme était pointée sur sa poitrine. Il pensa à Carter, à son sourire. Elle lui donnait la force. « Pour elle », se dit-il. Il prit son élan et sauta.

* * *

Arrivé sur la résidence, il n'a qu'une idée en tête, éliminer cet homme qui a fait du mal à Carter et peut encore lui en faire.

Il représente tous ces blancs qui venaient sur le camp et fournissait la mort à de pauvres paysans incultes qui se transformaient en de monstrueux assassins, aidez en cela par des gens de son peuple qui exploitaient les plus faibles.

Son instinct a repris le dessus, il est redevenu un animal chasseur. Il traque une bête et il ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois, celle-ci morte.

Il a trouvé l'appartement facilement. Il défonce la porte d'un coup de pied. Il pénètre dans le salon puis dans la cuisine. L'oiseau s'est-il envolé ? Du sang sur l'évier. Il pose un doigt dessus, puis le porte à sa bouche. Le sang est frais. Il est là, c'est une certitude.

Shane fait un sac en vitesse. Il se demande comment il va se sortir de cette merde. Il n'a pas pu récupérer son fric à la boite. Ce matin, quand il a appris que Gaucho avait disparu avec les deux tatoués, il n'en revenait pas. Les filles avaient été exfiltrées par un groupe de la mafia. Le patron avait été clair. « Si je te revoie je te mets une balle, t'es grillé. Connard, cette nana est protégée par les ritals et pas des petits. C'est fini. Tu laisses tomber et tes tableaux tu peux te les garder. »

Il essaie de soigner sa main. « Putain de soirée, rien n'a marché comme prévue. Ces miaulements qui réveillent la vieille et au lieu de faire profil bas, elle me saute dessus avec un vase et ces cons de chats qui me griffent. Heureusement que j'ai mis la main sinon elle m'explosait la tête. » Le sang coule sur l'évier. « Fais chier, ça fait mal. En plus, juste ma main droite. » Une plaie béante barre la paume de sa main.

Il retourne au salon, prend son sac

Nerveusement, il regarde par la fenêtre avant de sortir. « Merde, le black ! Il est dans les escaliers. » Il tire le rideau. Le flingue ? « Quel con, je l'ai laissé dans la caisse. » Il se planque dans la penderie. Il entend la porte qui explose. « C'est cette salope de Sally qui a dû me balancer. Je les aurais, elle et surtout cette Carter. C'est sa faute si tout a foiré. Je lui mettrai une balle un jour ou l'autre. »

« Il est dans la cuisine, c'est le moment. » Shane court comme jamais il ne l'a fait.

Thomas entend un bruit dans le salon, il se retourne, Shane est déjà sorti de l'appartement.

Il dévale les escaliers. Il le voit tourner dans le parking. Il accélère. « Il veut récupérer sa caisse. Il va avoir une surprise.»

Shane sent que Thomas est sur lui. « Il faut que j'arrive à la bagnole. Elle est là. » Il ouvre la portière. Il se tourne. « Putain, ça court trop vite les blacks. » Il plonge sous le siège conducteur sort le flingue, s'installe au volant. Les clefs, le moteur démarre, « vite ». La voiture ne peut pas avancer, elle cale. « Bordel, il m'a dégonflé les pneus. »

Il sort, il voit une silhouette, il tire. Et repart en courant.

Thomas a vu l'arme. Il se couche, la balle se perd dans les hauteurs du bâtiment.

La donne a changé. « J'aurais jamais pensé qu'il soit assez con pour laisser son flingue dans la bagnole. »

Mais Thomas a vu la direction qu'il a prise. Il récupère calmement sa voiture. Pas question de la laisser prés de celle de Shane. Il faut le prendre par surprise. Il longe l'immeuble et se dirige vers un chantier. « Le rat va vers sa perte. »

Shane essaie de réfléchir. « Je vais l'attirer dans un coin isolé. » il voit le chantier. Il sourit « De là-haut je pourrais le voir arriver. »

Thomas monte dans les étages. Il a repéré ses traces dans le sable. Il n'est pas loin.

Shane commence à souffler. Il fatigue, la nuit a été longue. Il ne le voit pas. « Putain, il doit bien être quelque part. »

Thomas l'a repéré, il va le contourner par la plateforme supérieure et quand il passera sous lui, il sera une proie facile. Son regard est attiré par un mouvement de l'autre côté de l'immeuble. Il marque un temps d'arrêt. Carter est accompagnée de deux gars qu'il ne connait pas. Ce ne sont pas des hommes de Frederico. Ce sont des jeunes, des ados « Si Shane les voit, il va les allumer »

Thomas le sait, maintenant il n'a qu'une seule solution.

Shane n'en revient pas, « putain, c'est con un nègre. Regarde-le, il vient vers moi sans arme.»

Thomas s'avance vers Shane à découvert. Il enlève sa chemise, Ses muscles luisent au soleil. Au moins celui-ci est dans son dos. Il sort de la poche de son pantalon, un bracelet où pendent de multiples breloques et le met à son poignet. Il prononce une incantation transmise oralement dans sa tribu depuis des millénaires. « Kintu, toi, le premier homme, toi notre père à tous, toi le grand guerrier invincible, donne-moi la force. Protège-moi.» Shane est à 10 mètres, il sourit.

Thomas pousse un cri de guerre, celui de ses ancêtres qui ont été les maîtres d'un royaume immense bien au-delà de l'Ouganda et non jamais été colonisés. Il allonge le pas, Il avance plus vite, il a besoin d'élan.

Shane pointe son arme. « S'il croit que son cri de chacal va m'impressionner. Putain, j'ai du mal à tenir le flingue. Je vais l'exploser quand il sera au plus près de moi. Je ne risque pas de le rater. » Mais c'est un autre cri qui le surprend, il vient de l'autre côté de l'immeuble, au-delà du vide. Ils ne sont pas seuls. « Merde. » Il tourne la tête, un court instant. « Putain, Carter »

Thomas n'hésite pas. Ses muscles se détendent, il bondit sur Shane comme un guépard sur une antilope.

Celui-ci est surpris, il appuie sur la détente. Le coup fait vibrer sa main. Il grimace

Il reçoit le corps de Thomas sur lui.

Ils roulent ensemble sur le béton.

La main droite de Shane frappe un bout de fer. La douleur lui fait lâcher l'arme qui glisse et tombe.

Ils heurtent un échafaudage qui s'écroule. Un énorme madrier tombe vers eux. Thomas dans un réflexe s'écarte. Shane voit la poutre arriver sur lui. Il est tétanisé. Celle-ci tombe à quelque centimètre de sa tête.

Ils sont séparés.

Shane en profite pour se relever et part se réfugier à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

Thomas voit Carter courir et faire tout le tour de l'immeuble.

Il s'avance, elle n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres, trois mètres, deux mètres, elle saute dans ses bras.

« Tu n'as rien ? Il a tiré, tu n'es pas blessé ? J'ai eu peur qu'il t'est touché. » Elle le couvre de baisers.

Thomas sent son corps contre le sien, il sait pourquoi il se bat.

« Carter, tu n'aurais pas dû venir. »

« Et te laisser seul affronter ce monstre. Jamais ! Nous sommes ensemble, on prend les risques ensemble. »

Thomas passe sa main sur le visage de Carter. « Mon amour, je comprends mais tu dois me faire confiance.»

Carter se souvient alors qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Crash assiste en retrait à la scène. Il voudrait pouvoir haïr Carter pour arrêter de souffrir. Mais il sait que c'est impossible.

Il est jaloux de ce type qu'il ne connait pas, qui lui vole la seule femme qu'il n'ait jamais aimée. C'est lui maintenant qui reçoit ce bonheur incroyable qu'elle est capable de donner.

Et pourtant, pour Carter, malgré tout, il est prêt encore à se sacrifier. Il ne veut que son bonheur mais cela lui fait tellement mal.

Carter se tourne vers Crash, elle lève son menton, elle voudrait être la plus douce possible mais elle n'arrive à prononcer que quelques mots « C'est Thomas », « Thomas, voici Crash. »

Les deux hommes se toisent. « Ainsi c'est lui Crash » pense-t-il. Thomas à face à lui, l'homme que Carter a profondément aimé. Il le trouve beau avec de la prestance et des yeux bleu azur qu'il n'aura jamais. Il comprend la détresse qu'il peut vivre, à sa place, Thomas aurait envie de mourir. Comment peut-elle le préférer à lui ?

Cet homme est fort, son corps est puissant, sa façon de bouger est souple et rapide. Il a vu ses cicatrices. Son passé est marqué dans sa chair. Son regard est profond comme s'il appréhendait les choses avec facilités. Et ses yeux d'amour posés sur Carter, il l'aime vraiment. Crash ne peut pas détester cet homme.

Thomas tend sa main à Crash. Celui-ci s'en empare, ils font un pacte silencieux pour Carter, rien que pour Carter.

Elle les observe craintive. Quand elle voit leurs mains s'unir, elle s'aperçoit de la chance qu'elle a d'être aimée par deux hommes comme eux.

Ben s'avance. « Bon, puisque personne ne le fait, je me présente tout seul. Benjamin et honnêtement très fort le cri et tout ça, impressionnant. Par contre, je vous rappelle que l'autre enfoiré court toujours. »

Thomas regarde vers le bâtiment, « il n'ira pas loin, la seule sortie est ici. »

Il prend Carter par les bras. « Si je te demande de redescendre, tu ne le feras pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carter secoue sa tête.

«Alors écoute-moi bien. Tu restes en retrait avec tes amis. Je m'occupe de Shane. Sans arme, il n'est plus dangereux pour moi. »

Crash s'avance vers lui. « Je suis militaire, dans les para. Je devrais pouvoir t'aider, non ? »

Thomas le jauge du regard. « Ok, ça marche. Benjamin avec Carter derrière nous et à distance. »

Sa main s'est remise à saigner. Le sang coule. « Putain, comment j'ai pu le louper ? Il était face à moi. Et le flingue est perdu.» La haine lui prend les tripes. Il voit une bouteille d'acétylène et tout un matériel avec un chalumeau.

« Je vais peut-être crever mais ils partiront avec moi.»

Il prépare son piège. Il n'a que peu de temps.

Ils cheminent avec prudence.

Carter voit devant elle à quelques mètres, Thomas et Crash côte à côte.

Shane sourit, « avancez mes poulets que je vous grille. »

Il allume le chalumeau.

Thomas fait un signe à Crash. Il veut qu'il contourne une cloison en passant par l'extérieur. Thomas s'enfonce dans la pièce. II voit la flamme, « shit », il hurle, « Carter, Crash à terre. »

L'explosion secoue tout l'immeuble. Des gravas recouvre Thomas. Il y a de la fumée et de la poussière.

Il regarde derrière lui, impossible de voir quoi que ce soit. Il entend une voix, Carter l'appelle, il répond, « tout va bien. Ne bougez pas. »

Il avance à travers les décombres, « Crash, Crash ! ». « Putain, il est où ? » Il ne voit pas à deux mètres.

Une main qui agrippe un rebord. Thomas se précipite. Crash est suspendu dans le vide.

« Content de te voir. » Sa main glisse, Thomas se jette à plat ventre, attrape son bras.

« Tiens bon, je te remonte. » De sa deuxième main, il arrive à accrocher la veste de Crash qui prend son bras. Il tire. Une douleur irradie son dos.

« Merde, la bouteille était quasiment vide. » Shane s'est protégé derrière un mur. Il les cherche. Il voit Thomas allongé, il comprend. « C'est mignon, il veut sauver son copain. Je vais en avoir deux pour le prix d'un.» Il s'empare d'un cutter.

« Enculé, prend ça. » Il entaille le dos de Thomas. Il se baisse, lui prend les cheveux et approche la lame de sa gorge.

Thomas sent une main qui lui soulève la tête, son dos est bloqué par un genou. Il ne peut rien faire.

Crash lui cri, « lâche-moi » mais pour Thomas c'est impossible même s'il le voulait. Nelson ne le permettrait pas. On n'abandonne pas un camarade au combat. C'était une règle sinon il ne peut plus y avoir de confiance.

Un corps lancé en pleine vitesse heurte Shane, Il sent une pointe lui pénétrer l'abdomen. Il hurle. Il tombe dans la poussière. Il se relève. Il voit l'opinel sur le sol. Elle est devant lui, par terre. Il ajuste son cutter dans sa main. « Cette fois-ci Carter. Tu es à moi. » Il se jette sur elle.

Carter ne voit que des yeux d'un fou ensanglanté. Elle met ses mains en protection.

Benjamin n'a jamais mis un coup aussi fort. La barre en bois qu'il a ramassé s'est brisée en deux sur dos de Shane. Celui-ci vacille. Il se plie puis rit comme un dément. « Pas assez grosse ta brindille. » Il tente d'attraper Carter. Une masse l'empêche de passer. Le diable est venu le prendre.

Thomas est debout devant Shane, il le saisit, le soulève au-dessus de lui. Shane les bras en croix, voit le vide l'appeler. Thomas est aveuglé par le sang de Shane qui lui coule sur le visage. Il entend les déflagrations, les appels de Nelson. Il tire, tire sur tous ce qu'il voit bouger. Les corps sont déchiquetés par les rafales de Kalach et de mitrailleuses. Pas de prisonniers. Il court, continue à tirer. Une grenade explose. Des morceaux de chairs volent dans les airs. Un tronc d'arbre, la balle a pénétré son ventre. Nelson est mort. Il cri.

Seul, immobile, aucune lumière. Il ne reste rien que l'odeur âcre de la mort.

Une main sur son torse. Une main qui le caresse. Une voix, des mots. « Thomas tu n'es pas un assassin. Pose-le. S'il te plait. Fais le pour moi. »

Une lueur, un regard qui le rassure, un sourire qui le réconforte, il lâche son fardeau et se réfugie dans les bras qui se sont ouverts.

Shane dans les décombres se met debout. « Je vous tuerais tous ! Tous ! » Il a de l'écume aux lèvres. Il transpire. Il avance vers eux. Il la voit, elle est devant lui, énorme. Son corps velu lui lance un défi, ses pattes bougent, elle court. « Non ! » Il recule précipitamment, son talon bute sur une pierre, il glisse, perd l'équilibre. Il bascule, ses bras font des moulinets inutiles. Le ciel s'éloigne. Une douleur et le noir.

Le silence s'est installé.

Benjamin est tétanisé, incrédule. Il n'a jamais vécu une telle chose.

Crash assis sur le sol, respire lentement. Ses oreilles bourdonnent. Ses jambes ont du mal à répondre. Il a eu peur, réellement, pour la première fois de sa vie.

Carter et Thomas sont à genoux. Elle le serre si fort, qu'elle a l'impression que ses muscles vont éclater.

Thomas s'est enfoui dans les cheveux de Carter. Son dos le pique. Son esprit est redevenu clair mais il est épuisé. Il approche sa bouche de son oreille. Il souffle doucement.

« Je crois que tu auras une autre cicatrice à embrasser. »

« A jamais, Thomas. » Elle déchire un morceau de sa chemise et l'appuie sur la blessure.

Il se met à rire, c'est nerveux certainement, pense Carter. Elle commence à répondre. Crash et Benjamin sont gagnés à leur tour.

« Putain, Carter, j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, ma presque sœur, on ne s'ennuie jamais.»

Carter lui fait un clin d'œil, « c'est de famille, tu verras.» Elle voudrait se coucher et dormir.

Les quatre descendent les escaliers lentement, sans se presser. Ils voient le corps de Shane un peu plus loin. Carter détourne son regard. Le cauchemar est terminé. Ils sortent de l'immeuble.

* * *

« Ne bougez plus, à terre, les mains sur la tête. »

Des dizaines d'armes les entourent. « Police, à terre tout de suite. Vous avez entendu.»

Ils se mettent à genoux. Des hommes se précipitent les forcent à se coucher. Pendant qu'ils leurs disent leurs droits, Carter sent son bras se tordre, elle a mal, « Aie, merde faites attention. »

« Laissez la tranquille !» Thomas et Crash bousculent les cops. Le dernier sent deux mains de plus le plaquer au sol.

Thomas a réussi à se lever, « Toi, le négro, tu nous fais pas chier. » Il reçoit un énorme coup de matraque dans le ventre puis un second sur la tête. Il est sonné et s'écroule.

Carter leur cri qu'il est blessé, qu'il n'a rien fait. Elle voit sa blessure qui saigne à nouveau.

Il git au sol.

Ils sont menottés, emportés vers des voitures de police.

Ils sont sans ménagement jeté dans un fourgon. Taylor et Max sont déjà entravés à une barre.

Taylor fait un mouvement vers sa sœur. « Carter, tu vas bien ? Tu es blessée ? » Elle est totalement paniquée.

Les flics les attachent. Carter essaie de sourire. Les menottes sont très serrées. « Tout va bien Tay. »

Un officier intervient, « vous la fermez ! »

Max regarde Crash et lui fait comprendre qu'ils n'ont rien pu faire.

Le fourgon démarre.

Ils se regardent. Chacun essaie de prendre des nouvelles des autres et de se rassurer.

Carter est face à Thomas, elle avance son pied vers sa jambe qu'elle caresse.

Elle sent le regard de Crash sur elle. Elle tourne ses yeux vers lui. Elle arrête son mouvement. Elle voudrait tellement s'excuser pour le mal qu'elle lui fait.

Crash voit Carter caresser la jambe de Thomas avec son pied. Elle le regarde. Il esquisse un sourire. Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive pas. De toute façon, c'est fichu. La vie lui enlève la plus belle chose qu'il avait. Cela ne sert à sert à rien de la rendre malheureuse. Il cligne des yeux rapidement et accentue son sourire comme pour l'encourager.

Carter n'est pas dupe. Crash souffre. Mais elle sait maintenant qu'elle ne peut pas rendre heureux tout le monde.

Elle s'inquiète pour Thomas, un hématome apparait sur son front. Sa blessure semble ne plus saigner mais il est groggy.

Elle regarde l'officier de Police. « Monsieur, s'il vous plait. »

Il la toise avec un regard méprisant, « qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Mon ami est blessé. Il a besoin d'un médecin. »

Il ricane. « T'inquiète pas, les négres, c'est solide. Il verra un médecin quand ça sera le moment. Et maintenant, tais-toi.»

Ils arrivent dans un commissariat. Ils sont séparés et mis dans des cellules, éloignés les uns des autres. Et l'attente commence. Carter s'agrippe aux barreaux mais elle ne voit rien et n'entend que des bruits sourds.

Elle remarque au fond de la cellule, un paillasse en béton. Elle est fatiguée. Elle s'allonge et alors revient à sa mémoire, une autre cellule. C'est si loin, une autre vie, une autre Carter. Qu'aurait été son destin, si elle n'avait pas su crocheter la serrure de ce manège. Si elle n'avait pas connu cette première cellule. Mais tout cela n'a plus d'importance, hier est effacé, ce qui compte c'est comment se sortir de tout ça.

Elle a peur. Les flics vont s'apercevoir qu'elle a fugué et refusé de répondre à l'injonction d'un juge.

Et pour la mort de Shane, ils n'en sont pas responsables, il est tombé seul mais les croiront-ils ?

Mais le plus urgent est de savoir comment va Thomas. Elle l'imagine seul, sans soins. Ils sont racistes, ils ne feront rien pour lui.

Elle se remet devant les barreaux, elle appelle en vain.

* * *

Deux hommes en uniformes viennent la chercher. Il la menotte à nouveau mais de façon moins brutale.

Ils l'entrainent dans un ascenseur puis des couloirs. Ils ouvrent une porte, elle voit inscrit dessus salle d'interrogatoire N°3.

Ils la font asseoir sur une chaise fixée au sol. Un des hommes se met devant la porte. L'autre sort. Ils ne lui ont pas adressé un mot.

Les minutes défilent. Elle n'a aucune notion de l'heure. En arrivant, ils lui ont pris le portable d'Alma.

Le flic regarde droit devant lui.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau deux hommes en civil rentrent. L'un d'eux fait un signe au policier en uniforme de lui enlever les menottes.

Ils s'installent face à elle et posent des dossiers devant eux et trois bouteilles d'eau. Carter se frotte les poignets, prend une bouteille et boit. Elle les observe.

L'un est plutôt grand avec un costume clair. Son visage reflète la bonhomie. Il donne l'impression d'être le bon père de famille. Pourtant son expression est fermée. Il semble vouloir prendre une posture d'autorité. Le second est plus jeune, d'origine latine certainement. Habillé de façon très décontractée avec un jean, basket et un tee-shirt où l'effigie d'un lion multicolore est surmontée d'un « Santana » inscrit en rouge. Il porte une casquette des Hawks d'Atlanta. Ses yeux sont noirs et son charme indéniable.

Le plus âgé prend la parole pendant que l'autre arrange sa casquette en fixant Carter. Ce n'est pas vrai, elle est sûre qu'il lui a souri.

« Bonjour mademoiselle, Je suis le détective Brosnam et voici le détective Suarez. Sachez que cet entretien est filmé. » Il lui montre la caméra installée dans un coin du plafond. « Pouvez décliner votre identité ? »

Carter déglutit. « Je suis Carter Wilson. »

« Quel âge avez-vous ? »

« J'ai 17 ans. »

Les deux hommes se regardent. « Bien, puisque nous avons confirmation de votre identité et de votre âge. Nous allons prendre contact avec les services sociaux de protection de l'enfance pour qu'ils vous assistent. » A ces mots Carter ne peut réfréner un geste de recul. « Vous allez regagner votre cellule.»

Carter prend son regard déterminé. « Je n'ai pas besoin de l'assistance de qui que ce soit. »

Brosnam remue sur son siège. « Vous êtes mineure, vous ne pouvez pas renoncer à la protection des services sociaux. »

« Oui, je le peux et je le veux. »

«Ok, comme vous voudrez. Souhaitez-vous alors la présence d'un avocat ? » Brosnam semble satisfait.

« Non, cela n'est pas nécessaire. » Carter ne veux pas perdre de temps, elle a besoin d'information sur l'état de santé de Thomas. Le reste n'est pas important.

« Je répondrai à vos questions mais avant dites-moi comment va Thomas Sankara. Est-il soigné ?»

« Ce monsieur est proche de vous ? »

« Répondez à ma question ! »

« Mademoiselle ici c'est nous qui ... » Suarez pose sa main sur le bras de son collègue pour l'interrompre. « Thomas Sankara va bien. Un médecin lui a posé quelques points de sutures sur son dos mais à part cela, ses blessures ne sont graves. »

Carter le défi du regard et avance son torse, « même les coups de matraque. »

Il sourit. « Nos collègues des brigades d'intervention ne sont pas des tendres, ni de grands psychologues Mademoiselle Wilson. Mais croyez-moi, il va bien.»

Carter repose son dos sur le dossier de la chaise. Elle est rassurée, enfin un peu.

Brosnam reprend la main. «Bien, vous êtes interrogées dans le cadre d'une affaires pour meurtres, » avec un « s » précise-t-il, « trafic de stupéfiant, trafic d'êtres humains et vol avec violences. »

Carter à chaque mot s'enfonce un peu plus dans son siège. Ils ne peuvent pas croire qu'ils soient coupables de quoi que ce soit. Elle va devoir jouer serrer. Elle ne peut pas parler de son enlèvement sans raconter comment elles ont été sauvées avec Sally et Frederico a été très clair, « il ne s'est rien passé.»

Brosnam s'arrange sur son siège. « Commençons. Vous avez été appréhendée sur un site où le corps d'un homme mort a été retrouvé. D'après les premières constations, il a fait une chute fatale. Nos fichiers nous apprennent qu'il s'agit de Shane Rockland. Connaissiez-vous cet individu ?»

Carter acquiesce de la tête.

« Dans quelle circonstances l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

Carter fait en sorte que sa voix soit assurée. « Il est le petit neveu d'une amie. »

Brosnam regarde une fiche. « Oui, madame Barbara Scot qui a été agressée cette nuit à son domicile.» Carter le coupe. « Avez-vous des nouvelles de Barbara ? »

Les deux hommes se jettent un coup d'œil.

Carter sent qu'elle va pleurer. « S'il vous plait, comment va-t-elle ? »

« D'après nos informations, elle est toujours dans le coma. »

Carter se prend la tête, « ho, mon Dieu ! »

« Vous étiez donc au courant de son agression ? »

« Oui. »

Brosnam continue, « Nous sommes face à plusieurs affaires et curieusement dans chacune d'entre elles, vous semblez être concernée, mademoiselle Wilson. Nous avons retrouvé les tableaux dérobés dans un véhicule appartenant à Shane Rockland au sein d'une résidence, où des témoins affirment avoir vu, ce matin une jeune fille correspondant à votre profil.»

Brosnam plie son torse pour se rapprocher de Carter, « Etes-vous la complice de Shane Rockland ? » Lui assène-t-il violemment.

Carter sursaute. « Non, jamais, j'étais sûre que Shane avait agressé Barbara, c'est pour cela que je suis allée chez lui. Mais il était déjà parti. »

Brosnam se lève et vient contre elle. Carter a chaud. « Mademoiselle, si vous aviez ces certitudes pourquoi ne pas appeler la Police ? »

« Mais je n'avais aucune preuve et j'avais peur qu'il s'enfuit. »

Le détective sourit, « même quand vous avez retrouvé les tableaux ? »

Carter ne répond pas, elle sent un piège se refermer.

Il se met dans son dos. « Qui est Thomas Sankara pour vous ? Vous pouvez nous répondre maintenant.»

« C'est mon ami. »

« Vous voulez dire votre petit ami ? »

« Oui. » Carter regarde Suarez, celui-ci ne bouge pas mais la fixe intensément.

Brosnam pose sa main sur son épaule, elle tressaille. « Savez-vous que des policiers ont vu distinctement Monsieur Sankara porter à bout de bras et au-dessus de sa tête, Shane Rockland juste avant qu'il ne tombe dans le vide. »

Elle se lève d'un bond et se met face à Brosnam, « Thomas ne l'a pas jeté, au contraire, il l'a reposé au sol. Shane est tombé en reculant. » Elle devient hystérique. « Shane était un pourri. Il vendait de la drogue. Il a agressé Barbara. Il a tenté de me violer. »

Brosnam ne bouge pas, il lui dit d'une voix ferme. « Asseyez-vous mademoiselle Wilson. »

Carter obtempère. Brosnam approche son visage du sien, leurs nez auraient pu se toucher.

« Vous nous mentez mademoiselle Wilson. La vérité, c'est que vous êtes complice avec Shane et Thomas. Je vais même plus loin, vous êtes le cerveau de l'affaire. »

Il prit un dossier à la main. « Tu nous prends pour des cons, nous sommes au courant de tout ton passé, Carter Wilson ou Stevens en fonction des moments. La police d'Etat de Virginie a un dossier épais comme une encyclopédie sur tes affaires. Soi-disant victime d'un enlèvement, usage de drogue, accusé de vol, complice présumée dans une tentative d'assassinat, petite amie d'un délinquant notoire. »

Il apostrophe son compère, « elle ne manque pas d'air. » Il revient vers Carter qui ne sait plus quoi dire ou penser. « En fait, tu as réussi à endormir la vigilance de cette brave femme qu'est Barbara Scot avec l'intention de lui voler les tableaux. Tu as enrôlé ce voyou de Shane et séduit Thomas Sankara. Une fois le vol fait, Shane ne te servait plus à rien alors tu as poussé Thomas à l'éliminer et pour ce faire tu as inventé cet histoire de viol dont tu viens de nous parler. » Il se met à crier « Allez ! Avoue ! C'est toi qui à tout organiser ! »

Carter bondit à nouveau de son siège. « Non, vous êtes fou. Thomas n'a rien fait. C'est Shane, il était avec une bande de mexicain. »

Cette fois-ci Brosnam la force à se rasseoir violement, « Si tu te lèves encore une fois, je t'attache. »

Elle est épuisée. « Rester calme, il faut qu'elle reste calme. » Elle se repasse ces mots.

Brosnam la toise et déclare d'une voix ferme, « Mademoiselle Carter Wilson, je vous accuse de complicité de meurtre, de complicité d'agression, de complicité de vols. En attendant les preuves sur le trafic de drogue. »

Carter lance un regard affolé à la caméra.

 **Texte d'origine**

Proposer une meilleure traduction


	10. Chapter 10: Libre

**Chapitre 10 : Libre**

Thomas tourne en rond dans sa cage. Il tape régulièrement contre les barreaux. Son dos le lance un peu mais ce n'est rien. Le médecin voulait l'emmener à l'hôpital. Mais il n'en était pas question. Il l'a recousu dans l'infirmerie du poste avec un minimum d'anesthésie. Il voulait garder toute sa conscience pour l'interrogatoire.

Il était deux, un latino ténébreux qui la jouait méchant et un brave quinquagénaire qui se voulait compréhensif. Thomas sourit, Ils croyaient avoir à faire à un pauvre africain clandestin. C'est bizarre comme le titre de professeur d'université change les choses même s'il n'est qu'un assistant. Bien sûr, ils n'ont rien montré mais leur ton est devenu moins agressif, plus policé.

Ces imbéciles comment peuvent-ils, un instant, imaginer que l'on puisse tomber dans leur piège grossier. Vouloir lui faire avouer que Carter est la chef de la bande, c'est crétin. Ils vont lui faire la même chose, ces salauds vont lui mettre la pression. Elle doit être épuisée, elle n'a pratiquement pas dormi.

Elle a vécu des choses terribles en 24h.

Mais elle ne craquera pas. Elle a une volonté hors du commun. Si elle vivait en Afrique, elle deviendrait une déesse. Cette fille a un don.

Il frappe de son poing les barres d'acier. Il ne veut pas qu'elle souffre.

* * *

Carter est effondrée sur la table. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Mais elle ne va pas leur faire le plaisir de craquer. Elle se redresse.

Suarez pose ses mains devant elle. Il parle avec une voix posée. « Carter, parle-moi du Pinky. »

Carter ouvre les yeux. « Le quoi ? »

« La boite de nuit, le Pinky. Que sais-tu de cet établissement ? »

Carter reprend sa respiration. « Rien. » En fait, elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne connaissait pas le nom du lieu où elle a passé la nuit la plus angoissante de sa vie.

Suarez fait une légère grimace. « Ecoute Carter si tu veux que l'on te croit, il faut un peu nous aider. »

Carter soupire. « Ok, je sais que Shane fréquentait un club et qu'il y avait des amis. Je pense que c'est de cette boite dont vous parlez. »

Suarez ne la quitte pas des yeux. «Sais-tu ce qui se faisait dans ce « club » ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas »

« Tu es sûre, Carter ? Moi je crois le contraire. J'ai la déposition d'une certaine Shirley Maxwell qui spontanément ce matin est venu avec l'avocat d'une fondation déposer plainte pour viol en réunion. Elle affirme que les faits se sont produits au Pinky. Shirley est bien ton amie ? »

« Oui, mais je ne sais rien sur la boite. » Avouer c'était ouvrir la porte à son enlèvement et elle ne voulait pas que le nom de Frederico apparaisse.

« Très bien. Et si je te dis Gaucho, cela te parle ? »

Carter fait un gros effort pour ne pas réagir. Elle a un flash, la seringue que tenait Gaucho, l'aiguille qui se rapprochait. « Non, absolument pas. »

« Vois-tu, il a disparu avec deux de ses amis. Il était le gérant de cette boite. Il se trouve que dans la rue circule une histoire. Deux jeunes filles auraient été séquestrées par ce Gaucho. Malheureusement pour lui, elles sont protégées par des poissons bien plus gros que lui et il se serait fait dévoré tout cru. Il faut dire que ce monsieur faisait dans le trafic d'être humain. »

Carter regarde Suarez dans les yeux « Je suis désolé, je ne sais rien. » Puis l'image des deux pourris de la ruelle lui revint en mémoire. Elle hésite. Elle se dit que ces deux salauds doivent payer. Cela aidera Shirley.

Elle ajuste sa voix. « Détective Suarez, êtes-vous prêt à passer un accord avec moi ? »

Suarez marque son étonnement, il regarde Brosnam qui opine de la tête.

« Et quel serait cet accord ? »

« Je vous dis ce que je peux mais vous ne me posez plus de questions sur le Pinky. »

« Tu y va un peu fort, tu ne crois pas ? »

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Comme vous voulez. Mais si vous refusez, je ne dirai plus rien. »

Carter joue serrée, pourtant elle a le sentiment qu'il y a beaucoup de bluff dans les déclarations des deux hommes surtout dans celles de Brosnam.

Suarez rapproche sa chaise. «Ok, marché conclu. Alors que peux-tu dire ? »

Carter leur parle des soirées organisées, des filles droguées, des mineures, de Gaucho, de Shane qui rabattait les étudiantes, du chantage exercé sur elles. Elle ne fit aucune allusion à Sally. Par contre, elle donne une description très précise des types de la ruelle et le prénom de l'un d'entre eux, Charly. »

Suarez a l'air satisfait. « Merci mademoiselle Wilson. Cela nous sera très utile. Par contre, toujours rien sur ces deux jeunes filles enlevées. »

Carter le fixe. « Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. »

Il sourit. « Je comprends. » Il pose un doigt sur un de ses poignets et de son index suit les marques que les liens ont laissées.

Brosnam entre temps s'est assis « Vous avez beaucoup de chance mademoiselle Wilson que vos déclarations corroborent celle de vos amis et nos informations. »

Suarez continue. « On surveillait cette bande depuis un moment. Shane venait de sortir de prison. Il avait un sacré pédigrée. Mais on avait aucune preuve, votre intervention a précipité les choses. Vos déclarations et la plainte de mademoiselle Maxwell vont nous aider. Nous avons aussi la déposition de Monsieur Richard Cilley sur le trafic de drogue.» Son portable sonna. Il le porta à son oreille. Ce fut bref. Il dit simplement « Ok ».

« Une bonne nouvelle, leur patron vient d'être interpellé dans un aéroport privée.» Il continuait à sourire. « Les cartels mexicains ont du mal sur Atlanta. »

Brosnam fixe Carter dans les yeux, un peu agacé, « Par ailleurs de nombreuses personnes se sont, personnellement, portées garante de votre moralité et de celle de monsieur Sankara d'ailleurs. Même le Président de l'université d'Emory à appeler le Maire, pour vous dire. Et nous avons dans nos locaux deux éminents professeurs qui refusent de quitter les lieux tant que vous et vos amis ne seront pas libérés. Et ils sont accompagnés d'un avocat eux aussi. » Il souffla. « Vous pouvez partir, vous êtes libre. Par contre il faudra revenir pour la déposition en tant que témoin sur l'affrontement au sein du chantier et répondre de violation de domicile pour avoir pénétré sur celui-ci. » Il commence à ranger les dossiers sur la table. «A l'avenir ne jouaient plus aux justiciers vous et vos amis, faîtes confiance à la Police.» Il sourit, « et cela vous évitera d'être bousculée. Désolé mais nous devions être sûrs. »

Carter demanda doucement, « et pour le juge de Virginie ? »

Brosnam la regarda étonné. «Vous parlez de ce procès pour votre garde. C'est du civil en Virginie, cela ne concerne en rien la police d'Atlanta. On a déjà assez de boulot comme ça. »

Carter failli se pincer.

Suarez la dévisagea. « Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais il y a beaucoup de gens qui tiennent à vous. Et si cela vous intéresse, j'ai eu au téléphone un lieutenant de police de Virginie qui s'inquiétait beaucoup à votre sujet. Je l'ai rassuré et je crois qu'elle m'a demandé de vous embrasser. Donc si vous le permettez. » Il se leva et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Carter qui était interloquée. Il lui glissa à l'oreille, « je m'appelle Gilberto, et vous êtes une sacrée nana. Vous savez où me trouver à l'occasion. Et faites mes amitiés à Frederico.»

Carter, cette fois-ci sans menottes, fut emmenée dans une grande salle de réunion vitrée. Elle ne vit que Thomas assis, un bandage lui soutenait son bras gauche. Elle courut, ouvrit la porte et se jeta sur lui. Elle le couvrait de baisers. « Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal ? Dis-moi. Je vais te soigner. »

De son unique bras valide, Thomas l'enlaçait. Il lui disait en riant, « Oui, Carter, tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Et en lui mordillant l'oreille, il ajouta, « pour les soins, j'ai quelques idées. »

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle aurait voulu que ce baiser dure des heures mais d'un coup, elle comprit qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Elle se tourna et se sentit un peu stupide. Douglas souriait d'aise avec à ses côtés le professeur Cromwell. Ce dernier déclara, « mon cher Douglas, avouez que cela nous change de nos cours parfois fastidieux. » Il s'adressa à Thomas, « mon cher ami, cette jeune fille est délicieuse. »

Puis elle vit Taylor, Max, Shirley, Vanina, Sally, Alma, Indy, Nike, tous, ils étaient tous là. Elle serra Taylor contre elle. « Je suis heureuse que vous soyez venus à Atlanta. Excuse-moi j'aurais aimé que cela soit moins violent.»

Son front se plissa. « Barbara, comment va Barbara ? » Elle se tourna vers Douglas.

« Elle va mieux Carter. Elle est faible mais elle est réveillée, c'est l'essentiel. »

« Je veux aller la voir, tout de suite. »

« Bien sûr, Carter, je vais t'accompagner.»

Elle regarda Taylor et Max. « Vous m'attendrez à la coloc, ok ? »

Taylor très sérieusement lui dit, « maintenant que je t'ai retrouvée, je ne te lâche plus. Je viens avec toi.»

Elle hésita puis d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée. « J'ai appelé Maman tout à l'heure pour lui dire que nous t'avions retrouvé.» Elle marqua une pause. « Tu lui manques beaucoup et à Grant aussi.»

Carter regarda par la grande fenêtre qui apportait à cette pièce la clarté du soleil. Elle vit un ciel bleu sans nuages. Un oiseau planait, se laissant porter par le vent. Puis d'un mouvement d'aile, il accéléra pour partir plus loin.

« Dis-lui que je vais venir.» Un sourire serein éclaira son visage. « Maintenant, je peux. » Elle se tourna vers Thomas. « Dis-lui aussi que, peut-être, je ne serai pas seule. J'aimerai lui présenter une personne. Enfin si celle-ci le veut bien. » Thomas lui tendit sa main.

Elle étreignit tous ses amis. « Merci, à vous. »

Elle embrassa Nike et Shirley. « Vous avez beaucoup de courage. »

« Nous avons un bon exemple, » lui répondit Nike.

Mais elle ne le voyait pas, ni Ben. « Où est Crash ? »

Max lui expliqua qu'il était dans un hôpital pour faire un radio. « Mais ce n'est rien. Juste une vérification, Ben l'accompagne. Il nous rejoindra à la coloc.»

* * *

L'hôpital universitaire d'Emory pouvait apparaitre de l'extérieur vieillot, avec son architecture début de siècle, mais dès les portes coulissantes franchit, on pénétrait dans l'établissement le plus moderne de la ville.

Max avait vainement conseillé à Carter d'aller se coucher mais cela ne servirait à rien, elle ne pourrait pas dormir. Au contraire, elle se sentait parfaitement bien réveillée.

Elle remarqua que les gens la regardaient bizarrement. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle était couverte de poussière et que sa chemise déchirée, tachée de sang, pendait hors de son pantalon. Elle essaya de s'arranger, secoua ses vêtements mais le résultat ne fut pas extraordinaire. « Je m'en fous ! »

Carter suivait Douglas. Elle tenait la main de Taylor. Elle était soucieuse pour Barbara. Douglas l'avait prévenue. « Elle est encore faible, elle est fatiguée. Je ne lui ai rien dit pour toi mais elle pense beaucoup à Shane.» Il lui avait apparu inquiet pendant qu'il lui parlait. Carter n'arrivait pas à définir son intuition mais elle avait peur pour son amie.

Les couloirs lui semblaient interminables et l'ascenseur très lent.

Quand ils furent devant la porte, Carter respira un grand coup et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Elle découvrit des draps blancs qui recouvraient un petit corps frêle. Le chignon de Barbara avait disparu, un énorme bandage lui recouvrait la tête. Ses yeux étaient cernés d'une ombre. Ses mains posées sagement le long de son corps étaient maigres et les veines qui les parcouraient d'un bleu trop sombre. Le tuyau d'un goutte à goutte était accrochait à son bras.

Carter s'approcha, Barbara ouvrit ses paupières. Elle sourit.

« Ho ! Ma puce, je suis tellement contente de te voir. C'est gentil de visiter ton amie.» Sa voix était claire malgré tout.

« Je suis venu dès que j'ai pu. Je suis désolé, j'aurais aimé venir plus tôt. »

Carter pris un fauteuil qu'elle approcha du lit. Douglas et Taylor étaient contre le mur.

«Il vaut mieux que ce soit maintenant. Je n'étais pas présentable. » Elle rit. « Regarde Douglas, il ne s'en est toujours pas remis. » Elle lui chuchota, « il a cru que c'était la fin.»

Elle s'arrêta sur Taylor. « Mais qui est cette charmante jeune fille ? » Elle la détailla. « Blonde, l'air doux et intelligent. L'allure timide mais dont on sent la détermination. Mon Dieu, Carter que je suis heureuse pour toi. »

« Barbara, je te présente Taylor. »

Taylor fit les trois pas qui la séparaient du lit. Ainsi c'était cette femme qui avait aidé sa sœur. Elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante. Elle aima Barbara dès cet instant.

« Bonjour madame.»

Barbara sourit. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Taylor. Je vous connais bien, vous savez. Une personne qui vous aime plus que tout au monde m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Par contre Carter, veux-tu me rendre un service ?»

Carter se précipita. « Bien sûr Barbara de quoi as-tu besoin ? »

« Demande à ta sœur de m'appeler Barbara et de me tutoyer. » Elle rit et se mit à tousser.

Carter l'a pris par les épaules, Douglas accourut pour la soulever et lui remonter le coussin.

Barbara se calma. « Vous voyez Taylor comme on prend soin de moi. J'ai beaucoup de chance.»

« Tu devrais moins parler et te reposer. » Lui dit Douglas comme on gronde un enfant.

« Jeune étudiant présomptueux, est-ce ainsi que l'on parle à son professeur ? » Répondit Barbara en fronçant ses sourcils.

« Non, c'est ainsi que parle un ami à une amie qui sort du coma et qui est encore fragile. »

« M'empêcher de parler, c'est m'interdire de vivre. » Elle toisa Douglas. « Et puis tu le sais je dois avoir une conversation avec une amie. Je te rappelle que tu as insisté pour que je le fasse, tu m'a même gentiment menacé et tu as raison.»

« Excusez-moi donc tous les deux, mais j'ai besoin de quelques minutes avec toi, Carter. »

Carter ne comprenait pas. Elle vit Douglas entrainer Taylor dehors.

Barbara la fixait, elle avait la même expression chaleureuse que le premier soir dans le bus.

« Oui, je sais, ça fait très cérémonial mais j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire. Avant tout comment vas-tu et Thomas ? Je me suis beaucoup inquiété. » Elle regardait sa chemise.

La surprise de Carter était visible, « de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Un très gentil policier est venu me voir. Il m'a posé des questions sur l'agression. Je lui ai dit que Shane en était l'auteur. Ensuite il m'a parlé de toi. J'ai compris qu'il te soupçonnait d'être sa complice. Il était jeune et face à une psy un peu perverse, il ne faisait pas le poids. Il a fini par tout me raconter. Et je lui ai affirmé que tu étais honnête et droite. Je crois qu'Il m'a cru.»

Elle marqua une pause. Elle demanda à Carter un peu d'eau.

« Je sais que Shane est mort. Ce garçon n'a pas eu de chance. Il a fait tous les mauvais choix. Je sais aussi les risques que tu as pris avec Thomas. » Elle fixa Carter. « J'ai vu Frederico, tu penses bien que dès qu'il a appris pour moi, il est venu en courant. A nouveau, tu as vécu quelque chose de très difficile.»

Carter allait l'interrompre mais d'un signe elle l'arrêta. « Je suis sensée ne rien savoir mais Frederico m'a parlé. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Il veut être sûr que tu iras bien. Je l'ai rassuré et je le suis aussi, tu es entouré de gens qui t'aiment. Tu retrouves ta famille. C'est la meilleure thérapie. »

Elle lui prit la main. « Mais ma puce, je voulais surtout te parler d'une chose qui me concerne. » Elle passa sa main sur le drap comme pour le défroisser. « Quand je me suis réveillé ici, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis. J'ai pensé que je devais la vérité aux gens que j'aimais. J'ai parlé à Douglas et il m'a convaincu que je devais également te parler. Voir la mort t'ouvre l'esprit.»

Elle essaya de se remonter sur son coussin. Carter l'aida. Elle ne disait rien, elle savait qu'elle devait laisser Barbara continuer.

« Voilà, je suis atteinte d'un cancer depuis plusieurs mois. » Carter se crispa. « Au début, je me suis battue mais peu à peu, j'ai baissé les bras. A quoi bon survivre, si c'est pour souffrir. Le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrées, j'avais décidé d'en finir. En plus de la maladie, Il y avait ce courrier avec le passé qui remontait. Tout cela était trop lourd à porter. Et puis, tu es arrivée dans ma vie et tu m'as donné la force par ta seule présence. J'ai pensé que tu étais un cadeau du ciel et maintenant j'en suis persuadée. »

Carter était très émue, elle serrait fort la main de Barbara.

« Je voulais te remercier et ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant j'ai envie de vivre. »

Carter ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Ça lui vint comme ça, sans réfléchir. « Je t'ai fait comprendre un jour que je n'avais pas besoin d'une troisième mère par contre, j'aimerai que tu sois ma grand-tante pour toujours.»

Elle posa ses lèvres sur sa main puis leurs regards se mélangèrent.

« Je n'ai pas fini. Tu me connais, je suis bavarde. » Elle poussa son petit rire. « Gloria, mon aide-ménagère m'a porté mon courrier tout à l'heure. Je sais c'est bizarre mais je crois qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour moi et elle a bien fait. Regarde dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. »

Carter y trouva deux enveloppes, l'une avait l'en-tête de l'université, l'autre était d'un bleu très clair.

Barbara lui dit, « tu peux lire en premier celle de l'université. » Barbara avait le sourire aux lèvres.

Carter sortit la lettre et la déplia. Elle était adressée à Barbara, écrite à la main par le président d'Emory qui l'informait, elle n'osait pas croire ce qui était écrit, que le dossier d'admission en première année de psychologie ainsi que celui concernant la bourse de mademoiselle Wilson Carter avaient reçu un avis favorable de la commission et que celle-ci serait convoquée pour un entretien d'évaluation.

Carter leva les yeux de la lettre et regarda Barbara. Cette dernière avait ce regard rassurant et chaleureux qui réconforterait toujours Carter. « Il faudra travailler ton entretien mais je te le jure, je serais présente le jour de la remise de ton diplôme. »

Carter était sans voix. Elle avait du mal à retenir ses larmes. « Je ne sais pas si je suis un cadeau, j'ai souvent cru le contraire mais je suis sûre par contre d'avoir rencontré une fée. Tu as changé ma vie Barbara. »

Elle lui tapota la main. « Maintenant le plus dur reste à faire, 5 ans d'études au minimum. »

Carter grimaça. « Oui, je m'en doute. »

Elle prit la lettre bleue. « Et celle-ci c'est quoi ? » Elle était épaisse.

Barbara à son tour fut émue. « Regarde.»

Carter sorti plusieurs feuilles, qu'elle déplia. Elle crut reconnaitre une écriture qu'elle avait déjà vue. Elle lit la signature, Angela.

« Barbara ce n'est pas ….» Elle vit ses yeux briller, « c'est ton Angela ! Mais comment est-ce possible ? »

« J'ai commencé à faire des recherches et j'ai pris les services d'une officine chargé de retrouver les personnes disparues. Ils m'ont donné une adresse, j'ai écrit, et voilà.»

« Elle habite près de Memphis. Elle vit seule. Elle est musicienne. Elle a été chanteuse. Tu te rends compte tout ce temps, elle était à moins de 6h de route de moi. »

« Vous allez vous revoir alors ? »

« Oui, enfin, dès que je pourrais sortir de ce lit et faire le voyage. »

Elles entendirent une voix, Douglas était dans l'encadrement de la porte. « A moins que ce ne soit le voyage qui vienne à toi. »

Il laissa passer une jeune femme, enfin c'est ce qu'on pouvait croire en voyant la silhouette de cette personne. Si ce n'était ses cheveux blancs, rien ne laissait déceler son âge. Son visage allongé était d'une finesse incroyable, ses yeux noirs en amandes étaient lumineux.

Elles restèrent un moment sans rien dire, elles se regardaient sans bouger comme si le rêve qu'elles vivaient pouvait s'évaporer en un instant.

Angela s'avança, Barbara lui tendit la main et 60 ans d'attente furent balayés par un baiser.

Carter sortit doucement de la chambre.

Elle fixa Douglas. « Tu étais au courant ?» Il fit oui de la tête avec un regard malicieux.

« Et tu l'a appelé ? » « Oui, ce matin. Visiblement, elle a pris le premier avion. » Il était heureux. « Je me suis dit que ce serait le meilleur remède pour Barbara. »

Carter rit. « Tu es redoutable.»

Douglas la prit par l'épaule. « Et tu ne m'a pas vu en tant que prof, jeune étudiante.»

* * *

Dans la voiture de Douglas qui les ramenaient à la maison, elles étaient à l'arrière collées l'une à l'autre. Le professeur avait déclaré qu'il était fier d'être le chauffeur de deux jeunes filles aussi jolies.

« Cela a dû être dur pour maman. » Carter caressait les cheveux de Taylor qui avait posé sa tête sur son bras.

« Elle s'inquiétait mais je crois qu'au fond d'elle elle savait que tu saurais te débrouiller.»

« Et Grant. Je pense souvent à lui. »

« Il a eu des moments difficiles. Il disait que si tu étais partie c'était de notre faute. Que nous avions été trop égoïstes avec toi. Chacun voulant sa Carter et personne ne pensait, à ce que toi tu souhaitais vraiment. »

Taylor releva les yeux. « Il avait raison. »

Carter sourit et arrangea une mèche de Taylor. « Papa a du faire le tampon, comme d'habitude. Il me tarde de le voir. Le procès a été éprouvant pour lui aussi. C'est horrible ce que lui a fait subir Lori. »

Taylor se raidit, Carter le sentit. Elle remonta sur le siège et regarda Taylor dans les yeux. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Taylor fuyait son regard. « Il y a un problème avec Papa ?»

Elle se tourna franchement vers sa sœur. « Et bien parle ! »

Taylor se redressa, et doucement, «Papa a quitté la maison ou plutôt Maman lui a demandé de le faire. »

Carter ne comprenait pas. « Mais pourquoi ? Tout s'arrangeait. Le procès était suspendu et Ben refusait le test de paternité.»

« Le fait qu'il est refusé ne veut pas dire qu'il ne soit pas notre frère. Carter, Benjamin est notre frère, tout concordait. Papa l'a avoué à maman, il a revu Lori après notre naissance. Mais il ignorait l'existence de Ben.» Elle sentait sa tristesse revenir, « J'ai cru comprendre qu'à cette époque, Papa était pris entre nos naissances, des problèmes avec Maman, grand-mère qui le critiquait tout le temps et ses échecs dans la littérature. Lori était son moyen de respirer. »

Quelques semaines auparavant Carter se serait effondrée, mais elle n'était plus la même. Elle vit des larmes dans les yeux de Taylor. Elle prit sa main. « C'est leur choix. Ecoute, nous continuerons à les aimer comme avant et avec le temps les choses peuvent s'arranger. Maman est meurtrie mais je suis sûre qu'ils s'aiment malgré tout. Et il vit où ? »

« Dans un appartement en ville. En fait, Ben habite avec lui. Je crois qu'il veut se rattraper. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'il est disponible pour nous comme il ne l'a jamais été. Je crois même qu'il s'est remis à écrire. »

Carter serra Taylor contre elle. « Peut-être est-il maintenant libéré de tous ses secrets. Cela expliquerait qu'il se sente mieux. Papa avait trop de mensonges en lui. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Crois-moi, rien n'est perdu. »

Taylor se blottit encore plus. « C'est bon de te retrouver. »

Carter en rentrant dans le salon eut une impression bizarre. Elle voyait réunie dans cette pièce, son ancienne et sa nouvelle vie. Elle s'aperçut en fait que les deux étaient liées. L'une ne pouvait pas exister sans l'autre.

Mais tout de suite, elle remarqua son absence.

Elle s'approcha de Max. « Ou est Crash, il est toujours à l'hôpital ? »

Max jeta un regard vers Ben. « Je ne sais pas, Carter. »

« Comment tu ne sais pas ? » Elle s'avança vers Ben, « Qu'est-ce-que vous me cachez ? »

Elle revint vers Max. Il n'arrivait pas à la regarder en face. « Ecoute, on va pas recommencer notre petit jeu. Max, nous ne sommes plus des ados. Je suis sérieuse, où est Crash ? »

Max eut un sourire un peu forcé. « De toute façon, je n'ai jamais pu te cacher quoi que ce soit. » Il respira. « Crash est parti. »

« Comment parti, où, quand ? »

Le silence s'était installé. Ben continua. « Quand on est sorti de l'hosto, il nous a demandé de le déposer à la gare routière. »

Jessy se poussa, Carter s'assit sur le canapé. « Non, cela ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Je dois lui parler. » Elle le disait pour elle-même. Elle ne pouvait imaginer que son histoire avec Crash puisse s'évanouir comme cela, comme si rien n'avait compté. Elle le voyait seul, malheureux.

Thomas s'accroupit devant elle. « Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard. Je peux t'amener à la gare routière si tu veux. »

Carter leva les yeux vers lui, de son index elle dessina sa bouche. « Non, pas toi. Je dois clore mon passé Thomas et je dois le faire seule.»

Max regarda sa montre, il sortit les clefs de la voiture. « Viens on y va. On a peut-être une chance. »

* * *

Les rues défilaient. La nuit était tombée et les enseignes lumineuses essayaient désespérément d'égayer cette nuit d'un mois d'août qui n'en finissait pas de promettre un peu plus de fraicheur. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de la ville. L'orage peut-être n'était pas loin. Carter regardait droit devant elle. Elle était déchirée. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était consciente qu'elle faisait du mal à une autre personne. Et là, elle ne pouvait pas accuser qui que soit, ni les circonstances. Nul n'était en cause qu'elle. Elle était la seule responsable.

« Comment est-il ? Très mal, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix était sourde.

Max se tourna vers elle. «Il fait face. Oui, il a mal. Mais Crash est un battant, tu le sais. »

Carter se pinça les lèvres. « Je sais. Il a l'habitude des coups durs. J'ai toujours eu peur d'en être la cause et aujourd'hui, c'est à nouveau le cas. Je l'ai fait souffrir plus qu'il ne m'a fait souffrir.»

Max lui caressa le genou.

Carter retrouva la gare routière mais elle était bien différente de celle qu'elle avait connue à son arrivée. La foule était compacte. Les bus faisaient un ballet de machine de fer dans la fumée des pots d'échappement et les coups de klaxons. Ils arrivaient, partaient dans les annoncent des hauts parleurs qui couvraient les voix des passagers qui s'interpellaient.

Carter essayait de se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces voyageurs surchargeaient de valises et de sacs. Elle voulait trouver un panneau annonçant les départs. Max lui fit un signe, « Ici !» Face aux annonces lumineuses, elle chercha la ligne pour Richmond. Elle trouva enfin celle qui passait par Fort Bragg.

Quai 26. « Max, il part dans 5 minutes. » Elle courut. Elle avait besoin de voir Crash pour lui, pour elle, pour eux.

Le bus était devant elle. Elle en fit le tour, regardant vers toutes les vitres, la tête levée. Elle sautait. Pourquoi fabrique-t-on du verre fumée ? Elle ne voyait pas à l'intérieur.

Elle voulut monter dans le bus mais le chauffeur l'en empêcha. « Vous ne pouvez pas sans billet. Je suis désolé. De toute façon, je pars dans deux minutes.»

Elle était sur les marches. Elle cria, « Crash !» Le chauffeur lui fit un geste d'impuissance.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle descendit. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien pourquoi des larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

« Je suis là, Carter. »

Elle se retourna doucement. Crash se tenait devant elle. Il avait remis son uniforme. Son visage était grave.

Elle le trouvait si fatigué. « Crash, je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir comme ça. Je suis tellement désolé du mal que je te fais. » Il était devant elle, presque contre elle.

Il approcha une main hésitante et prit une mèche de cheveu qu'il replaça derrière son oreille.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir. Tu n'y peux rien. Tu m'a beaucoup donné Carter. Tu as changé ma vie. Sans toi que serais-je devenu ? » Il marqua une pause. « Tu l'aimes beaucoup cela se voit et il t'aime comme un fou. »

Carter s'approcha, et se mit contre lui. « Je ne t'oublierai jamais, Crash. Merci. » Il n'arriva pas à l'entourer de ses bras.

Une voix s'immisça, « hé, les amoureux, je peux pas attendre plus longtemps. »

Crash eut un sourire amer. Il frotta le dos de Carter. Elle s'écarta et le regarda « Donne-moi de tes nouvelles. Promis. »

Crash toucha son front. « Oui, bien sûr. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais oui, je le ferai.»

Il monta sur les marches puis se tourna. « Carter, je vais m'en remettre. Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci à toi aussi. Sois heureuse. » Il était sur la dernière marche, Carter lui cria, « prend soin de toi.» Il tourna son visage éclairé par un grand sourire, il lui fit un signe de la main et la portière se referma.

Carter regarda le bus s'enfuir dans la nuit de l'avenue. Max s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle pleurait son adolescence qui partait avec ce bus.

L'orage gronda, d'un coup la pluie se mit à tomber, forte et dru. Les quais se vidèrent en un instant. Il ne restait plus que deux silhouettes immobiles, l'une grande et forte semblait protéger la seconde mince et frêle.

Dans la voiture, on n'entendait que le bruit des essuies glaces qui faisaient une musique répétitive.

« Max, … », des gouttes d'eau coulaient des cheveux de Carter sur son cou. Elle ne s'en apercevait pas.

« Oui, Carter. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Tu pourrais rouler un peu.»

« Bien sûr. »

La voiture faisait le tour de la ville. La conduite au hasard se transforma en ballade touristique.

Ils passèrent devant le building Coca-Cola qui arborait fièrement sa capsule rouge.

Puis défila le parc du centenaire, l'immeuble de la CNN. Max continuait à rouler.

Carter vit inscrit sur un panneau, Martin Luther King Jr, National Historic Site. En face du bâtiment un mausolée de marbre blanc s'élevait. « S'il te plait, arrête-toi. »

La pluie s'était arrêtée. L'eau faisait des petites rigoles sur les pavés où se reflétaient les lueurs des rares lampadaires et des panneaux lumineux. Debout devant le monument, elle s'adressa au Révèrent. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait une réponse.

Elle serrait ses poings. Ce bus que la nuit avait englouti, avait ouvert une nouvelle porte dans son avenir et cela lui faisait peur.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel. « Révèrent, j'ai ce sentiment étrange en moi, qui grandit chaque jour, que je n'arrive pas à expliquer, comme une évidence, que ma vie m'appartient, que je peux décider. Mais je doute encore de moi, de mes capacités. Ai-je fais le bon choix ? Je suis partie, suis-je obligée de revenir ? J'ai peur de faire encore souffrir. Comment fait-on pour reconnaitre la bonne route ? Je ne veux pas faire le chemin à l'envers pourtant je ne veux pas abandonner ceux qui m'aiment. Je veux juste aller plus loin. Est-ce mal ? Que dois-je faire ? »

Elle regarda le tombeau. «Quel est la réponse, s'il vous plait ? »

Dans le noir, elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, elle s'approcha du tombeau et lut l'inscription, « Enfin libre, enfin libre. Merci Dieu tout puissant. Je suis enfin libre. »

Elle resta quelques secondes immobile.

Elle posa sa main gauche sur le marbre lisse et mouillé. « Merci Pasteur King.»

Elle retourna vers Max qui l'attendait près de la voiture. Elle le prit dans ses bras. « C'est bon d'être ton amie. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient clairs et brillants. « Max, je vais bien, je suis heureuse. »

Max resserra son étreinte. « Je le sais, maintenant.»

Pendant que Max conduisait, elle envoya un texto. « Je rentre, tu m'as attendu ? »

Dans la seconde, elle reçut la réponse. « Je suis là. »

* * *

Il était allongé sur le lit, Anna Karenine à la main. Il n'avait plus son bandage.

Elle enleva ses tennis et trop flémarde, elle garda ses vêtements presque secs de toute façon. Elle vint se mettre contre lui.

Il continuait à lire. Ils ne se parlèrent pas mais Carter vit un petit sourire aux commissures des lèvres de Thomas.

Elle s'aperçut que ses pieds étaient tout petits à côté des siens, cela l'amusa.

Elle frétillât pour être encore plus contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de son cou.

Là, comme ça sur son épaule, elle était bien, calée, elle pouvait rester ainsi toute la nuit.

Elle le vit sous ses yeux, elle plissa ses lèvres, son regard devint plus pointu. Elle commença à jouer avec son bracelet. Elle le trouvait bizarre, fait de différentes étoffes torsadées entre elles où étaient accroché des objets miniatures hétéroclites. Elle les égrenait, un lion, un couteau, un masque tribal, une dent, des bout de bois découpé en formes bizarres et de métal également, et « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Elle reconnue la douille d'une balle.

« Thomas, c'est quoi, ce bracelet ? Je ne le connais pas et il y a … une balle. »

Thomas la laissait s'amuser avec son bracelet. Dans une autre vie, loin d'ici, c'est tabou qu'une personne touche votre fétiche mais aujourd'hui, c'est Carter, elle pouvait toucher à tout ce qui lui appartenait.

« C'est mon amulette. »

Elle ne voulut pas sourire. « Ton amulette ! Tu es superstitieux ? »

C'est lui qui sourit. « Les occidentaux ne croient pas à ces choses car ils se sont éloignés du sens des symboles. »

« Carter, cette amulette est une déesse, ma déesse, celle qui me protège. Chaque objet représente ce que je suis ou ce que j'ai vécu. Elle m'a accompagné pendant tous les combats de mon existence et elle me permet de rester debout.»

« Tu veux dire que tu lui dois la vie. »

« Peut-être Carter. En tout cas j'ai le sentiment qu'avec elle, aucune balle de la vie ne peut me tuer tant que je respecte les valeurs qu'elle représente.»

« Comme celle de Shane, ce matin. Pourtant il était devant toi. » Carter tressaillit. Elle s'en voulait, ils avaient presque réussi à oublier.

« Je ne sais pas, je le constate.»

« Carter, on ne peut pas tout expliquer. Il n'y a pas que les balles mais tous les évènements mauvais qui peuvent arriver dans une existence. Je crois surtout qu'elle me protège de moi-même, elle me rappelle d'où je viens et pourquoi je dois me battre. »

« Quand j'ai mis mon bracelet au poignet et que je me suis avancé vers lui, je l'ai fait sans crainte car j'étais animé par quelque chose de plus grand que ma seule vie. »

Pour Carter c'était une évidence. « Pour nous protéger, pour me protéger. »

Thomas ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux étaient plein de tendresse. Il se mit face à Carter. « C'est Nelson qui a tressé ces tissus, c'est lui qui mettait au fur et à mesure que je grandissais, les symboles. Courageux comme le lion, tranchant comme le couteau, le masque pour les racines, la dent pour l'éternité. » Il enleva le bracelet. « Regarde, le dessin de ce bois représente la bonté, celui-ci en forme d'étoile, la sagesse, celui en fer en forme de cœur lié, la compréhension. Ils ont tous une signification. A chaque fois que Nelson me voyait acquérir une nouvelle qualité, il créait un symbole. La balle, c'est pour ne pas oublier que la vie est précieuse. »

Carter posa ses mains sur celles de Thomas, en le faisant, elle remarqua quelque chose. Elle mit son doigt sur un des symboles, il avait une forme équivoque. « Thomas, c'est un phallus, c'est un sexe, c'est ça ? » Ses yeux commencèrent à rire. « Et quelle qualité est-il censé représenter ? » Elle avait pris un petit air malicieux.

Thomas rougit. « En fait, il représente la fécondité. »

« La fécondité. » Elle ferma ses lèvres qui tombèrent légèrement et elle remua la tête de haut en bas. « C'est intéressant. Et Nelson l'a créé à quelle occasion ?»

Thomas était un peu mal à l'aise. « Quand je suis devenu pubère, enfin quand il s'en est aperçu. » Il n'osait plus regarder Carter en face. Il se sentait ridicule de réagir comme cela.

Carter jouait avec lui. Elle le trouvait complètement craquant. Elle décida de pousser son avantage.

« Et c'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? »

« Comment ? » Thomas faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas.

« Je ne sais pas, puisque tu avais le symbole, tu n'as pas voulu savoir s'il était efficace. » Carter se rendit compte qu'elle disait des choses très osées et qu'elle adorait ça.

Thomas un peu contraint haussa légèrement les épaules. « Et bien … Il y avait une fille. »

Carter sourit doucement. « Et alors ? »

Thomas capitula. « Ok, elle était plus vieille que moi et je la trouvais très jolie. Elle combattait comme un garçon. Je crois que Nelson lui a parlé. Un soir elle est venue me rejoindre. J'étais pétrifie au début puis peu à peu … » Il se tut et devint sérieux. « Elle est restée dans notre case pendant longtemps. Mais j'ai compris que Nelson l'aimait alors je n'ai plus voulu. Il y avait d'autres filles dans le camp. Elle se faisait appeler Makéda parce que c'est le nom de la reine de Saba. Elle disait venir d'Ethiopie. Elle était grande et mince. Elle a disparue lors d'une attaque. »

Il s'aperçut que Carter redevenait triste. « Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je sais que mon frère à favoriser sa fuite. Il a dit qu'il l'avait vue tomber sous les balles mais il mentait. Je l'ai aperçue traverser la rivière et se cacher dans les roseaux. S'il ne l'a pas suivie, c'est pour rester avec moi. Ce bracelet, c'est le lien qui m'unit à lui. Il est tout pour moi. Et demain, j'y rajouterai un symbole pour toi.»

Il s'approcha de Carter. « Je t'aime. » Il avança ses lèvres. Elle coucha sa tête sur le coussin, elle ferma les yeux et … s'endormit.

Thomas se mit à rire. Il posa le bracelet sur la table de nuit. Il déshabilla Carter lentement pour qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Puis vêtements sales par vêtements tachés, il la retrouva nue sans vraiment le vouloir. Il regarda son corps. Il sentit son cœur se gonfler. Il déposa un léger baiser entre ses seins puis il remonta le drap sur elle. Il se déshabilla à son tour et se coucha à ses côtés. Il était le plus heureux des hommes.

Dans la nuit, un bus s'éloignait d'Atlanta. Des larmes coulaient sur un visage appuyé contre une vitre.

Un portable était posé sur des genoux, la photo d'une jeune fille brune au sourire lumineux était affichée. Un doigt éteint le téléphone.

Il n'avait jamais autant souffert.

* * *

Du bruit dans le couloir réveillèrent Thomas et Carter.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Il s'étira.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

« Bonjour mademoiselle »

Elle regarda sous le drap. « Dites-moi, je ne me souviens pas m'être déshabillée hier soir. »

« Vous avez une excellente mémoire. »

Carter plissa ses yeux. « Je vois et c'était agréable. »

Thomas la prit dans ses bras. « Le plus beau moment de ma vie. »

« Je me suis endormi trop vite hier soir, dommage, » constata Carter

« Ma foi, tu étais très fatiguée. »

« Mais ce matin, je me sens en pleine forme. » Ses doigts couraient sur son torse.

Thomas lui fit remarquer que c'était plutôt l'après-midi.

« Aucune importance. » Très lascivement, elle glissa sa main sur son ventre.

Deux petits coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent.

Carter haussa les épaules et Thomas répondit par un « tant pis. »

« Oui ! » Elle était bien obligée de répondre.

Taylor passa la tête. « Je ne vous dérange pas. Vous dormiez encore ?»

« Non, pourquoi ? » Elle prit le bouquin qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit avec désinvolture. « On parlait d'Anna Karenine. »

Taylor ne savait pas si sa sœur plaisantait. « Anna Karenine, c'est intéressant.» Elle la regarda. « Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à cela. » Ses yeux exprimaient beaucoup d'interrogation.

Carter éclata de rire. « Allez viens ! » et se poussa pour lui faire une place sur le lit.

Thomas toussa. « Carter !» Il tenait le drap contre lui.

Carter réagit, « heu, oui, non, excuse nous, deux petites minutes. »

Taylor comprit, se cacha les yeux et referma très vite la porte.

Thomas se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac. Il en sortit un short et un tee-shirt.

Carter le regarda faire, elle aimait beaucoup ses fesses. Elle ouvrit son armoire, elle poussa des vêtements qui de toute façon étaient déjà en boule. Et dis d'une petite voix, « je crois que tu pourrais peut-être mettre tes affaires ici. »

Thomas accroupit, se tourna, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle. « Oui, j'en serai très heureux. »

Ils s'enlacèrent et commencèrent à se caresser. D'un coup Carter sursauta, « merde ma sœur ! »

Elle attrapa au vol un top et un shorty, regarda si Thomas était habillé et alla ouvrir la porte.

« Excuse-nous ! » Elle sauta sur le lit et fit signe à Taylor de s'asseoir.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en tailleur sur le lit.

« Alors, vous êtes bien installés ?» demanda Thomas.

« Oui, c'est cool, » répondit Taylor. « Nike est vraiment sympa de nous avoir laissé sa chambre. Il dort chez Indy. Ben a dormi sur le canapé en bas.»

Elle regarda Carter. « Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

« Ca va Tay, je vais bien, très bien même. »

Taylor hésita à le lui demander devant Thomas, Carter le comprit. « Tu peux parler Taylor, Thomas sait tout de moi. Enfin presque … » Elle lui jeta un regard coquin. Thomas fit la moue.

« Ok. » fit Taylor. « Et, … enfin, à la gare routière ? Ce ne fut pas trop… dur. »

Carter respira. « Oui, ce fut difficile. Crash est très malheureux. J'espère qu'un jour nous pourrons être ami. Je tiens à lui. C'est un garçon merveilleux. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.» Elle sourit à Taylor en la regardant dans les yeux. Taylor saisit l'allusion, le sujet était clos.

Thomas ne voulait pas laisser s'installer un climat pesant entre Carter et sa sœur.

« Tu sais, j'ai réfléchie à notre conversation. Je crois que tu as intérêt à prendre économie appliquée en matière principale et finance internationale en option dès la première année. »

Carter secoua la tête. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Des études de ta sœur. Elle commence économie et finance l'année prochaine. »

Carter se tourna vers Taylor. « C'est vrai, tu as été admise ? »

« Oui, Berkeley m'a acceptée. »

Carter tomba dans les bras de sa sœur. « C'est super. Je suis tellement heureuse pour toi.»

Thomas continua. « Taylor et moi, nous avons beaucoup parlé, notamment de ses études. »

Carter prit un air suspicieux. « Que des études ? Cela signifie-t-il également que maintenant, tu connais tous mes secrets ? »

Thomas la poussa. « Tous. »

Taylor s'exclama. « Ce n'est pas vrai, je n'ai rien dit. »

Thomas fixa Carter. « Donc il y a des choses que je ne connais pas. » Il l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller. « En Afrique, nous avons des tortures très raffinées pour faire parler les gens. » Il cri tout en maintenant Carter, qui riait en demandant à Taylor de l'aide. « Amenez moi un crocodile ! »

Taylor se décida à intervenir. Elle s'accrocha aux bras de Thomas pour qu'il lâche Carter.

Celle-ci n'arrêtait plus de rire, Thomas hilare, la souleva et se mit debout sur le lit avec Taylor qui ne lâchait rien et riait autant que sa sœur.

Thomas s'arrêtât brusquement. Il regardait la porte, Carter et Taylor firent de même. Max était rentré dans la chambre et semblait totalement surprit voire ahurie.

Taylor la première se remit à rire. « Max, si tu voyais ta tête. »

Max la regarda, il eut un petit rictus. Il s'empara de Taylor et elle se retrouva portée comme Carter.

Les twins, en même temps déclarèrent. « Qu'on nous emmène prendre notre déjeuner. »

Ainsi deux princesses furent descendues au salon et déposées délicatement sur le canapé.

Max et Thomas partirent en cuisine pour préparer thé et café comme tout bon valet sait le faire.

Tout le monde était réuni même Sally qui semblait plus sereine.

Dès qu'elle vit Carter? Alma se précipita sur elle. «Carter, tu as du courrier.» Elle lui tendit une enveloppe blanche. « Ça vient de la fac. » Elle était excitée, ils regardaient tous Carter.

Carter prit l'enveloppe et la posa sur ses genoux. « Mais tu ne l'ouvres pas ? » lui demanda Alma.

Carter respira. « Je sais ce qu'elle contient. »

Taylor n'osait pas bouger. « Tu t'es inscrite à la fac ? »

Elle prit sa sœur par la main. « Viens, il faut qu'on parle. »

Elles passèrent par la cuisine, en profitèrent pour prendre leurs mug et Carter l'entraina dans le jardin.

Une vieille balancelle offrait encore des coussins où l'on pouvait s'asseoir. Une table rouillée d'un vert passé depuis bien longtemps avait échoué juste à côté.

Le parfum des roses embaumait l'air. L'herbe avait un peu jaunie avec la chaleur mais de petites fleurs blanches égayaient le sol.

Taylor n'était pas rassurée, elle s'assit. Le balancelle grinça mais se laissa faire. Carter resta debout. Son image diaphane d'une jeune fille pieds nus en tenue légère se découpait sur un mur de roses rouges éclatantes qui s'agrippaient à la façade de la maison.

Elle tenait l'enveloppe dans une main, de l'autre elle posa sa tasse sur la table. « Tay, je vais rentrer avec vous chez maman comme je te l'ai dit.» Taylor se sentit soulagée, elle sourit. Carter fit un geste, « attends, mais je ne resterai pas. Je reviendrai ici. »

Le sourire s'était effacé. « Tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous ? »

« J'ai déposé un dossier d'inscription et une demande de bourse en fac de psycho. Dans ce courrier, il est noté que je suis acceptée sous réserve d'un entretien d'évaluation. Mais quel que soit le résultat de cet entretien, je reviendrai.»

« C'est pour Thomas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Carter sourit. « Non, ce n'est ni pour Thomas, ni pour la fac, je reviendrai pour moi. Parce que c'est ce dont j'ai envie. Même si Thomas n'existait pas, même si je devais rester serveuse, c'est ici que je veux vivre. »

Taylor devint triste. « C'est normal, tu as beaucoup souffert à la maison. »

« Non, ce n'est pas la raison. J'ai dépassé tout cela. » Elle se rapprocha de sa sœur, « Tay, cela n'a rien à voir. J'ai juste envie pour l'instant de vivre ma vie, ici. »

« Maman et Grant le comprendront, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Je l'espère. J'irai les voir et ils pourront venir. Comme ils pourront aller à Berkeley pour toi. »

Taylor secoua la tête. « Je suis stupide. J'ai cru que ta fugue ne durerait qu'un moment et que tu finirais par rentrer. C'est vrai, je pensais que si tu restais mon départ serait moins dur pour eux, avec tout ce qui arrive. Excuse-moi. Une fois de plus je n'ai pas fait preuve d'un grand sens psychologique.»

Elle prit la main de Carter qui souriait toujours. « Et cet entretien, il est quand ? »

« On va le savoir tout de suite. » Carter ouvrit l'enveloppe et fit presque tout de suite la grimace, « la semaine prochaine. »

Elle se ressaisit. « Ok, il ne me reste plus qu'à bosser. » Elle regarda Taylor, « vous pourrez rester ? »

« Bien sûr, nous sommes en vacances, nous.»

« Il y a autre chose. »

« Quoi, Carter ? »

« Prête-moi ton portable, je voudrais appeler Maman. »


	11. Chapter 11: Revenir

**Chapitre 11 : Revenir**

Elisabeth regardait par la fenêtre, il n'y avait personne dans la rue. Cette fin de dimanche se trainait et n'en finissait plus, comme elle.

Elle était seule. Grant était chez un copain. Il ne supportait pas le silence de la maison, comme elle.

Elle se dirigea vers le congélateur, elle prit un pot de glace au chocolat avec des pépites. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Est-ce Carter qui l'avait acheté ? Elle prit une cuillère, la planta dedans. Aurait-elle encore l'occasion de partager une glace avec sa fille sur la table de cette cuisine ?

Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su la protéger contre tous les coups qu'elle avait reçus.

Elle était si mature, qu'elle, comme les autres, avaient oublié trop souvent qu'elle n'avait que 16 ans lors de son retour.

Le matin où elle était rentrée dans sa chambre et avait découvert le lit vide, une peur incontrôlée l'avait saisie. Elle ne savait pas encore qu'un mot se trouvait sur cette table. Tout lui était passé par la tête. Elle avait envisagé le pire. Elle ne souvient pas d'avoir descendu les escaliers. C'est David qui avait trouvé la feuille. Il la tenait, l'air absent. Cette fois-ci, Carter était vraiment partie.

Pourtant malgré son angoisse, elle comprenait l'attitude de sa fille parce qu'à sa place, elle aurait fait pareil. Elle étouffait, elle souffrait. Elle avait besoin d'ailleurs pour essayer de se reconstruire.

Elle avait confiance en Carter, elle savait qu'elle saurait de débrouiller. Les ressources, ce n'est pas ce qui manquait à sa fille

Elle prit la décision cette fois-ci de ne rien tenter pour la retrouver. Carter devait faire son chemin et revenir quand elle l'aurait décidé. Elle le comprit d'autant mieux quand elle reçut son texto.

Elle replongea la cuillère dans la glace.

Lorsque Grant la reconnut sur la vidéo, il y eut comme un mouvement de folie. Elle était vivante et visiblement heureuse. Elle laissa faire les enfants qui se lançaient dans la recherche des Carter Wilson vivant en Géorgie. Elle ne fit rien pour les dissuader mais rien non plus pour les aider. C'était leur décision, les adultes s'étaient suffisamment mêlés de leurs vies.

La glace était bonne. Le chocolat fait passer beaucoup de choses.

Le coup de fil de Taylor l'avait rendu heureuse mais anxieuse. Et la conversation avec ce détective d'Atlanta l'avait terriblement perturbée. Une fois de plus, Carter s'était retrouvée plongée dans une histoire sordide dont elle se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas tous les détails. Même si ce collègue avait tenté de la rassurer, elle n'était pas tranquille.

Lors de son second appel, Taylor lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, que tout était réglé et que Carter allait bien. Mais cela ne suffit pas à la calmer totalement. Elle n'en dit rien à Taylor.

Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose mais peut-être, était-ce trop tôt.

Carter tenait le téléphone dans sa main, elle marchait dans le jardin. L'herbe sous ses pieds faisait un tapis agréable. Elle ouvrit le capot et appuya sur la touche appel.

Elisabeth vit son l'écran s'allumer et le nom de Taylor apparaître. Elle fit glisser l'icône.

« Oui, mon bébé.»

Carter respira. « Bonjour Maman. »

Elisabeth resta interdite une seconde puis elle répondit calmement. « Carter. Je suis si heureuse de t'entendre. Comment vas–tu ? » Pourtant en elle, c'était une explosion de joie.

« Je vais bien. »

« Vraiment ? Tes problèmes sont résolus ? »

« Oui, tout s'est bien terminé. » Elle hésitât. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait peur. Vous m'avez manqué. » Elle fit une pause, « tu m'as manqué. Mais je n'ai vu que cette solution pour … »

Elisabeth poursuivi, « ... pour te sauver. Carter, je crois que tu as pris la bonne décision. Sois sûre d'une chose, personne dans la famille ne t'en veut. Au contraire, nous avons tous compris. »

Carter sentit un premier poids s'enlever de sa poitrine. « Merci.»

Puis elle lui raconta sa rencontre avec Barbara. Son amour pour cette femme qui avait pris une si grande importance dans sa vie. Elle lui détailla son travail à la bibliothèque, son amitié avec Frederico et de son restaurant. Elle lui parla de la coloc, de ses copains. Carter ne s'arrêtait plus, au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, son débit s'accélérait et sa voix devenait plus joyeuse. Elisabeth compris alors que sa fille était heureuse dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle eut un pincement au cœur mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Elle écoutait Carter et le seul fait de l'entendre était un bonheur.

Carter avait reculé au maximum le moment de l'annonce mais elle devait le faire, même si elle savait qu'à nouveau elle allait faire mal à une personne qu'elle aimait.

Elle fut directe. « Maman, je me suis inscrite en fac de psycho et a priori, j'ai été acceptée. Enfin, rien n'est fait, j'ai un entretien à passer. Et s'ils me prennent, j'aurai une bourse.»

Elisabeth poussa un cri. Elle voulait marquer sa joie et surtout encourager sa fille. Il ne fallait pas laisser le moindre doute. « Mon dieu, je suis heureuse pour toi. C'est formidable. Je te félicite Carter. »

Carter à la réaction de sa mère ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Elisabeth instinctivement le compris. Une mère a cette faculté surprenante d'être reliée émotionnellement à ses enfants et de percevoir leurs sentiments même s'ils sont très loin. Après, il suffit de choisir les mots.

« Carter, je suis fière de toi. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fière. Je crois en toi. Je sais que tu réussiras parce tu es brillante et que ton cœur est ouvert sur le monde. Je t'aime. »

Carter sentit les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elisabeth prit un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux.

« Maman, cela veut dire que je ne vivrai plus avec vous. »

« Mais, crois-tu que j'ai pensé que tu resterais toujours dans cette maison ? Carter tu dois faire ta vie. Taylor sera en Californie et toi en Géorgie. Atlanta n'est pas si loin, on viendra te voir. Tu dois penser à toi. »

« Et Grant ? La situation est difficile. Taylor m'a dit pour papa et toi. »

« Ecoute, Grant doit apprendre à vivre sans vous. Ne t'inquiète pas, il a déjà commencé. Cet après-midi, il est avec un copain mais je soupçonne qu'il faut rajouter un « e » au mot. »

Elisabeth savait qu'il lui faudrait parler de la séparation et puisque Carter l'avait abordée.

« Je sais, que pour vous, cela doit être à nouveau compliqué mais nous devions prendre une décision. Je comprends que ton père a essayé de nous préserver mais je n'arrive pas à accepter toutes ses dissimulations. Je suis désolé. »

« Maman, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Bien sûr que cela nous fait mal de vous savoir séparés mais c'est votre choix et nous devons le respecter. Je sais que vous devez être très malheureux. Cela ne changera pas l'amour que nous vous portons à tous les deux. »

Elisabeth était rassurée. «Merci Carter pour ta compréhension. Moi aussi, j'ai besoin de me reconstruire, je crois. » Elle sourit, « les derniers mois ont été compliqués, n'est-ce pas ma puce ? »

Carter sourit elle aussi, il lui semblait entendre Barbara. Elle était sûre que toutes les deux s'entendraient très bien.

« Oui, mais je sais maintenant que nous nous en sortirons. » Elle marqua un temps. « Maman, je dois aussi te dire autre chose. »

« Je t'écoute. C'est important ? »

« Pour moi oui. Je vais rentrer avec Taylor mais je ne serai pas toute seule. J'ai rencontré une personne et j'aimerai te la présenter. Il s'appelle Thomas et il compte beaucoup pour moi. »

Elisabeth sentit qu'elle ne devait pas faire allusion à Crash. « Il est très gentil c'est ça ? »

« Il est plus que ça. Il me protège, me rassure, je découvre beaucoup de chose avec lui et … » Elle était un peu gênée tout de même de le dire de cette façon à sa mère, « … il me donne beaucoup d'amour. »

« Je vois qu'Atlanta t'as fait énormément de bien. » Elisabeth le lui dit avec une pointe de mélancolie mêlée à beaucoup d'amour. « Tu deviens une femme, Carter et j'aime la femme que tu deviens. »

Elisabeth continua. « Je vous attends avec impatience. »

« J'ai mon entretien la semaine prochaine, on viendra juste après. Je vais t'envoyer des photos comme ça tu verras où je vis et avec qui, d'accord ?»

« D'accord, je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime, Maman. Dis à Grant que je l'embrasse et que je l'appellerai. »

Carter referma le portable. Elle était totalement apaisée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été depuis plus d'un an.

Elle sentit ses aisselles et fit une grimace. Elle se dit qu'il était temps de prendre une douche. « Et puis j'ai faim. »

Elle passa la semaine entre, les mains de Douglas qui la préparait à l'entretien …. « Je suis membre du jury mais sur ton dossier, je ne veux pas siéger. Tu dois faire tes preuves seule mais je suis tranquille Carter, tu vas les éblouir.»

…. Les conseils du Barbara ... « Tu dois être toi-même. N'essaie pas de faire étalage de tes connaissances techniques qui de toute façon sont trop faibles, ce n'est pas cela qu'ils recherchent, ils veulent une personnalité, une motivation et pour cela tu as tout ce qu'il faut. »

…. Et son travail à la bibliothèque. Madame Rose avait refusé de lui aménager ses horaires.

« C'est une grosse salope,» en avait conclu Sally.

Entre temps, elle avait appelé David. Il se sentait coupable de tous ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle avait tenté de le rassurer mais elle savait qu'ils devraient avoir une conversation face à face, et seuls.

Elle eut Grant sur Skype. Il avait changé, son regard était plus profond. Comme à son habitude, il commença à ne rien vouloir montrer puis peu à peu, il se livra et Carter comprit qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas l'avoir contacté. Pour ne pas rester sur cette note, elle lui demanda ce qu'il faisait de ses loisirs et d'une façon très naturelle s'il était toujours célibataire. Grant rougit jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle lui dit en riant, « Armadillo, nous devrons avoir une petite conversation quand je rentrerai. » Elle savait que celle-ci aussi serait indispensable.

Sinon, Thomas, qui était en vacance, s'occupait d'elle et essayait de devancer ses moindres désirs. Il avait un petit appartement sur le campus et ils passaient de la chambre de Carter à cet appartement au gré de leurs envies. Ils avaient ensemble acheté deux brosses à dent pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

Puis le jour arriva, si vite, trop vite, Carter n'avait pas vu passer la semaine.

Douglas s'était chargé de l'amener. Il était 8h du matin, l'aube quoi.

Elle se retrouva dans une salle de conférence qu'elle trouva immense, face à une table en bois travaillée très longue où derrière, 6 paires d'yeux la scrutait. « Il ne devait être que 5 » se dit-elle.

Il y avait 3 femmes dont une assez jeune qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir servi à la bibliothèque. Et deux hommes d'âge mur.

Chacun se présenta, ils étaient tous professeurs en sciences humaines soit en psychologie, soit en sociologie, l'un était même médecin, psychiatre. La jeune femme était en post doctorat.

Quant au 6e, c'était un homme au regard clair et au sourire chaleureux. Il se présenta commet le président de l'université. Il lui serra la main. « J'avais hâte de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Wilson.»

Carter déglutit. Elle comprit que sa présence était exceptionnelle.

Elle regretta de s'être habillé aussi simplement même si tout le monde lui avait dit qu'elle devait porter des vêtements dans lesquels elle était à l'aise. Et c'est vrai qu'elle aimait ce jean noir avec ses bottines et ce petit top bleu que recouvrait un polo au rose un peu passé qui lui découvrait une épaule. Taylor lui avait lissé les cheveux. Toute la bande l'avait trouvée magnifique.

L'entretien porta essentiellement sur ses motivations, ses objectifs. Finalement, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était pas forcement ses anciens résultats scolaires qui les intéressaient le plus.

Il y a toujours la question qui tue dans un entretien d'évaluation, elle vint du psychiatre. Jusque-là, il n'avait fait que griffonner un carnet et ne l'avait jamais ni questionnée, ni levée les yeux sur elle.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire qu'elle est l'expérience la plus traumatisante de votre existence ? »

Carter le regarda, un blanc s'installa. Elle vit défiler les dernier mois. Comment faire une hiérarchie entre, … il y en avait eu tellement, de ce travailleur social lui apprenant que sa mère n'est pas sa mère à ce couteau qu'elle a planté dans le ventre de Shane pour sauver Thomas. Mais elle savait que tous ces évènements n'étaient liés qu'à une seule chose.

« Ma vie, monsieur »

Les yeux du professeur s'éclairèrent, et il leva la tête. « Et comment essayer vous d'y répondre ? »

Carter sourit. « En étant libre, monsieur.»

A partir de ce moment, il ne cessa pas de l'observer tout en gardant le silence.

Après une bonne heure de ce régime, elle sortit de la salle totalement lessivée. Elle vit arriver Douglas en courant, qui lui sauta carrément dans les bras. « Tu as été formidable. »

Puis sur un fauteuil roulant, elle vit Barbara qui était accompagnée par Angela. « Ma puce, tu m'as fait honneur. »

Carter n'en revenait pas. « Mais Barbara tu n'es pas à l'hôpital ? »

« Tu crois que je pouvais rater ce moment ! Jamais de la vie. J'ai signé ma fiche de sortie.»

Carter était abasourdi. « Vous avez assistés à l'entretien, mais vous étiez où ? »

Douglas rit. « Dans la cabine de projection. »

Il sortit une grande feuille de la poche intérieure de son costume. « Passons aux choses sérieuses. Mademoiselle, voici les livres que vous devrez étudier pour la rentrée. Bien entendu, il me faut une fiche de lecture pour chacun d'eux. »

Les yeux de Carter devinrent ronds comme des billes. Douglas lui fit un clin d'œil, « je t'ai eu. »

Carter lui tapa le bras, « C'est pas gentil et puis je n'ai pas leur décision encore. »

Barbara attrapa la manche de Douglas, « tu as vu la tête de Swarosky, quand elle lui a répondu, « mon expérience la plus traumatisante ? Ma vie, monsieur.»

« Crois-moi Carter, pour que Swarosky regarde un étudiant, il faut vraiment qu'il ait quelque chose de spécial. »

Douglas surenchérit. « Tu les as scotchés. Moi-même tu m'as étonné. Bienvenue à l'université d'Emory, mademoiselle Carter Wilson.»

Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réception en arrivant à la coloc. Toute la maison était décorée. L'extérieur était couvert de ballons multicolores et de calicots. Mais c'est en rentrant dans le salon, qu'elle eut un choc. Outre la décoration avec une banderole où était inscrit « A notre ami Carter, nous t'aimons !» avec d'un côté un gros smiley et de l'autre un énorme cœur. Elle vit ses amis réunit, même Frederico était là avec Sofia.

Ils l'applaudirent très fort en poussant des cris. Chacun voulut l'embrasser pour la féliciter. Carter riait, un peu gênée par toute cette démonstration. Taylor se pencha à son oreille. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu veux rester. »

C'est Sally qui s'avança pour le discours. Elle avait repris un peu des couleurs. Sa nervosité disparaissait peu à peu au fil des jours même si sans oser l'avouer, elle aimait bien quand un de la bande restait avec elle. Elle n'aimait pas être seule. Elle avait rejoint Shirley à la fondation et suivait une thérapie. Elle se soutenait l'une, l'autre. Et bien souvent, elle dormait chez Shirley et Vanina. De toute façon, elle avait jeté tous ses draps car même après les avoir lavés plusieurs fois, elle sentait encore l'odeur de Shane sur eux.

Elle avait un papier à la main, mais elle le plia et le mit dans sa poche.

« J'avais tout écrit mais finalement, je préfère, je ne sais pas, … te dire les choses plus simplement.

Carter en deux mois, tu nous a, à tous, apporté une chose extraordinaire, … ton amitié. A chacun d'entre nous, tu as donné tout ce que tu avais sans jamais calculer, sans jamais demander autre chose en retour. Tu as risqué ta vie pour me sauver. Et tu as aidé chacun d'entre nous à se retrouver. Il n'y pas une personne dans cette pièce qui ne te soit redevable de quelque chose. Alors on voulait tous de le dire et le montrer. Et aussi te féliciter pour ton intégration à la fac. Mais ça, c'est plus égoïste car ainsi on est sûr de t'avoir avec nous pendant plusieurs années. Merci notre amie.»

Elle s'approcha de Carter et la prit dans ses bras.

A ces mots, Indy et Nike poussèrent des hurlements de joie.

Vanina demanda. « Elle reste tout de même à la bibliothèque parce qu'on en a besoin.»

Shirley la pinça, Vanina cria et l'attrapa pour la chatouiller. Elles s'embrassèrent.

Carter était émue. Elle prit sa respiration, s'essuya le bord des yeux et avec une voix mal assurée, «c'est moi qui doit vous remercier. Vous tous, vous m'avez accepté dès que je suis arrivée alors que vous ne me connaissiez pas. Vous m'avez aidé dans une période difficile de ma vie. J'ai eu beaucoup de chance. » Elle fixa Barbara qui souriait assise dans le canapé avec Angela qui ne la quittait plus.

« Et puis, … » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, elle regarda Thomas qui du fond du salon l'observait avec son immense sourire. « Oui, j'ai eu beaucoup de chance.»

« Mais la journée ne fait que commencer, » déclara Indy. « Là tout de suite petit brunch dans le jardin, préparé par nos amis Alma, Sally et Nike. La décoration a été assurée par mesdemoiselles Vanina et Shirley. » Chacun fit une révérence.

« Puis ensuite, direction « chez Mo » pour le concert du siècle car ce soir, nous serons sur scène, mademoiselle Carter. »

Carter mis sa main devant sa bouche. Indy la coupa avant même qu'elle n'émette un son. « Je sais tu n'es pas prête, on t'a pas prévenue, et bla, bla et bla, bla. Ce soir on leur met le feu et tu seras géniale comme nous tous. Et enfin, … » il désigna Frederico par une pirouette.

Celui-ci toussa. « Après ce concert de folie, Pasta per tutti « A casa ». Ma, Pasta con parmigiano. Avec la sauce tomate au basilic faite à l'huile d'olive. Un régal. Et en dessert le vrai tiramisu. »

Nike rajouta. « La programmation musicale est assurée par l'unique, le talentueux, le grand, Indy. » Qui cliqua sur l'ordi pour lancer la playlist.

Vous connaissez MisterWives ? Pour mettre l'ambiance, on peut commencer par « Imagination ».

Ainsi, des twins, se mirent à danser pieds nus dans l'herbe. Leurs cheveux volaient, elles se tenaient et tournaient, tournaient surtout quand passa « Reflections »

Thomas et Max étaient côte à côte, ils se regardèrent, ils se sourirent. Thomas dit à Max, « je crois que nous aussi, nous avons beaucoup de chance. » Max acquiesça, « les sœurs Wilson sont uniques. Elles ont un don mais ce n'est pas toujours de tout repos. » Thomas éclata de rire. « Pour le repos, je m'en suis aperçu. Oui, un don. Je dis aussi, magique. » Max rigolât. « Tu as raison, c'est le mot, magique. Elles sont magiques.»

Carter frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle entendit la voix de Vanina qui lui dit d'entrer.

« Je ne te dérange pas ? »

« Non, non, je me rafraichissais un peu.»

« Moi aussi, j'en ai besoin. Il fait très chaud. »

Vanina remarqua que Carter la regardait dans la glace. Elle sourit.

« Tu peux me parler, si tu veux. »

«Ok, en fait, enfin, ça ne me regarde pas mais, tu sors avec Shirley ? »

Vanina posa son rouge à lèvres. « Disons que lorsque tu m'a appelée pour m'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivée, tu m'as expliqué qu'elle avait besoin de moi. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin d'elle aussi. Quand tu as la chance de croiser dans ta vie une personne qui t'aime aussi fort, tu n'as pas le droit de la laisser partir… . Enfin, je me suis dit que je faisais peut-être une erreur en la rejetant. Je crois que j'ai eu peur de la perdre. Je ne sais toujours pas si je suis gay mais je suis heureuse avec Shirley et c'est le principal. »

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Carter, « Merci » et elle sortit.

Carter se regarda dans la glace. La pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Elle n'arriva pas à la stopper. « L'amour est-il suffisant ? Et s'il est exclusif, il peut être destructeur. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres choses à vivre ?» Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage. « Je devrais arrêter de me poser des questions à la con. » Elle rentra dans sa chambre pour se changer, la transpiration collait ses vêtements, « beurk ! » Après avoir enfilé un short et un tee-shirt, elle se mit sur le petit balcon.

Elle regardait ses amis, Barbara battait la mesure sur des musiques qu'elle ne connaissait certainement pas. Douglas dansait, enfin plutôt, il remuait, mais en riant avec Alma et Sally. Angela, Indy, Ben et Max étaient en grand conversation. Carter pariait pour un sujet sur la musique. Taylor parlait avec Vanina et Thomas certainement de finances. Shirley était avec Nike, Frederico et Sofia, un thème sportif n'était pas à exclure, puisque Sofia était une footballeuse de talent.

Elle avait une famille et des amis fidèles en Virginie et la même chose en Géorgie. « C'est ça aussi l'amour. » Elle pensa à Bird, Gabe, Offy, Mason. « Il faudra les réunir ensemble, » se dit-elle. « Ça fera une sacrée équipe. »

Le bar de Mo était bondé. Carter était pétrifiée. Elle était assise à une table sur le côté de la salle avec Thomas, Barbara, Angela et Douglas. Le groupe avait répété une partie de l'après-midi au garage mais, là devant la scène tout cela lui semblait irréel. Elle allait se retrouver sur cette estrade à déclamer un texte dont elle oubliait un mot de plus à chaque seconde qui la rapprochait du début du concert.

« Thomas, ils sont fous. Jamais je n'y arriverais. » Celui-ci lui frotta les bras. « Fais-toi confiance, rappelle toi, tu es formidable. »

« Non, mais là, ce n'est pas suffisant. » Elle se rapprocha d'Angela. « Angela, j'ai le trac comment on fait pour qu'il disparaisse. »

Angela sourit. « Mais il ne disparait jamais, il fait partie du jeu. J'ai connue des artistes qui vomissaient avant de rentrer sur scène. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois sous les projecteurs, la magie va opérer et tout disparaitra sauf le spectacle. »

« En plus, c'est moi qui débute. »

Angela vit le visage mortifié de Carter. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et l'entraina vers l'arrière du bar où elles trouvèrent une sorte de réserve. « Assied toi ici. »

« Sur le tonneau ? »

« C'est un siège comme un autre. »

Carter obéi. Elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour enlever cette boule de son estomac.

Angela lui prit les mains. « Carter, la clef, c'est la respiration. Régule ta respiration, fait la partir de ton ventre. Respire par le ventre. » Elle posa sa main sur son diaphragme. « Voilà, c'est bien. Ta voix doit venir de là. Concentre-toi sur ta respiration, rien d'autre n'existe. »

Carter inspirait et expirait. « Fait-le de plus en plus doucement. L'air glisse dans ta poitrine puis il remonte et expulse ta peur. » Elle se sentit moins nerveuse. Son esprit était plus clair.

« Maintenant ne laisse plus rien te perturber. Reste au calme et tout ira bien. »

Carter voulait la retenir, sa présence la rassurait. « Tu as été chanteuse ? »

« Pas était, Carter, quand on est artiste, on le reste toute sa vie. Je chante, j'écris de la musique, des textes, produit des spectacles, j'ai travaillé dans une maison de disques. J'ai une belle vie. »

Angela la regarda. « Je t'ai écouté tout à l'heure. C'est très bien ce que tu fais, il y a beaucoup d'émotion. Et tes amis sont de bons musiciens, Indy a du talent. Ce soir vous aurez du succès, crois-moi. »

Elle lui caressa la joue. « Allez, j'ai assez parlé, repose-toi. »

« Mais tu restes avec moi ? »

« Je reste avec toi. »

Elle est sur scène, le noir l'enveloppe. Elle perçoit, plus qu'elle ne voit, la présence du public qui bouge, chuchote. Il est comme un animal dont on sent la chaleur. Il faudra le dompter, l'apprivoiser, l'ensorceler.

La poursuite ouvre son œil. L'adrénaline monte en elle, elle adore ça. Le faisceau lumineux éclaire Carter peu à peu. Elle oublie tout, plus rien ne compte que le texte. Elle est la narratrice. Elle n'est plus Carter, elle est l'enfant qui ne croit plus au contes de fées. Elle ouvre la bouche, lance le premier mot et d'un coup, tout est en mémoire. Son corps connait l'histoire, les intonations, les pas, les gestes. Elle n'a plus qu'à se laisser porter par son instinct.

Puis le premier rif de guitare, suivi du synthé de Nike, le son mélodieux et rythmée de la musique d'Indy porte l'histoire. La batterie de Vanina entre dans le jeu. Carter s'efface et la voix d'Alma retentit. Les premiers applaudissements aussi.

Pendant plus d'une heure de concert, ils sont dans une bulle, ils voient le public, communient avec lui, comme dans un rêve. Ils sont un groupe et ce qui les uni sur cette scène, personne ne peut le comprendre. C'est leur histoire.

Indy fait une pause, boit un peu d'eau, s'empare du micro, présente ses partenaires puis : « ce soir, nous avons dans cette salle, une grande dame de l'histoire du blues. Alors j'aimerai, si elle le souhaite, qu'elle nous rejoigne sur scène. Madame Angela Mavies. »

Angela se lève, sourit au public qui l'applaudit et s'avance. Elle monte sur scène, Indy lui embrasse la main. Elle prend le micro qu'il lui tend.

« Merci, Indy. » Elle fait un clin d'œil au public. « Il est mignon, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ces jeunes gens ont beaucoup de talent. Ils m'ont gentiment demandé d'interpréter une chanson avec eux et c'est avec beaucoup de plaisir que j'ai accepté. Mon style de musique est un peu différent du leur mais toutes les musiques se rejoignent. Alors en l'honneur d'un monsieur avec qui j'ai longtemps, très longtemps travaillé et qui nous a quittés il y a quelques semaines. Je vais vous interpréter une de ses chansons : « Every days i have the blues » de monsieur B.B King. J'aimerai la dédier à une personne qui n'a jamais quitté mon cœur et lui dire que depuis quelques jours, je n'ai plus le blues. »

Elle envoya un baiser à Barbara.

Angela se tourna, elle donna le tempo et Nike introduisit avec le piano.

Carter et Alma écoutaient cette femme de 77 ans dont la voix était toujours pure, le timbre clair, les intonations justes et d'une énergie déroutante. Elle n'avait pas d'âge sur la scène. Elles étaient sous le charme.

Après une reprise d'Avalon de Roxy Music avec la voix suave d'Alma, Carter donna les dernières tirades de son texte.

La petite fille avait grandie. Elle ne faisait plus de cauchemars. Elle avait saisi la main qui se tendait et trouvé l'amour qui dessinait son avenir.

La dernière chanson se mixait au texte. Lorsque l'ultime note s'envola, les spectateurs étaient debout, applaudissant à tout rompre. Mo se frottait les mains la recette sera bonne ce soir.

Ils étaient sur le devant de scène, se tenant par les épaules, saluant le public, le remerciant.

Carter était heureuse, elle l'avait fait.

Frederico portât un nouveau toast, on avait perdu le compte de ceux-ci. Cette fois, c'était à la gloire de Paolo Conte, « un vrai chanteur italien de jazz et de blues. Piémontais en plus.» Il fut ému de savoir qu'Angéla le connaissait et l'appréciait.

Douglas suivait le rythme. « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est professeur qu'on ne sait pas se tenir à table. » Son visage était rubicond et pouvait se confondre avec la bouteille de chianti qu'il avait devant lui.

Max, Thomas et Sofia avaient décidé d'être moins prolifique en matière de descente de verres. Ils se dirent que trois personnes ne seraient pas de trop pour ramener tout le monde.

Nike somnolait déjà sur la table. Vanina, elle aussi bien entamée, interpella Carter. « Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit, au 4e verre, il dort. » Shirley se posa sur son épaule.

Mais Carter l'écoutât à peine, trop occupée à essayer de refreiner un fou rire provoqué par Taylor qui essayait désespérément d'attraper un spaghetti avec sa fourchette qui ne voulait absolument pas se laisser manger, « je t'aurai petit spaghetti, je t'aurais, » disait-elle, en sortant la langue et en plissant des yeux.

Même Barbara était grisée par cette ambiance et avait refusé de rentrer chez elle. « Je ne suis pas fatiguée. C'est pas comme si j'étais vieille.»

Alma se leva et déclara. « Oui, j'avoue j'aime Céline Dion. » Et elle entama, « My Heart Will Go On.»

Ben l'accompagnât en tapant le rythme sur la table et cria, « Céline, on t'aime.» Indy monta sur une chaise et mimant Léonardo, mit ses bras en croix. Il vacilla, la chaise glissa et il se retrouva étalé par terre sous les rires et autres quolibets de ses soi-disant amis. Il était mort de rire.

Carter accompagna Frederico en cuisine pour prendre les tiramisus. Ils ne marchaient pas forcément très droit. « Je crois que je ne vais pas prendre un plateaux entier. Il vaut mieux être prudent. » Frederico hocha la tête, « déjà un plateaux vide, ce sera un exploit. » Ils se mirent à rire. Carter regarda Frederico. « Merci pour cette soirée, d'avoir réservé le resto que pour nous. »

Frederico avança ses mains les paumes en l'air. « Ma ! Soirée privée pour mes amis. C'est normal.»

Carter se mordit les lèvres. « Et encore merci pour … ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai conscience que j'ai déconné. Je me suis jeté dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir. »

« N'en parlons plus Carter. Je t'admire pour ce que toi, tu as fait. Ok, ce n'était pas forcément très malin mais si tu étais un mec, je dirais qu'il fallait en avoir. »

Carter baissa les yeux, elle sourit. Frederico poursuivi. « Je voulais aussi te dire que face aux flics tu as assuré. Mes amis ont apprécié. Nous savons que ce n'est pas facile quand on n'a pas l'habitude des interrogatoires. Je leur ai dit que j'étais sûr de toi mais quand même tu m'as épaté.»

Carter hésita. « Tes amis sont puissants, c'est ça. Les inspecteurs me l'ont fait comprendre.»

« Ils le sont, Carter. »

« Et toi, tu en fait partie ? Enfin, pour qu'il t'aide … » Elle n'osa pas finir.

Frederico sourit. « Quand on est jeune et qu'on traine dans la rue, on a plus de chance de rencontrer des truands que des professeurs d'université. J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs dans ma vie. Je me sentais seul. Cela va te paraitre bizarre mais ils m'ont aidé à leur façon. Il existe un code. On appartient à un groupe, une famille. Cela te canalise. Et même si, grâce à Barbara, j'ai réussi à maîtriser ma souffrance et à reprendre en main ma vie, ils restent mes amis. Je peux compter sur eux et eux sur moi. Même si je ne participe plus, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais Carter, on ne sort pas d'une famille. Elle te colle à la peau pour le meilleur et pour le pire. »

Carter souffla. « Oui, je sais. Suarez, un des détectives, m'a dit de te passer le bonjour, cela veut dire quoi ? Il sait ? C'est grave ?»

Frederico rit. « Suarez est un ami d'enfance, on a fait les 400 cents coups ensemble. Il s'est calmé avant moi. C'est un type bien, un bon flic. Il sait d'où je viens, ce que j'ai fait. J'ai du respect pour lui. Dès qu'il a su que tu étais amie avec Barbara, il a fait le rapprochement avec moi et du coup, compris comment tu étais sorti des griffes de ce Gaucho. Mais pas de preuves et tu n'as pas parlé. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Et puis finalement on a fait le boulot pour eux, alors … »

Sofia entra dans la cuisine. « Alors, ces tiramisu ? » Elle vint vers Carter et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu sais si tu te mets à écouter un italien, il est capable de te parler jusqu'au petit matin. »

« Parce que les cubaines, elles ne parlent pas, elles. Ce n'est pas vrai, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre.» Frederico prit un plateau et le mit dans les mains de Sofia. « Puisque tu es là, aide nous. » Tout en se dépêchant de lui faire un bisou sur sa joue. « Et puis tu aimes bien quand je parle avec les mains. »

Sofia lui jeta un regard langoureux en lui tournant le dos.

Ils sortirent de la cuisine en riant. Frederico fit un clin d'œil à Carter.

L'habitacle de la voiture raisonnait de la playlist d'Indy. Il avait choisi les morceaux spécialement pour elle et les lui avait donnés avant qu'ils partent. « La route est longue, au moins tu auras de la bonne musique. » La voix envoutante de Kyler England berçait Carter. « Eye of your storm. » Elle posa sa main sur le genou de Thomas. Ils étaient un havre de paix l'un pour l'autre. Thomas quitta la route des yeux, un instant, et sourit à Carter.

Ils suivaient sagement la voiture de Max. Thomas s'énerva un peu, « Max est toujours comme cela ? Aussi prudent. » Thomas avait l'impression de se trainer sur la highway.

Carter pouvait voir le bras de Taylor sur le bord de la fenêtre, « je crois que c'est la vie qui le lui a appris. »

C'était la première phrase construite de Thomas depuis le départ, cela agaçait voire inquiétait Carter. Certes elle avait somnolé au début du voyage, il faut dire que partir à 5h du matin c'est hard, mais ce n'était pas le Thomas bavard et jovial qu'elle connaissait.

« Ca va Thomas ? Tu ne dis rien depuis ce matin. » Elle hésita. « Tu es sûr que cela ne te gêne pas de rencontrer mes parents. Enfin peut-être que tu trouves que c'est un peu tôt ? » Carter le regardait à la dérobée.

Thomas la laissait parler. Elle grattait une tache imaginaire sur son jean. « C'est vrai, finalement cela ne fait que deux mois que l'on se connait. Si ça va trop vite, dis le moi.»

Carter attendit une réaction, elle lui lança un regard. « Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? » Sa voix était de moins en moins assurée. « Thomas ? »

Sans quitter la route des yeux, il lui dit, « C'est à moi que tu parles ? »

« Ben oui, à qui veut-tu que je parle ? Il n'y a que toi et moi dans cette voiture. »

Thomas se tourna vers elle « C'est vrai, mais c'est peut-être à Carter que tu posais ces questions. »

Il ralentit. « Si tu n'es pas sûre de toi, ce n'est pas grave. C'est normal que tu es peur. Tu es jeune, peut-être un engagement trop formel t'inquiète. Rien ne t'oblige à cela. Je t'aime, quelle que soit ta décision, elle me conviendra. »

Carter ne comprenait pas, « Non Thomas, je suis sûre de moi. J'ai vraiment envi que ma famille te connaisse. » Elle s'approcha de lui et mit sa tête contre son épaule. «Tu es important. J'ai envie de vivre des choses avec toi. Je t'aime aussi, tu le sais.»

Thomas sourit, « alors tout va bien.» Mais son regard était lointain.

Carter fronça les sourcils et se raidit. « Non, il y a quelque chose. Tu n'es pas bien depuis le départ. Dis-moi. Ce sont nos dépositions hier à la police. Pourtant tout c'est bien passé, le procureur ne nous poursuit pas pour l'intrusion et l'explosion sur le chantier. Tout est réglé. Il y autre chose ? »

Thomas fixait la route. « Non, Carter. Non, excuse-moi si je te parais distant. Je ne voulais pas t'ennuyer surtout aujourd'hui. »

« Et si tu me parlais, jusqu'à présent ça nous a plutôt réussi. » Carter avait levé sa tête et regardait Thomas. « Ce que je veux, c'est tout partager avec toi les bonnes et les moins bonnes choses. »

Il s'engagea sur une aire de repos, se gara et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna vers Carter. « J'appartiens à une association qui dénonce les exactions des groupes rebelles ougandais et celle du gouvernement. Ils m'ont appris ce matin que des combats se déroulaient dans ma région et que des villages avaient été pillées et la population massacrés. L'armée a attaqué leurs positions du coup, ils ont dû être obligés de se déplacer et voilà. Ça ne finit jamais Carter, d'autres enfants ont dû être enlevés et quand j'y pense la rage s'empare de moi. »

Son regard redevint noir. « Tu sais hier j'ai dit que je voulais juste arrêter Shane pour le livrer mais j'ai menti. Je voulais le tuer et si tu n'avais pas mis ta main sur mon cœur, c'est ce que j'aurais fait.»

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit. Carter le suivit et s'approcha de lui. « C'est pour ça que nous devons rester ensemble pour nous aider, l'un et l'autre. »

Il se détourna d'elle. « J'ai toujours cette rage sanguinaire en moi. Elle ne me quitte pas et ça me fait peur, … pour toi. Ils ont fait de moi un monstre, un tueur.»

Carter se mit devant lui et posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur son cœur. « Non, c'est faux, tu es doux et aimant. Ne les croit pas, ils continuent à te mentir, à te faire croire que tu es un autre. Tu es un garçon intelligent, sensible et bon. » Son regard la fuyait à nouveau. Elle lui prit le menton et le força à lui faire face. « Tu me le prouves à chaque seconde que je suis avec toi. Tu as voulu tuer Shane parce que tu m'aimes non parce que tu es un assassin. Tu avais peur pour moi et tu as tout fait pour me protéger. Tu en veux la preuve ? »

Thomas ne bougeait plus. « Quand je t'ai demandé de le lâcher tu l'as fait immédiatement, parce que c'est la vie que tu voulais sauver et non la mort que tu voulais donner. »

Elle posa ses lèvres délicatement sur les siennes. « La vie, c'est nous deux ensemble Thomas. »

Il prit le visage de Carter dans ses mains. « Je t'aime chaque jour, un peu plus Carter. Je crois chaque fois que c'est impossible et pourtant c'est chaque jour plus fort. Il suffit que tu me parles et mon cœur grandit. Je veux ton bonheur mais ...»

Elle le coupa. « Mon bonheur, Thomas, c'est quand tu me prends dans tes bras, que tu m'embrasses, que nous faisons l'amour. Quand tu es en moi et que nos désirs se mélangent à travers nos regards. Je sais alors qu'il ne pourra jamais rien m'arriver de mal de toi. Je l'ai su dès le premier soir.»

Carter se pendit à son cou, il glissa ses mains dans son dos, la souleva légèrement et ils s'embrassèrent. Un camion qui démarrait, klaxonna et fit jouer sa corne de brume pour les saluer.

Au moment, où ils remontaient dans la voiture le téléphone de Carter sonna, Taylor s'inquiétait de ne plus les voir. Elle lui répondit qu'ils s'étaient juste arrêtés pour s'aimer.


	12. Chapter 12: Never look back

**Chapitre 12 : Never look back.**

Thomas coupa le contact. Taylor, Ben et Max étaient déjà descendus de leur voiture. Carter restait immobile, elle regardait cette porte qu'elle avait franchie, il y a plus de deux mois. Comme la perception du temps peut-être bizarre. Deux mois, c'est le temps des vacances, il lui avait toujours paru trop court. Pourtant aujourd'hui, ces deux mois semblaient avoir duré un temps infini. Deux mois pour reconstruire sa vie, comme une éternité.

Elle était partie dans la nuit, elle revenait en plein jour. Elle trouva l'image parlante.

Elisabeth et Grant étaient sortis, ils s'avançaient sur l'allée en pierre. Elle ouvrit la portière et s'élança vers eux.

Sentir la chaleur et l'affection de sa mère n'est-ce pas pour un enfant le plus beau des cadeaux. Carter plongea sa tête dans ses cheveux. Son parfum lui avait manqué.

Elisabeth s'était promis de ne pas pleurer. Son objectif ne fut pas totalement atteint.

Grant la serrait très fort. Elle ouvrit les yeux et s'aperçut d'une chose. « Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas un peu grandi, toi ? »

Grant la dépassait maintenant de plusieurs centimètres. Elle fit la moue. « Bien, je suis définitivement la plus petite de la famille. »

Grant rétorqua. « Mais pas la moins importante. » En continuant à la tenir.

Thomas attendait à quelques pas. Il était heureux pour Carter. Il voyait une famille et cela le réjouissait. Elle se retourna, alla le chercher, le prit par la main et devant sa mère et Grant, elle dit simplement. « Voici Thomas, il partage ma vie. »

Elisabeth l'enlaça et lui chuchota, « merci pour elle. » Thomas sentit une complicité immédiate, comme si Elisabeth connaissait certaines choses. Il avait oublié que la mère de Carter était Lieutenant de Police, obtenir des informations était une seconde nature chez elle.

Grant lui serra la main tout en le dévisageant. Il n'aimait pas forcement les changements.

Carter s'attendait à trouver toute la famille à l'intérieur de la maison.

Elle fut surprise, ni grand-mère, ni grand-père, même son père n'était pas là.

Elisabeth le comprit. « On a préféré que ton arrivée soit calme. Enfin, nous avons pensé que c'était mieux. » Carter ne put réprimer un sourire. « Ça change. »

Elisabeth lui posa la main sur l'épaule, et sur un ton amusée, lui dit, « mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce soir tout le monde sera réuni. Ta grand-mère a réservé dans un restaurant. »

« Je me disais aussi. Et papa ? »

« Il nous rejoindra là-bas. »

Carter ne fit aucune remarque.

Elle regardât sa mère, bien sûr elle était heureuse mais elle la trouvait lasse, fatiguée.

Thomas avait les valises à la main. « Pose-les.» Carter l'entraina dans les escaliers. « Viens, je te montre ma chambre. »

Elle arrêta son élan devant la porte. Elle revit sa main sur la poignée qui la refermait en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer. Elle hésita. Elle finit par ouvrir et ce sont alors des centaines d'images qui la submergèrent. Comme si elles avaient été comprimées dans cette pièce et qu'une valve avait lâché. Des rires, des baisers, des pleurs, des cris, des silhouettes claires, des fantômes plus sombres mais Carter s'aperçut qu'elles n'étaient pas agressives. Elles n'étaient que des ombres, des souvenirs plus ou moins précis qui reprirent sans effort, ni violence, leur place dans sa mémoire et finalement il ne resta que le plaisir de retrouver sa chambre d'adolescente.

Par contre, une image réelle était restée sur sa commode. Elle se souvint parfaitement que ce soir-là, elle avait décidé de ne pas la prendre pour ne pas ajouter de la mélancolie, pour rester forte et ne pas renoncer. Crash était donc restait seul dans cette pièce. Elle voulut rapidement retourner la photo. Elle entendit la voix de Thomas, qui lui dit doucement, « Carter, tu n'as pas à vouloir cacher ce qui a fait ta vie avant nous. En tout cas pas pour moi. » Il prit délicatement le cadre. « C'est un homme bien. J'aurais apprécié être son ami. »

« Mais c'était avant Thomas. » Elle le saisit. « Ce n'est pas contre lui, c'est pour nous. » Elle ouvrit le tiroir de la commode et le mit dedans.

Il attrapa Carter par la taille et regarda autour de lui. « Tu as une très jolie chambre. Elle te ressemble, beaucoup d'objet d'amitiés et de la chaleur humaine. Mais il lui manque quelque chose. »

Carter ne comprenait pas. « Il manque quoi ? »

Il s'avança vers les enceintes posées sur le bureau, sortit son téléphone et le brancha sur elles. « De la musique ! Écoute, c'est Oumou Sangaré. »

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit. La mélopée de la chanteuse malienne emplit la pièce. Elle investit le couloir, descendit les escaliers, s'écoula dans le salon. Et résonna dans la maison, la voix de l'Afrique chantant l'espoir des femmes et leur amour. Ils fermèrent leurs yeux.

Elisabeth passa devant la chambre, la porte était restée ouverte, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Elle vit un fin visage d'ivoire, apaisé, posé contre un calme visage d'ébène au dessin régulier.

Elisabeth les trouva beau.

Thomas ressentit le regard bienveillant de la mère de Carter. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Il comprenait d'où venait l'humanité de la femme qu'il aimait.

* * *

Sa grand-mère l'avait placé d'autorité à côté d'elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui prendre la main. Au début du repas, elle avait évalué Thomas et décidé que c'était un garçon très bien mais Carter ne savait plus si c'était avant ou après que Joan ait appris qu'il était professeur assistant à l'université.

Son père était face à elle. Son regard était bienveillant. Elle le trouvait changé. Certes, il n'avait jamais était très bavard mais elle le trouvait particulièrement silencieux. Il observait sans vraiment prendre part aux conversations. Il faut dire que pour cela, sa grand-mère et Taylor se chargeaient de mettre l'ambiance. Non, il semblait, elle chercha le mot, serein.

Carter repris l'évocation de sa vie à Atlanta que Taylor complétait, si bien, qu'à la fin, c'est elle qui racontait et Carter qui se contentait de confirmer par des mots puis par des gestes.

Ils venaient de commander les desserts. David se leva en prétextant le besoin de s'aérer. Carter attendit quelques secondes puis le suivit. Une main la happa au passage. Buddy l'attira contre lui. Il ne lui dit rien, juste un grand sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui. « Je t'aime grand-père. » Elle se rendit compte qu'il était le seul de la famille à ne lui avoir jamais rien demandé. C'est peut-être pour cela que quand elle l'embrassa, elle ressentit encore une fois la chaleur de son amour et un sentiment de plénitude.

Il fumait une cigarette appuyé à une barrière. « Tu fumes, maintenant ? » Il se tourna en souriant, il avait toujours ce sourire lumineux. « Ca me détend. La pipe ferait plus écrivain et professeur, mais la cigarette c'est plus pratique et ça fait plus jeune. » Ils rirent ensemble.

« Donne-moi en une ! » « Tu fumes aussi ? » Elle plissa les lèvres. « Ces derniers temps je ne me suis pas posée ce type de questions. »

Il alluma une seconde cigarette qu'il glissa entre les doigts de sa fille.

Ils regardaient devant eux, vers quelques lumières qui vacillaient dans la nuit. Le chant de grillons les accompagnait.

« J'ai vraiment déconné, n'est-ce pas Carter ? Je suis sincèrement désolé, pour vous. »

Elle aspira une goulée. « Oui, tu as déconné. Tu les as accumulés. »

« Je ne savais pas comment m'en sortir. » Il eut un léger rictus, amer. « J'avais peur de tout briser. Vois-tu ma faute c'est de ne pas avoir tout dit dès le premier jour où tu as disparu. Mais je ne voulais pas admettre qu'il y avait un lien entre ton enlèvement et Lori. J'ai fini par m'en persuader. » Il écrasa sa cigarette. « J'avais la trouille, et cela m'a totalement inhibé.»

Carter l'écoutait sans laisser paraître la moindre réaction.

« J'étais comme ces joueurs qui croient toujours qu'ils vont se refaire. A chaque fois qu'un mensonge était dévoilé, je pensais que c'était le dernier, que les autres ne ressortiraient pas.» Il marqua une pause. « Ta mère n'a pas supporté le mensonge de trop.»

Carter se mit devant son père. « Ce que te reproche maman, ce ne sont pas tes mensonges, c'est que tu ne lui as pas fait confiance. Papa, tu n'as pas eu confiance en son amour pour toi. »

David baissa la tête. «Tu as raison. En plus, je la vois souffrir et ce n'est pas juste. Mais aujourd'hui, je ne dissimule plus rien. »

Carter sourit, désolée. « Comment le savoir ? Comment veux-tu qu'elle le sache ? Moi, j'en suis persuadée mais je ne suis pas ta femme. L'amour ne peut vivre qu'avec de la confiance, tu le sais papa. Et c'est long à reconstruire. »

Elle prit son père dans ses bras, un instant puis le fixa de ses yeux noirs qui reflétait sa volonté.

« Laisse du temps au temps. Continue à être présent pour elle, pour nous et peu à peu, elle arrivera à surmonter sa peur d'être blessée à nouveau. Parce qu'il y a une chose certaine, elle t'aime. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, n'avait qu'une seule raison éviter de souffrir pour continuer à vivre.»

David était subjugué par l'empathie de sa fille, par son attitude aimante.

« Tay, m'a dit que tu vivais avec Ben. Et que tu t'occupais d'eux. C'est bien. »

« J'ai loué un appartement. Il n'est pas très grand mais il y a une chambre pour Ben. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser repartir tout seul. C'est vraiment un brave garçon. »

« Je sais papa, je m'en suis rendu compte »

« Et j'ai une chambre pour Grant aussi. Comme ça quand il veut venir, il se sent chez lui. Ils s'entendent bien avec Ben. »

Il eut un geste de dépit. « Tu vois, Carter, le plus bizarre, c'est que je me sens … apaisé. Je vais t'avouer une chose, personne ne le sait. J'écris un roman et qui n'a rien à voir avec nous. Et devine, mon agent a trouvé les premières pages excellentes. »

Carter le regarda. « Je crois comprendre, tu te sens libre. »

Il lui prit les mains. « Comme toi. Je l'ai remarqué à ton regard, à ton comportement. Tu es libérée Carter. »

« Oui, papa. Enfin, presque. Il me reste une chose importante à faire. »

« Lori ? Je sais. Mais après tout ira mieux. Tu as les armes. Je suis heureux pour toi. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime.» Ils s'enlacèrent longuement. Carter avait un père.

« Bon, on va les manger ces desserts, » lui dit-il en reniflant.

Carter s'essuya les yeux et lui fit oui de la tête.

La cigarette finit de se consumer dans le sable du cendrier. Elle jeta un dernier feu comme la fin d'un combat.

* * *

Carter sortait de la douche. Elle avait bien dormi. Elle était heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son lit. Il était confortable. Elle le ferait bien suivre en Géorgie, si elle pouvait.

Elle s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Elle la serra un peu mais pas trop, on ne sait jamais. Elle pouvait glisser juste sous les yeux de Thomas ou alors s'il avait envie de l'enlever, qu'il puisse le faire facilement. Elle eut chaud tout à coup. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Elle se faisait rougir toute seule.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur son visage. Ses yeux brillaient.

Elle entendit des voix qui venaient de la chambre. Il lui sembla reconnaître cet accent. Elle fit coulisser la porte et vit assise sur le lit, Bird qui riait et parlait avec Thomas.

Dès qu'elle la vit, Bird lui sauta au cou, un peu brusquement. « Carter, bitch, tu m'as manquée. »

Bien entendu la serviette glissa.

Bird fut confuse, « ho, excuse-moi ! »

Thomas devant le spectacle regretta immédiatement la présence de Bird.

Carter se jura, à partir de cet instant, de refuser de voir ses amis en sortant d'une douche.

Bird se baissa précipitamment pour ramasser la serviette, Carter aussi et leur tête se heurtèrent.

Bird se retrouva sur les fesses. Carter réussi à récupérer la serviette qu'elle mit sur elle en vrac. Elle sentait déjà venir la bosse. Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

« Je ne suis pas sûre que tu m'aies vraiment manquée, » dit Carter en se frottant le front.

« Tant pis pour toi, il ne fallait pas revenir, » répondit Bird en se relevant péniblement.

« Toujours tes problèmes de pompes, » ricana Carter en lui tendant une main tout en tenant la serviette de l'autre.

« Pourtant ces talons sont un peu moins haut. »

« De combien de centimètres ? Un, deux, ... trois ? » Souris Carter

« Je sais pas, ouais, deux. »

Carter secoua la tête. « Je vois.» Elle réussit à mettre Bird debout.

« Bon, je me change vite et je reviens. » Elle ramassa les fringues qu'elle avait préparées sur la commode et repartit vers la salle de bains … en reculant. Et là, elle aperçut très nettement l'expression moqueuse quoique très intéressée de Thomas, qui appuyé sur un coussin n'avait pas perdue une seule miette du festin qui lui avait été offert si généreusement. Elle lui tira la langue, tout en remontant juste un peu la serviette sur sa cuisse en lui lançant un regard provocateur.

Une fois habillée, elle put enfin s'asseoir sur son lit dans sa position favorite et discuter avec son amie. Thomas s'éclipsa, prétextant une chose à dire à Max qui, Carter le savait, n'était pas là puisqu'il travaillait. Elle apprécia la discrétion de son amour.

Bird, elle aussi, voulait tout savoir. Carter recommença son histoire dans un résumé assez rapide somme toute. Elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû le dicter et l'imprimer. Même si elle comprenait la curiosité de ses amis.

« Et toi, Bird, comment vas-tu ? La situation s'est-elle stabilisée ? » Sans le dire, c'était une allusion à la relation entre Bird et ses parents.

« Tout à fait, tellement stabilisée que je ne vis plus chez moi. »

« Quoi, tu as quitté ton logement ? Mais tu vis où? » Carter compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir chamboulé sa vie pendant cet été.

« Un gentil garçon m'héberge. »

Carter fronça les sourcils. « Un gentil garçon ? C'est quoi cette histoire Bird ?»

Bird se mit à rire. « C'est pas ce que tu crois. En fait, je vis chez Gabe. »

« Gabe, c'est cool. Mais comment, enfin, je veux dire … ?»

« Je me suis disputé avec ma mère, ce fut assez violent. Moi aussi j'ai fait mon sac. » Elle continuait à rire mais c'était maintenant pour exorciser sa douleur. « Je ne savais pas où aller, Gabe m'a donné les clefs de son appart. A l'époque, il vivait chez Mason. Puis, un jour il m'a rejoint.»

Carter prit la main de Bird. « Ca n'a pas dû être facile. »

« Tu es bien placé pour le savoir. Disons que cela m'a permis de me prendre en charge et d'arrêter de pleurer sur mon sort de pauvre petite fille riche. Mais maintenant j'ai des projets. » Elle eut un sourire énigmatique que Carter releva.

Elle plissa des yeux. « Quels projets ? » Elle se méfiait un peu des idées parfois farfelues de Bird.

Celle-ci ouvrit très grands ses yeux. « Tu croyais te débarrasser de moi, raté. Je me suis inscrit dans une école d'art et devine où ? »

« Ne me dit pas que c'est à Atlanta ? C'est ça ? »

«Non, pas tout à fait, mais pas si loin, à Savannah. » Elle avait une expression très malicieuse. « Ils ont une école très réputée. Ma prof m'a fait un super dossier, j'ai envoyé quelques tableaux et j'ai décroché une bourse. » Elle poussa Carter. « Alors, heureuse, tu auras ta Bird encore dans les pattes. »

Carter l'a pris dans ses bras. « C'est vraiment génial, Bird. » Elle pensa qu'elle devrait lui faire rencontrer Barbara.

« Et ce n'est pas tout. » Elle devint plus sérieuse, plus rêveuse aussi. « J'ai demandé à Madison de me rejoindre. Les coups de fils ou Skype, cela ne suffit pas. Tu sais, je n'aurais … » elle respira, « … jamais cru qu'une personne puisse à ce point me manquer. »

« Et elle va le faire ? Elle va venir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'elle a peur d'une relation, disons plus établie. Pourtant, je suis sûre au fond de moi qu'elle va accepter. » Elle fit un petit geste. « On verra. »

« Tu le sais comme moi, Madison, sous ses airs bravaches, est quelqu'un de fragile. Elle n'a jamais eu vraiment de chance avec ses amours, ni dans sa vie d'ailleurs. Mais avec toi, je l'ai vu heureuse. Elle viendra. »

« Tu lui en veux toujours pour, enfin, … de ce qui s'est passé avec Lori ? »

« Non, Bird, j'ai dépassé tout cela. Je sais pourquoi elle a agi comme cela. Lori est une manipulatrice et si on lui fait confiance, on plonge. Madison n'était pas assez solide, j'en sais quelque chose. »

Carter, elle aussi, était redevenue sérieuse. « Et Gabe comment va-t-il ? Parfois, je pense à la mort de son père. C'est horrible ce qu'il vit. Il venait à peine de terminer le deuil de sa mère. »

« Il se remet doucement. Lui aussi a des projets. Je crois qu'il va s'engager dans la police et faire une école. Pas forcement, ici. »

« Il n'est pas venu avec toi ? »

« Non, c'est encore difficile de venir dans cette maison. De voir ta mère, surtout. Il ne lui en veut plus mais il préfère mettre de la distance. »

« C'est normal, je le comprends. Cette liaison entre son père et ma mère, il la craignait. Finalement, il avait raison. Kyle s'est sacrifié pour sauver Elisabeth. »

« Par contre, il aimerait te voir. Il m'a demandé de t'embrasser. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions sortir tous ensemble un de ces soirs. » Elle prit un air mystérieux. « J'ai un plan comme au bon vieux temps. »

« Même si tout le monde ne sera pas là. »

Carter réagit. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Bird s'aperçut de sa bourde. « Excuse-moi, je voulais parler d'Offy. Il a disparu. Même Gabe n'a plus de nouvelles. Je crois que l'histoire avec ta sœur l'a fait souffrir plus qu'il ne voulait l'avouer. »

Carter fixa Bird dans les yeux. « Elle ne l'a pas fait exprès. Elle est amoureuse et c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle sait qu'elle fait son malheur mais elle est impuissante. Elle ne peut plus lui donner ce qu'il attend.»

Bird pris dans ses mains le visage triste, si triste de Carter. Elle lui rangea une mèche de cheveu. «Je n'ai discuté avec lui que quelques minutes mais Thomas semble être un garçon extraordinaire. »

« Il l'est Bird, crois-moi. Il est même plus que ça pour moi. »

Elles restèrent un long moment allongées sur le lit l'une contre l'autre.

La voix d'Elisabeth retentit du bas des escaliers. « Vous n'avez pas faim les filles ? Et rassurez-vous c'est Taylor qui a préparé le repas ! »

« Avec l'aide de Thomas ! » Criât Taylor.

Assis autour de la table de la cuisine, personne vraiment ne parlait comme si chacun voulait profiter de ce moment de sérénité où ils étaient ensemble, enfin réunis.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à débarrasser la table, Elisabeth pris Carter à l'écart et l'emmena dans le salon.

Elle l'a fit asseoir et se mit près d'elle. « Carter, je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça. Mais tu dois aller voir la juge. Il y a toujours l'injonction et il ne faut pas laisser les choses trainer. Si elle apprend que tu es revenue, elle pourrait demander une contrainte par corps. Si tu veux, je peux me charger de la contacter. »

Carter sourit, elle mit sa main sur celle de sa mère. « Merci maman, mais ce n'est pas la peine. »

Elisabeth la regarda soucieuse. « Mais, il faut le faire. »

« Maman, c'est fait. J'ai contacté la juge. »

« Mais quand ? Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je l'ai appelé d'Atlanta avant de venir ici. Nous avons longuement discuté. J'ai rendez-vous avec elle demain matin. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'a rien dit ? »

« J'attendais le bon moment. Et puis, maman, cela me concerne moi. C'est entre Lori et moi. Vous avez trop souffert à cause de cette femme, c'est à moi de m'en occuper. J'ai toujours était l'objet dans cette histoire. Celui que l'on voulait s'approprier, chacun pensant le faire pour mon bien ou pour son égoïsme personnel. Disons que je deviens le sujet. Ce n'est pas dirigé contre vous au contraire mais si je veux m'en sortir définitivement, il faut que je sois acteur et non spectateur. Demain si tu veux m'accompagner, tu peux le faire. Mais je serai seule dans le bureau du juge, quoiqu'il arrive, d'accord.»

Elisabeth était sans voix mais elle comprenait sa fille. Elle comprenait surtout qu'elle n'était définitivement plus une enfant. Elles se tenaient toujours deux de leur main alors elle posa la seconde sur celle de Carter qui fit de même. « Je suis avec toi quoique tu décides, Carter. »

« Je sais maman, je sais maintenant que c'est ce que tu penses depuis toujours même si cela a pu te faire du mal. »

* * *

Dans le couloir Carter attendait que la juge l'appelle dans son bureau. Elisabeth était à ses côtés. Elle appréciait sa présence car malgré tout, ce qu'elle avait à faire était pénible. Mais elle s'y était préparée.

David était assis en face. Il avait tenu à venir. Elisabeth et lui s'étaient embrassés mais depuis, ils évitaient de se regarder.

Elle avait demandé à Taylor et Grant de rester à l'écart. Ils avaient suffisamment soufferts entre ces murs. Il y avait quelques semaines, elle-même était ici totalement bouleversée, mais aujourd'hui elle se sentait forte. Tout à l'heure, en sortant, elle était sûre qu'elle serait apaisée. Ses mains tremblaient.

La porte s'ouvrit. Une dame un peu forte, d'un certain âge apparut. Elle s'adressât à Carter. « Carter Wilson, madame la juge vous attend. »

Carter se leva, elle regarda sa mère et lui sourit. « Enfin, » se dit-elle. « C'est le moment. »

La juge, assise derrière des piles de papiers, avait une expression sévère. Les yeux dans un dossier elle ne lui jeta qu'un rapide regard. « Bien ! Je suis heureuse de voir que vous avez su trouver le chemin de ce tribunal. »

Elle entendait le cliquetis du clavier de l'ordinateur de la greffière.

« Oui, votre honneur. »

La juge referma le dossier posa ses coudes sur le bureau et croisa ses mains. Cette fois-ci elle regarda Carter dans les yeux.

« Mademoiselle Wilson, la conversation, assez longue, je dois le dire, que nous avons eu au téléphone m'a convaincu de ne pas vous poursuivre pour obstruction volontaire à une procès et absence à une convocation régulière, puis à une injonction d'un juge. »

« Merci, votre honneur. »

« Bien ! Je ne vais pas reprendre tout ce que nous nous sommes dit. Par ailleurs, j'ai reçu votre courrier et je l'ai consigné dans le dossier. Je dois d'ailleurs vous dire que celui-ci est très bien rédigé et très précis. Je vous félicite même si certains termes ou expression ne peuvent pas être qualifiés de juridique. »

« Je comprends, j'ai fait de mon mieux votre honneur. »

« Ce dossier traine depuis trop longtemps et la justice n'a pas de temps à perdre. » Elle la fixa à nouveau, « Vous lui en avez fait perdre beaucoup Mademoiselle Wilson. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas réunir à nouveau une audience publique qui de toute façon reporterait ce procès à plusieurs mois. Nous allons régler ce diffèrent aujourd'hui dans ce bureau. Ma greffière m'a dit que vous parents étaient dans le couloir, c'est très bien cela évitera une nouvelle convocation. Bien ! Mais dans ce dossier vous n'êtes pas seule en cause. Vous n'avez pas souhaité qu'un avocat vous assiste mais je vous avertis, ce n'est pas le cas de la partie demanderesse. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais procéder à une confrontation entre vous et le demandeur. Puis ensuite je demanderai à vos parents de nous rejoindre et je rendrai ma décision. Vous aurez ensuite deux mois pour la contester.

« Bien ! Greffière faites entrer madame Stevens. »

La juge attendit que la greffière soit sorti, elle chuchota à Carter, « ça va aller. »

Carter n'osait plus bouger. Ce moment, elle l'avait imaginé depuis des semaines dans son esprit. Elle en avait répété chaque mot, revu chaque posture, chaque expression. Et Il était là, maintenant. Elle régula sa respiration, elle imaginât qu'un projecteur l'éclairait. La représentation de sa vie pouvait commencer.

Elle le savait, elle était derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin de la voir ou de l'entendre. Son instinct le lui disait. Elle sentit une nausée l'envahir.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira, expira, puis les rouvrit. Elle était prête. Elle tourna la tête.

Lori s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. L'avocat était en retrait.

Elle lui lança un sourire triste voire désespérée. Carter ne laissa passer aucune expression mais elle sentit tout son corps intérieur trembler. Lori fit un mouvement pour s'approche d'elle et lui prendre les mains. Elle l'effleura et s'exclama, « mon bébé ». Carter ne bougea pas. Elle resta calme. Son cœur allait exploser. C'est le juge qui intervint.

« Maître, pouvez-vous demander à votre cliente de s'abstenir de ce type de manifestation ? Et je ne le répèterai pas.»

L'avocat se leva. « Votre honneur, il faut comprendre madame Stevens, sa fille avait disparue depuis plus de 2 mois. Elle était très inquiète. Je dois aussi vous demander de consigner dans le dossier que l'attitude de mademoiselle Wilson n'a pas permis à ma cliente de se défendre et d'obtenir la libération que la justice lui doit. C'est une obstruction volontaire à la procédure et cela prouve que les personnes qui en ont la charge ne savent pas s'occuper d'elle. De plus une audience publique avec un jury, nous aurait permis de nous défendre et de prouver les mensonges de Mademoiselle Wilson. »

Carter ne brocha pas, par contre la juge oui. « Maitre, nous ne sommes pas en audience publique mais dans mon bureau, épargnez-nous donc vos effets de manche. Votre cliente, elle-même à choisie la confrontation plutôt que le jury, alors ne revenez pas là-dessus. Quant à l'obstruction, je vous ai fait part de ma position, le sujet est clos. »

Elle continua. « Bien ! Nous sommes réunis pour mettre un terme définitif à ce procès. Nous avons lors des audiences entendu le point de vue du demandeur madame Lori Stevens. Nous avons également les mémoires en défense de madame et monsieur Wilson. La cour aimerait entendre, les arguments de la principale intéressée. J'ai versé au dossier un courrier que celle-ci a fait parvenir au tribunal il y a quelque jour et que nous avons communiqué à votre client, maître. »

L'avocat l'interrompit. « Justement à ce propos nous avons des observations à faire sur certains points … »

La juge le coupa. « Maître, vous ferez vos observations après les déclarations de Mademoiselle Wilson. Je crois qu'il est temps de l'écouter. Alors s'il vous plait, taisez-vous ! » Le ton du juge était sans appel. L'avocat s'enfonça dans son siège et ne bougea plus.

Depuis le début de l'audience Lori n'avait pas quitté Carter des yeux. Elle semblait la supplier.

Carter écoutait l'avocat, une fois de plus, une personne voulait parler de son avenir, de sa vie comme si elle n'était pas là. Au fond d'elle, elle remercia la juge de ses interventions. Elle avait beaucoup hésité avant de l'appeler, elle avait la trouille. Mais une fois au téléphone, elle trouva une femme ouverte et très humaine. Elle lui expliqua les obligations que étaient le siennes lors d'un procès. En particulier de traiter toute les parties de la même façon surtout en audiences publiques. Carter comprit alors pourquoi elle apparaissait si fermée. Lori avait des droits et son rôle était de les faire respecter mais elle devait aussi faire respecter ceux de Carter.

Carter s'était confiée. Elle voulait la convaincre. Au-delà du récit, elle ouvrit son cœur. Elle lui parla de ses déchirures. Elle lui fit part de ses réflexions sur Lori, Elisabeth, David. Sur ces vies qui se brisaient à cause de mensonges et de dissimulations. Sur ces enfants pris en otages par des détresses, des frustrations, des névroses qui n'étaient pas les leurs.

La juge l'écoutât et à la fin de l'entretien lui demanda de lui écrire tout cela et elle lui dit, « surtout, ne t'inquiète pas, si la justice est parfois aveugle elle n'est jamais sourde. »

La juge fit un signe à Carter. « Bien ! Si tu le souhaites, tu peux t'exprimer. »

« Merci votre honneur. »

Carter regarda Lori dans les yeux.

« Il y a quelques semaines tu as intenté une action pour faire reconnaitre par ce tribunal ton droit à obtenir ma garde et éventuellement celle de ma sœur Taylor. Tu as dit que tu avais été ma mère pendant 13 ans et que le fait que nous soyons issues de tes ovules te donnait ce droit. Et que par ailleurs tu voulais revenir sur ce don, arguant de tes relations à l'époque avec David, notre père.

Et bien vois-tu, dans mon cas, tu as raison, tu es ma mère. Tu l'as été pendant 13 ans, pendant les années les plus importantes de la vie d'un enfant. Tu m'as aimé à ta façon certes mais cet amour je l'ai reçu comme étant vrai et sincère. Et cela, quoique je fasse, restera à jamais dans mon cœur. Tu es associée à chaque image de cette période de ma vie. » Le visage de Lori s'éclairait.

« Mais un enfant grandi et son amour évolue aussi. L'amour se construit et s'entretien et toi tu l'as détruit. Tu as détruit la plus belle chose de ma vie. Tu as détruit les rêves d'une petite fille qui croyait que sa maman était une fée. Tu as menti. C'est la pire des choses pour un enfant. Mais tu t'es menti également à toi-même, car je ne suis plus un bébé maman, j'ai 17 ans. Dans tes fantasmes tu as cru que je resterai un enfant et qu'ainsi je ne saurais jamais que tu vivais dans une illusion. Et pour moi, le rêve s'est transformé en cauchemar. »

« Tu as tout fait pour que je ne grandisse pas mais c'est inévitable un enfant grandi un jour ou l'autre. Regarde, tu demandes la garde d'un enfant qui dans quelques mois sera majeur. Pourquoi ? Pour faire encore un plus souffrir cet enfant que tu dis tant aimer ? Pour te venger de ceux dont tu crois qu'ils ont volé ta vie ? Ou tout simplement pour obtenir ta libération, mais alors tout cela n'aurait rien avoir avec l'amour que tu dis me porter.»

« Mais il n'y pas que cette petite fille que tu as détruit. Tu as voulu détruire Taylor, mon père, ma mère, mes amis, Max, Madison, tous ces gens qui me sont proches et même Benjamin. Et pour quels résultats, tu es seule dans une cellule d'hôpital. Demain lorsque tu sortiras, car je souhaite que tu sois libre le plus vite possible, personne ne sera là pour venir te chercher, personne. Parce que malgré nos blessures, moi et tous les autres, nous nous reconstruisons et nous continuons à vivre. »

« Je vais avoir 18 ans dans moins de trois mois. Je suis inscrite dans une université. J'ai un ami que j'aime. Je travaille. J'ai ma vie et toi quelle vie as-tu ? » Carter put enfin sourire. « Vois-tu lors de ma fuite, j'ai rencontré une dame très âgée. Elle m'a aidé, soutenue et m'as permis de comprendre bien des choses. Et bien cette femme qui n'est pas de ma famille de sang et aujourd'hui une mère pour moi alors que toi tu ne le seras jamais plus. Tu n'es plus ma mère Lori. Il ne tient qu'à toi d'essayer de retrouver une place auprès de moi. Mais cela te sera difficile, il te faudra du temps et beaucoup d'efforts car tu as fait du mal à des gens que j'aime. Pour celui que tu m'as fait, je te pardonne. En fait, au fond de moi, je ne suis jamais arrivée à te haïr. »

« Sache que quelle que soit la décision de madame le juge aujourd'hui, elle ne me touchera pas car ma vie est ailleurs maintenant et loin de toi mais c'est normal les enfants finissent toujours par quitter leurs parents. »

Elle regarda la juge.

« Voyez-vous votre honneur j'ai appris une chose ces dernières semaines. On peut aimer à la folie une personne et un jour voir ce sentiment disparaitre comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Cela fait peur. On ne comprend pas pourquoi, on se bat pour le faire revivre, on se sent coupable, on pense être un monstre et c'est peut-être vrai, mais quelle que soit la raison, quel que soit vos efforts, le résultat ne change pas, l'amour à disparu. Cela vous déchire mais vous n'y pouvez plus rien. »

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir donné la possibilité de parler. »

Carter ferma un instant ses yeux, c'était fini. Elle l'a fait. Elle serra ses mains pour arrêter les tremblements.

Lori n'avait pas fait un mouvement pendant toute l'intervention de Carter mais son sourire s'était effacé.

La juge reprit son air sévère. Elle ouvrit le dossier.

Elle s'adressa à la greffière. « Bien ! Introduisez madame et monsieur Wilson. »

Elisabeth et David pénétrèrent presque timidement dans la pièce, ils ne regardèrent pas Lori.

Carter leur sourit, pour les encourager. Ils s'assirent derrière elle. Elle sentit la nausée revenir.

La juge reprit la parole. « Avant que je ne prononce mon jugement, est ce que les parties souhaitent s'exprimer une dernière fois ? » Elle ajouta, « de façon concise, s'il vous plait. »

Les parents de Carter déclinèrent d'un geste de la main. Elisabeth ne put s'empêcher de dire. « La seule chose que nous souhaitons c'est que nos enfants puissent retrouver leur sérénité. Ce procès les a énormément perturbés. »

La juge regarda Lori et son avocat. Celui-ci se leva. « Ma cliente souhaiterait faire une déclaration. »

La juge invita Lori à parler. Elle fixait toujours Carter mais son regard suppliant s'était durci.

« Tu me rejettes alors que je t'ai aimée, éduquée pendant toute ton enfance. Je me suis occupé de toi pendant treize années en sacrifiant ma vie. Treize années où nous avons été heureuses. Tu me dis que je t'ai menti mais je l'ai fait pour te protéger car je connais leurs pouvoirs de nuisance. La preuve, il n'a suffi que de quelques semaines avec eux pour retourner ton esprit. Ai-je été la seule à mentir ? Le premier mensonge n'est-ce pas elle, » elle désigna Elisabeth, « qui l'a fabriqué en essayant de vous faire passer pour ses filles, pendant que son mari me promettait l'amour éternel. »

Carter s'accrochait à son siège

Elle respira profondément. Son regard commençait à se perdre. « J'étais jeune, j'avais besoin d'argent. Ils vous ont acheté. Et quand je me suis aperçu de mon erreur, il était trop tard. Mais lui, il savait.» Son doigt pointé désignait David. « Il m'a trahie. Alors oui, je t'ai enlevé et j'ai recommencé parce que tu es ma fille, parce que tu es à moi, pas à elle, à moi. » Elle se précipita sur Carter les bras ouverts.

Carter recula brusquement et fit tomber son fauteuil. David se leva très vite et s'interposa. Le Juge tapa du plat de sa main sur son bureau. « Maître, maitrisait votre cliente où je la fais évacuer de ce bureau. » Ce dernier attrapa Lori par un bras en lui demandant de se calmer et de s'asseoir.

Entre temps, la greffière avait fait renter un garde. Celui-ci très vite se mit devant Lori et la força à reprendre sa place.

Carter hurla, tremblante, en serrant les poings. « Non, je ne suis pas à toi. Je suis à personne, ni à toi, ni à Elisabeth, à personne. Je suis libre. Tu entends libre de ma vie, de mes choix. Plus jamais je ne serai dépendante de quelqu'un. »

David remit le fauteuil à sa place. Il sourit à Carter. Elle reçut ce sourire comme un baume sur une plaie. Il atténua un peu sa douleur.

La juge attendit que le calme soit totalement revenu.

Lori était devenue amorphe.

«Bien, j'espère que nous allons pouvoir poursuivre sereinement. Voici la décision du tribunal. A la lumière des dernières déclarations de mademoiselle Wilson, au vu de son dossier d'inscription dans une faculté, de la bourse qu'elle a obtenue, des deux contrats de travail qu'elle a pu produire et de son contrat de location qui prouve un domicile. Ces éléments prouvant sa capacité à subvenir seule à ses besoins et donc sans avoir à me prononcer sur le fond du dossier, je déclare l'émancipation légale de Mademoiselle Carter Wilson. De fait cette émancipation met un terme à toutes les requêtes du demandeur puisqu'une autorité parentale ne peut être déclarée rétroactivement. Et si je peux permettre, et je le peux puisque je suis le juge, à vos querelles d'adultes. Quant à la demande de libération anticipée, j'ai pris note de votre souhait mademoiselle Wilson, je laisse le soin au juge pénal de se prononcer.»

Elle regarda Carter. « Mademoiselle Wilson vous voilà majeure. Vous êtes donc à partir de cet instant responsable de tous vos actes. Faites donc attention. » Et elle lui sourit.

Carter pris sa respiration, son regard se troubla un instant, c'était vraiment fini. Elle pouvait choisir ses parents non par le droit mais juste par amour. Elle était libre maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle tendit sa main à Elisabeth. Elles s'effleurèrent les doigts.

Lori n'avait toujours pas bougé.

C'est son avocat qui intervint.

« Nous allons contester cette décision. »

«Libre à vous, » lui répondit la juge. « Vous avez deux mois pour le faire mais le temps que le tribunal statue à nouveau, mademoiselle Wilson sera majeure et de fait la demande n'aura plus lieu d'être. »

« Mais ce sont nos droits que vous bafoués, madame. »

La juge s'emportât, elle le fusilla du regard. « Non ! Ce sont les droits d'un enfant que je protège et si cela avait été fait plus tôt nous ne serions pas dans ce bureau. Et appelez-moi, votre honneur.»

Lori posa la main sur le bras de son avocat pour le faire taire.

Elle regarda Carter, son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. «Je te souhaite de connaître le bonheur, Carter. »

Carter la défia du regard. « Lori, le bonheur, je le connais déjà. Je suis heureuse.»

Lori ne réagit pas, elle restât collée à sa chaise.

Spontanément, Carter tendit sa main au juge qui la saisit.

« Merci, votre honneur. »

« Le procès est fini, vous pouvez m'appeler madame. Bonne chance Carter mais je ne m'inquiète pas. Vous irez loin dans votre vie. »

Carter sortit de la pièce. Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait pas regardé Lori en partant.

Sur le parvis du tribunal, trois personnes anxieuses attendaient.

Quand elles virent les expressions de joie d'Elisabeth et David, elles n'eurent pas besoin d'explications.

Taylor et Grant s'avancèrent, ouvrirent leurs bras, face à eux, Carter arborait un immense sourire. Elle le savait ce dernier était un peu contraint. Il fallait faire face.

Ils se réunirent tous les trois.

« Je crois que vous allez devoir encore me supporter comme sœur pendant très longtemps. » Leur dit Carter.

« C'est tout ce qu'on demande. » Répondit Grant

« C'est vraiment terminé ? » Demanda Taylor.

Carter la prit par le cou. « Oui, cette fois-ci, c'est terminé. »

David et Elisabeth regardaient leurs enfants. Pour la première fois depuis 14 ans, ils n'avaient aucune crainte pour eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent juste un instant.

Carter tendit sa main au hasard, derrière Taylor, à l'aveugle. Elle sentit une peau douce lui enserrer les doigts. Thomas était là. Les tremblements reprirent. Elle la retira.


	13. Chapter 13: Tomorrow

**Chapitre 13 : Tomorrow**

Carter avait demandé à sa mère que rien ne soit organisé après l'audience. Pour elle, ce n'était pas une victoire. Il n'y avait rien à fêter, tout juste la fin de son enfance et elle n'avait pas envie de s'en réjouir.

Elle était morose et sans ressort. Après le repas, elle décida de sortir et marcher seule dans la rue. Elle sentit Thomas dépité quand elle refusa qu'il l'accompagne.

Elle pensait à sa mère. Elisabeth avait lu son courrier joint au dossier. Elle lui avait dit simplement, « il faut savoir pardonner pour être libéré, pour pouvoir vivre demain. » Elisabeth n'avait pas répondu.

Mais, elle se mentait, ce n'est pas sa mère qui l'inquiétait, c'était elle. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis la fin de ce procès. Elle avait retiré sa main trop vite quand elle avait senti les doigts de Thomas enserrer les siens. Pourquoi ?

Elle croyait qu'elle serait heureuse, épanouie or une sorte de vertige l'avait saisie. Cette nausée, ces tremblements identiques à ceux d'une fièvre. Comme si son esprit se vidait de ses anciennes angoisses et se remplissait d'autres sensations inconnues. Elle ne dépendait plus de la folie malsaine de Lori. Non, … elle ne dépendait plus de personne. Elle était, … là, maintenant, vraiment libre ?

Sa vie était devant elle. Tout était possible. Elle se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Barbara, « il aurait fallu choisir et moi, j'étais du style à tout vouloir.» Elle aussi, elle voulait tout. Il n'existait plus de contraintes, plus de barrières, elle pouvait faire ses choix, … seule. Elle pouvait décider de son existence. Elle avait peur de ses décisions.

En rentrant, elle vit à travers la fenêtre du salon, ce que pouvait être une soirée tranquille et familiale. Benjamin et Max les avaient rejoints. Elle voyait les rirent fuser. Benjamin était un vrai pitre, Max n'était pas en reste. Thomas, dans un fauteuil, avait l'air absent. La musique envahissait la maison. Taylor se mit à danser sur une mélodie du Velvet Underground, la voix envoutante de Lou Reed chantait « Sweet Jane ».

Elle resta un moment, indécise, à les observer. Elle regarda derrière elle la rue, qui dans la nuit s'enfuyait.

Puis un air qui venait d'un temps révolu sortit des enceintes, « I think, i like it ». Ils se mirent tous à sauter. Un frisson parcouru Carter, la nuit l'appelait, la peur la reprit. Elle ouvrit la porte et rejoignit ses amis.

* * *

Il était déjà tard. Carter remontait les escaliers, Thomas s'accrochait à elle. Elle vit que la chambre de Grant était encore éclairée. Elle embrassa Thomas. « Je te rejoints. » Il lui sourit faiblement et avant qu'il ne la quitte, elle l'attrapa par la manche de sa chemise, et lui dit doucement, « ne t'endors pas tout de suite. »

« Oui, je t'attends. » Il réagit et releva son torse. « Je vais mettre des allumettes sous mes paupières. Je ne risque pas de rater une seule nuit avec toi. » Et il lui envoya un baiser.

Carter toqua deux fois. Elle entendit un « ouais » de lassitude.

Quand elle passa la porte, elle vit Grant, affalé sur son lit. Il se redressa aussitôt, surpris.

« Hey, Armadillo ! » dit-elle avec un petit geste.

« Hey, Elephant ! »

Carter, voyant qu'il ne disait rien, s'approcha. « Je peux ? » dit-elle en désignant le bord du lit.

« Heu, oui, bien sûr. » Il referma le capot de son ordi et le posa à côté de lui.

« Excuse-moi, je croyais que c'était maman qui venait me demander de me coucher. »

Carter sourit. « Et ça t'agace ? »

Grant fit un geste d'impuissance. « Oui, un peu. »

« Elle est souvent sur ton dos ? »

« Disons qu'elle est très présente. » Grant se mit en tailleur. Il ne regardait pas Carter. « Tu le sais, je ne suis pas habitué à ce que qu'on se préoccupe de moi. » Un silence s'installa.

Carter se mordit ses lèvres. « Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? »

Il leva les yeux. « Non, pas à toi en particulier. Je crois que j'en veux à tout le monde. Tu es partie sans un mot enfin je veux dire un vrai mot et ensuite plus rien. Taylor ne dors plus ici, elle est toujours chez Max. Et puis, … » Il n'arriva pas à finir.

« Papa et maman, » l'aida Carter.

Il fixait un point imaginaire sur le sol. « Le bureau de papa est toujours fermé. Ni elle, ni moi n'osons y rentrer. Je me cache ici. Je l'entends déambuler dans la maison sans savoir quoi faire. Elle rentre dans vos chambres à Taylor et toi. Elle y reste un moment puis ressort. Elle s'assoit dans le salon, essaie de lire puis rejette le livre. »

Il soupira. « C'est le silence le plus dur. Du coup, je sors de plus en plus souvent et elle est de plus en plus seule. Quand je vais chez papa, je sens qu'il brule de me demander de ses nouvelles. Il le fait de façon détourné. » Il regarda Carter. « Je m'en veux à moi aussi parce que je suis bien chez lui. Il y a Ben, on déconne ensemble. Et puis papa parle avec moi comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. »

Carter prit sa main. « Il faut leur laisser du temps. Maman a vécu des choses très dures ces derniers mois, Lori, Papa, Kyle et … moi. Elle a besoin retrouver son équilibre. Ils doivent reconstruire une relation, c'est compliqué. Tu te retrouves seul face à eux deux et pour toi, c'est difficile, je le comprends. Mais tu ne dois pas culpabiliser. Tu n'es pas responsable de cette situation, c'est eux et uniquement eux. »

Grant triturait le câble de l'ordi. « Il y a autre chose ? Tu peux me parler, tu le sais. »

Sa voix se fit plus hésitante. Elle le vit au bord des larmes. « J'ai l'impression que Tay et toi, vous m'abandonnez. » Avant que Carter ne réagisse, il ajoutât très vite. « Je sais que ce n'est pas ça, que c'est normal que vous partiez mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever ce sentiment. »

Son dos se voutait de plus en plus. « Taylor en Californie avec Max qui va la suivre. Et toi, … » Il accéléra le débit de ses paroles, «… quand je t'ai vue sur la vidéo, j'étais tellement soulagé. Et, … je t'ai vu rire sur les épaules de ce type. » Il se leva du lit, il explosa. « Oui, je t'en veux parce que tu étais heureuse et que moi j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Je croyais ne jamais te revoir. J'avais lu des articles sur les enfants fugueurs. Je t'imaginais dans la rue, j'étais terrifié, … je ne sais pas, ils parlent de prostitution, de drogue, de viol, de mort. Et toi, … tu dansais … » Il essuya d'un revers de main les larmes qui dévastaient son visage.

Une chambre de motel, l'image s'imposa à son esprit. Carter fit un effort pour la chasser.

Elle s'avança doucement. « Je suis désolé, je suis la seule fautive mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions que de partir. Et je ne pouvais pas en parler. De toute façon, je n'ai pas réfléchie, tu comprends. C'était vital pour moi. » Elle ouvrit ses bras. « S'il te plait. »

Grant se réfugia contre la poitrine de Carter. « Je sais tout ça. J'ai détesté tout le monde car nous n'avions pas su t'aider. Moi le premier, je n'avais pas su te retenir. J'aurais voulu fuir avec toi. Quand ils sont partis pour Atlanta, personne n'a pensé à me demander si je voulais venir. »

Il se dégagea, Il serrait ses poings. « J'enrageais de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi. J'étais jaloux de Crash, je suis jaloux de ce Thomas. Mais je suis trop petit pour te protéger. Eux ils sont grands et forts.»

Il la fixa intensément, sûr de lui. « Je t'aime Carter. »

Il se rendit compte de la portée de ses paroles. Il perdit de sa contenance. Il balbutia, « Non, enfin, pas d'amour, …. ce que je veux dire … » Il fit une grimace. Il s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau. Sa voix se fit plus douce, résignée. « Dès que je t'ai vu dans le salon, le premier jour, je t'ai aimée. Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit mais tu es la seule qui ne m'ait jamais considéré comme un gamin pire, comme un enfant. »

Il baissa les yeux. « Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû dire que je t'aime comme un frère. Mais tu es si importante pour moi. » Il releva la tête. « Je ne voulais pas te choquer.»

Carter comprenait la confusion des sentiments de Grant. Il était un ado solitaire, intelligent et plein de questions. Bien sûr, elle était sa sœur mais une sœur inconnue de 16 ans qui débarquait dans la vie d'un garçon de 12. Il luttait pour ne pas s'avouer un amour interdit, il avait tellement peur, lui aussi.

Carter se mit à genoux, elle avait son visage juste en dessous du sien. Elle le regardait avec toute sa tendresse. « Grant, tu ne dois pas avoir honte de ce que tu ressens, jamais. Tu ne m'as pas choquée. Pour moi aussi tu es important. Et ce que tu viens de me dire me rend heureuse. Il faut que tu saches, l'amour prend toute sorte de forme. Et on peut partager un amour de multiples façons. Il faut juste être à l'écoute de ce que l'autre ressent pour ne pas faire fausse route et ne pas briser la relation.» Elle lui saisit les mains. « Je t'aime moi aussi, très fort. »

Grant la dévisageai. « Thomas, tu l'aimes très fort aussi ? »

Carter fit oui de la tête.

«Tu l'aime plus que Crash ? »

Carter se dit que Grant était bien la seule personne à avoir le courage de lui poser cette question. Même elle, avait eu du mal à se la poser.

Mais elle voulait être franche, surtout avec lui. « Comment te faire comprendre, Grant. J'ai aimé Crash comme une adolescente, j'aime Thomas comme une femme, enfin, je crois. »

« C'est vrai vous faîtes plus sérieux tous les deux, plus adultes. Avec Crash, c'était plus fun. »

Grant réfléchit un instant. « Je crois comprendre, avec Thomas tu vois ton avenir, c'était plus difficile avec Crash. »

Carter sourit. « C'est ça oui, tu as raison, je vois mon avenir et puis il y a d'autres petites choses mais de celles-là, nous en parlerons plus tard. Quand tu auras un peu plus d'expérience. »

A nouveau la peur la saisit, elle soupira, se leva et alla vers le lit. Elle s'assit. Grant la suivait des yeux. « Les sentiments, c'est souvent compliqué. Non ! C'est toujours compliqué. J'aime Thomas mais il y a tant de rencontres à faire, tant de choses qui peuvent surprendre. J'ai envie de vivre et … .

Grant l'écoutait avec son air sérieux, « … et tu as peur d'être prisonnière ? »

« Oui, prisonnière, surtout de mes sentiments. Je les trouve confus. Je fais énormément de mal à Crash et je ne veux pas en faire à Thomas, ni à vous. Je voudrais trouver un équilibre entre l'amour que je lui porte, l'amour que je vous porte et … ma soif de liberté. J'ai peur qu'elle m'entraîne trop loin mais je ne veux pas d'un avenir déjà écrit.»

Grant vint près d'elle. « Moi, je suis avec toi, nous sommes tous avec toi, et lui s'il t'aime, il le comprendra. Il te soutiendra et t'aidera à être toi-même. En tout cas c'est ce que moi je ferai. Je voudrais que la femme que j'aime soit libre et heureuse de l'être. »

Carter se mit contre son épaule. « Tu es extraordinaire.»

Elle l'embrassa. « Merci, t'es définitivement un mec chouette, Monsieur Wilson. »

Grant rougit un peu. Le temps se suspendit pendant quelques secondes pour réunir le frère et la sœur.

Carter prit un air malicieux. « D'ailleurs, il me semble que tu ne m'a pas tout dis, la dernière fois sur Skype. Tu n'aurais pas une petite copine par hasard. »

Grant sourit embarrassé et détourna son regard. Carter continua. « Allez dis-moi !»

Il commença à gratter un coin de la couette. « Je sais pas trop. On se voit, on révise, on se balade. On parle, tu vois. »

« Et ? » Carter le remuait gentiment.

« Des fois, on se tient la main. »

« Elle est dans ton bahut ? »

« Ouais, mais pas dans la même classe. » Et Grant se confia. « On s'est rencontré à la bibliothèque. On avait besoin du même bouquin pour un exposé, du coup on s'est entraidé. Après, on a continué à travailler ensemble.»

Un sourire éclaira son visage. « Tu sais, elle est gentille et jolie. En tout cas, je la trouve jolie. Tu veux la voir ? » Il ouvrit son portable. Carter vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain clair avec de grands yeux vert-brun, un regard profond, deux adorables fossettes et un petit sourire finalement assez coquin.

« Elle a l'air très sympa et c'est vrai, elle est très jolie. »

« Et elle est très intelligente, plus que moi. »

«Et bien, Armadillo, je crois que tu es accroché. Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Grant haussa les épaules et mit le téléphone à côté de lui. « Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas si je l'aime vraiment tu vois. Si je vais pouvoir l'embrasser. C'est compliqué dans ma tête. » Son regard s'était à nouveau posé sur Carter.

« Armadillo, avant de te poser cette question, demande-toi si tu es bien avec elle. Si tu es content quand tu la vois. Est-ce que les balades, les révisons avec elle, te font plaisir ? Si oui, fais le lui comprendre, dis le lui, et ensuite tu verras ce qui se passe. Si c'est pareil pour elle, et je suis sûre que c'est le cas, les choses se feront naturellement. Crois-moi. »

Grant hocha la tête. « Ok, tu as raison. Je le ferai. Merci Elephant. Je peux toujours t'appeler Elephant? »

Carter le saisit dans ses bras. « Toute ta vie, Grant. »

Il hésita. « Tu ne m'en veux vraiment pas pour tout à l'heure. Ce que je t'ai dit. Tu n'es pas fâchée.» Ses yeux l'imploraient.

Carter était émue. « Non Grant. Tu m'as fait une très belle déclaration d'amour. » Elle lui sourit. « Tu sais parler aux femmes. Je serai toujours près de toi, » elle lui toucha le cœur, « et tu seras toujours ici », elle toucha le sien.

Elle le serra très fort.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, elle pensait toujours à Grant, à sa sensibilité. En lui parlant de la sorte, en s'ouvrant à elle, il lui avait fait un superbe cadeau. Elle l'aimait profondément et respectait l'homme qu'il devenait. Face à lui, elle était arrivée à exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Il l'avait écouté sans la juger, et elle se rendit compte qu'il était la seule personne avec Barbara à qui elle pouvait se confier aussi spontanément.

Elle se déshabilla et se coucha près de Thomas.

Celui-ci s'approcha d'elle et commença à la caresser. Elle lui prit la main et lui dit gentiment, « Pas ce soir, s'il te plait. Ce soir je voudrais juste être dans tes bras et te tenir la main.»

* * *

Assise sur une couverture dans le jardin, elle attendait encore qu'un nouveau jour se lève. Le soleil était paresseux ce matin. Il n'était pas pressé. Elle frôla la rosée qui perlait sur les brins d'herbe. Elle s'appuya sur ses coudes puis finalement, elle laissa sa tête se poser au sol. Elle avait mal dormi. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de routes interminables, de sacs à dos qui pesaient trop lourds. Les images de la boîte étaient revenues, chambres sordides, tatouages, chevalière en or qui jetait trop d'éclats. Et puis tout ce sang, Shane qui tombe dans le vide. Elle sentit monter les larmes. A-t-elle eu tort de revenir ? Fairfax n'est, peut-être pas une ville pour elle. Elle retrouvait ici toutes les déchirures qu'elle avait quittées deux mois auparavant. Rien n'avait changé. Lori était encore là devant ses parents et donc devant elle. Et elle était encore une fois face à un amour qu'elle avait, elle devait se l'avouer, du mal à gérer. Thomas avait remplacé Crash qui avait remplacé Max, c'est tout.

Elle prit son téléphone mais elle n'appellera pas Barbara. « Non ! La solution est en moi. Je dois savoir ce que je veux. Je peux le faire. » Les premiers rayons apparaissaient. Elle s'enveloppa dans la couverture et regarda le soleil dans les yeux.

Thomas, le visage contre la vitre de la fenêtre, l'observait. Elle était loin, loin de lui. Elle s'était levée doucement, sans faire de bruit. La nuit avait juste un peu blanchie. Elle n'avait eu aucun geste et il n'avait pas bougé. Un chemisier trainait sur une chaise. Il s'en empara et plongea dans son odeur. Il l'aimait.

* * *

Grant impatient cria du bas de l'escalier, « alors vous êtes prêtes ? »

Taylor finissait de lisser les cheveux de Carter. « Finalement c'est comme ça que je te préfère. »

Carter rit. « Oui, les cheveux bien sages. »

Taylor haussa les épaules. « Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ? Je trouve que cela fait mieux ressortir ton visage, c'est tout. »

Les twins s'admiraient dans le miroir de la salle de bains. « Nous sommes très jolies, » commenta Taylor. Elle réajusta la bretelle de son soutien-gorge.

Carter se mit de profil. « On peut même dire des petits canons avec ces jupes courtes. Un haut bien échancré et nos deux mecs ne vont pas s'en remettre. »

Elles se mirent à rire.

« C'est bon de t'avoir comme sœur, » dit Carter en se passant la crème hydratante sur son visage.

Taylor remua la tête, tout en se brossant les cheveux. « Oui, malgré ce que j'ai dit un soir, c'est génial d'avoir une jumelle. »

« Il va falloir s'organiser, toi en Californie, moi à Atlanta. Y a combien de décalage horaire ? 3h non ?» Demanda Carter.

« Oui, c'est ça. Faudra caler nos connexions. Mais bon, le soir ça devrait aller. » Répondit Taylor en étalant le fond de teint.

« Et pour ton appart, t'as trouvé une solution ? » Carter déposait une légère couche de poudre sur ses joues.

« On a une chambre sur le campus, en attendant de trouver quelque chose d'un peu plus sympa. Et puis quand Max aura trouvé du travail, ce sera plus simple. Il a déjà des contacts.» Elle ferma un œil pour mettre son fard à paupière.

Elle regarda, de son œil libre, Carter dans la glace. « C'est comment de vivre seule, sans rendre de compte ? Je veux dire, c'est pas trop angoissant.»

Carter fit la moue en soulignant ses yeux d'un très fin eye-liner. « D'un côté, c'est génial de n'avoir aucune heure pour rentrer, d'un autre, il n'y a personne pour s'occuper de tes fringues sales et surtout les ranger une fois propre. »

Taylor fit une grimace, le mascara à la main. « Et le repassage ? »

Carter eut un signe d'impuissance. « Oublie.»

Taylor soupira. « Ce doit être, ça le prix de la Liberté. » Ses cils s'allongeaient.

Carter se tourna vers Taylor, le gloss à la main. « Tay, tu te languis de partir ? »

« Oui, j'ai hâte de découvrir ma nouvelle vie, la fac, être avec Max comme un vrai couple. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable de laisser notre famille dans cet état. » Elle reposa un rouge à lèvres discret.

« Mais quelle solutions avons-nous ? Rester ici, nous sacrifier, pour être malheureuse et rajouter de la tristesse. J'ai appris une chose, Tay, il y a des décisions que l'on ne peut pas prendre pour l'autre. Nos parents ont fait un choix, il leur appartient. » Elle prit un petit air malicieux. « Mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous ne pouvons pas intervenir. » Elle délaça un peu plus, le haut de son bustier noir.

Taylor sourit en dégrafant son chemisier blanc en dentelle d'un bouton supplémentaire. « J'aime quand tu as cette expression. Allez explique-moi !»

En descendant l'escalier, les twins avaient le regard des amazones conquérantes et des talons très effilés.

Max et Thomas sentirent un frisson leur traverser le corps.

* * *

Bird s'était surpassée, l'organisation de la party était parfaite. Elle avait réussi en une semaine à obtenir l'autorisation d'utiliser les jardins du country club et leur cuisinier. Il est vrai, avec l'entregent de Joan très heureuse de mettre un peu d'ambiance dans « cet antre de vieux » dit-elle. A décider le meilleur DJ de la région de prendre les platines, à faire jouer deux jeunes groupes rock très prometteurs, et tout ça sans débourser un sou car elle trouva des sponsors. Avoir ou pas une invitation à la soirée devint la préoccupation essentielle de tous les jeunes voire moins jeunes de la ville.

Bird assise à une table un peu en retrait était fière du résultat. La musique était d'enfer. La sono laissait s'enfuir dans les airs le remix de « let's go home » de Carousel. Elle se pencha à l'oreille de Carter. « Alors, tu aimes ? »

Carter mis sa main en forme de portevoix. « Tu es géniale ! »

Elle regardait Thomas et Gabe, accoudés au comptoir du bar qui attendaient leurs commandes. Ce dernier l'avait embrassée longuement. Elle aussi était très heureuse de le revoir.

Côte à côte, ils discutaient tous les deux depuis quasiment le début de la soirée. Dès qu'ils s'étaient salués, elle avait senti que le courant était passé. Elle se demandait si le fait d'être orphelins, les avait intuitivement rapprochés. En tout cas, l'attitude de Thomas était pleine de sollicitude et Gabe l'écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle voyait naître une amitié.

Elle s'amusa en voyant Ben apprendre des pas de danse à Grant. Elles avaient insisté pour qu'il puisse venir, et finalement sa mère, convaincue que Grant avait droit lui aussi à cette soirée avec ses sœurs, avait cédé. Grant était rayonnant.

Bird toucha la cuisse de Taylor. « Où est passé Max ? »

Taylor fit un petit geste évasif. « Il revient. »

Bird perplexe, envoya un signe d'incompréhension à Carter. Celle-ci ajouta, « juste une course qu'il devait faire, mais il n'en a pas pour longtemps. » Elle sourit. « D'ailleurs, il est déjà revenu. »

Bird regarda dans la direction que lui montrait Carter. Elle se leva d'un bond, poussa un cri et courut prendre dans ses bras une superbe jeune fille.

Taylor tapa dans la main de Carter avec un « yeah » sonore.

Elles se levèrent et allèrent près du couple qui s'embrassait avec fougue.

Madison se détacha de Bird et s'approcha de Carter, ses yeux étaient un peu humide, elle lui sourit et Carter ouvrit ses bras.

Madison s'y précipita. « Merci de m'avoir appelée. »

Carter la serra. « C'est ce que font les amis, non ? »

« Je ne savais pas si tu l'étais encore.»

« Je le suis.»

Bird se rapprocha, colla sa tête sur celles de Carter et Madison. « Carter, on t'a déjà dit que tu étais magique ? »

Carter fit plisser sa bouche, avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. « Disons que quand on est heureux, on a envie que les autres le soient aussi. Et puis, je suis pas toute seule.» Max riait. « Le bus avait de l'avance. »

Elles récupérèrent tous les garçons, « on boira plus tard ! » et retournèrent danser.

* * *

C'est Taylor qui en a eu l'idée. « Venez, on va faire un tour à la fête foraine. »

Les manèges tournaient dans des jets de lumières colorées. Leurs musiques saturaient l'air. Les cris venaient de tous les côtés. Le groupe marchait en riant, parlant fort, se tenant par les mains ou les épaules.

Il était là, au milieu de la place, le carrousel, le roi des attractions, celui auquel on revient toujours quel que soit son âge car il est le lien avec son enfance.

Qui n'a pas de souvenirs, de la sirène du camion de pompier, du cheval hennissant qui vous monte si haut, du tigre rugissant, de la voiture de course au klaxon puissant et surtout de celle que l'on craignait mais qui vous attirait si fort. Cette soucoupe qui tournait, tournait si vite que n'aviez plus de repère, tout devenait flou, votre esprit était mis sens dessus dessous. Vous entriez dans un autre monde qui n'était plus votre vie.

Carter reste immobile, et si tout recommençait, et si ce manège était hanté, s'il avait un pouvoir maléfique, celui de chambouler son existence une nouvelle fois. Thomas déjà sur un lion ne comprends pas. Max lui tend la main. Son regard lui dit, « viens, n'est pas peur. »

Elle monte prudemment. Elle met le pied à l'intérieur, s'appuie sur une barre, s'assoit doucement. Max se met près d'elle, elle s'accroche à lui. Le manège démarre, ses doigts se crispent. La soucoupe commence à tourner. Tout se confond, les gens, les couleurs, les sons. Elle fixe le visage de Max. Elle a confiance en lui. Il a toujours était là. C'est son ami. Elle se laisse aller, ses cheveux flottent devant ses yeux. Max lui sourit, elle lève les bras, se colle contre lui et crie, « Merci ! »

Le manège tourne, tourne, puis le tourbillon se calme comme un torrent qui devient rivière et doucement s'arrête. Elle saute du marchepied, elle attrape Max. « Viens ». Ils partent en courant. Thomas reste seul, immobile, contrarié. Il regarde Taylor. Elle lui sourit pour le rassurer. « C'est Carter et Max. C'est son ami, vraiment son ami.» Il est jaloux pour la première fois de sa vie.

Ils marchent dans une allée à l'écart de la fête. Elle lui tient le bras.

« Alors, vous rentrez sur Atlanta après-demain ? »

« Oui, il faut que je reprenne le boulot à la BU. J'ai déjà eu du mal à avoir cette semaine. Et toi, la Californie ?»

« Ca va me changer. Mais je suivrai Taylor au bout du monde. »

Carter le regarde. « Tu as eu des nouvelles de Crash ? Vous vous êtes parlés ?»

Il comprend pourquoi ils se sont isolés. « On s'envoie des messages. »

« Et alors ?»

« Il s'est porté volontaire pour partir à l'étranger à la fin de ses classes. »

Elle soupire. « Tu sais ce qui est terrible ? C'est que l'amour ne peut pas se partager. Il vous prend tout et il ne laisse rien pour les autres. »

Max ne répond pas. Il sait qu'elle a raison. Il sait aussi qu'elle a besoin de parler, il attend. Max a un sixième sens quand il s'agit de Carter.

Elle serre son bras. « Que ce serait-il passé si on n'était pas monté sur ce manège ? Tu te l'es demandé ? »

Max s'arrête et se met face à Carter. La lumière crue d'un réverbère les éclaire. « Je ne sais pas, on aurait continué à faire que nous faisions, pendant très longtemps, je pense. »

Carter sourit. « Oui, certainement … » Elle s'interrompit, « Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Tu t'es toujours inquiété pour moi.»

« Avant que je ne rencontre Taylor, tu étais la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Tu étais plus qu'une amie. Tu es toujours plus qu'une amie. » Il lui enlève une poussière imaginaire sur son front.

« Pour moi aussi. » Elle l'embrasse sur la joue et se pose quelques instants contre sa poitrine.

« Carter, si tu me disais ce qui t'inquiète. » Il le dit doucement avec tendresse.

Carter serre les lèvres. Ses yeux noirs se lèvent vers Max. « J'ai peur. »

Il ne comprend pas. « De quoi, Carter ? Tout est terminé. Tu as réussi à te défaire de Lori. Tu as un avenir. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiète ? »

« Rien, … tout, … moi. Depuis la fin de l'audience, j'ai une sensation étrange, comme si je risquai de me perdre. Je me suis débarrassée de Lori et maintenant j'ai l'impression d'un grand vide devant moi. Je croyais savoir ce que je voulais et là je ne suis plus sûre de rien.»

« De quoi tu parles ? De ta vie à Atlanta, de tes études, de nous peut-être ? »

Carter leva les bras. « Ca m'énerve d'être comme ça. J'ai l'impression qu'une angoisse a chassé une autre angoisse. L'autre soir, je vous regardais par la fenêtre du salon, vous aviez l'air tous heureux et moi, j'étais dehors comme si je n'étais plus avec vous. J'avais la même sensation que la nuit de mon départ. Envie de prendre la rue et d'aller n'importe où mais ailleurs. » Elle regarda Max. « Je ne veux pas que les choix de ma vie me rendent prisonnière, me rendent à nouveaux dépendante de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un, tu comprends. Je vais plonger dans l'inconnue et je crois que j'ai la trouille, pas de sauter mais de rater, mes études, Taylor, Grant, mes parents, Thomas. Que mes décisions fassent du mal encore. Comme elles en ont fait à Crash. Et pourtant je veux être libre de choisir ma vie. »

Max se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ecoute Carter, moi je suis un mec plutôt simple. Je crois que tout ça c'est toi qui te le crée. Cette peur de décevoir ou de blesser, elle n'existe que dans ta tête. Regarde, tu m'as encore parlé de Crash. Pourquoi ? Tu as fait un choix qui s'est imposé à toi. Crash le sait, il a compris. Il souffre mais il s'en remettra. Alors accepte ce choix, comme tu dois accepter toutes les décisions que tu prendras dans ta vie. Carter fait toi confiance. Regarde autour de toi, le bonheur que tu donnes. C'est en restant Carter, une Carter libre que tu réussiras. Tu n'es prisonnière de rien si tu le décides.»

Max prit Carter contre lui. Sous ce réverbère, dans l'ombre portée que faisaient leurs corps, se dessinait à nouveau un ours qui protégeait une poupée.

Ils reprirent leur marche. Ils virent au détour d'une baraque, Taylor et Thomas. Ils leurs firent de grands signes.

* * *

Il était très tard ou très tôt, au choix. Ils venaient de ramener Bird et Gabe chez eux et ils rentraient doucement vers la maison.

Carter s'étira. « Je suis crevée. Mais la soirée a été super. Bird est douée pour les fêtes. » Max lui avait fait du bien.

Thomas posa sa main sur le genou de Carter. « Oui elle l'est. Tu es heureuse ? »

« Oui, Thomas, je le suis. » Il avait repris le volant des deux mains, Carter sentit qu'il hésitait à parler.

Cela lui rappela le premier soir dans cette voiture. Elle le laissa venir.

Thomas se demandait s'il faisait bien de parler maintenant mais il devait le faire. Il en avait besoin.

« Carter, j'aimerai te poser une question. »

Elle sourit, elle commençait à bien le connaître. « Bien sûr, je t'écoute. »

« Voilà, je crois que nous sommes très amoureux l'un de l'autre, non ? »

« Oui, je le crois aussi. »

« J'ai pensé, enfin, on est tout le temps ensemble et moi, je ne suis heureux que si je te sens près de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour toi ? »

« Moi aussi, je ne suis heureuse que près de toi, Thomas. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? » Elle craignait ses hésitations.

Il plongea. « Voilà, après notre conversation dans la voiture en venant ici, j'ai réfléchie. J'avais préparé tout un discours pour te demander de vivre avec moi. En fait, j'en ai très envie. C'est vrai, je veux partager ma vie avec toi. » Il la regarda. « Et l'appartement est assez grand pour nous deux. » Il la vit se crisper, il sourit, il avait sa confirmation. « Mais je ne vais pas le faire. Je pense que tu n'es pas prête à l'accepter. Depuis deux jours, je t'observe et je vois bien que cette entrevue au tribunal t'a bouleversé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais tu n'es plus tout à fait la même. »

Il attendit la réaction de Carter. Au fond de lui, Il aurait voulu qu'elle lui saute au cou en pleurant comme elle l'avait déjà fait, en lui disant qu'il se trompait, mais elle ne le fit pas.

Carter resta interdite quelques instants, sans savoir comment réagir, elle sentit sa détresse. « Thomas, tu veux bien t'arrêter s'il te plait.»

Thomas stoppa la voiture le long du trottoir.

Carter se tourna vers lui en glissant une jambe sous ses fesses.

« Thomas, je t'aime, Je t'aime profondément. Et cette demande que tu ne me fais pas, me rend très heureuse. »

Il la regarda.

« Je suis une femme comblée avec toi. »

Ses yeux étaient tristes.

« Tu me donnes du plaisir, tu prends soin de moi, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu es doux, intelligent et tu m'adores. Comme moi je t'adore. C'est vrai, je me suis posé beaucoup de question depuis le tribunal et même avant. Sur mes désirs, ma vie. Sur ce que je souhaite. Aujourd'hui, ce soir, je ne peux pas te faire une promesse dont j'ignore si demain je pourrais la tenir. Vivre avec toi, serait nous donner un espoir trop grand. Thomas, je ne veux pas te mentir mais je ne veux pas te perdre, car si c'était le cas cela me ferait énormément de mal. Je sais que tu voudrais autre chose et j'ai beaucoup de chance que ce soit avec moi. Mais je n'ai pas encore 18 ans et tout va trop vite dans ma vie, j'ai besoin de respirer, de m'ouvrir, de découvrir. J'aimerai le faire avec toi mais je n'ai pas envie d'un salon où l'on s'assoit, tu comprends. »

Thomas esquissa un timide sourire. « Je le comprends Carter. Tu as besoin de liberté. C'est normal. Je voulais aller trop vite.»

Elle se mit contre lui et lui murmura, « Je suis amoureuse de vous monsieur Sankara.»

Il pensa que l'amour n'était pas forcément une prison.

Quand ils se couchèrent, Carter se mit dans le dos de Thomas. Il n'osa pas faire un geste. Elle comprenait sa peine. Il n'essaya pas de l'aimer. C'est elle qui vint, c'est elle qui l'aima.

* * *

Taylor était anxieuse, Grant commençait à paniquer, Carter au fond d'elle elle, n'était pas rassurée mais elle se forçait à adopter une attitude calme et responsable, une couverture dans les bras. Elle essayait de chasser de son esprit Thomas qui était parti avec Max pour les laisser seuls avec leur mère. Elle l'avait senti malheureux. Elle ne savait pas s'il lui en voulait ou pas. Il n'avait pas décroché un mot de tout le petit déjeuner.

« Ecoutez si on veut agir, il faut le faire maintenant. Je pars demain et toi, Taylor dans moins de 15 jours. On a tout préparé, on peut plus s'arrêter. »

Taylor posa le panier à provision dans le coffre. « Mais si ça se passe mal. Je ne sais pas, si maman refuse de le voir. Ou si Papa s'énerve. Cela va empirer la situation. On s'occupe de choses qui ne nous regardent pas. Toi-même tu l'as dit, c'est leur choix. »

Grant surenchérit. « Maman est déjà mal, cela peut accroitre son malaise. »

Carter respira un grand coup, et balança la couverture sur le panier. « La situation ne peut pas être pire. Papa sous ses airs sereins n'attend qu'une chose, un signe et maman plonge un peu plus de jour en jour. Cette nuit, elle n'a quasiment pas dormi. Même grand-mère commence à s'inquiéter. On ne peut pas laisser la situation comme ça. On a un plan, on s'y tient.»

Grant dit d'une petite voix. « Et si papa ne vient pas. »

Carter pointa son doigt sur lui. « Homme de peu de foi. Tu ne fais pas confiance à Ben, il va être déçu.»

Taylor fit un geste. « Taisez-vous, elle arrive. »

Elisabeth s'avançait vers eux en souriant. Cette idée de pique-nique entre eux quatre était sympa. Elle n'était pas dupe, ils voulaient lui changer les idées et ils avaient raison. Ils étaient gentils. Par la fenêtre, elle les avait vus discuter. Carter semblait leur expliquer quelque chose. Taylor et Grant l'écoutaient. C'était bien qu'elle soit là, elle était le ciment de la famille. Une ombre passa devant ses yeux. Existait-il encore une famille Wilson ?

Carter étala la couverture sur l'herbe, en contre-bas d'un pré couvert de petites fleurs bleues. La rivière faisait une large boucle où l'eau venait mourir au pied de saules qui offraient leur protection du soleil.

Le panier en osier et la glacière pour l'instant restaient sagement fermées attendant que tous les invités arrivent.

Elisabeth allongée, observait les feuilles qui bougeaient au gré du vent et laissaient passer par intermittence des rayons dorés qui l'aveuglaient.

Carter reçut le message sur son portable. Elle leva le pouce.

Taylor vint s'asseoir près de sa mère, imitée par Carter et Grant

Carter se lança. « Maman, on aimerait te parler. »

David marchait auprès de son fils. C'était la première fois que ce dernier lui proposait une sortie, comment dire, bucolique. Ben était plutôt du genre citadin, style « asphalt jungle ». Mais il le voyait évoluer et il sentait que sa colère peu à peu se transformait en une volonté de réussir sa vie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Rien David, juste un message pour un pote. »

Elisabeth se releva et s'appuya sur un coude. Elle se disait bien que ce pique-nique n'était pas si innocent.

« Maman, on voudrait te dire, que nous t'aimons. Et que tu es la meilleure mère qu'un enfant puisse rêver. »

« Merci Carter, merci à vous trois. » Elle était émue.

Carter chercha l'aide du regard de Taylor et Grant qui arrachaient nerveusement l'herbe autour d'eux. « Et justement parce que nous t'aimons, on ne peut pas te laisser comme cela aussi malheureuse. Alors aujourd'hui, on a voulus tous nous réunir.»

Carter se tourna vers le haut du pré.

Le sentier amena David au bord d'un champ. Il découvrit à ses pieds la rivière qui serpentait, de magnifiques saules et … Elisabeth avec les enfants. Ben vint à sa hauteur. « David, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Juste des crampes à manger assis en tailleur. »

David opina de la tête, s'essuya le front, « putain ! » et commença à descendre.

Elisabeth suivit le regard de Carter et vit David s'approcher.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Son regard devint bleu acier. Carter rajouta assez vite. « Il n'était pas au courant, non plus. »

David était debout à quelques mètres à peine. Il n'osait plus bouger.

Carter continua. « On ne vous demande rien, on ne veut rien vous imposer. On veut juste passer un moment tous ensemble et que vous acceptiez de vous regarder.»

Elisabeth se mit à genoux. Elle lança un regard à Carter, mais il devint doux, presque un remerciement. « Puisque tout le monde est là, on pourrait commencer à manger. J'ai faim. »

Autour de la nappe que Grant avait posée, la famille Wilson se recomposa. Peu à peu, les rires revinrent. Carter et Taylor remarquèrent les coups d'œil que se jetaient leurs parents. A deux, trois reprises leurs regards se croisèrent. Il faudra du temps, mais elles étaient sûres en voyant rire leur mère que ce temps les rapprocherait.

Carter avait posé se tête sur les cuisses de Taylor. Grant avait la sienne sur le ventre de Carter. Ils firent un signe à Ben de venir les rejoindre.

« Ils sont où ? » Demanda Carter.

« Au bord de l'eau, je crois qu'ils se parlent, » répondit Ben.

La luminosité lui faisait plisser les yeux, Carter se tourna. « Tu en penses quoi Ben ? »

« Pour moi, je leur laisse 15 jours pour un rendez-vous dans un bar, 1 mois pour un resto et dans 3 mois, je prends ta chambre Carter. »

Elle rit. « Si tu sa raison, je te la laisse volontiers. J'irai dormir dans le salon.»

Grant réagit. « Non, j'irai moi dans le salon. »

« Pourquoi, tu veux aller dans le salon ? » Demanda Taylor.

« Plus facile de sortir sans se faire remarquer.»

Taylor essaya de le taper. « Non, mais ça va pas ! Tu n'as que 13 ans. Carter tu ne dis rien ?»

Carter sourit et caressa la tête de Grant. « Non, je ne dirais jamais rien à mon Armadillo préféré. »

Grant poussa un grognement de plaisir. « Merci, Elephant. »

Elle sentit son portable vibrer, Carter ouvrit la messagerie, elle fronça les yeux. « Je n'arrive pas à lire avec la lumière. » Elle se leva, forçant Grant à s'écarter, s'immobilisa et resta silencieuse.

Taylor se souleva inquiète. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? … Carter … répond moi. »

Elle regarda Carter qui avait l'air absente.

« Carter tout va bien ? »

Elle finit par répondre. « Ce n'est rien, Thomas et Max nous rejoignent » Sur l'écran était aussi écrit, « je suis amoureux de vous mademoiselle Wilson.» Elle referma l'écran. Un sourire illumina son visage.

 **Epilogue :**

L'avion filait dans la nuit. L'hôtesse de l'air en passant, vérifiait que les passagers n'avaient besoin de rien. Le silence s'était installé. Elle vit la jeune fille tenir la main de la dame âgée à côté d'elle. Elle les trouva très belles toutes les deux.

« Tout va bien ? »

Carter leva les yeux. « Oui, merci »

« C'est votre grand-mère ? »

« C'est mon amie et … ma grand-tante aussi. »

Elle regarda Barbara et réajusta sa couverture. Celle-ci s'était endormie.

L'écran un peu plus loin, donnait leur position. Elles seraient à Paris au petit matin.

Dans le filet du siège, face à elle, une revue donnait tous les détails sur le musée Soulages.

Elle allongeât ses jambes. Elle égrenait les symboles accrochés au bracelet que lui avait offert Thomas, à l'aéroport : le courage, la détermination, l'amitié, la beauté, le don de soi, l'amour, … Elle pensa à une vieille chanson de sa vie.

« Tu es allé en haut et en bas, »

« Tu es allé bien bas. »

« Tu l'as fait, tu as réussi »

« Vagabond, c'est toi »

« Pretending to not feel alone. »

Elle n'était pas seule, elle s'était retrouvée. Elle était libre et sa vie était à l'endroit.

Pour l'instant ….

 **Losing Carter**


End file.
